Pink Lady
by MissNata13
Summary: -2 weeks after CAMP ROCK- Caitlyn isn’t one to stand around wait for love…or anything really. Caitlyn Gellar is a fierce girl who just landed the role of a life time in the new remake of Grease and to her surprise so has Nate Grey. -fullsummaryinside-
1. Chapter 1

**FULL Summary: -**2 weeks after CAMP ROCK- Caitlyn isn't one to stand around wait for love…or anything really. Caitlyn Gellar is a fierce girl who just landed the role of a life time in the new remake of Grease and to her surprise so has Nate Grey. Will Caitlyn girlish fan crush on the rock star turn actor turn into something more? Or will work get in the way?

**---**

**My third installment of my stories. If you're reading this and haven't read _Almost Lover_ ****or _Foolish Games_**** I have something to say...****it's alright. I think this story won't have that many references to my other stories but if you like… you can read them and comment them as well. ****-wink wink- -nudge nudge-**

**Anyways, yes I can't believe I'm starting another story when I have yet to finish the other two. **

**For those who been reading my fics…**

**_Such Great Heights_ only has three more chapters to go and _Foolish Games_…**** well it's a work in progress but I promise I'll start working on that one again. I mean I have all of my holiday break to do this. Ok enough of me. Here's the story.**

**ENJOY.**

---

Pink Lady

Chapter ONE: Summer Lovin'

---  
**Prologue-ish Introduction  
****(Made by me: Caitlyn Gellar)**

Five days before I bid my farewells to home to travel to Camp Rock I landed an audition for the new remake of Grease. I did what I could. I acted, sung, dance, and displayed the array of talents I had to provide. By the looks of the producers face he looked unimpressed. So I wasn't too worked up on worrying if was ever going to get a call from them. Screw them. It's not like I want to be an actress. My vision is more of a music producer than a silly overpaid actress. Unlike that stink face producer, I plan to be a little warmhearted than he was.

When I was wallowing in my grudge against the stupid man I channeled that stressed into my passion and I made a couple of tracks to take to camp.

Thank my lucky stars I had Camp Rock. My haven.

This year was different. Not only did I met my good friend Mitchie but we got to swoon at the hotness that was Shane Grey. A girl can't help if a guy walks around in tight jeans that accentuates his junk.

Anyways, Mitchie snagged that piece of meat.

By the end of Camp my mind was wondering off to another member of Connect Three. I hadn't notice before but there was something oddly intriguing about the youngest of the Grey brothers.

Nate.

I caught myself daydreaming at how notably quiet he was and how he would react if I could just…

Off-topic.

I was getting way off topic.

This story is about me.

Caitlyn Gellar and my road to awesomeness.

The moment I came back home from camp I was sat down in the kitchen facing a thick UPS brown envelope. I grimaced. Was this the Camp Rock bill? If so, I did not want to be within a ten mile radius when my parents open this sucker.

My mom hugged me tightly and slip the envelop into my hands. My dad proudly smiled at me once he came back from placing my luggage in my room, upstairs.

"Open it." My mom whispered, urging me to unwrap this new present.

I hesitantly open the single flap and reached in to take out a thick wad of a booklet. My parents smile grew wider. I scanned over the cover and my jaw dropped off.

I took the moment to grab my jaw from the floor and glued it back to where it belonged.

I, Caitlyn Gellar, snagged a role in the awesome remake of Grease!

Which role you ask?

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

Rizzo!

Awesome, no?

Ok well it's not a scene stealing character as Sandy but it's a supporting lead and that looks great on any resume! So fast forward to today. Today was the day of the first script reading and I was excited to find out who I will be working with for the next ten months. I was also excited to check out the actors quarters; the place I'll be living along side all the actors that will grace the screen.

---  
**Studio  
****6:14 AM**

It was an early start. I was suppose to check in at the studio at exactly 6:30 in the morning.

I got here at 6:10.

There was one thing that annoyed me more than being late to a place and that's when people rolled their eyes. It's just so rude.

I held my thick script tightly in my arms as I passed by several people who looked positively tired. I mentally scoffed at them, silly to think that they're still miserable when they're getting paid.

"Caitlyn?"

I froze in my tracks, my aimless tracks. I had no idea where I was going or where this script reading was suppose to happen. I thank my lucky stars that I bumped into Steven, the producer that seemed to hate me some months ago. Ok, so I didn't bumped into him…he found me in a dead end of a maze of hallways I got lost in.

He smiled warmly at me, "You look different from the child we met back in the auditions."

I weakly smiled back as my head tried to push off that he thought of me as a kid. I was not a kid. I'm far from it. My face had lost much of it's baby appearance since last year why is this man telling me I still looked childish. My mother tells me I look more mature every time I get up.

"The reading's going to be in here." Steven motioned inside a blinding white room with a couple of tables and chairs. There were already some people in there chatting their mouths off. I politely thanked Steven and shyly walked in gripping my script that I must had read ten times before this morning.

A boy with a brilliant smile waved me over to a small group of teens.

"Hey, what's up? What's your name babe?" He called.

I felt slightly embarrassed at his confidence. No one has ever called me babe.

"Uh, Caitlyn Gellar." I sat down, joining their little group.

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Gellar. This here is Louisa she's playing the role of wonderful Jan, James here is apart of my gang, the T-birds and lastly, moi is portray the role of Kenickie. Yours truly, Taylor Lautner." The boy whose name is Taylor, introduced. He scanned over me trying to figure out what if he can guess what role I landed.

I decided to cut his wondering short, "Rizzo."

Taylor punched the air in victory, "My partner! Awesome. Steven picked a pretty one."

His smile hypnotized me as he continued to talk about his acting experiences with Louisa and James who equally shared the same level of work. I shriveled in my chair feeling inferior.

Steve came in bringing in a tidal wave of people that I assumed where actors as well. He closed the door and clapped his hands to grab the attention of twenty people buzzing about the movie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before we begin this reading I have to announce that we have the soundtrack ready so we'll be playing it during the scenes the musical number proceeds. Also, we have kept the roles of Danny and Sandy so secretive that not even my wife knows them. So I'm pleased to announce that our Sandy and Danny is…" He trailed off leaving twenty something people in suspense Heck, even I leaned in, interested.

"…I can't introduced them. Hey kids! Come on in."

Ironic how life works like a movie.

In slow mo, the door creaked open and a slim girl with bouncing blonde curls came in. My eyes widen the moment I recognized her face. Flawless alabaster skin. Taunting side grin. Almond shaped eyes. I should have rubbed my eyes to get a good look at her. The Emma Watson will be Sandy. I could understand why Steven wished that his Sandy needed to be English or Australian to fit the part. He didn't want to ruin the image of the prior Sandy. Emma politely smiled as another body swiftly came in. While everybody cheered and gasped at the leads my eyes landed on that boy back in Camp.

I just have to say wow.

Working with Nate Grey is a big plus.

A very BIG plus.

"Hey, I'm Nate Grey. I'm be portraying the role of Danny." He softly spoke. Everybody clapped at whistled at the star studded cast Steven managed to get.

My eyes locked on Nate's and he shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

Yes, I do believe this will be a heck of a ride.

---  
**Actors Quarters  
****11:34 PM**

Unpacking is not as easy as they say. I can't just throw everything inside the closet and shove away my clothes into a limited storage space. Everything has to be planned and organized.

Before you call me a freak please note that someone has to be the neat one here. It's obviously not going to be Louisa, my roommate. She already unpacked her mess and left half of it on the floor.

Disgusting.

And to think that there's two more girls assigned to room in here.

I shivered at the thought of a bigger mess than what's already conquering Louisa part of the room.

I finally came around to my toiletries when Emma and another girl stood at the door way with a mountain of luggage behind them.

"Um, I'm guessing you are my roommate for the next ten months." Emma gulped at the slight of Louisa's space. Emma gazed over at me wondering if I left the disaster.

"Oh," I said, finally finding my voice, "That's not mine… Louisa's…She's down chatting with some friends down stairs."

I had to clear myself. I will not be blamed for _that_.

"Well I'm Emma and this here is Jennie as you probably already know." She introduced.

I smiled, "Welcome. I'm just finishing my packing…"

I motioned to my full sized bed which looked prim and proper and my open closet which had every single article of clothing I owned hung and not a wrinkle in sight.

Emma and Jennie awkwardly nodded and slowly brought in their things to begin their own unpacking. I watched them from the corner of my eyes as I tried to preoccupy myself with checking out the bathroom. Emma sat at the edge of her bed looking quiet miserable. Jennie on the other hand look positively delighted. They look nice enough. Perhaps I won't have to deal with the drama that usually comes when you put four girls in a room for a period of time. Kinda like at Camp Rock…

Instead of thinking of all the times I had to argue with someone about their hygiene habits, I thought about Nate.

Yes, him.

I couldn't wait to finally get to know him…and the rest of the cast as well, of course.

But I just wanted to know him.

While I was in deep thought in the bathroom I heard a new voice join in our room and it wasn't Louisa.

"_Hey Emma, is that girl who plays Rizzo staying here?"_

It's not everyday you are crowned with such a title. I suck my head out at the mentioning of my character. I found Nate right at the door frame looking at Emma who was in the middle of hanging some of her garments.

"Um, yeah. She's in the bathroom." She answered with her regal accent.

Nate's gaze flew over to me and I blushed.

Oh holy crap, I blushed.

I stumbled out of the bathroom, feeling quite like a dunce. It's not everyday I get to make a lasting impression on The Nate Grey.

Unfortunately for me, I'm sure he'll remember me as the girl who was hiding in the bathroom.

Great.

"Hey," I said as I approached him.

He shifted nervously, "You're that Gellar girl, right?"

"Yeah. I am." I answered.

"You're friends with Mitchie right?" He asked.

Once again, I nodded. "Oh yeah. We met at Camp Rock."

"Your name sounded familiar." He said.

I paused to think about what he just said. My name sounded familiar? He didn't even stay as long as Shane did to get to know us. How in the world did my name sound familiar to him?

"Uh Mitchie talks about you. She told Shane that you called her to tell her you landed a role in a movie?" Nate clarified. I guess he didn't want to look like some creepy stalker guy that knows everything about me.

"Oh! Yeah, I called Mitchie…" I said, recalling that phone call, "How is she? How's Shane?"

"Oh they're good, you know…"

Boy, if this hasn't been awkward enough…

"Well I got to go. I want to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the start of a long month." Nate mumbled.

"Right. We start learning the dances and recording the songs." I remembered. The long schedule ahead was gruesome. For the following week I had dance lessons from 7 in the morning to 7 at night. Sunday was my only day off and then I had to squeeze in my two awesome songs in the late times slots I had available for the following week. The two remaining weeks is another nonstop dance frenzy and then finally production starts.

"Yeah. I need some too." I smiled, thinking how exhausted I'll be for the next thirty days.

Nate backed away and waved goodbye at me. I stood there like an idiot until he disappeared.

"Oh like my gawd. Nate Grey is totally hawt!" Jennie squealed.

I whipped around and smiled, "Emma is totally lucky to be Sandy."

Emma looked up from her daze of unpacking. She tried to smile back but there something about her expression that made her looked worried.

"I guess I am…" She chewed on the inside of her cheek and continued on with her daze.

---  
**Dance Studio  
****6:50 AM**

Me and the Pink Ladies were lounging out in our corner we deemed ours while the rest of the cast excitedly chatted. Emma was with us and she finally looked a bit better than what she looked yesterday. We huddled around and took the time to get to know each other. Jennie was in the middle of explaining how her parents were furious when she decided to skip college to pursue her dream in acting.

"Well I think that's very brave of you." Emma chimed, "I would have never done anything of this magnitude if I didn't have my parents supporting me."

Jennie shrugged, "Well what about you Caitlyn? Tell us about yourself."

I was too busy concentrating on their journeys that I completely forgot what I was planning to say. It took me a second to recollect my thoughts.

"Oh, I have to admit that I have no idea why I got the role. I only auditioned once and Steven looked so bored with me that I didn't think I was going to get a call back." I said.

"Oh that's terrible." Louisa sighed.

"Yeah and when I came back home from Camp Rock-"

"You went to Camp Rock?" Jennie asked. She was my beauty school dropout friend.

"Yeah I've been going since I was twelve. This past year was my fifth time." I answered.

"That's so cool. So you met Connect Three before they actually connected?" Jennie asked again.

I pause. It's true. My second year at Camp Rock I should have at least bumped into one of the members of Connect Three. I furrowed my brows and looked over at Nate who was being friendly with a cast member. I would have remembered at least his face at the Final Jam… Ooooh. I completely forgot. I was sent home early because I got a fever and a heck of a flu that not even the medical staff was able to help me. Well that sucks. I could have known Nate before his ego was inflated. Well at least I assume his ego is inflated.

"Is that how he knows you?" Emma questioned. She had a twinkle in her eye that caught me off guard.

Did she know something I didn't?

"He was looking for you yesterday, remember?" Emma chimed again.

Oh…_that. _I wasn't about to go into detail why he knows me but I was so not going to let them think we've known each other for years.

"Well he knows me because my friend is kinda with Shane." I explained.

The last member of the Pink Ladies spoke up.

Marcie.

"Shane is taken?" She said. It was more of a plead of 'please-tell-me-she's-kidding' than a question.

"Uh…yeah."

"Get off your butts girls!" A tiny woman came in with a boom box rolling behind her. I looked over her to see the guys being taken to some other room.

Shame.

Nate is going to miss me shaking my junk. And I don't want to gloat but I am pretty good at it.

Shaking my junk that is.

"I am Dorothy, Dor in short. I am one of the many choreographers for this movie and for following weeks I'll be in charge of several numbers which include the dance sequence of the movie. When that rolls around I want all the ladies to bring your highest heels you own. I love dancing in heels and you will learn to love them too." Dor explained. She wildly pranced around warming up for our warm ups.

"So before I begin I want all of your butts on the floor and begin stretching."

Eight bodies quickly found the smooth hardwood floor and place their bottoms on it. I scooted over towards Marcie and Jennie who, like me, were pulling themselves into a multitude of directions. They almost looked like play dough. They must be dancers. As I reached for my toes I heard Marcie and Jennie giggling.

"So you think James is cute?" Jennie gushed, "I can't believe I get to work with him."

"Lucky you, the only love interest I get is a man twice my age." Marcie sighed.

I looked over at Dor who was having trouble setting up the sound system. More time.

"Soooo Caitlyn, why was Nate looking for you yesterday?" Marcie grinned at me, suspecting the worse. I frowned letting her know that I only wished for the worse…or the best…whatever.

"He just wanted to confirm if Mitchie was my friend, uh the one with Shane." I explained.

Jennie and Marcie exchanged looks.

"Don't starting thinking that," I warned, "I only wished he's interested in me."

"And why wouldn't he be?" Jennie defended her thoughts, "You're a cute girl!"

The three of us glanced at the mirror that cover the wall, checking out our image. Hm, well I won't lie I'm not that bad looking.

---  
**Dance Studio  
****5 hours later**

Sweat was rolling down my back and my face was soaked with my perspiration. I looked hideous. There is no way Jennie can say I was a cute girl now. Well, to be honest, none of us can say that. Even the flawless Emma Watson was looking less than perfect.

"ONE MORE TIME!" Dor yelled out starting over the music.

We all groaned as we took our places. Dor managed to get a table and some benches for our scene in "Summer Lovin'" where we were in the middle of lunch when the song breaks out.

I sat at the end of bench, sneering at the girls…getting into character of course. We all sang along to the wordless song. Dor said it helped Emma out. I don't know how. Her voice alone over powers all of our voices. Combined.

I was fortunate to not have as many dance sequences as the other girls. All I really had to do is sit there and roll my eyes (I know, it's killing me inside) at how pure and proper Sandy sounds.

When we did mess up even a single step, Dor demanded us to sprint around the small stupid room ten times. She swore it will help our stamina for other numbers. I think she's a lunatic.

Anyways we all learn quickly that perfection isn't her requirement, it's her standard.

"A FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!"

_SUMMER LOVIN  
__HAD ME A BLAST _

_SUMMER LOVIN  
__HAPPENED SO FAST _

_I MET A GIRL  
__CRAZY FOR ME _

_MET A BOY,  
__CUTE AS CAN BE_

_SUMMER DAYS  
__DRIFTIN' AWAY  
__TO, OH,  
__THOSE SUMMER NIGHTS _

_WELLA, WELLA,  
__WELLA, WHO? _

_TELL ME MORE,  
__TELL ME MORE _

_DID YOU GET VERY FAR?_

_TELL ME MORE,  
__TELL ME MORE _

_LIKE, DOES HE __HAVE A CAR? _

"STOP! Girl's give me ten laps and then you can go to lunch." Dor said is if she was explaining simple math.

We all groaned.

"How long is our lunch?" A girl piped up. I think Marcie said she was Jaclyn, she has the small role of Patty Simcox.

Dor shrugged, "Um thirty minutes."

My mouth dropped at how military she was. Thirty minutes? That's how long it will take me just to do the ten laps. I was internally crying. I had absolutely no idea what I sign my life away for.

"You can't be serious." Louisa whined.

Dor cracked a smile from her hard face, "I was kidding. By force I have to give you girls two hours of lunch and rest. Waste of time if you ask me but if the studio insists-"

I didn't want to hear her blabber on. I was already on my second lap running like an idiot alone. The rest of the girls hurriedly joined me, not bothering to listen to the rest of Dor's speech like I did. When I did finish my laps, I wobbled outside of the studio feeling like a bowl of limp jelly.

I had no idea how I'll continue doing this for the next month.

I held on to the wall for support. I don't think I'll be able to walk…ever. I sunk to the vinyl floor and rested as I was slowly joined with the rest of the Pink Ladies.

"_Hey Caitlyn!"_

Just my luck. Fresh faced Nate was strolling down the hall way looking as great as ever. He approached the pile of mangled bodies and his face broke into a smile.

"You guys aren't recording?" He asked wondering why we look like we just finished a boot camp.

"No!" I shot back, "You aren't dancing?"

Even Emma looked like she was about to tear him to pieces.

"Nah, we're recording Greased Lightnin'. We start learning some moves after lunch." Nate did some lame rendition of the infamous Grease Lightnin arm moves. He quickly stopped when he saw most of us just staring at him.

I was too exhausted to argue how unfair that was with Nate.

"Soo…" He shrugged off his awkward moment. "You wanna go get some lunch, Caitlyn? I heard there's like a Subway across the street."

I huffed, "No thanks, I think I'll let my limbs rest for a while. Maybe you should let your vocal cords rest too, you know? Wouldn't want Nate Grey to pull a muscle."

Yeah, I was moody. But who wouldn't be after 5 hours of non-stop motion. Unfortunately, for Nate, my sarcasm gets worse when I'm moody. Marcie sighed out trying to not laugh at my remark. I could feel her pain. Laughing takes too much energy.

Nate frowned, "Oh, I'll see you later then."

He turned on his heel and stiffly walked away to some waiting friends. I recognized some as Taylor and James. The other two I had no idea. When the stampede of their footsteps faded away we all began to relax on the comfort that come with our tangles bodies. I laid my head back down on Jennie's moist back. It's too bad that we can't go back to the quarters to take a quick shower. I mean it's only a 10 minute walk away but in our condition it might turn into a grueling hour walk. Yes, not moving sounds great.

"Caitlyn…you're a bitch." Louisa mumbled.

My head rolled in her direction, "Don't start."

"I'm serious!" She exclaimed, "Nate was asking you on a lunch date and you bitched at him."

"No he wasn't." I began. There are numerous of reason why Nate would not take me on a lunch date.

One. I looked hideous.

Two. I smelled bad.

Three. I-

"I don't blame you." Emma interjected, "I can't believe they gave us a sergeant to drill us while they sang mother goose. I would have done the same."

"But you don't understand," I sighed, "Nate would never ask me on a date!"

"Why?" Jennie asked, she looked at me trying to repeat her former stance.

"Because!" I sputtered, "I don't even now him!"

"Uh huh." Marcie joined, "Have you seen the Notebook?"

I groaned, "It's a movie!"

"Ah regardless! He didn't even know her and he fell in love with her the moment he saw her." Marcie nodded her head in justification.

"He's just being nice, I'm sure." I mumbled, "Nate doesn't date. He's probably still trying to get over his ex."

"That was ages ago!" Jennie exclaimed, "He probably already has his sight set on you."

I gritted my teeth.

There's no way Nate is interested in me. It's not in his character. I mean of course I don't know him but he looks like a shy kid. I don't ever see him being forward with me in a romantic way. He's just being nice. Heck who knows. He was probably meaning to invite all of us to Subway to be nice.

Yes.

Point taken.

Nate Grey is a nice guy.

A really nice hot guy. He's the guy all the girls drool over but no one gets. I'm not even going to waste my time on him. He looks like a high standard guy. The girls he wants are those tall, slim, girl who wear pearl necklaces and Italian pumps. Unless his taste is less than that then maybe, just MAYBE I fit in his preference category.

"So… who's up for Subway?" Louisa joked.

"Louisa?" Jaclyn, the invisible girl, spoke up.

"What's up?"

"Shut up."

---

**Soo. Like it? I know it's a little confusing with all the names. I'll be posting the Cast List on my profile. So whenever you don't remember a name you can look back at it and kinda be refreshed. Oh and also I know I'm not suppose to use real people in my fic but please don't report me. If it does bother you please say so and I'll change it. **

**Oh yeah, one more thing....**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tee hee, I've been bitten by the writing bug. I've been typing non stop since yesterday. I really can't help it. **

**This is my third update today.**

**Oh and I'm really glad you guys like the concept of Grease. Some of you brought of the imagine of Nate in slick back hair and tight black jean…the idea brought me to tears. I can't wait to write the first day of production, seriously.**

**Anyways, I'll quit babbling.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Pink Lady

Chapter TWO: There Are Worst Things

---

**Sunday.  
****(My "day off")  
****11:30 AM**

The Pink Ladies were quickly walking to the studio. So much for our day off. Steven found the day perfect to schedule our measurements. Our movie wardrobe is something we should not put off he said. I say Steven should have his head smashed in. For Pete sakes, it was my day off! On the plus side, we finally got to sleep in. Most of the time when dance rehearsal is over we would drag ourselves to quarters and fall asleep, then, the cycle starts all over again at 5:30 in the morning. Today, I woke up at a relaxing 8 and took my time to get ready. I chatted with some of the cast and then gathered Jennie, Louisa and Marcie to go meet with the costumer.

Rose greeted us warmly as we finally got to the studio.

"Girls! Come in! Come in." She ushered us. "I'm Rose, your Personal Costumer for the Pink Ladies. I got some fabulous sketches to show you."

We bustled in and sat down in a couch. I looked around in awe. I've never seen such a cramped place. For an average sized room it felts like we were shoved into a closet. Half of the room was littered with manikins with pieces of cloth pin on. One wall was covered with different fabric in every imaginable color and pattern. Another wall was covered in finished pieces, there was a multitude of dresses and beautiful garments. In the corner there was a sewing machine, where I imagined Rose works with. Lastly, there was a large table that took up most of the space. We were shoved into a couch that barely seated two.

"Ah, here they are." Rose announced. She came back with a large sketch book.

"Rizzo. I had fun with yours" She jittered. Rose flipped over her book and showed me her first drawing.

"I see Rizzo in a lot of pencil skirts and flats. Unfortunately, Steven doesn't want crazy patterns for you, so to spice up that plain Jane…" Rose trailed off and looked around in search for something. She grabbed a random piece of fabric and showed me something so awesome. The fabric had a sample of a stitched on kiss. In every article of clothing I'll be wearing there be a kiss on it. It's like my trademark. I thought it was pretty cool.

"I love that." I gushed.

Rose smiled at me, "Well I'm glad you do. I just didn't like Rizzo in plain monotonous colors so I thought the producers wouldn't mind if I added Rizzo's personal seal of approval. I'll have this outfit in 3 different outfits. Oh and here…"

She flipped another page.

"…is your dress for the dance. A red number just like in the original movie. I got rid of the polka dots but I kept that mermaid shape to it. You'll look va-va-voom in it."

I'm loving every second of this.

She flipped another page.

I was completely confused with this one.

It was a silver number. A loose fitting dress that look like a muumuu. It cut off at the mid-thigh. White tights and a silver wig…

Yeah, I had no idea where I'll be using this number.

"This is actually for everybody except Frenchy. This is for the 'Beauty School Dropout' song. Jan, Marty and Rizzo will be in it." Rose explained.

Ah, now I remember.

Louisa and Marcie grinned at each other. By the look of their faces they were cracking a million jokes on this outfit. For some reason, I was looking forward for this scene. I just needed to see how ridiculous we'll look in those.

"And for the last scenes, I love this on you…"

She showed me a sketch of a clean blue sleeveless short cropped shirt and a high wasted pair of white shorts.

"…And also most of the time your hair will be in loose finger curls with a low bun at the nape of your neck."

"I love everything, Rose. I actually can't wait to wear some of this stuff."

Louisa, Jennie and Marcie nodded in agreement. They anxiously waited to see their own sketches as I was pulled away by an assistant so she can take my measurements. While this nameless girl wrapped around the measuring tape around my waist I noticed a very pink jacket hanging from the wall of finished garments.

"Rose, is that our jacket?" I asked eagerly.

Rose looked in the direction I pointed out and a smile grew on her redden lips, "Yes, actually I just finished the last one. Would you guys like to try them on?"

We all nodded. I was handed a brilliant pink jacket. I examine the back which had the words, "Pink Ladies" thickly stitched on. An outline of a slim curvy woman was under the letters in a compromising position. Without hesitation, I threw mine on. I loved it.

Everyday I get more into character.

Jennie was admiring herself in a mirror while Louisa and Marcie fought for the mirror behind her. I placed my hands on my hip, posing for Rose who looked ecstatic that we were loving her designs.

"I am a Pink Lady." I dramatically professed.

---  
**Actors Quarters  
****Kitchen  
****2:05 PM**

I happily hummed "Sandra Dee" as I made myself a bowl of macaroni and cheese. Aside from the studio trip, this day was complete bliss. Once in a while I found myself singing at the top of my lungs, moving around to the learned choreography. Marcie found it completely hilarious but Louisa thought other wise.

"Can't a girl eat a apple in peace without having to be reminded of work?" She shot at me.

I grinned at her.

"Oh sorry your highness! I completely forgot that you despite everything." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Louisa rolled her eyes (and I tried not to punch her), "I don't hate everything. I just rather enjoy my time away from the studio."

Once my food looked steamy and done I turned off the flame and reach for a bowl to serve myself. I scooped up a overloaded spoon into my mouth and rolled my eyes back enjoying the taste.

(Note: There's a huge difference between rolling your eyes back and simply rolling your eyes. I should know.)

I sat down at the table with Marcie and Louisa and silently (to Louisa favor) ate my food. We were quiet for a couple of minutes when all of the sudden a voice from another room came floating in as they belted out a tune. Louisa growled. She tossed away her half bitten apple into the trash bin and walked into the other room.

Marcie and I just looked at each other.

"_DO YOU MIND? SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE PEACE AND QUIET!"_

Louisa came storming back and left upstairs.

I tried to keep in the giggles that were threatening to erupt but as soon as I let one out Nate came along looking daze and confused.

"What's her problem? I was practicing." Nate explained.

I shrugged and tightened my lips, holding in my laugh.

Marcie looked more compose than I did. "Bad day."

"Oh…" Nate bit his bottom lip in the most adorable way. I tried to focus on my food. Nate proved to be the source of every girls daydreams, including me. Unlike others, I hopelessly forced my mind on other things.

I stole a glance.

He was shyly smiling at me, waiting for me to finish my food.

Damn it.

"Ahem." Marcie cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go take a nap… see ya, Cait."

Damn her. Marcie bounced away. She looked over her shoulder and winked at me. I was fuming. She's trying to push me into something that not realistic.

I mean sure I _wish_ it was possible that Nate would quit staring at me and just kiss me already but that's not realistic. Not at all.

"Sorry about the other day…the subway thing." I grumbled.

"Oh, that."

I poked a single macaroni with my plastic fork. "I was just really tired. I'm not sure how my limbs stayed on…"

Great, now I'm rambling. I pause in mid sentence and regained what I was trying to say in the first place.

"My charming self comes out when I'm moody." I laughed.

Nate just stayed quiet, like always, and leaned on the kitchen counter. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. If it was any other person I'll be complaining that they're horrible listeners but with Nate…I knew he was soaking everything I said. I was running out of things to say after a while, so I trailed off on the subject about how I made my food.

"I never notice how much of a spazz you are." He finally looked up at my offended appearance.

"I'm a spazz?" I questioned with a deathly ring in my voice.

"No, it's not what I meant. I was trying to make fun of you and spazz was the only word that popped in my head." Nate raced. "I'm sorry. I'm stupid…it's one of the reason I hardly talk."

I grinned, "Because you say stupid things?"

"Yeah."

I snorted. Yeah. I snorted in front of Nate Grey. I immediately regretted after it came out. I was striving to be those Italian chicks he likes…wait, no. I'm not striving to be anything. Any attempt at catching his attention would be wasted. I just knew Nate Grey wasn't interested. I focused back on my macaroni. My plate was half empty because I suddenly lost my appetite. I usually eat three steaming plates of this stuff but not this time. I felt full.

"Um so the next time I invite you somewhere, will you go? Or should I just not bother." Nate walked over and sat across me. His face had an unreadable expression. I hate when I can't figure what a person is thinking.

"I'll go." I said still focusing on my macaroni.

"That's great. Tomorrow after dance rehearsal me and a couple of guys are going-"

"I can't."

Nate's face fell. He looked taken aback. His face twisted into a frown. Now I could read his face. I'm pretty sure it was some where between the lines of 'but you said you will go' or 'what's wrong with you'?

"I have a recording session from 7 to 10." I explained. "Sorry."

Nate bit his lip, again. I was sent into a dozen of fantasies in which all include him biting his lip. There was one in particular that he chewed on his lip before his lips came crashing down to mine. Of course, I don't think he will never make the first move but it was nice to imagine Nate as a take-charge guy… with a rugged beard and messy short hair.

"How about we go somewhere right now?" Nate offered.

I weakly pointed at my macaroni, signaling that I was already having food.

"Oh."

"I'm sure we'll have more time available once this month is over." I hoped. If I was mistaken, it seemed Nate was desperately trying to take me somewhere. I smiled at the thought that maybe, possibly, by some divine miracle, Nate Grey was interest in me.

My heart fluttered a bit.

"Yeah," Nate mumbled, "I haven't had the best week."

"What?"

"I…ah, I suck at making friends." Nate confessed.

I nearly snorted again but I stopped it just in time. I couldn't believe Nate had a hard time making friends. Bull. I'm sure he was just whining that most of cast just saw him as a regular guy, except for Jennie and Marcie. They still looked at him as a god.

"Sure, Nate. You and those other guys always hang out." I said recalling all the times I've seen him with his T-Bird gang.

"I know. I just can't open up to them." Nate tried to lock his big brown eyes with mine. I tried to dodge away from his gaze. I felt a bit disappointed. Is that why he desperately wanted to talk to me? To be my friend? I wanted to chock his pretty little neck of his and demand why he wanted to be my friend. Out of all people, why me? Why couldn't he befriend Emma is co-star or Jennie who is by far the sweetest and understanding girl out of all of us, why me?

"And you think you can open up to me?" I asked. I secretly hope he said no…and yes (I know call me bipolar, just don't roll your eyes).

His face brighten, "Well yeah. Mitchie told us how nice you were to her and stuff."

Thank you, Mitchie, for letting Nate know I'm a great friend and NOT a great girlfriend…I mean..wait, no. I don't want to be with Nate. I'm sure after these ten months I'm going to look back at this and laugh at how dumb my girlish crush was. I'm pretty sure I'm not over seeing him as Jennie and Marcie see him. He is the Nate Grey and he was asking me to be his friend.

What sane girl would give that chance up?

I finally smiled at Nate, "So you want to be my friend?"

"I sound pretty pathetic but yeah, please." He blushed.

Who would have thought, Rizzo and Danny as friends? Not me, that's for sure.

" Nate, my friend, I'm going have to teach you a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Like making more friends." I joked.

---  
**Studio**  
**Monday  
9:12 PM**

Exhaustion is one thing. This was another. I think there was a line in Lord of the Rings that Bilbo said that he feels like butter spread over too much bread. That's exactly how I feel. After dance rehearsals I had to waddle over to the recording studio where a couple of other people were also recording. I was assigned in booth C. As I walked past Booth A and B I couldn't help to notice Emma and some older guy pouring their hearts out into singing. If Emma was able to do this grueling schedule, then so can I.

I've been in Booth C ever since. They first had me warm up with a pianist and rehearse the song a couple of times until the musical director, Anne, was satisfied. Then I listened to the sound track several times before I finally had the chance to step into the recording area.

I slipped on the ear phones that looked like oversized ear muffs. Anne gave me a big thumbs up and switched a red light that signified I was finally recording. The music followed quickly after that.

_THERE ARE WORSE THINGS I COULD DO  
__THAN GO WITH A BOY  
__OR TWO _

_EVEN THOUGH THE NEIGHBORHOOD  
__THINKS I'M TRASHY  
__AND NO GOOD_

_I SUPPOSE IT COULD BE TRUE  
__BUT THERE ARE WORSE THINGS I COULD DO_

"That's great honey!" Anne Said. That's what she's been saying for the last five takes of the first verse. I'm starting to think that was terrible at singing. I wasn't getting any constructive feedback at all, except for 'that's great, honey!'. I stood there bored as they played back the song for the tenth time. This time I got a glimpse of it as they let me hear the playback through my ear muffs…phones, ear phones.

I don't want to gloat but I sounded pretty darn great. Anne gave me another thumbs up and I finally got to sing another verse

_I COULD FLIRT WITH ALL THE GUYS  
__SMILE AT THEM AND BAT MY EYES_

_PRESS AGAINST THEM WHEN WE DANCE  
__MAKE THEM THINK THEY STAND A CHANCE_

_THEN REFUSE TO SEE IT THROUGH  
__THAT'S THE THING I'D NEVER DO_

I stopped and looked over at Anne. She was busy listening to me. When the music swelling into the following verse, Anne shot up wondering why I didn't continue. A sheepishly smiled and shrugged. I honestly thought she was going to make me stop. Anne rolled her eyes at my silliness (I promise ignored such a gesture) and took the song back seconds before I had to sing. Another thumbs up.

_I COULD STAY HOME EVERY NIGHT  
__WAIT AROUND FOR MR. RIGHT_

_TAKE COLD SHOWERS EVERY DAY  
__AND THROW MY LIFE AWAY ON A DREAM  
__THAT WON'T COME TRUE_

_I COULD HURT SOMEONE LIKE ME  
__OUT OF SPITE OR JEALOUSY_

"Darling, let us hear that again…" Anne abruptly stopped the music. She and the pianist listened to the play back trying to hide their smile. Was I impressing them? I hope I was. I didn't want to be a big let down. Thumbs up.

_I DON'T STEAL AND I DON'T LIE  
__BUT I CAN FEEL AND I CAN CRY  
__A FACT I'LL BET YOU NEVER KNEW_

_BUT TO CRY IN FRONT OF YOU  
__THAT'S THE WORST THING I COULD DO_

"Caitlyn, you were great!" Anne gushed. I felt my confidence grow. Maybe I am cut out for this business and maybe Steven was a bit more than impressed than he led on in the auditions to pick me.

"Okay honey, from the top." Anne directed.

Yeah, real great.

---  
**10:00 PM**

I did like that everything was punctual. I was release from the recording studio five minutes before 10 and by the time I gather my things and I was walking pass the other empty booths. I felt a bit alone. I was not comfortable with walking alone all the way to the Quarters. Hey, I'm a girl. I might have a training in Jujitsu but I still had some insecurities. I mean if you walk down a dark sidewalk all by yourself, the first thing that will pop in my mind if a guy walks by me is that he wants to rape me. Yeah, I might have an overactive imagination.

Sue me.

I should have asked Emma to wait for me so she wouldn't have to walk alone too. Heck, who am I kidding? I'm pretty sure she had some paparazzi escort her over. I mean sure they're not the 'preferred' escorts but at least she wasn't alone. Fat chance that I'll have someone chase me down for a picture. I was still a nobody. I still lingered around the studio wondering what I should do. I contemplated calling Jennie and Marcie to walk me home but that would be asking too much.

Crap.

Oh well, might as well do it before it gets later. I ventured out into the dark walking in a fast pace. Before long, my hurried footsteps were joined with someone footsteps up ahead. I mentally tried to shrivel myself into an insignificant dot. That didn't work. The footsteps quickly reached me and threw their arms around me.

I should have scream.

I should have jujitsu his ass away.

I should have ran.

But I didn't.

His musk drowned me in a pool of former fantasies.

"I didn't want you walking alone." Nate mumbled, loosening his arms.

I weakly smiled at him, "Thanks."

It's cool, we're just friends.

---

**Aww, some Naitlyn fluff. Well I got an overwhelming amount of reviews for the first chapter (well more than I expected). I want to thank you all for taking time to tell me how you like this story but I really want to thank SUBURBS. Seriously, you review everything I write and I'm really flattered. So I'll dedicate this story for you, I don't know how else to say thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More and more rehearsals…I will get to production in the next Chapter PLUS I think I'll make the cast more involved with this story. I just can't have them standing around right? **

**And before I forget thanks for all your reviews. I seriously love them all. I think I might be addicted to those things. I'm always striving to get more. Heeeheeh. Please fuel my addiction don't be mean. Anyways, I'll quit talking...**

**ENJOY!**

---

Pink Lady

Chapter THREE: We Go Together

---

**Dance Studio  
****I wish I knew the time : so I can get out of here…**

Run. Run. Run. Smile. Wave my arms up in the air. Grab Taylor. Jump on his back. Sing.

_WE GO TOGETHER  
__LIKE RAMA LAMA LAMA  
__KA DINGA DA DING-DONG_

Jump off his back. Kneel. Sway side to side.

_REMEMBERED FOREVER  
__AS SHOO-BOP SHA WADDA-WADDA  
__YIPPITY BOOM DE-BOOM_

Form a line. Throw my arms around Taylor. Side hug Emma. High five Nate. (Yeah....a lame high five)

_CHANG CHANG AH  
__CHANGITTY CHANG-SHOO-BOP  
__THAT'S THE WAY  
__IT SHOULD BE  
__WHA-OOOH, YEAH!_

Jump. Boogie over to Taylor. Watch someone trip on themselves.

_Great._

"Again!" Dor waved her hand insignificantly to shoo us away.

Nate finally had a taste of what we've all been suffering for that past three weeks. I don't know how he managed to charm Dor but he almost never got the punishment we all got. Seriously what is it about him that got almost every female species to swoon over him (I'll included myself in the category). Anyways I tried not to look at him as much as I usually do. This time there were cameras all around filming for several reasons: Behind-the-scenes footage for the DVD, an 'inside look' for movie goers and, Nate's fan club. Every once in a while they would pull out a person or two to have a quick interview during breaks. Dor wasn't too please with that so punishments were issued very frequently. Even Nate didn't escape from them.

"Oh wait, get on the ground and give me 20 push ups." Dor ordered.

Thirty bodies hit the floor and waited for Dor to give the order to proceed with these push ups. The air was thick and tense. I could hear Louisa grumbling to herself, hoping that nobody better mess up the push ups. I hoped for the same.

Yes, even messing up in punishment meant another punishment.

When Dor yelled "UP" we all had to lift our bodies up and hold them there until Dor said "DOWN". That was one push up. If anybody mess up the order or if a single person gave up we were to run around 'til our legs fell off.

"_UP!"_

My arms trembled as I pushed my body off the ground. I feared I will be the one to cause everybody to run.

"C'mon Cait." I whispered to myself, "You can do it."

I gulped down the pain as it increased. I found hell. Nothing could be worse than a tiny woman dictating what to do.

"Hey Cait."

I don't know how I didn't notice but Nate was right next to me. I immediately wish I smelled a bit better and that my hair wasn't such a mess.

"Hey."

"_DOWN!"_

"She's-"

"Crazy?" I finished.

"Yeah." Nate smiled.

"_UP!"_

_---_

After rehearsal was over a camera rushed over to me and Taylor. A quick interview. I wanted to cry I didn't want to be filmed in my condition. Taylor didn't mind. He flung his armed around me and recited what they asked us to say.

"Hey I'm Taylor!"

"And I'm Caitlyn." I faked the best smile I could. "And you're looking at an exclusive behind the scene look at Grease."

"Caitlyn that was perfect." The camera man said to me. I gave him a thumbs up and started for the door. Taylor held me back and I was in near tears. I need a shower! Is that so hard to see? It was so unfair that everybody was getting to leave but had to stay behind.

"Not so fast they want us to talk about our characters." Taylor mumbled. Great. I recomposed myself and smiled widely. The camera man began to record and asked what about our characters do we like the best. I got this one in the bag.

"Rizzo is a strong character, um I mean she takes control of any situation whether it be good or bad. But she puts up a shell to hide her true emotions. Unfortunately her strong persona clashes with Kinickie's at some point and that's when you sort of see her vulnerable side. I love seeing that Rizzo has some true emotions that her friends don't see."

"And Kenickie?"

I hope he keeps his answer short.

"I love that he's a badass. I mean what guy wouldn't love to build cars and wear leather jackets all day?"

The moment I saw the red button turn off on the camera I sprinted to my small duffle bag so I can catch up with Nate to walk home.

Steven called for me.

Another road block. I groaned inwardly as he gathered Taylor and I for a tiny meeting.

"I'm thinking it's time to rehearse this kiss of yours…"

---  
**Actors Quarters  
****8:00 PM**

"Cait, I need more from you."

Taylor wrapped his warms around my waist as I continued to kiss him. While I rehearsed my kissing scene with Taylor. I took note of what a passionate kiss is.

**1.** Heavy Breathing  
**2.** Throw in a soft moan here and there  
**3.** Keep it sultry. Don't cross the line over to slutty.  
**4.** Pretend Taylor is Nate.

"More Cait." Steven urged.

I sucked in my pride and did what I thought a high-hormoned Rizzo would do. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Taylor's waist. This gave me the upper hand and I continued to swap spit with this poor guy.

Taylor slowed down and then started to concentrate his lips on my neck. His hands combed through my wet hair. Although I do count this as molestation, I had to try hard to act like if I was enjoy every second of this.

"That's better." Steven sighed.

I jumped off Taylor, happy that Steven was finally please with this darn kiss. It took 6 tries too many to finally get a positive reaction out of Steven. Taylor chuckled beside me. He probably was making a mental joke about me mumbling during the kiss. I unconsciously was telling Steven to bug off and let me do this darn kiss alone.

We were rehearsing in the cleared out kitchen. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be hot and heavy in a car with around fifty people watching and judging how we kiss. I felt a subtle blush creep up my cheeks. I was in no way prepared for that day in filming. I would have to make a note to somehow prepare myself for that.

Steven kept on criticizing my technique but I couldn't help it. It's not my fault I don't make out with every boy I met. "Alright enough for the day and I strongly advise you two to keep on practicing." Steven suggested.

I felt complete embarrassment for the advise. I did not want to go around kissing Taylor as if it was no such thing. I'm sure everybody would roll their dumb judging eyes and say, "Sure, you and Taylor are... 'practicing'." What do they know. Steven left as I crossed my arms fuming. Taylor chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"You're cute when you're mad." He grinned.

I gritted my teeth, "Ugh, I just don't want to 'practice' this kiss with you. No offense."

"None taken."

"I'll never live it down if Louisa or Marcie ever found us rehearsing. I can just hear them teasing…" I shuttered. "and sorry if I suck at it. That's probably the reason why he wants me to practice."

Taylor shook his head, "I think you kiss fine. Don't listen to Steven, he's just probably jealous he couldn't be in my place."

I was about to protest but I began to gag, "YUCK! Don't ever say that again."

Taylor smiled, "I just got a mental image."

GROSS. Plain gross.

I was about to playfully punch him but Taylor caught my hand before it went anywhere near him. He held it for a second before he pried my fist open and intertwined his finger's with mine. It caught me off guard, I'll tell you that.

"Really, Cait, I don't think we have to practice." Taylor honestly said. If it was any other day and any other movie production I would have agreed and left, but I couldn't. We stood there holding hands and staring at each other. To be honest, it felt strangely comfortable. He leaned over and kiss my cheek as any friend would do.

"Night." He whispered. Taylor walked off as I stood there like an idiot.

I guess I would just have to find a private closet to-

"_Wow." _

I closed my eyes. Please, oh please let it not be him. I turned around to find Nate at the opposite entrance of the kitchen. I don't know how I felt.

Devastated seemed to describe me close enough.

"You and Taylor huh?" Nate bit his lip again and it made me think of all the dumb fantasies I've had of him… fantasies that were so out of my reach. We were friends, that's all.

"Um, we were getting into character." I lamely sighed. I began to wave good-bye and say my faewells to my hopes of me and Nate. They were tiny hopes. Kinda like the hopes to met your favorite celebrity crush kinda thing? Nate was a dumb crush. I'm sure we'll make the greatest friends.

"Uh-huh… so the relationship between Rizzo and Kenickie isn't just physical? I mean you two looked pretty-"

"Nate, shut up. Please." I begged. I never thought of Nate teasing me about this.

"Aw c'mon, you guys are cute!" He insisted.

It was almost like a slap across the face. Now I definitely know that Nate see's me as nothing but a friend and that made me like him even more. The thought that I couldn't have him just made me yearn for Nate.

I liked him.

I like Nate Grey.

The stupid boy in front of me had charmed him way into my stupid foolish heart like so many girls across the world. The only difference is that I had to see his face everyday in constant reminder that he's my friend. This is a disaster. As if my life couldn't get any harder with rehearsal and finding time to memorize some lines…

"Is something wrong, Cait?" Nate asked. He stepped closer to me and I could smell his mesmerizing scent. I ached.

"Uh… no. I was just thinking about how long I haven't talked to Mitchie." I half made up. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go give her a call. I'll see you around."

"Oh ok."

I hurried off trying not to appear as if I was running away from him. I couldn't believe myself. Caitlyn falling for Nate.

The moment I had my phone in my hands I dialed Mitchie's number.

"_Hey homie!" _

I crawled into bed, softly smiling at Mitchie's voice.

"What's up, Mitch. How's it going with your record?"

"_AWESOME! You won't believe how great it has been working with…"_

Mitchie blabbered on about her great experience and here I am; mindlessly living in hell. I listened politely and laughed at the appropriate times. Seems like Mitchie was having way more fun than I was.

"_So what about you Cait? Any cute guys I should know about?"_

I was almost going reveal every single detail about how great I think Nate was but I stopped myself. Mitchie sounded way too happy to sadden her with my boo-hoo dilemma. Besides, I knew she would somehow spill to Shane about my crush and Shane would end up telling Nate about it. How awkward would that be?

"Well there is one guy…"

"_WHO! Tell meee!"_

I laughed, "His name is Joe, works in janitorial services, and he puts George Clooney to shame."

Yes. It's best Mitchie doesn't know.

---  
**Dance Studio  
****Noon  
****(Our last day with Dor…-dances in celebration-)**

Thankfully this month is ending. Took long enough! Most of the cast as beyond happy that Dor has been extra nice to us today. All we've been doing is going through all the dance numbers we've learned and getting a bit of advice how it's going to work on the real set. Before we could go for lunch we ran through the 'Hand Jive'. It's personally my favorite dance because I get to free style a bit on shaking my junk for some poor innocent looking boy. His name was Phil and he was the "Scorpion Leader", rivals to the T-Birds. I have to admit he was great at acting because I would never think this nice kid would play that role so well.

He was a major jerk (when he acts of course).

Anyways, after I got to shake my junk Nate quickly joined me, grinning like an idiot.

"Having fun?" He asked, referring to how I let loose.

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"Phil was having a nice time…when were you going to tell me about your other boyfriend?" He joked.

I looked over at Phil who was drinking a bottle of water and having a intimate conversation with Marcie. Yeah, some 'boyfriend'. Is Nate out of his mind? Since when does he assume I have not _one_ but _two_ boyfriends?

"Of course I think I'm the best out of all your lovers." He enveloped me into an awkward hug.

He's the best out of all my lovers?

What the…?????

I won't lie, I think my heart rate spiked.

"Wh-what?" I sputtered after I began recovering from the shock.

"Danny and Rizzo had a 'thing' before Sandy came along, haven't you read your script?" He scolded.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh._

That's what he was talking about. I was immediately embarrassed because for a moment I thought he was…oh never mind.

"I have!" I argued, "I just had no idea what you were saying!"

"So what do you think Danny and Rizzo did?" Nate asked. He pulled me along to a corner where his things were. He sat me down before he plopped beside me.

"It's not hard to figure at what they did." I scoffed.

Grease is a hot pot for sex innuendos. If Danny and Rizzo had a past it's not hard to figure what it consisted of.

Nate rolled his eyes (I tried my best to ignore it), "I mean like their back story. How did they meet? Did he take her on a date? How long did they last? Who kissed who first? Was it anywhere near the intensity of Kenickie and Rizzo?"

Hm, I've never given much thought to it. Nate did have a point. I would have loved to know exactly what happened between them…for character study, of course. As I sat there with Nate, I made up my version of what happened between them.

They met their Sophomore year in Algebra class. He was a shy kid with a heck of a smile but with a lack of intelligence in math. Rizzo would help him with his homework and soon developed a crush on him. It was until Junior year when the sparks flew. During a very frustrating pre-cal worksheet they had to do for homework they both were studying furiously in the library. Danny reached across the table and grabbed a hold of her hand. They smiled brightly at each other. Their first date was a suppose to be a Drive-In movie with the gang but they were caught up in the moment of their first kiss. It was an explosion of pent up feelings. They didn't even make it up to her room when they did…it. Because she lost her innocence to Danny she kept him close to her heart. She was terribly heart broken when the summer came and Danny didn't want anything to do with her. So instead of wallowing up in her depression she got back at him by being with his best friend.

Even if there was a happily ever after with Danny and Sandy I couldn't help but to think that Nate was right about Kenickie and Rizzo. They were purely physical. Maybe Rizzo longed for Danny more than what the movie appeared to display.

I came back from my thoughts and to my surprise Nate was drawing figures on my bare arm with his fingertip. He looked like a kid who was concentrating on drawing inside the lines. I didn't move because I didn't want Nate to stop. I mean he was close enough for that scent of his to make my mind blank. I could count the freckles that almost camouflaged with his skin on his cheeks. I could clearly see every detail I wanted to know about him, like how his lips curves down when he's thinking or how long his eyelashes are.

Now to put this in a strange metaphoric, symbolic, abstract relation to us. I'm so close but I'm far away.

I noticed the moment his lips curved up.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, his fingers still tracing pictures on my skin.

"Nothing." I managed to say.

The studio was now empty except for the two souls that belong to me and Nate.

Hmm. I like the sound of that…me and Nate.

Nate and me.

Or for those who are more proper…Nate and I…I and Nate.

Cait and Nate.

Caitlyn Grey…

I shook my head at how school girl I was feeling at the moment. If I would have had a notebook and a pen, I'll be writing in loopy letters 'Mrs. Nathanial Grey'. I'm sure this is how Rizzo felt when she had her crush on Danny, 'Mrs. Danny Zuko'. Although never in her mind did she think a Sandy would pop up and take him away, she wrote Danny's name completely love sick over him. Kinda like me.

A smiled at the thought that maybe Nate and I will have our chance. And when we do I'll be sure I'll enjoy it because if our back story is anything like Rizzo and Danny's it's going to be short lived. Short lived and memorable.

I'll just enjoy my miserable state of crushing on him. He'll come around. I know it.

"So what do you think about Danny and Rizzo?" He asked.

"They go together." I answered.

_We_ go together.

---

**-coughextremeforeshawdowingsneeze- Wow I kinda liked how this chapter came out. I finally made Caitlyn fess up her feelings for Nate to herself. I can't wait till I get to later chapters so I can finally throw in the fierce drama lion. HA ahhahahhaha. Will you stick around for that? And I'm off to write my other chapters!**

**REVIEW!**

**That green box is right there ( V ) It's not hard to leave a comment. -wink-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I hope everybody realizes that the short scripts cuts are NOT mine. They belonged to the writer who…wrote Grease and the songs as well. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. So without further ado. **

**ENJOY!**

---  
Pink Lady  
Chapter FOUR: Sets, Fantasies and Hijinks

**Set  
(In my personal trailer)  
6:50 AM**

I took a look in a mirror and I almost fell off the chair. I looked amazing. I quickly hugged Rose before she bounced off and checked in on another Pink Lady. She had helped me pick out exactly what to wear for the first day of filming. It wasn't much but I completely fell in love with my wardrobe. I had a navy blue plaid pencil skirt (with the kiss near the top seam), a soft petal pink silk blouse (the kiss was on the collar) and some white plain flats. My hair looked completely fifties, it was adorable. My face was naturally made except for the dark pink pout Rose advise me to wear. Let see, what else? OH! My get to wear my awesome Pink Ladies jacket and some retro sunglasses today.

I checked the time.

I was dress and done and ready for filming with minutes to spare. My call time on set was until 7:15. Right now they should be filming some scene with the boys so I decided to go check that out.

"Woah woah WOAH! Looking pretty sassy there Cait!" Marcie called out.

My girls were anxiously waiting for me right outside my trailer. Marcie, Jennie and Louisa all had pencil skirts varying in different colors and they were all decked out in their pink jackets. Emma stood close behind them in a crisp white blouse, a bright yellow cardigan draped on her shoulders and a yellow a-line skirt. I quickly slipped my jacket on and rushed over to them. It was so strange seeing all this coming together. I honestly couldn't wait until I finally saw this up on the screen. I might have to wait more than a year but I still couldn't wait.

"How awesome is this?" I squealed. "C'mon I want to go get a glimpse of the school."

All five of us quickly hurried off. We hushed each other once the people and the equipment thickened. The moment I saw a group of guy with black leather jackets and tight black jeans I nearly fainted. It felt almost surreal that after a long month of dance rehearsals we were finally filming.

Then…I spotted Nate.

Wow.

His usual curly hair was slick back except for this one curl that rested near his forehead. His rear-end looked divine in those tight black jeans. I seriously couldn't stop gawking at him and I could have gone on and described how….sexy he look but Jennie elbowed me. It was time to go to our location to film our first scenes.

I would have been beyond excited to start filming but Nate looking like a Greaser was still fresh on my mind. Now if he could have just bit his lower lip…

"Cait!"

"Huh? Wha?"

Steven and a couple of other people were staring at me. Apparently I just missed the big speech on how to work this tiny scene. I felt a slight red tint as Steven explained again.

"Alright Emma and Jennie, you two will be getting off the bus trying to catch up to Cait, Marce, and Lou. You three, there'll be a camera on you on the very beginning of the scene so you're going to have to ad-lib a bit before your lines come. Got it Cait?" Steven softly glared at me. I felt guilty for letting Nate ruin my mojo at my job. I gave him the thumbs up as we were quickly escorted to a 'starting point' were we're suppose to be when the camera starts rolling. The second it starts to record we walk towards the high school. I mentally drilled that in my head.

"Quiet on the set! ACTION!"

**Frenchy  
**HEY, GUYS!WAIT UP.

**Sandy  
**DO I LOOK OK,FRENCHY?

**Frenchy  
**SURE.

**Sandy  
**I'M REALLY NERVOUS.

**Frenchy  
**YOU LOOK TERRIFIC.

**Sandy  
**SO THIS IS RYDELL?

**Frenchy  
**YEP, YOU'LL LOVE IT.

**Sandy  
**I LOVED MY LAST SCHOOL. I WISH I WAS THERE.

**Jan  
**OH, GOD.

**Rizzo  
**WELL, HERE WE ARE AGAIN.

**Marty  
**THIS TIME WE'RE SENIORS.

**Rizzo  
**WE'RE GOING TO RULE THE SCHOOL!

**Marty  
**THAT'S SO ADOLESCENT RIZZ.

**Jan  
**WE ARE ADOLESCENT.

**Marty  
**WE DON'T HAVE TO FLAUNT IT.

**Rizzo  
**OK, GIRLS. LET'S GO GET THEM.

We strutted pass the camera and kept in character until we heard Steven yell, "CUT!" We in instantly relaxed and I felt elated. That was the best feeling in the world. Getting to be someone your not has it's advantages. For example, I felt extremely confident as I walked by all the extras and the crew. It just feels nice to step into someone else's shoes. Ya know?

Steven rushed over to us and I pulled off my sunglasses. He commented a bit on our acting and gave us some pointers on what we should do. Then, after ten takes we finally got the shot.

And I thought this was going to be easy…psh!

---  
**Set  
****Trailer  
****12:35 PM**

"Wow, Cait, you look good."

I turned around with a mouth full of fruit to face Nate. He waved at me from the door frame of my trailer and I had trouble smiling from all the fruit I stuff in my mouth. I chewed quickly but some how I ended up painfully swallowing thick chunks of strawberry. Don't you just love how you over stuff when you're starving? It felt like lunch break was never going to happen.

"Hey Nate."

He politely handed me a napkin which I took to my extreme embarrassment.

"I almost didn't recognize you." Nate stated. I could feel something inside me twist. Was he checking me out? I hope so. I mean when Nate pointed out how I look, I felt magnificent.

"Soo…"

"Sooooo…" I copied Nate.

"Aren't you going to tell me how great I look?" He asked.

If only he could read my mind he would have known that every second I was dropping a compliment about him. Like for instance now, He looked like very much like John Travolta. A very young and hot Travolta.

"You look too cool." I said reaching for another strawberry on my plate. Nate just smiled at the compliment and sat down on the small couch I had brought in. He sat in that boyish kind of way. I tried not to stare at him for too long, this twist inside me was getting tighter by the minute.

"You know Taylor-"

Oh boy.

"-doesn't shut up about you." Nate smirked, "He kept on ranting on how you looked so I wanted to see for myself."

Hmm. So Nate is interested?

On how I look, at least.

"I'm beginning to think you two have a bit more going on than just co-stars." He joked. Great. Nate Grey thinks I'm having a fling with Taylor. I wondered why he couldn't see I sort of have this teeny weeny crush on him. Oh. I forgot. I'm like his good friend on this cast, that's why.

Taylor made me almost roll my eyes. Just almost.

"So are you going to tell your best friend in the whole wide world what's going on between you?" Nate proposed.

Yup. Just friends.

I sighed out and nibbled on my strawberry, "Honestly, nothing's going on between us."

"Do wish there was something going on- OW! What was that for?!" Nate reacted to the dirty napkin ball I threw at him. He threw it back at me and I ignored the ball that hit me square in the face.

"Bulls eye!" Nate chanted.

I crossed my arms. I looked completely great. Great enough to have Taylor blabbing about me to Nate but to this wonderful boy in front of me I was one of the guys.

"Hey can I have one?" Nate reached out for a strawberry.

---  
**A darling fantasy that just danced into my head…**

_I popped in another of my strawberry slices in my mouth. I chewed slowly as I studied Nate who looked like he was hungry himself. "You want some?" I offered my plate full of strawberries, my favorite fruit. Normally I would selfishly keep them to myself but seeing that this is my fantasy, I have the power to break out of old habits. Nate stood up and took one. He closed in on the small gap between us. I instantly began to feel a bit weak. Nate grinned at my vulnerability. He brought the strawberry to his lips…which he bit on before he actually consumed the strawberry. My mind went blank. I could clearly see his jaws move as he chewed the bit of fruit before he swallowed it. Then he swooped down and kiss me with his candied juicy lips._

_Sweet._

_---_

I pulled my plate away from Nate's reach. "No."

He raise an eye brow questioning me, "Why?"

As I tried to regain my thoughts back I selfishly hid the plate behind my back. "Because."

Nate snickered and stood up. He suddenly became dangerously close to me. He peered down at me with a wicked smiled pulling the corners of his darn lips. I didn't feel weak as I did in my fantasy. I felt much worse. I'm not sure how my knees worked with me but I was eternally grateful that they did. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to reach the plate. I was too stunned to react. Nate proudly marched off to the couch with the plate in his hands. Before he got his grubby hands on a single slice of fruit I snatched my plate away from him.

"Cait!" He whined.

"No!"

"You're so childish! C'mon share!" Nate pleaded.

There it goes again. I'm NOT a child! I just prefer to hog this plate all to myself. It doesn't necessarily mean I'm childish! I scowled at him as I safely walked to the other side of my trailer, where I could eat my food in piece.

"_Hey Cait?"_

Nate and I looked at each other. He grinned widely as Taylor came in. He first looked confused why Nate was sitting alone in my trailer but he complete forgot about him once he laid eyes on me.

"Cait! My beautiful girl. I was wondering where you left off to." Taylor leaned against the door frame. I remained in my end of the trailer looking like a helpless Chihuahua. Wait. Yuck. I hate those things…ugly overgrown rats.

I remained in my end of the trailer looking like a helpless kitten.

"Oh really?" I responded as I glance at Nate who looked beyond entertained. I shot him a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was looking for you. I thought we could have gotten something to eat together but it looks like you already got something…" Taylor motioned to the plate that I held tightly on to.

"You haven't eaten yet?" Nate butted in.

"Nah. Not yet." Taylor disappointingly said.

Nate shrugged, "I maybe not as good looking as Cait but I can go with you. I'm starving."

If he only know how many girls will fall in love with him in those clothes.

"Sure, man." Taylor began to walk outside but before he fully disappeared he took a final long look at me.

Nate walked up to me and snatched a couple of strawberries. He gently bit into them as he ate them right in front of me. I tried to avert my eyes to somewhere were I could focus clearly.

"Told you." He breathed. I could smell the fresh scent of strawberries tickle my nose and if I wasn't in shock I would have jumped Nate Grey. He quickly left after Taylor and took a quick look at me. It was nothing compared to how Taylor looked at me.

"Great." I mumbled tossing my plate to the nearest counter. "He's going to smell like strawberries all day."

---  
**Set  
****Out in a Gazebo thing-a-ma-jig**

Dor had come along to help out in the first day of production. She quickly directed us how this will work, again. She mainly worked with some back up dancers I've never seen in my life before but she insisted that her directions were for everybody. A bunch of girls surrounded this tiny thing as she yelled out how we need to be on top of our game.

"Alright Caitlyn," I snapped up from the daze of Nate and strawberries, "I know you don't have much dancing in this but when you do Steven wants you to look fairly annoyed that you are 'forced' to dance along with the song, do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal." I assured.

"Alright. Good luck with the first shot. I'll be right by Steven." Dor said before she waltzed away.

"PLACES!"

About fifty people hurried to their spot. I tried not to be stampeded by the dancers. I ungracefully stumbled over to the gazebo (which the set designer decided to throw in for theatrical vision crap…stuff) and sat down at the end of the long table placed under the shield. We were to quickly film a short scene before the big opening number.

"SET!…..ACTION!"

**Rizzo  
**LOOK WHO'S COMING. PATTY SIMCOX, THE BAD SEED OF RYDELL HI-

Jaclyn came bouncing up and down, eager, totally emersed in her character Patty: The over achiever of school.

**Rizzo  
**HI

**Patty  
**OH I JUST LOVE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, DON'T YOU?

**Rizzo  
**IT'S THE BIGGEST THRILL OF MY LIFE.

**Patty  
**HEY, THEY JUST ANNOUNCED THE NOMINEES FOR STUDENT COUNCIL THIS MORNING AND GUESS WHO'S UP FOR VICE PRESIDENT?

**Rizzo  
**WHO?

**Patty  
**ME. ISN'T THAT THE MOST? TO SAY THE LEAST?

**Rizzo  
**THE VERY LEAST.

"CUT! Cait! Jaclyn! That was perfect!" Steven stood up excitedly. He high fived his assistant as he rolled back the take to get a better look at it. I for one turned to high five Jaclyn.

"We make a good team." She said.

"Psh. Well it's impossibly easy to be annoyed with you." I joked.

Jaclyn threw me a face and the whole table burst in laughter.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS NEXT CUT!" Steven yelled over to us.

---

**Frenchy  
**WHAT DID YOU DO THIS SUMMER, SANDY?

**Sandy  
**I MET A BOY AT THE BEACH.

**Rizzo  
**ALL THAT WAY FOR SOME GUY?

**Sandy  
**HE WAS SPECIAL.

**Rizzo  
**AIN'T NO SUCH THING.

**Sandy  
**HE WAS REALLY ROMANTIC.

"CUT! That was great girls! We can finally move on with this number." Steven sighed out, "Hey is the music ready?"

We all chatted amongst each other.

"Oh god. I don't want to hear my voice." Emma screwed her face up in agony. "How embarrassing."

Leave it to Marcie to roll her eyes, "We all heard you sing."

"Yeah but that was in a tiny radio. Do you see the size of those speakers?" Emma looked over to the equipment. They had about six large speakers stacked on each other. Soon, a wall of music will be coming out from them. I could see where Emma is coming from. I'm not exactly looking forward to doing my solo with those things.

"ACTION!"

The music started with Nate's glorious voice following through with the music. I was in a trance of hearing his voice that loud that I forgot the soft swaying I was suppose to do when Emma began to sing. Thankfully, I could act off that mistake and be a cold hearted female dog until my mind caught up with the steps. We went on with the song, dancing like a crazy machine until the music became softer and I ignored Emma completely as she walked off.

_IT TURNED COLDER,  
THAT'S WHERE IT ENDS_

_SO I TOLD HER  
WE'D STILL BE FRIENDS_

_THEN WE MADE  
OUR TRUE-LOVE VOW_

_WONDER WHAT  
SHE'S DOING NOW_

_SUMMER DREAMS  
RIPPED AT THE SEAMS  
BUT, OH  
THOSE SUMMER  
NIGHTS_

"CUT!"

All the bodies instantly loosened up as he rested from that dance number.

"Oh gosh, I can't stand having my back this straight!" Marcie complained about her perfect posture. Dor threatened to stay in character during the dance even if that meant her back hurting throughout the number.

"It's not my fault I have a bad back. I blame the bad genes!" Marcie finished.

Emma came rushing back, "How did I do? Do you think I did well?"

"Well?" I scoffed, "Emma you're amazing!"

She put her hands together nervously, "Steven doesn't look too happy."

"Screw him, he's just picky. Besides what film has ever gotten a whole number I one shot?" I said trying to make Emma feel better. She really didn't need to stress over Steven.

"Thanks, Caitlyn."

"No problem."

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****11:30 PM**

This day has certainly been a long one. After the musical number I wasn't needed on set anymore so I stroll around the campus looking at how retro everything looked. When I circled the school twice I casually walked back to my trailer and waited for Nate so I could go home with him.

I had no idea it would take him _that_ long. He practically had to carry back to the Quarters. I wasn't sure what was more exhilarating.

Nate being such a gentlemen when he came by my trailer or when he walked by me so close I could still smell those strawberries he stole from me.

If I could stand this close to smell Nate I wouldn't mind sharing my strawberries with him every once in a while.

When we got home he lead me directly to my room. He set me down on my bed as I thanked him for being so gorgeous and kind.

My droopy eyes snapped open and Nate chuckled at me. I hope I didn't say that out loud.

"Thanks for the compliment." He gave me a Danny wink.

"I ahhh, I'm half asleep Nate. Don't think too much of it." I mumbled back.

"No worries." He whispered.

I laid my head on my fluffy pillow. Nate still sat at the edge of my bed. It felt almost magical. All he needed to do is give me a quick kiss good night and I'll be good to sleep.

"I think a kiss, Cait, is out of the question." Nate chuckled again. "Taylor would be quiet jealous if he found out that I kissed my friend."

Goodness gracious! I should tape my mouth shut. I fear that if Nate stayed any longer our tight bound of friendship will be tested. I don't want to go down that road, yet. I must of mumbled something indecipherable because Nate leaned in to listen.

"What?"

"Nate quit talking about him!" I crisply stated before I went back to my pool of drowsiness.

"Alright. Night Cait."

"Ni……ate." I mumbled before this sleep finally overcame me…….

---

"_Caitlyn? Cait! Wake up! You're going to be late!"_

My eye's quickly snapped opened. I jumped out of my bed and ran around like an idiot. I gather most of my things and I dodged into the bathroom. I would have jumped in the shower but I heard two husky laughs coming from my room. I poked my head out and saw Nate and Taylor on the floor rolling around.

I quickly checked the time and I groaned.

It was exactly midnight.

I'm the butt of their stupid immature prank.

And Nate called _me_ childish? Psh!

I stormed out of the bathroom and threw my things at them.

"You. Guys. Seriously. SUCK!"

They still rolled around, clutching their aching stomachs. I was that funny huh? I quickly aimed for their pressure points and their laughter turned into a yelled.

Heh, I love jujitsu.

"OW! Cait what was that for?" Nate rubbed his neck. Taylor stood behind him rubbing s own.

"For pranking me. Don't get anymore idea's. I know how to defend myself, Nate." I warned.

Nate threw a look at Taylor, "It wasn't even my idea!"

Taylor grinned at me.

"Good night boys!" I said as I pushed them out.

"What about my kiss?" Nate said outraged. Taylor glared at him.

"What kiss? That's not fair!"

"There will be no kisses issued at this moment. Especially not for you Nate." I lied. I would love to jump at the chance to kiss Nate until he remained a spineless creature but that would be crossing that friends line that Nate clearly established (and won't forget to remind me).

The boys groaned and I shooed them off. As I watched them walk off I had my eyes glued to Nate. If he only knew, Danny and Rizzo could have made it work.

---

**Aww. So more tension. Don't you just love me? So I finally, got around my tiny writers block on this chapter. It happened around when Nate was in Caitlyn's trailer. I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out a conversation they could have but it sucks to put it in short. Instead of a chat I put in a glimpse of Caitlyn's little daydreams of Nate. I thought it would be cute…Anyways, I'm rambling. I hope you enjoyed it a bit. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I hope everybody realizes that the short scripts cuts are NOT mine. They belonged to the writer who…wrote Grease and the songs as well. **

**So I'm debating how long I should make this story and it's between the 20-25 chapter mark. I'm still not too sure. I would love to make this that long but I usually run out of obstacles to throw at the characters.**

**ENJOY!**

---  
Pink Lady  
Chapter FIVE: For Now

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****(A day off after two months of solid work)  
****7:05 AM**

Call me crazy but there's nothing better than a crisp November morning to get me cleaning. And when I get cleaning I pull out all I can to make every single corner a spotless livable space. Yes, a closet neat freak. Hate me. So this bright early morning I decided to clean up after nearly everybody.

You heard, right.

EVERYBODY.

After I was done in the kitchen and vacuumed the living room and all the dirty couches, I moved over to the rooms where nearly every cast member was still asleep. Yesterday, I asked my roommates to change their bed sheets as I always do every week. They left the comforters, sheets and pillow cases in the middle of the room in a giant pile. The three girls slept in Emma's bed in a some spare sheets and a thick single blanket. I loved them. They always try to do their part when I suddenly get the urge to clean. Today, I fear, the urge has tripled and nothing good can come out of that.

I quickly scooped up the mountain of fabric and carried it to the laundry room. In a minute flat I got three loads going. I ran back upstairs and got my own load of laundry to wash. I was in the middle of gathering all my sweaty tanks when I hear some soft footsteps coming my way.

"Caitlyn, do you need some help?" Emma yawned and stretched.

"Oh I'm fine really."

"How much have you done?"

I looked around our room. It was almost restored to it's former glory when I first step in here that first day. Heck, even Louisa learn a trick or two from me and kept her corner tidier than usual.

"Um I've done the whole first floor." I admitted shyly. I didn't like to be outspoken about this unusual habit of mine. It's the reason why I had to get up early and clean. Nobody had a clue that it was me that cleaned. They never asked, most just assumed it was the house cleaner but she just cleans up the grimiest room and leaves. How do I know…well, it's a gift that comes with being a neat freak.

"I'll do our room and the bathroom next after I'm done with laundry." I said picking up my basket of dirty clothes.

"Can I help?" She offered

"It's fine."

"Really, I mean I have some clothes I need to wash too. I can help you. It won't be a problem." Emma insisted.

I sighed, "Alright. I'll be down stairs then."

I walked to the stairs in a daze. I've can honestly say nobody has offered their help when I clean. It felt sorta nice. Anyways, I was passing by Nate's room. I usually go in there and mentally scoff at the pigsty he, alone, has created. This time his door was wide open and I couldn't help but to peer in and take a look at the mess once again. There were clothes thrown everywhere, the floor look disgusting and the only thing that looked 'clean' was Nate's guitar which was propped up in the corner. I did a final sweep of his room and studied every single unconscious body that laid resting. James was curled up into a ball. Taylor kicked off his sheets and gripped on to his pillow. I was about to step away when a certain boy caught my attention.

Oh my.

Nate Grey. Shirtless.

His sheets (which were very dirty may I add) only covered his torso but the rest was exposed in a godly display. I couldn't help but to stare. The way the light showered in and softly hit his skin was just…wow.

"Caitlyn?"

I was sucked out of my trance by Emma who came curiously to my side.

"What are you-"

I was immediately embarrassed. Emma's jaw dropped and her hand shot up to my eyes. She giggled as she pulled me away from his room. I didn't need a mirror to show me that my face was red. She didn't mention anything until we reached the laundry room.

"Why were you staring at Nate?" She smiled as she loaded her whites in the load. I loaded my own whites with hers.

"I was marveling at how…messy he keeps his room." I lied. Psh. Marveling at his mess? More like marveling at his amazing shirtless self.

"Really?" She smirked.

"No." I mumbled. I added a cup of detergent in the wash and close the machine. I quickly began to sort through my other clothes.

"Caitlyn do you have a crush on him?" Emma asked. She made it seem like it was nothing when it was a huge deal to me. Ok, well not that huge but huge enough to keep my secret from everybody.

"No, he's my friend." I said in my 'duh' voice.

"Then is it completely out of my league if I said that it appeared to me that you looked immensely jealous when we did our opening scene at the beach?"

I froze.

I had a flashback to that day. Nate had invited me to go to the beach they were going to film at. They didn't need me on set that evening so when I finally got out I took the bus to the location of their scene. I watch anxiously from the back as they went through their scene. It took an agonizing ten takes before they got it perfect.

That means it took ten times to watch Nate perfect his aggressive-like kiss. It was on the first take that got me going. He gently took Emma's chin and softly kissed her as if she was a delicate China doll. I was burning with jealousy. The following week I wished I was slim, pretty and British. Just like Emma.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." I bluntly said.

Emma moved to a done washer and took out the rolls of sheets and loaded them into a dryer. I quickly helped her.

She laughed to herself, "I don't want to be intruding but I swear you were glaring at me all week. I just assumed that you possibly liked Nate."

"Oh…"

Yeah. All I managed to say was an 'oh'. A lame 'oh'!

"So do you?" She asked, once again.

"It's a dumb crush. I'm still waiting for it to blow over." I admitted.

Emma just smiled at me, turning on the dryer.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"What! No way! He would freak."

Emma just rolled her eyes as she moved to another wash that was done. I dismissed her eye rolling. It didn't bother me much when she did it. Not much at least.

"But at least it would clear the air." She dumped the wet comforters inside the dryer, adding two sheets of fabric softener.

"Yeah and make it totally awkward between us! Besides, I'm sure he won't be interested in me when he can have you." I motioned at her.

She instantly made a face, "Oh he's a little too young for me and I don't think my boyfriend would enjoy sharing me."

"Boyfriend? I didn't know…"

Emma leaned on the dryers, crossing her arms over her chest, " You can't imagine how terrible it was when I first came here."

So that's why she looked miserable. She missed her boyfriend.

"Caitlyn I don't know why you say he won't be interested. You're absolutely pretty."

I take that as a divine compliment from THE Emma Watson. Still I had my doubts.

"Nate sure doesn't think so…" I mumbled.

"But Taylor does."

I groaned. Not him again. There was something about him that pestered me like a little brother, except a brother wouldn't go on at how beautiful I looked…

"Please. Don't." I begged.

Emma laughed, "I think it's adorable that he smitten by you."

"He's not _smitten_," I argued, "He's crazy."

"You're right he is crazy..." Emma nodded. I sighed.

"…Crazy for you."

UGH!

---  
**Set  
****Scary Cliff  
****10:00 PM**

I stared back at Taylor who nervously smiled back at me. It was time to shot this stupid make-out-that-turns-into-premarital-sex-which-eventually-results-to-Rizzo's-pregnancy-scare scene. I remembered the cheek-reddening lines I had to recite during the kiss. Ugh. I was so not ready for this. I should have taken Steven's advice and just…practiced with him in the first place but nooOOOoooOoOOo. I just had to keep my image squeaky clean for Nate who couldn't care a bit who I kiss (Well, care enough to tease that is…).

I gripped tighter to the sweater I brought along for the chilly November nights as Steven waved us over. We casually walked over acting as if was just another day at work. I was so glad I didn't mention this to Nate. He would have been so eager to watch and make fun of me later.

"Alright kids, in the car." Steven pushed us to the white beat up version of 'greased lightin'. I stumbled on my way over. Taylor shoved his hands in his pockets as we quietly made our way to the car. He politely opened the car door for me and closed it as I crawled in.

I felt a dread in me but instead of letting that ruin my mojo, I channeled it to positive energy.

Yes, Taylor was going to enjoy this.

I took a breath as Taylor joined me at last. The usual overbearing lights dim down, creating that bamchika-wow-wow mood for us. I took off my source of warmth and tossed it carelessly to the back of the car. I immediately got goose bumps rippling through every inch of my body. The only other warm source was the boy sitting next to me.

Great.

"SET!"

My heart pounded against my icy chest.

"ACTION!"

I quickly jumped on him and I completely surprised Taylor by getting the upper hand on this kiss. He didn't like that much and we fought over to who will dictate this kiss. I didn't know how long we were making out but apparently Steven was still waiting for us to deliver some lines.

"AHEM!"

I softly elbowed Taylor who was deeply enjoying this, (I could tell. He was NOT acting) and he quickly turn on his character.

**Kenickie  
**OOH.

Kiss.

OOH, OOH, RIZZ.

More salvia.

RIZZ.

Smothered him in more kisses.  
I took a giant breath.

**Rizzo  
**COULD YOU CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?

**Kenickie  
**UH...UH...

**Rizzo  
**BETTY. BETTY.

**Kenickie**

BETTY.  
BETTY, BETTY, BETTY.  
OH, BETTY.  
BETTY!  
BETTY.

Another breath.

**Rizzo  
**THANK YOU.

After I grew tired of making out with him I pulled away.

HEY, YOU GOT SOMETHING?

**Kenickie  
**ARE YOU KIDDING? MY 25-CENT INSURANCE POLICY.

**Rizzo  
**BIG SPENDER…WHAT?

**Kenickie  
**IT BROKE.

**Rizzo  
**HOW COULD IT BREAK?

**Kenickie  
**I BOUGHT IT WHEN I WAS IN THE SEVENTH GRADE.

**Rizzo  
**OH,WHAT THE HELL?

I dove in for another make out session and prayed to God that we won't have to do this again.

"CUT!" Steven came to us, laughing his butt off. He wiped away some tears that were produced by his over exaggerated laughter. I didn't get why he was laughing so much. We didn't even have a punch line or a pun.

"Oh, You guys were excellent!" He said in between breaths.

"So we're done?" I said a little too excited. Hey, I can hope right?

"Oh, no no no no. We need to do that again." Steven assured.

Drats.

"But You need to come see this." He waved us out of the car and brought us to the play back screen.

On the screen was Taylor and I looking like we were wrestling with our faces glued together. It got way better when I nudged Taylor (which looked too obvious) to start his lines. I blushed furiously at how bad it was. I couldn't stand looking at rest. Steven laughed again.

"You guys are finally experiencing this attraction to each other." He explained, "It looks like you two are beyond experienced with each other."

I scoffed, "Rizzo is 'experienced'."

"Yes she is, but this is her first time with Kenickie." Steven began his speech on the characters he knew too well. "It should look a bit awkward and too generic. Like they watched movies and they're basing their first time on that."

I sighed.

Great.

I had to do yet ANOTHER take with a guy who is enjoying this way too much.

"Alright, places, kids."

---  
**11: 54 PM**

"CUT! I think we finally got it."

I rolled off Taylor, exhausted beyond anyone's imagination. We both inhaled the air we restricted ourselves with these dumb make out sessions. Taylor chuckled as he looked at my sudden deathly tired self.

"That was way too long for one shot."

I agreed. It took a total of 43 takes to get the perfect shot. If you ask me it was 43 takes too many.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed out.

I finally gathered enough energy to get myself out of the car. I stalked out of the car and headed over to my duffle bag. An hand gently pulled me back and I whipped around to face Nate.

Just my luck.

"Hey there." He grinned at me.

I hope he wasn't around for any of those awful takes. If he was, I wasn't prepared for any of his teasing.

"Had fun?"

I walked limply to my duffle bag. I shivered in the cold air as I grabbed another jacket I had.

"Did it look like I had fun?" I growled.

He simply shrugged, "I don't know, you might have. You're a great actress. I can't tell if you were enjoying every second of that or-"

"Nate?"

"Huh?"

"Please. Let's just walk."

I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder and made my way to my trailer to quickly change out of my outfit. Once I got out, Nate was still waiting for me. He looked unmoved. Nothing like how I wished he would react. I spent a whole week burning holes through Emma's head because she got to kiss him but here's Nate acting as if it was another regular scene. Sure he might have teased me but I'm realizing he teases me in every little thing I do. I stared at him searching for any hint of jealousy.

There was none.

I should give up.

"Ready?" He asked, looking over me.

"Yeah."

---  
**A****cting Quarter's  
****6:30 AM**

I was back in the laundry room chatting up a storm with Emma as we folded clothes. We weren't needed on set until 10 in the morning so we used our freakish ability to wake up early and do some chores here and there.

"He didn't even care, Emma." I complained. "I had a two hour make out session with Taylor and he was uninterested in it other than to poke fun."

"Ooh, harsh." Emma agreed, "I still hold my proposal. You have to tell Nate you like him."

I took all my undergarments and stuffed them inside my laundry basket, "It will be too risky. I'm still his cute little friend."

"Do something about it."

I looked at Emma who said it as if it was so obvious.

"Explain."

"Flirt. And don't do that over the top girl flirting. Just a few subtle changes and you'll have him by the leash." She winked at me.

Well flirting was not in my skill range. One of the many reasons why guys pay little attention to me. They rather talk to my friends who twirl their hair and bat their lashes at them than me, who could carry out a conversation on music concepts.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I was not fully convince on this plan.

"Of course, and if he doesn't pick up on your techniques, then he's not exactly feeling the same way you are." Emma explained as if flirting were THAT easy.

I nodded as I folded some fresh out of the dryer clothes.

"So how do you exactly flirt?" I slowly asked.

Emma did a slo-mo turn around. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes widen to it's full extent.

"You always play around with Nate! Don't you notice?" She scoffed.

"Not really."

Emma became quiet as she began to think. I wanted to tell her she shouldn't waste her time. I'm a lost cause, really. We were almost done with washing our clothes when Emma finally spoke up.

"I know what we can do." She declared.

"What?"

"I'll give you some tips." Emma pronounced.

I shook my head, "You don't have to."

"But I want to. I mean I already have a celebrity couple name for you two."

She…WHAT!?

"What are you talking about?"

"You know how Brad and Angelina have theirs? Brangelina?" Emma explained.

Oh no. A cheesy couple name.

"Naitlyn."

Or maybe not. I pause and thought about it. It wasn't that bad but it was totally out of my league. Maybe she should stick to squishing Taylor's name and my name together… Caitlor…yuck.

Taylyn…no.

Naitlyn.

"Let's go take this up." Emma gathered her things, "I could show you trick when we're done cleaning the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes.

…

..

.

Oh my god. I rolled my eyes. I felt like a hypocrite. Disgusted with myself, I followed Emma out.

---  
**Set  
****12:30 PM**

_"I was wondering, if you two, can sing a little song for us?"_

A camera man quickly followed me and Nate after we had gotten release for lunch. They had brought more cameras out to film behind-the-scenes. In total there has to be five cameras out and about. We were just lucky enough to have a man follow us all the way to my trailer. Lucky enough I was feeling bright and bouncy. Usually after doing a musical number I'm tried and cranky. I smiled widely at Nate, nudging him to sing.

Nate chuckled at the mans request, "Does it matter what song?"

"Nah."

Nate, plate in one hand and a coke can in another, began to belt out a song.

"_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I got the month of May."_

I giggled at how passionate Nate sang. He closed his eyes and swayed side to side. The whole nine yards.

"Yeah. I can't sing right now." I laughed.

Nate snapped his head around, "Oh c'mon, Cait! For me, please?"

He doesn't know that I'll do anything for him. Still, I shook my head and giggled as Nate flung his arm around me.

He spoke directly to the camera, "Caitlyn is a great singer. Every night she sings herself to sleep."

"I do not!" I protested.

"Yeah you do! What song is it…that Taylor Swift one." He snapped his fingers as if that would aid him in figuring out the song I thought no one heard me singing. "_ho HO! Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter…"_

"_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet. But you were everything to me. I was begging you please don't go." _I finished off. I tried to contain the bubble of giggles that was cause by hearing Nate sing 'Love Story' by Miss. Swift.

"And that's the wonderful Cait, Ladies and Gentlemen." Nate clapped and hugged me. The camera man gave us a thumbs up and walked away.

We slowly entered my trailer. It's been a ritual to have lunch over at my place. One day I will force myself over to Nate trailer. Not only because I've grown tired of always having lunch at my trailer but because I'm curious to see Nate's trailer.

"So anything new with your boyfriend?" Nate reached over and grabbed a slice of strawberry. I'll never get a victory, will I?

"He's not my boyfriend." How many times do I have to tell Nate nothing's going on between us? "Would you like me to assume that you and Emma are together because you kissed her?"

Nate rolled his eyes, "That's different!"

"How?"

"Emma has a boyfriend and we don't like each other, not in that way at least."

I crossed my arms, "So because neither me or Taylor has a significant other must mean we're together?"

"That and because Taylor likes you." Nate informed.

I fell silent. So the truth finally comes out. Taylor 'likes' me. A guy, I hardly give the time of day, likes _me_. What kind of cruel world do I live in, in which the wrong guy falls for me? Who am I kidding? I shouldn't be so judgmental about my situation. I haven't seen action since the 3rd grade with a kid named Randy.

Why do I have to like _Nate? _I should have fallen for Taylor the moment he called me babe.

"Why so quiet Cait?" Nate softly questioned. He bit his lip and for a fraction of a second I saw a hint of vulnerability. I sighed out. There's a lot of things to do in the next seven months.

"I'm tired." I said.

Nate quickly patted the small space left on my couch. Without hesitating I sat next to him. We ate quietly. The first time we ever had such a silent lunch. I still had my plate full when Nate finished his. He toss his plate in the trash and began picking at my food. Normally I would have protested but I was too tired and too afraid to speak. There was a time when Nate reached for a piece of bread but his hand fell short. Nate had fallen asleep. He shifted a bit and leaned his head on my shoulder.

Sleeping sounds like a good idea…

I place my plate on my lap and propped my head on top of Nate's. I could live with being just his friend.

For now, that is.

---

**Cute huh? Well I just want to inform all of you reading that I'm wrapping up Chapter Seven and I'll post up the chapters soon as long as you guys....**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh also, I was wondering if anybody can do me a favor and help me revise my chapters. My eyes alone aren't enough. In return, you get the advantage to see what happens first. Sound's exciting, eh? **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I figured out exactly how many chapters this story will be. I'm nearly doubling the chapters. A total of 24 angst filled chapters you all have to read, because I said so. I had to outline what I wanted to write in general for each chapter. It took up six pages. Six pages of information you want to get your hands on but can't because I won't let you. HA. But I can tell I'll be enjoying writing this story. I hope you guys will like it. Anyways enough with my chitterchatter. **

**ENJOY!**

Pink Lady  
Chapter SIX: Extra Extra  
**---  
****Trailer  
****6:35 PM**

I was doing a quick change into some pajamas. Rose had told me to take off my lipstick and loosen my hair while she hung up my former clothes. In a couple of minutes I had to report to set to begin learning from Dor how she wanted this next musical number to be staged. We were doing 'Sandra Dee'. The Pink Gang was beyond excited to do this scene. I wasn't. Why? Because my 'pajamas' consisted of a men's rolled up t-shirt and a vintage looking pair of panties (which reached past my belly button). Yeah. I was going to prance around in that while the rest of the girls had cute frilly pajamas. Even Emma had better pajamas than I did. I rather be in a long Amish looking dress than this… thing.

"You look so adorable!" Rose winked at me. I sighed as I did a double take in the mirror My hair was slightly messy and my lips still looked lip stick stained. Rose laughed at my miserable expression.

"C'mon. Out you go. You're done changing." She pushed. I frantically stood up and looked for a jacket to cover myself up in.

I briskly walked over to a set where they had build Frenchy's Room. It was quite cute. Before I got to admire the set a bit more. Dor and Steven quickly immersed me in a bucket load of information I should know before they began filming. I nodded and gave my thumbs up to assure them that I soaked up every tiny detail they stressed on.

"I got it." I said.

Emma, Jennie, Louisa, and Marcie were already in their places, ready to film. I threw my jacket aside and self conscientiously covered my knees by pulling down the t-shirt as I walked over to the girls.

Marcie whistled at me, "Nice legs."

Everybody giggled, including Emma.

"Hush. I'm about to perform." I growled back.

"PLACES!"

"SET!"

"ACTION!"

I sighed as I put on a blonde wig by the vanity.

**Rizzo  
**MISS GOODY-TWO-SHOES MAKES ME BARF.

_LOOK AT ME, I'M SANDRA DEE  
__LOUSY WITH VIRGINITY  
__WON'T GO TO BED TILL I'M LEGALLY WED  
__I CAN'T, I'M SANDRA DEE _

_WATCH IT! HEY, I'M DORIS DAY  
__I WAS NOT BROUGHT UP THAT WAY  
__WON'T COME ACROSS EVEN ROCK HUDSON LOST  
__HIS HEART TO DORIS DAY…_

…_AS FOR YOU, TROY DONAHUE  
__I KNOW WHAT YOU WANNA DO  
__YOU'VE GOT YOUR CRUST  
__I'M NO OBJECT OF LUST  
__I'M JUST PLAIN SANDRA DEE_

_ELVIS, ELVIS, LET ME BE  
__KEEP THAT PELVIS FAR FROM ME  
__JUST KEEP YOUR COOL  
__NOW YOU'RE STARTING TO DROOL  
__HEY, FUNGU I'M SANDRA DEE_

**Sandy  
**YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME, RIZZ?

**Rizzo  
**SOME PEOPLE ARE SO TOUCHY.

"CUT!"

---  
**7:05 PM**

While Dor and Steven were discussing our third take on this number, Louisa bumped me. I looked at her and she grinned widely. Weird. I went back to studying Steven to see if we were going to have to get another take on this. Bump.

This time it was Marcie.

"What?" I asked.

They giggled and looked over at Emma who held up a gossip magazine. She shoved it into my hands so I could take a better look at the front cover. My mouth dropped.

It was of me and Nate during our countless walks to either the quarters or the studio. I wouldn't have been so disturbed about the picture if it wasn't for the headline.

**Nate Grey moves on with Co-Star, Caitlyn Gellar  
****More inside.**

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"We stopped by a drug store." Emma admitted. I remembered she had an earlier call than I did this morning. "I was getting some coffee when I noticed a rack full of these."

I groaned.

Marcie and Jennie gave me a stack of more magazines, "There are way more magazines that are interested in you Cait."

Cover after cover showed pictures of me and Nate together. There was even one of us just outside my trailer. I felt beyond violated. What else did they take a picture of?

**Naitlyn, The new Nalex?**

**How they met. Exclusive insight at Nate's and Caitlyn's Relationship**

**Nate and Cait. More than just friends.**

My jaw dropped off at some of these titles. How could they assume that we were together when I didn't know if he even liked me that way?

"Girls, one more take and we're done with this number." Steven called.

I quickly threw the magazines under the bed as I ran to the vanity.

"Caitlyn, gimme more attitude at the end!" Dor advised.

I signaled her with a thumbs up. This was going to be the hard. My mind was buzzing from the gossip magazines.

How could they?

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****8:15**

"Nate, listen to this!" I pointed out an article that I finally took the time to read after I scanned the magazines for more pictures of me and Nate.

" '_During a faithful night during Camp Rock, Nate Grey and Caitlyn Gellar first met and inside sources tell us, that 'sparks flew'. Since then, they kept in close contact and surprisingly enough were cast in the same movie. Now, they're taking the time to keep that flame going. It is reported that Nate frequently takes Caitlyn out to eat. According to a close friend, he's head over heels for Caitlyn. Whatever the case maybe we still have no confirmation from either parties.'." _

Nate snorted, "I don't even take myself out to eat. I don't even have time. How do they make up this stuff?"

Although all these reports were bogus, I somehow wished they were true. I didn't mind a story on me and Nate being together, just as long as it was true.

"Can I see that one?" Nate asked. I tossed him the magazine.

We lay in his bed. Don't worry I washed his sheets and cleaned up his mess. It wasn't easy. I had to purposely lose a bet to do it without being embarrassed about it.

I picked up another magazine. The first one I saw. I flipped to the 'exclusive' article.

"I can't believe this. When did they take a picture of us outside your trailer?"

I completely ignored Nate because the article I was reading set off an alarm in me. They just took it to an extreme.

"Nate." I said to grab his attention, " '_For several months Nate and Caitlyn have been co-starring in the new remake of the classic movie Grease. Around the location they've been spotted sharing more than just trailers. An inside sources explains that Nate follows Caitlyn Gellar, who portrays Rizzo in the movie, to her trailer and spends hours in there with the door locked shut. This isn't such a good sign for a regular friendship. Is Nate Grey following the footsteps of his brother? We hope so. Who doesn't love the good boy gone bad'?" _

"I need to call my manager." Nate mumbled. He was clearly as peeved as I was now.

That was just crossing the line. Hinting at a sexual relationship? Bad.

Bad, bad, bad.

I was still deeply interested in these articles when Taylor came by. He took a look at Nate yelling at his phone and me who still was reading.

"Hey," He purred, "What's going on?"

He glanced briefly at the magazines that were sprawled all over the bed. He seemed uninterested until he read the headline of the magazine in my hands.

"Stupid, gossip." I nodded to the array of magazine displaying this supposed relationship with Nate. Taylor frowned, "What are they saying?"

"That Nate and I are…you know, together." I summarized. I didn't want to go into full detail of each article.

He scooped up a magazine I was planning to read after I finished with this one. He held it out.

" '_A budding romance between two teenaged stars has the set in flames. Nate Grey, from Connect three and Caitlyn Gellar, a newly discovered actress have been spotted walking to and fro every single night. There are no comments from any parties but we're hoping that Nate finally found someone worth his time.' _OUCH." Taylor read.

"No, of course I'm not with her!" Nate shouted. It stung.

Taylor weakly smiled at me, "I'm guessing it's a bit too late to snag you. Wouldn't want to make it seem that you're playing around with two guys." He glanced over at Nate and frowned.

Ugh. I have to clear some things up with him. I threw the magazine across the bed and pulled Taylor out of the room. He looked fairly amused.

"What's going on?"

"Listen. Taylor, you're an incredibly sweet guy and good looking as well." I began. "But I just don't like you in that way."

He looked hurt.

"I should have told you sooner."

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad you had the courage to tell me up front." He sighed out.

"I'm really sorry."

"Cait, it's fine babe. You're just a crush. I get over them easily. I couldn't help myself; you're just so darn pretty and nice." Taylor blushed. "And an amazing singer and actress. I'm sure you'll impress many with that voice of yours."

I'm flattered.

"T-thanks." I stuttered, "But it's just that my heart is occupied with someone else…"

Taylor chuckled, "Let me take a wild guess. Nate right?"

My face dropped which didn't go unnoticed by Taylor.

"You like Nate?" He asked.

I should have said no but I just stood there blubbering like an idiot.

"Well, It's ahhh, strange actually. Ummm there was this camp and ehh. No, wait… yeah. Strike that…"

"You like Nate?" He repeated.

A couple of people passed by, eyeing us with curiosity. I didn't pay attention to their faces. I paid attention to their diminishing footsteps.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Oh."

Another person. Another soul that knows about this stupid crush of mine. It's only matter of time until this leaks out. Secrets never stay hidden for very long, even the best kept ones. I had my friend prove that to me at Camp Rock.

"Taylor please, promise me you won't tell anybody." I begged. "I'm waiting for this crush to be over and it's just taking a bit longer than they normally do."

"Sure," He said, "Anything for my babe."

A sense of relief clouded over me.

"So who else knows?"

"Just Emma and it better stay that way." I warned him. I couldn't even imagine how horrible it would be to have this turn into a monster.

Taylor did this complicated hand movement before he saluted me, "Scouts honor."

"Thanks. You know, if it wasn't for Nate, I wouldn't have waited a second to be with you." Okay so maybe I stretched that truth a bit but he'll never know.

Taylor chuckled, "Now, I have to eliminate him."

He did this weird karate chop thing. I scoffed. My jujitsu skills are way better than his karate.

---  
**Set  
****7:50 AM**

"_Ohmigosh Cait, these rumors about you and Nate-"_

"I know," I cut of Mitchie off, mid sentence, "totally bogus."

"_Are they? Shoot. I almost wish they were true. How cute would that be?" _

Mitchie had called me during the night but I was way too tired to answer her call. Instead, I decided to return her call when I was busy getting my hair and makeup done. Today was an easy day of filming. There would virtually no lines. We were just shooting fillers of the gang during school and whatnot. Improvising here and there.

"Cute?"

"_Yeah, you and Nate. We could be like future sister-in-laws."_

I had to laugh at that. I was still trying to figure how to flirt with Nate and Mitchie was already envisioning our future.

"In-laws. Wow. That's…"I cleared my throat, "Ahem, that's a new one. I can't wait to read it in a magazine."

Mitchie giggled, _"I was joking. But I do think you guys make a cute couple. I mean look at these pictures!"_

I could hear a noise that sounded like flipping pages.

"_Aw. In this one you guys were smiling at each other! Adorable!"_

I knew the one she was talking about. The only picture of us smiling brightly was the picture by my trailer.

"Mitchie, I'm a bit freaked out. How do they even get these photos?"

"_Shane says it's not always the paparazzi."_

I groaned. Stalkers?

"Great."

"_Anyways I want to hear if this fling progresses, Cait."_

"It won't."

"_Well I'll let you go. Hopefully I can visit you on set one of these days."_

"I can't wait."

"_Bye, Cait."_

"Bye."

I tilted my head up to allow Rose to tint my cheeks pink with blush. She kept a straight face, pretending that she didn't have any interest in my conversation with Mitchie. She lightly brushed on some blush with a huge soft brush she owned. "What do you think?" I asked her out of the blue.

"About you and Nate? Eh. Not much. I guess since I know nothings going on it doesn't shock me. What does shock me is that you're friends with Mitchie Torres." She reached out for my signature lipstick color.

"Mitchie?"

"I absolutely love her music. I can't wait 'til her album comes out." She glanced over to her iPod that was on the counter. "I have her single on there."

"Fantastic."

"Gimme me a pout…" I stuck out my bottom lip a bit as she covered it in a light crimson color. "Annnnnndddd, you….my friend……….are done. I'm going to check up on the other girls."

Rose packed away her make up as another girl rushed in. She was my hair stylist. Her name was Carla, and she was an absolute badass. Carla was tougher than any girl I knew. Ironic how her profession screamed girly.

"Hey, Cait. What's with these magazines talking crap about you?" She turned on a curling iron. I saw Rose holding in a laugh before she stepped outside.

"Oh you know, they're just making a big deal out of the fact Nate and I walk home together…" I casually announced.

"Ruthless. How could you stand having bitchy people write bull about you? It's not your fault that Nate walks you home at night." Carla ran her hands through my messy hair. "Making a big deal because he's a gentleman? Psh."

I sat there, unusually still. Carla quickly ran my whole hair through her professional iron. I don't think fifteen minutes had passed and my whole head was curled.

"What's Nate saying about it?"

"He laughed at it at first." I recalled last night, "Then I read an article which was over the top and he called his manager about it."

"Good for him." Carla growled. She pulled my hair back into a pony tail. "Change. Tell Steven it was my fault you're late."

I glanced at the clock. CRAP. I was five minutes late and I had yet to change. I quickly gave my thanks to Carla who bounced off as I jumped into my set clothes. I grabbed my pink jacket before I zoomed on out to the set. I hope Steven isn't mad…

"Here comes our celebrity." Steven announced. "One rumor and suddenly she's a diva."

I knew he was joking but I didn't want to be reminded about the rumors. Not in that joking way, at least.

"Sorry. Carla was late." I muttered. Steven looked apologetic but he still shoved me into a classroom.

This shot was easy enough. All we had to do is pretend to listen to the announcements looking exaggeratingly bored. Then we erupt into pure mayhem as a paper ball fight commenced. It was a simple biology lab classroom. There were four stools huddled around every table that had a flask of water and a labeled jar that was centered in the middle. I shuffled over to where Marcie, Jennie and Louisa were. They looked a bit tired today, perhaps because I kept them up with my complaining.

"ALIGHT, kids. Just interact the camera will zoom in on some of you so don't shy if it does. I'll cue the guys to start throwing, 'Kay?"

Thumbs up.

"Good, Alright SET!….ACTION!"

I leaned over to Marcie, "Got any gum?"

She whipped out her pink hand bag. Marcie rummaged through it, spilling out random things. When she did find her pack of gum she gave each one of us a stick.

"No GUM." An old man drawled. He sat at the teacher's desk with his feet up on his desk as she casually leaned back. We glared at him.

A couple of extras quietly chatted with each other. There was a group of girls right next to us who kept on stealing glances at me and Nate. I could only assume they were talking about the rumors. It almost made me roll my eyes at how annoying they were. I wish Emma was sitting close by so she could help me glare at them but that would not be in character at all. She sat at the front of the class with Jaclyn.

"Ok…Nate I want you to accidentally knock the flask over." Steven directed.

Nate kept on talking to his gang. Suddenly a paper ball flew throw the air and smacked Nate on his cheek. He whipped around and bumped his hand on the flask causing it to tip over.

"Who threw that!?"

"Danny!" The teacher jumped out of his seat. Nate looked around for the perpetrator. Even I was interested in who threw the first ball. Emma turned to widely smile at me.

She's a genius.

Nate picked up the ball and flung it aimlessly. It hit me in the shoulders and bounced off. I got it and threw it to the girls who I assumed were talking about me. They gasped.

"Okay, quit the fighting." The teacher growled. He began to clean up the mess Nate made.

"Okay, settled down." Steven called.

A camera approached my group as we pass around a doodle of the teacher. It was quiet creative, if I say so myself. Then the camera man threw a bucket of paper balls at us. I took a lot of will and mind power to keep me from laughing.

"Hey!" Marcie whined. Jennie took out a mirror to see if any of her perfect hair was ruined. Louisa glared with me.

"Girls, start throwing!" Steven directed.

Without question I scooped up several balls and began to chuck them at everybody. My girls quickly backed me up.

Our teacher took cover and hid behind his desk as World War III began.

There wasn't a moment when the air wasn't littered with airborne balls. I was constantly being pelted with a large amount of them. I took a look at the floor and there was a sea of white ball that reached my ankle. I laughed at the thought that this was going to look extreme on the screen.

"GET HER!"

I turned to see Nate and Taylor rush to me with a bucket and to pour confetti on me. What…where did that come from?

Quick on my revenge I grabbed a flask of water and chased them around…until I slipped. I thanked the floor was cushion with paper balls but I ended up wetting myself with the flask that was still in my hands.

We fought for a full ten minutes until Steven and a couple of crew members joined us in the fight.

I have to say this is going to be a memorable scene in my life.

Despite the dirty stupid rumors about Nate and I.

---

**Ok, before I'm attacked with the extra scene I added to the movie, I just want to say that every time there's a remake of a movie, most of the time they take out parts or add in new ones. I just thought it would be fun to throw in a crazy scene in the middle of it. And if you still hate for it…tell me all about it in a…**

**REVIEW!**

**Special THANKS to _suburbs_ who helped me edit this chapter with a great eye. I could never catch my own mistakes so I'm soooo glad she offered her help. Thanks again and you were wonderful!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay. Here's another chapter for you. This will be my last update of 2008 but I will be back soon enough to post up my next chapter. Gah, I can't wait 'til you all read it. I'm sure it will...well, nevermind. I don't want to spoil it!**

**ENJOY!**

---

Pink Lady  
Chapter SEVEN: Go Rydell!  
**---  
****Set  
****9:15 PM**

Who doesn't like an old fashion pep rally? There's great entertainment. Awesome food. A great display of school pride. And there's always a chance to check out the team of football players the studio hired from a nearby school. Great fun huh?

Well I can't stand it at all, not in this freezing cold weather. There was a roaring fire that everybody wanted to get near but for safety purposes nobody was allowed within a fifteen feet radius. So that source of warmth was ruled out. Jennie and I hugged each other to exchange body heat as the crowd yelled and cheered because Steven told them to do so.

"Ah, I can't feel my feet!" I complained.

Jennie giggled and rubbed her hands together, "Do you think they're going to digitally remove all the icicles that are forming on us?"

A joke is a great way to make me laugh, and also to lose energy. I glared at Jennie.

"Sorry." She muttered.

We waited, lost in the sea of people. Some other actors, that I haven't talk to much, began their lines at the podium. Our principal introduced the cheerleaders. A roar raged from the swarm of students welcoming the cheerleaders as they ran out.

"Oh look it's Emma!" I pointed out.

Emma bounced onto the small platform with her troop. They shook their over size pompons and jumped, bringing their best pep to their small performance. Emma awkwardly tried to jump around as well. I laughed. She might be gifted in dancing and singing but cheerleading? Not so much.

"She looks adorable!" Jennie awed, "and scared too."

I shivered. At least she was wearing a sweater with a big R in the middle of it. I bet that sweater is warm and comfy.

"_WHO'S THE BEST?_" They cheered. Without thinking the whole crowd responded.

"RYDELL!"

"_GIVE THEM HELL, RYDELL!_"

We erupted into a screams as the football team ran past us. Poor guys. Some of them were very uncomfortable in front of the camera. Jennie squealed. She found some of the guys very very cute.

I won't deny. The very last guy who ran past us had those extremely good American looks. He turned to look at us and winked.

Jennie grip on me tightened, "He was soooo-"

"I know. Cute." I sighed.

"CUT! Alright can I have our Pink Ladies and The Bird's come over here?" Steven yelled through a megaphone. He stood on top the of platform waving his arms around. The crowd around us quickly began murmuring. As Jennie and I weaved through them I could hear a glimpse of what they were talking about.

"_I can't believe we're gonna see Nate, Cynthia!"_

"_I heard that Rizzo girl is with Nate."_

"_Nate's coming out? No WAY!"_

"_What a whore, who is she again?"_

"_Caitlyn Gellar? Who's that?"_

I'm glad to know that I'm so well liked by Nate fans. I gritted my teeth as I heard harsher comments. When we finally reach the platform I was relieved to be out of that negative pit of gossip. Nate came along casually and flung his arm around my shoulder. It sent a wave of chatter through the throng of extras. I pinched Nate's side. He winced and rubbed his side.

"What was that for?" He cried.

"If you're going to put your arm around me, use your other arm to get Jennie too. You're only fueling the gossip more." I muttered to him.

"I could care less what they say." He winked at me.

"Nate."

"Fine."

He rest both of his arms on me and Jennie as we listened to Steven direct us on the next scene. I'm going to introduce Sandy to Danny and watch their reunion crash and burn. It's beyond my favorite scene because I just love drama in movies.

"Alright. Go to the parking lot. Get a move on kids." Steven pushed the lot of us to the parking lot before he turned around and began to talk to the crowd. "GOOD JOB!…CAN WE DO THAT CHANT AGAIN?….."

Nate dragged me as we all made our way to our places. I wouldn't mind Nate being close to me, if it wasn't for the stupid media. I wondered if they were hiding behind the multitude of shiny Corvettes, taking pictures of us goofing off.

"Everybody in." Nate called and the guys circled like a bunch of football guys discussing a play. Emma laughed at them.

"They're so peculiar, aren't they?" She smiled.

You could hear the soft murmurs of Nate directing their huddle.

"Very." I agreed.

"BREAK!" The guys clapped and casually came back towards us. They chatted to us as if their little meeting had never occurred.

"What was that all about, Nate?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I was about to pinch it out of him when Steven came back with a small camera crew.

"Let's do this." Steven punched the cold air.

---

**Rizzo  
**HI, SANDY.

**Sandy  
**HI.

**Rizzo  
**WE GOT A SURPRISE.

**Frenchy  
**LET ME COMB YOUR HAIR DOWN.

**Sandy  
**WHERE ARE WE GOING?

**Doody  
**THIS CAR COULD BE MAKE-OUT CITY.

**Sonny  
**THE CHICK WILL HAVE TO PUT OUT BEFORE SHE GETS IN!

**Rizzo  
**HEY, ZUCCO, I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU.

**Danny  
**OH, YEAH?

**Rizzo  
**YEAH.

**Danny  
**SANDY!

**Sandy  
**DANNY?

---

The filming had been very laid back. We got a chuck of the scene out of the way and thankfully we were given some sweaters so we can cover up. I wrapped mine around tightly but I still shivered a bit. Nate grinned at me as he flung his arms around me and brought me close to him. I have to say that Nate's body was very very very warm. I found myself clinging on to him so I can warm up…and because being so close to Nate also warmed a part of me that I never knew exsisted.

"I feel like I'm hugging a block of ice." Nate commented.

"I feel like I'm hugging a roaring fire." I commented back. I could feel Nate's laugh bubble from his chest before he actually let out a chuckle.

We slowly drifted behind a car, away from the others. Nate leaned against an Oldsmobile and I slanted with his body, still gripping on to him for dear life. I had shoved my face in his chest which radiated of heat. How on earth does he generate this much heat? Nevermind, who cares? Nate is everything I needed right now. I nuzzled my face deeper into his chest.

"Do I smell good?"

I shook my head, "Terrible actually, but you're so warm."

"I can't be that warm."

He took my hands into his own blazing hands, "Geeze, Cait, you're freezing!"

I shivered at his touch, "I know."

He let go of my hand, much to my disappointment, and continued to hug me. I think I liked the way my hands fit in his… He rested his chin on the top of my head. I couldn't imagine a better place I rather be than in his arms. Maybe I should take Emma's advice and just tell him how I feel. There's something about Nate that just felt right, I'm sure he could feel it too. He has to feel it. There's like a force of electricity running through me because of Nate's touch. I wondered if I had that same effect on him that he has on me. I looked up at Nate who smiled down at me.

I usually imagine being with someone you love would make it impossible to stand. Weak in the knees.

Not me.

I felt like I had no legs. I was floating around as Nate held on to me preventing me from reaching heaven itself. With Nate I was tasting a piece of that kingdom.

"Nate?" I muffled. Perhaps this is the time to tell him.

"Hmm?"

I saw Emma out of the corner of my eye. She smiled widely at me before she gave an apologetic look.

"Hey. Steven wants us back at the pep rally." She informed.

Nate quickly let go of me, "Oh."

Or maybe not… Emma might have ruined the perfect moment but I forgave her either way. There was something about that moment that was so euphoric. An atom bomb could have gone off and ended the world itself but I would still be happy that I was with him.

Nate ushered me away from the car to the rest who were having an animated talk with Steven. They laughed at some joke he told.

"Oh here are the lovebirds. C'mon lets go back." Steven said. I blushed furiously at the love bird comment. Nate seemed unconcerned, he only continued to hold on to me. That was fine with me. Really, I couldn't stand being away from him, anymore. There has to be a way to let him know…

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****12:35 AM**

"Emma I've never felt better!" I gushed.

Emma and Taylor rolled their eyes at me. I didn't care. I was a bit busy reliving those few moments with Nate. It wasn't much but being with him was enough to send me soaring.

The rest of the cast was long gone. The house was very still except for us who were chatting up a storm in the kitchen.

"I have to say I'm a bit jealous of Nate. I don't know how he manages to charm the heck out of girls." Taylor laughed, "I was talking to some of the extras and they just wanted to know more about him."

"Obsessed." Emma claimed, "I had to hear a group of girls that were very outspoken about you and Nate. I had to force myself not to walk over there and tell them a thing or too."

My head buzz of those comments I overheard in that crowd as well. It hurt. I know it shouldn't but it feels like nobody was giving me time so I can win them over.

"Well hey should be concerned," Taylor voiced, "Looks like our Cait is snagging him away."

"Do you really think so?" I said hopefully, "Do you think he-?"

Taylor scoffed, "Well I mean he dragged you away from us and Emma said you guys look pretty close…I don't know any guy who would do that just for the heck of it."

I inwardly smiled.

"So I'm guessing that you won't let this crush blow over now, will you?" Taylor asked. Emma playfully slapped him.

"What?" He complained, "I'm just asking!"

Emma sighed, "Listen, Cait, we should really get some rest. We have a huge interview, remember?"

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." Taylor added. "Ellen is expecting me to show up as a dashing young fella."

Yeah, we have a whole cast special on The Ellen Degeneres Show. Personally, I'm beyond excited. Who doesn't love Ellen? Anyways, we have to be up and packed by 5 in the morning so we can grab and early flight and head over to Burbank, California. That gives me like an hour of sleep…that's if I get to sleep. Taylor and Emma pushed me upstairs. I could feel my body wide awake.

There will be certainly no sleep tonight. Not after experiencing being with Nate.

Emma and I waved off Taylor to his own room and I floated to ours.

"Night Caitlyn." Emma yawned.

"Night Em-"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

---  
**Warner Bro. Studio's  
****9:30 AM**

So I feel asleep and I almost slept in. If it wasn't for Emma who dragged me out of my bed and threw me into the cold shower (pj's included) I would have never been able to wake up. I would have to thank her later, after I recover from this cold I'm getting. I blame Emma for getting me sick…even if I was outside in the coldest weather with no source of warmth, Emma is to blame.

So I was in the girls dressing room with Rose and her team of stylist working on the lot of us. Thankfully Rose was able to do my make up.

"Dear, you look terrible!" She exclaimed.

I might have had that pale yellow look to my skin and dark circles under my eyes and a bright red nose and appear like a corpse, but I still had feelings. Telling me I look terrible when I already feel awful doesn't help.

"I know." I sniffed.

"I'll see what I can do…" She went right to work.

I slumped in my chair and closed my eyes. This is a perfect time to catch up on some sleep. I'm not sure if I really did drift off or not. The next conscience moment I had was of Ellen barging in to check up on us.

"Oh you girls looks so snazzy!" She snapped her fingers at us. "I just wanted to introduce myself before the show airs and see how this stuff is coming along."

Emma and her beautiful accent answered first, "It's coming along quiet pleasantly."

Ellen smiled and imitated her accent, "Well I shall mosey on out."

She began to waddle away. Still half asleep, I giggled.

"Caitlyn, honey. You should wake up" Rose piped.

I cracked my eyes open to let some light in. I stared back at my reflection. I looked alive. I'm forever grateful for Rose. I don't know how she does her work, she sure is sure talented.

Make up and a designer? Psh. Awesome.

"Hey Cait, here's some coffee. It will help you…for the next three hours hopefully." Jennie handed me a fully equipped coffee.

I carefully sipped on it as I studied everybody's clothes. Emma was wearing a cute sweater dress which only made her look slimmer than she already is. Louisa sported a blazer and a jean mini skirt. Marcie and Jennie both had a filly blouse and dark washed jeans.

Carla handed me my outfit, "You are wearing this."

Wow. Looks like I was confused on the weather. I had to wear a pair brown maroon shorts with a mint green zipped up sweater. To top it off, I'll be walking around in high heel boots.

Without questioning I slipped on these threads and check myself out.

Eh.

Not something I would usually wear but whatever.

"Cait! Your legs look awesome!" Carla gave me a high five. I'm guessing she picked this number out for me by the look of her accomplished face. I've heard that somewhere before…who made a comment on my legs…

Oh. Marcie. When I was parading myself in underwear, that's when.

"Five Minutes, till air!" A man popped in. He had a giant pair of headphones and a clipboard in his hands. He must be important.

Marcie came along and squeeze the blood out of my arm.

"Oh gosh this is sooo exciting!"

I gasped at her deathly clutch on me.

"Marce, my arm!" I squeaked out.

She let go of me and I instantly felt the tickling sensation my blood rushing back to my veins.

"Thank you."

The vibe in the room quickly changed. We were all nervous. Even the very experienced Emma looked a bit anxious.

She smiled at me, "There's nothing like a interview to shake me up."

---

"_Welcome to the show! Today we have a very special treat for all you musical fans. Our show today is solely base on the upcoming remake of Grease._"

The audience cheered.

"_Yeah. Altho__ugh the movie is still in the middle of production we managed to snag a couple of them away from the set. Why? Because there is such a demand for any extra footage of behind-the-scene or information on these budding young actors that we just had to have them. Before you blow my ear drums out, yes, Nate Grey is on the show._"

A deafening ear shattering scream was produced by those fan's lungs.

"_Wow. Yeah, but before we bring them all out we're going…_"

We were moments away from being formally introduced to the world. I don't know how Emma handled this when she was a kid for the Harry Potter films. The feeling was tearing me apart.

The Pink Ladies were first to come out. Jennie, Marcie and Louisa all look beyond ecstatic.

The T-birds followed them. Max, Mike and James did their dumb football huddle next to us.

Taylor and I were next. Then, Emma and Nate were going to be introduced individually.

"_Ok, So I think I stalled enough. I know most of you just want me to shut up and bring these people out so here they are. Our Pink Ladies: Jennie Brew, Louisa Johnston and Marcie Warner!_"

A loud applause welcome them as they pranced out, waving to the audience.

"_The T-Birds: James Bryan, Mike Clark, and Max Lenon!_"

They strutted out and jokingly stopped and posed before they made their way over to Ellen. My heart pounded knowing that I was next. Taylor stuck his elbow out to link it with mine. I quickly took his offer and breathed in deeply.

"Relax," He whispered, "It's an interview not rocket science."

Easy for you to say!

"_Caitlyn Gellar and Taylor Lautner who are portraying Miss. Rizzo and Mr. Kenickie."_

Taylor pulled me along to the blinding lights of the studio. I could see the audience was growing anxious to see the stars of the movie. Still our applause was louder than I imagined. I waved shyly to the crowd and smiled. It's the only thing I could do that wouldn't make me look like an idiot. As I joined my cast Ellen shook my hand

"Welcome to the show and what you've all been waiting for… Playing the sweet innocent Sandy, here is the talented and beautiful Emma Watson."

Emma gracefully spilled out, flashing her thousand watt smile and playfully laughing here and there. She made her way over to me and stood next to me.

"Hi." She airily spoke.

"Welcome, welcome." Ellen repeated. "And now."

Screams echoed through out the studio. If I would have known his fan's were that crazy I would have plugged my ears.

"The one, the only Danny Zuko played by Nate Grey from Connect Three."

Ellen didn't even get to finish off her sentence because she was drowned out by the screams. Nate came causally out. I was excited to see him…even if I just saw him a couple of seconds ago.

"Hey!"

Screams.

"Sit down, sit." Ellen motioned us as she took her seat. "Wow so this is it. You all are going to be super famous after this is said and done…I mean with the exception of Emma and Nate here."

Nate laughed in the most adorable way. I don't know how his fans didn't tackle him there and then. I would have.

"So how do you feel? I mean because this thing is huge. The moment I mentioned Grease on my show I sold out tickets, for this day." Ellen nodded, "So umm Caitlyn, what can you say about this frenzy?"

Great, first question thrown and it's thrown directly at me.

I cleared my throat and remembered what Taylor told me. An interview, Cait, not rocket science.

"I still have no idea, really. I know it's a huge deal but I can't completely grasp on to the concept on exactly how big this is." I responded.

"Well that doesn't answer my question." Ellen joked, "Emma?"

"Same here. I think we can't see this project as explosive because we're still in production and we haven't finished yet."

Nate butted in, "But it must mean something if we haven't finished and we're already on _THE_ Ellen Degeneres Show."

"Are you kissing up to me, Nate?" Ellen asked.

Nate just smiled.

"I'm on to you, buddy."

---

After a lengthy and invasive interview from Ellen the audience had the chance to ask us some questions. There was a long line. An _extremely_ long line. Most of the line was made up with Grease enthusiast but I knew that luck was soon to run out. The moment I laid eyes on the girl who had the microphone, just knew she'll be asking something I didn't want to answer.

For Pete's sake, the girl was decked out in Connect Three attire from head to toe. She must be curious on these rumors.

"Hi." She breathed, "I'm Candice from Nashville, Tennessee. I was wonderin' about these rumors between Nate and Caitlyn."

Well at least she knew my name.

Nate and I looked at each other and he just laughed.

"I really don't know what to say about them." He shrugged.

"You know," I began, if Nate wasn't going to debunk these rumors then I'm going to have to take the reigns on this, "We live really close to the studio and the High School we film at. We all walk to set, if it's in walking distance. I guess where they assumed this 'relationship'"  
I air quoted.  
" because of the fact that Nate is kind enough to walk with me when its dark."

Ellen took out a magazine, "I read this article and they mentioned Camp Rock. From what I heard Connect Three performed there and I also heard you been going to this Camp for quiet a while."

Nate finally took the initiative to comment on that, "Despite all these close connections we have I can honestly say, and Caitlyn would agree, that I've never been formally introduced to Caitlyn until this movie. I don't know how they traced us all the way back to Camp Rock."

I nodded and hoped that cleared those rumors.

"Kay. Thank you, Candice." Ellen moved her along.

Another question.

"Hi, I'm Whitney. I was wondering if Nate could sing a song for me?" She smiled hopefully at us. Taylor and Max both pushed him playfully. Nate tried to bit back a smile. I became a slight bit jealous. I didn't want Nate to sing to some stranger. He should be singing to me. Even if it would make it obvious of my feelings for him, I much rather him sing to me than sing to her.

"What song? I can't, um, ha… Any suggestions?" Nate stumbled.

Whitney gripped on to her microphone for dear life, "Lovebug?"

---

"_I can't get your smile out of my mind. _

_I think 'bout your eyes all the time. _

_You're beautiful but you don't even try. _

_Modesty is just so hard to find."_

Whitney began to burst into tears as Nate finished up his serenade to her. I sulked in back with the rest of the cast. Nate quickly hugged her as she bawled her eyes out.

Ellen quickly interrupted their moment as she brought a box of Kleenex to Whitney. She sheepishly took them as she wiped away her tears.

"Alright, we have time for one more question before this commercial break." Ellen announced. Before she handed the microphone to the next girl, Ellen wiped it on her shirt. "Sorry I'm just wringing out all the waterworks…"

The audience laughed.

"Hi, I'm Lisa. I just wanted to know if there's a possibly of there ever being a Caitlyn and Nate. Ever?"

There was a laugh that rippled through everybody. I sat still, in shock.

"Oh wow, that's forward. Why do you ask?" Nate questioned.

The girl simply turned around and revealed her homemade t-shirt.

There were blinding white letters on her baby blue shirt. I took me a while to read what it said. When I did figure out I blushed.

"**Naitlyn, a love story."**

Jennie and Marcie began to laugh out loud while Max and Mike poked fun at Nate.

"That's a new one." I lied. I glanced at Emma who had the widest grin on her face. Before that turned into a total disaster, Taylor saved me. He flung his arm around me protectively.

"Nate you can't take my girl. It's the rules of brotherhood." He joked.

"Sorry, I had no idea." Nate joked back.

Yes, what better way to blow her question off than a joke.

The show went on. They revealed more of the cast and asked more questions. They even went as far as giving a preview of still frames from film that was already processed. The audience was in a trance and soaking up every tiny bit of information they could.

"Alright, that's all we have time for today. Give special thanks to Steven, the Producer and Director of Grease, for loaning us his stars for a couple of hours!" Ellen called out.

An upbeat song blasted through the speakers and immediately everybody began to dance. I danced in celebration, it was finally over I managed to survive my first big interview and that alone causes for a big celebration.

---

**YAY. MORE NAITLYN FLUFF! Just thought I should toss that in before...well...you'll see in the next chapter. Also I thought an interview would be fun and what's funner than Ellen's random show? Well I just want to wish everbody a HAPPY NEW YEARS! Please stay safe and know your limits but most importatnly have FUN. But before you all go out and throw confetti and all that crazyness, care to**

**REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy 2009 to everybody out there! I want to first thank all the reviews I got. In NO order...**

Huntress-for-Shadows  
SaveTheDinosaurs14  
xxemomazingxxmissaxx  
JusTheUnderdog  
the-water-girlll  
Rain Dances  
suburbs  
SmileImplant  
confessions of a band geek

**Also I've never had so many anonymous reviews before so I'll like to thank those who did! Anyways enough with my nonsence and here's the chapter.  
ENJOY!**

---  
Pink Lady  
Chapter EIGHT: Confessions

---  
**Set  
****12:10PM**

Nate smiled at me and I couldn't help but to feel so torn. Everybody gathered in my trailer to hang out in cause for a celebration. I rather be wallowing up in my depression than to throw my hands in the air and cheer that Nate was going to be gone for a couple of days. I can recall, exactly, when his manager called him right after the Ellen Show. We were still hanging around with the audience when he got pulled aside. I tried not to watch him like a hawk but I couldn't help it. I wasn't sure if it was my cold because I got a bad feeling.

When he finally came around he looked beyond excited. It only fueled my curiosity because he never said a word until we were tuck away in our dressing rooms.

"Connect Three will in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade!" He announced. Of course he would be excited. He's a singer. Nate loves to perform and since they canceled their summer tour he missed out on a life on the road. It had been ages since Nate performed with his brothers.

Fast forward to a week later and here we were (cold not included). The whole day everybody's been smothering Nate with 'goodbyes' and 'I'll miss yous'. I don't think anybody will miss him as much as I will. He was still here and I'm already missing him. Which is why there was a small get-together in my trailer, because none of us could get enough of Nate. And to think that we're still going to have a farewell party after filming, geeze. I'm sure by tomorrow Nate will be glad he left after all the attention he's getting. Then again, he's always getting attention.

"Hey!" Marcie yelled out to get everybody's undivided attention, "Guys what kind of party games are we going to play? I need ideas."

Marcie had taken up the task to organize Nate's big farewell bash.

"Hide and seek?" Emma said unsure. Max and Mike laughed but Jennie was quick to glare at them. They instantly ceased their laughter.

"I think it's a great idea," Louisa encouraged, "What do you think Nate?"

"I dig it. How about truth or dare?" Nate suggested.

"No. That game sucks." Max whined, "Everybody is too chicken to pick a dare and settle for a lame question. Where's the fun in that?"

"Also some of the dare's are completely stupid." James added.

"Okay, gosh. I'll rule it out." Marcie interrupted before anymore comments were made.

"Nothing too physical. Like tag or something." Emma shrugged.

Mike laughed again, "Tag? Two things. ONE, we're not playing little kid games for our big mans party. TWO, what's wrong with something physical?"

Emma crossed her arms, "You all agreed on hide and seek. Do you want me to suggest Duck, duck, goose so you don't have to, Mike?"

"Ems, why don't you _suggest_ yourself-"

"Guys, don't argue." I rubbed my temples, "Why don't we just ask Nate what he wants to do?"

Nine heads turned to Nate who looked surprised.

"Me? I don't care what we do." He nervously chuckled, "I'm up for anything Marce comes up with."

"Great!" Marcie said and gave a smug smile to the guys.

"Perfect." Max responded, "We're going to be stuck painting our toenails and doing each others hair, Nate."

"Max if you really wanted to do that you should have said that in the first place!" Marcie glared at him.

I can't believe we're wasting our lunch time to plan activities for Nate. I shoved a strawberry in my mouth and remained voiceless. There was no way I was going to suggest something.

"What would you like to do, Cait?" Taylor asked.

I'm sure he meant the question for my ears only but with the little space provided even whispering would be heard loud and clear. The nine pairs of eyes glanced over to me, curious of my response.

"I don't care what we do." I muttered.

"C'mon Cait! Tell us something." Marcie urged.

"What do want me to say? Let's do some pre-teen party game like…" I thought for a second, "Seven minutes in Heaven?"

Marcie's eyes widen as the boys groaned.

"Oh please, it's a great idea!" Marcie protested.

What was I thinking? Seven minutes in Heaven? Who in the right mind would like to be shoved into a closet for seven minutes with a member of the opposite sex? Not me. First of all I can't even imagine being in a stranger's closet. I shivered at the image of dirty clothes and smelly shoes tucked away from view.

Gross.

"Pie eating contest!" Taylor shouted.

A murmurs were buzzing in the air as I turned to Taylor.

"Pie eating contest?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I've never been in one."

"Sure, why not?" Marcie approved.

I checked my watch. My lunch was almost over. Today it was cut a bit short because I'll be filming my own solo. Thankfully I wasn't the only leaving as well. Jaclyn had to be there as well.

"Jaclyn, let's go." I called.

"What?" Nate stood up blocking the way out. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You're suppose to stay and eat and help Marce figure out what to do for tonight!" Nate protested my leave.

As much as I rather stay with Nate, the constant reminder of his future absence isn't what I need right now.

"I'll think of some." I lamely replied. I gently pushed him aside. Jaclyn followed close behind as I spilled out of my own trailer. When we escaped the field of trailers I slowed down my rapid pace into a normal walking pace.

"Seems like you wanted to get out of there fast." Jaclyn said.

"Bingo."

---

I walked around casually, thinking about my situation. If I were a promiscuous girl who believes she's pregnant I'll be worrying my butt off. That exactly what I was thinking about.

I'm pregnant.

Not me. Rizzo, my character, has a bun in the oven.

Gosh, I couldn't even imagine how I would react to something of that magnitude. I hung around some steps that lead to the entrance of the school. Jaclyn and two other extra's came out, giggling and chatting. The moment they saw me they hush their shenanigans. Jaclyn cleared her throat and quietly (but no so subtlety) recited her line.

**Patty  
**THAT'S THE ONE I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT.

The extras took a second glance at me before the three of them ran off, giggling. I guess me and Rizzo both know it sucks being the center of gossip. The music began to swell out of the speakers.

Cue lip-syncing.

_THERE ARE WORSE THINGS I COULD DO  
__THAN GO WITH A BOY  
__OR TWO  
__EVEN THOUGH  
__THE NEIGHBORHOOD THINKS I'M TRASHY  
__AND NO GOOD  
__I SUPPOSE IT COULD BE TRUE  
__BUT THERE ARE WORSE THINGS I COULD DO…_

…_BUT TO CRY IN FRONT OF YOU  
__THAT'S THE WORST THING  
__I COULD DO._

I bit my lip insecurely and walked away from the cameras view clutching on to my books.

"CUT! Cait, darling, that was beyond amazing. I don't even think we need to shoot it again." Steven held up his hand for a high five.

I just stared at him.

One take?

I shook my head, "We have to do it again."

Steven laughed, "Why? Everything about it was perfect."

I tried looking for reasons to do another take but I had none. Maybe it felt unrealistic having accomplish a number in one shot when every other number has taken up agonizing hours.

"Oh, ok." I sighed.

What was wrong with me. Something felt off.

I figured it was because of Nate. It had to be him. Why else would I mope around and feel like it was raining on my parade?

"Are you going to give me a high five or what?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and lightly placed my hand on Steven before I walked off. I'm sure I left him confused but it didn't matter. All I was concentrating on was this stupid depression and how to make it go away.

Kissing Nate would make things a LOT better but I had to take smaller steps. What else could I do that would satisfy my pained heart?

I smiled.

Maybe tonight would be the perfect time to tell Nate how I feel. I'm not sure how or when I should tell him but I'm sure when the moment is right I'll know.

Yes.

I felt better already.

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****7:30 PM**

Emma and I worked around each other as we rushed to take out the twelfth pie out of the oven. Apparently Taylor's idea was growing on everybody. From time to time someone would pop in and asked us if we took request of pie fillers. Emma shooed them off and made sure that she informed everybody that the pies are going to be specifically apple.

"But I'm allergic to apple!" Marcie whined.

"Marce," I placed the last pie out to cool off, "You ate an apple in front of me once."

She bit her lip, "I'm allergic to apple pie."

Emma laugh at how childish Marcie was being, "You can't be serious."

"Can't you just make a cherry pie or something?" Marcie begged.

"No."

"Why!"

I looked at Emma, the pie queen, "Because…ask Emma."

"Apple is the only pie I know how to bake flawlessly every time. Anything else comes out a bit… not prefect." She explained, "If you want cherry why don't you go the nearest bakery."

Marcie stormed out.

"Emma, these smell delicious." I licked my lips at how mouth watering a warm apple pie can be.

"Well you'll be able to eat them later."

I frowned, "I'm sure you won't mind if I just…"

"No."

I pouted. Not fair. I helped her produce all these pies and I don't get a reward? Emma threw all the dirty dishes into the dish washer. I looked at the giant mess we made. Although I much rather go clean myself up first I couldn't leave this mess alone. I wiped the counters with my trusty Clorox drenched rag. After every inch of the counter waas disinfected, I set up to mop the floor which was spotted with apple slices and flour.

"So do have any idea how you're going to tell him?" Emma asked.

"No, but it's going to be tonight. That's for sure." I replied.

Emma was quiet for a moment, "I'm sure he'll like you. Who doesn't like a future house wife?"

She laughed at all the times she caught me doing chores before she finally joined me in the fight against unorganization and mess.

"Thanks. Do you only see me cleaning my quaint house on a small hill tending to my multitude of children?" I asked, clearly offended.

Emma smiled, "Possibly. But if you ever amount to that, I'm sure you'll look like a Victoria's Secret model with five kids."

"Oh awesome, I'll be dusting my cd collection in lingerie." I joked.

"If you _ever _amount to that, Cait, please invite me to your house. I wouldn't mind seeing you clean." Taylor walked in for the fifth time.

I threw him a dirty look before I began to scrub the floor.

He leaned over the rows of pies and inhaled. I could see Emma watching his every move. She fear that he would take off with a pie in his grubby hands.

I laughed at the scene playing in my head.

"I actually glad that I suggested this pie contest thing." Taylor congratulated himself, "Everybody is upstairs planning to attack and run off with the pies."

Emma's eyes widen.

"But Nate made them promise to stay put." Taylor quickly added. "How long until they cool off?"

Emma shrugged, "I usually wait a day until I eat my pies."

Taylor's jaw dropped.

"But I'm sure we can do this contest after we do some of the stuff Marce wants us to do." I added before Taylor began to whine.

"Fine. We're leaving soon for the park, better hurry and clean this mess up." He huffed. Taylor left upstairs, probably to inform the others about the pies.

Emma wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. I stopped mopping.

"I'll be glad when this night is over." She breathed out.

"I wish I could say the same."

---  
**Signature Park  
****(it's a block from the AQ)  
****8:20 PM**

After Emma and I had freshen up we met up with the rest of the gang who were already in the middle of an intense game of tag. A group of eight people scrambled away from a single person as they got near. The person who was 'it' was Mike, the guy who didn't want to play any kid games. Mike lightly touched James and sprinted away. James ran all over the park tagging every single person he could.

"Yes!" He cheered as he tagged the last person. Never have I seen a faster runner than James. I gulped. I sucked at running. I would be the first to be tagged or be 'it' for the whole game. Everybody knows it sucks to be 'it'. They all quit when James triumphed. They gathered in the middle of the field catching their breath. Emma and I kept still as we watched them from afar. It looked like they were debating what to do next. It was then when a pair of brown eyes cast his gaze in our direction. It wouldn't have mattered if it were pitch black, I could tell when Nate's looking at me. He began walking towards us leaving the confused band behind. As he got closer I got to see how sexy Nate appeared. Nate look positively scrumptious as a sweaty guy. I'll never dare to touch him but he still looks…wow.

Nate quickly came to me and rubbed all his moist self on me. I cringed.

Yuck.

"Nate!" I pushed away.

"What's wrong with my hug?" He asked innocently.

"Everything!"

"Please…"

"Hey guys," Marcie announced, " Cait and Emma are finally here!"

They ran towards us creating a circle around the three of us.

"Awesome!" Mike sighed out, "We can play hide and seek, now."

"Because he still won't admit he wants to play Duck, duck, goose." Emma whispered to me. Nate and I laughed along with Emma.

"Emma shut up." Mike rolled his eyes.

Before Emma got to protest we were suddenly swarmed with flashes. It took me a second to recover from that surprise. The paparazzi found us. I close my eyes from the blinding lights. Nate quickly let go of me. I'm guessing he learn his lesson about appearing to be with me.

"_What are you guys doing out here?"_

"_Emma over here!"_

"_Smile for the camera girls!"_

"_Hey Nate! Hug Caitlyn again."_

"_Why are you guys playing tag?"_

"_How far along are you in production?"_

We all huddled together and walked back to the Quarters. It was a shame I didn't get to play hide and seek. I began to think that was a perfect to tell Nate while we hid. Thanks to the paparazzi and their great timing, I wasn't able to.

When we reached the quarters everybody collapsed on the floor, with the exception of me and Emma. We stood in the middle of bodies that were sprawled out on the squeaky clean floor (thanks to me).

"Gosh, stupid paparazzi!" Marcie groaned. She curled up in a single couch enjoying the comfort.

Nate stared up into the high ceiling fixated in nothing in particular.

"Can we have the pie eating contest now?" Taylor asked.

We had nine pair of pleading us hoping for Emma to give them the green light.

"No."

Groans."Half of the pies are probably still steaming!" Emma protested. "If you eat them now a couple of you will be complaining about stomach aches."

"So what do we do instead?" Nate asked.

"Hide and seek inside?" Max suggested.

That was a horrible idea. I don't want people running amok and causing more of a mess. I mean sure I like cleaning but there is such a thing call limits.

"Awesome, who's in?" James agreed.

"No! I don't want to clean up after you guys." I whined.

"Chill Cait, just let the cleaning lady do it." Mike resolved.

What he didn't know was that I was the cleaning lady along with Emma. I crossed my arms defensively, fuming that I had extra work tomorrow aside from my real job.

"I'm sure we can do something else." Emma hoped, "Marcie what else can we do?"

Marcie sat up from her slumped position, "Um, besides paint our nails and giving each other makeovers… I got nothing. Sorry Max."

Max muttered something that sounded something along the line of , "Sorry my ass."

"Wait. Cait said something…" Jennie snapped her fingers, "Umm it wasn't true or dare."

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Emma guessed.

"Yeah! That!" Jennie smiled.

The guys groaned.

"Then what do you want to do, Nate?" Jennie asked, dejectedly.

He grinned at her, "Pie eating contest."

---  
**Kitchen  
****9:00 PM**

The guys were on their second pie. Emma and I offered to be the referees of this contest while the girls just watched and cheered. None of them were too keen on getting a stomach ache so we all chickened out and let the boys have their fun.

"Ooo, This is close!" Emma examined the last pie that each guy was on. It was a pretty close race between James and Max. Nate was last in place. He looked like he rather enjoy his pie than chow down like James and Max have.

"And…James won!" Emma announced. James nodded triumphantly for the second time today. He's a beast.

Marcie ran to James and tackled him to a hug. He couldn't do much since his hand's were behind his back but he stood there and enjoyed being smothered my Marcie.

Nate bumped into me.

"Mind taking off the ropes?" He asked, turning his back on me. I untied him slowly. I had a chance to touch his hands again and I wanted to savor the moment. Once he was loose he went to go wash his face. This plan on telling him was getting harder to do. When am I going to find the time to talk to him in private?

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Jennie yelled.

Great. A dumb game.

---

"So who goes first?" Emma breathed out.

Eleven bodies sat in a circle, staring at each other. The only thing on everybody's minds was who was the first two to go? We sat in silence wondering how were going to choose.

"Names out of a hat?" Louisa shrugged.

"We don't have paper…unless you want to use your script." Max barked.

Louisa rolled her eyes.

"How about we just pick who we want to see in there." Jennie sighed, "Why do we even make it complicated?"

"Fine." Mike grumbled, "Me and Emma. Let's go."

Emma made a face. "No!"

"See?" Mike spat at Jennie, "It was flaws."

"Pick two people we all agree on." Jennie spat back.

Taylor cleared his throat, " Alright. I vote Nate and Cait."

…

..

.

He WHAT!?

Smiles began to grow on every single mouth, including Nate. I'm was the only one with my mouth wide open.

"Wait I don't agree with it!" I protested.

"New rule. Nominees have no say in decisions." Max smirked. " So is it unanimous?"

"YES!"

"Good, lets send these love birds off." Max stood up and dragged me and Nate over to the nearest closet. Max swung the door open and pushed us in.

Before he shut the door he winked at us, "Be back in seven minutes."

Then we were engulfed in darkness. I'm sure seven minutes have turned into hours… It seemed like an eternity just standing here, motionless.

"Isn't this interesting." I heard Nate say. I couldn't see him. Only the rough outline of his body…if I stared hard enough.

I wanted nothing more than to get out of this…wait a minute.

This is it.

I can tell Nate now.

And if things turn out for the better we can just go through the motions of this game and bam!

We're together!

Brilliant!

"Nate…"

"What's up."

"Can I talk to you?"

I don't know why I asked. It seemed stupid to do so.

"Uh sure."

I paused. I'm not even sure how to even say it but the excitement of finally getting this off my chest was pushing me.

"Um," I gulped, "I don't know how to say it…but I think I like you Nate."

There. That's should be enough. Simple, short and, sweet.

"I like you too."

I smiled.

"but we're talking in friend terms right?"

And then I died.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You like me as a friend?"

Of course, he still sees me as his friend despite all these moments we had. I was the one feeling all those emotions he wasn't.

"No," I sighed, "Not in that way."

An image flashed through my head of Nate and an extremely beautiful tall, girl with designer clothes and Italian pumps walking down a red carpet. That's what he likes. What happened between the first day and today that veered me off?

"Oh…"

"Just forget it. I just got caught up-"

Finish it, Cait.

Say it.

You got caught up in something you thought could be possible.

"Cait, I don't want to be too blunt about this but you're my friend and that's all I see you as." Nate confessed.

So it was me who mistaken his sweet gestures. I'm only his friend and that's all I'll ever be. No words could describe how devastated I felt. Embarrassed, as well.

"Hey hey hey!" The door swung open and the light poured in. Nate looked down at me with apologetic eyes but I ran out before he could say anything and before he could see me cry.

That's the worse this I could do...to cry in front of Nate Grey.

---

**BEFORE you kill me, I'd like to say I'm sorry. I just couldn't have Nate and Caitlynn together that fast. Those who read my other stories probably know that it's definatly not my thing. Torture? Nah, I just like to make it an agnozing wait. BUT they will be together, Nate just needs to get over issues. ; D. Please let me know what you think. **

**REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another update! I might seem like a filler chapter but it's not I promise. Once again thanks for all the reviews! I'll be updating on a daily basis (I hope...I'm crossing my fingers) so you, my beautiful readers, can read until your eyes get sore. Yes. I know many of you were extremely disappointed on last chapter but I couldn't make it THAT easy for Caitlyn. Things worth having are worth fighting for... ****Well I'll quit blabbing so you can read.  
ENJOY!  
**

---  
Pink Lady  
Chapter NINE: Dropout

**Set  
****8:30 AM**

Normally, seeing Jennie in a cotton candy pink wig would have brought me to tears and watching Mike and James doing the Macarena dressed up as angels would have made me die. Normally. Except things were beyond my normal state. I wouldn't say that I'm depressed but it so close I might as well accept that I am. It just sucks (a lot!) that I got my head wrapped up in something so avoidable. If I had my computer with me (which I deeply regret not packing) I would have produced multitudes of music tracks that had some somber significant to my life. I couldn't settle for the songs out there to comfort me. Most of them were about heartbreak AFTER the relationship is done with. It's hard to find a song about my situation. A girl who tragically falls for her friend who doesn't fell the same way. Yeah, those type of songs are hard to find. I drank a hot cup of coffee, I had to keep awake from the past two sleepless nights. I've never had a problem with my sleeping pattern before. It's strange to feel drained after a day at the set and not be able to sleep. I'm calculating that one day, after months of crappy rest, I'll be walking down the sidewalk and knock out spontaneously. Then the paparazzi will swarm over me and pick at me until there nothing left to say.

"Cait?"

I snapped out of my wondering and looked up at Louisa and Marcie, who both had the same generic outfit I had on. A muumuu and platinum 5 inch heels. They looked at me, concerned. They had no clue what happened two days ago but I certainly wasn't going to tell them. I was lucky enough to have Taylor take me out of my misery and out of the closet (not in that sense). After I ran up to my room and barricaded myself in our bathroom, Taylor came by and comforted me. I cried a tiny amount compared to the intense pressure that was pent up inside me. I refused to cry after my boo-hoo rejection. (I don't even consider it rejection. It's not like I asked him to be with me and he refused.) Anyways, Taylor came by and told me he informed everybody I had gotten sick. He didn't bother telling me what Nate did. It's not like I needed to know.

"Uh, what's up?" I responded a bit too late.

Marcie's hand shot up to my forehead, testing for a fever Taylor claimed I had. She frowned when she felt my cold skin against her warm touch. She then tested for my cheek. Nothing.

"I'm stumped." She declared, "I've never seen anybody recover that quickly."

What she didn't know is that recovery is not in my near future.

"Good immune system?" I shrugged.

"Hmmm." Marcie cocked her head.

Louisa took her turn reminding me of the one person that I wish would forget, "It's a good thing Nate didn't kiss you. Imagine being stuck with a flu during a parade? Awful."

"Yeah," I gritted my teeth, "He's extremely lucky."

Emma came by, dressed as her normal self. She wasn't needed on set today but she insisted to come watch us do this next number.

Beauty School Dropout.

She tried to hold in a stifled laugh. Yeah, we looked THAT ridiculous. What they didn't tell us was that we were suppose to have on silver fake eyelashes with a splash of white eye makeup.

"This looks interesting." Emma watched the other thirteen extras that were dressed exactly like we were. "How are you feeling Jennie?"

Jennie shied away, "I don't know how you and Cait do it. Having the camera all to myself feels a bit strange."

"You'll love it, I'm sure. Once you get a taste of it you won't ever be satisfied." Emma joked.

I sipped my coffee, observing the extras who huddled closely together. No doubt they were reading another gossip magazine. I could see them passing around a glossy booklet around. I'll be glad that tomorrow we get the day off. Not even the cruel scheduling would make us work on Thanksgiving. One of the extras turned around and looked directly at me before she whipped around and giggled with her friends.

I gritted my teeth. There's no getting over this stupid rumor is there? When will time blow this thing over so I won't have to be reminded that there'll never be a "Naitlyn."

"Girls?" Steven called out.

Emma squealed, "Good luck!"

Louisa's eyes widen, "You're not suppose to say that! It's bad luck!"

"Louisa, isn't that just for theatre?" I asked, "I'm not sure if it applies to a movie."

She narrowed her eyes at us, "Fine then, JINX the whole movie. See if I care!"

---

We waited patiently behind a white screen, holding on to a staggering row of twelve hairdryer chairs. When the time was right we were to push these things out as we strutted past the camera. To add a comic fling to this number, like the original movie, Rizzo, Marty, and Jan will be awkwardly doing all the movements that the extras were doing. So even if I was extremely comfortable in these heels I'll have to tip toe as if this was the first time I've ever wore heels.

The music started, revealing the dreamy voice of that man I saw recording when I was recording as well. I listen to the voice which ringed in my ears. I have admit they hired a heck of lungs and vocal cords there.

_LA  
__LA LA LA  
__LA LA LA  
__LA LA LA _

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA  
__LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA  
__LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_

I 'strutted' out, rolling my chair along with me. Once everybody was in line and in the spotlight she gracefully sat our tush in the chair and looked sexy.

_BEAUTY SCHOOL DROPOUT  
__NO GRADUATION DAY  
__FOR YOU_

Lift my hands in the air. Let them drop gracefully back to my sides. Pose. Pose again. Stand up.

_BEAUTY SCHOOL DROPOUT  
__MISSED YOUR MIDTERMS  
__AND FLUNKED SHAMPOO…_

"CUT!"

I dropped my floating arms down. I gave a questioning stare at Steven who walked onto the set. He took an extra to the side, the same girl who was looking at me, and had a chat with her. Marcie and Louisa shrugged. They had no idea what was going on. She probably messed up or something. Why else would Steven pull her aside?

"Ok, Back to work!"

Here I go again, looking smashing in this look.

---

_NOW, I'VE CALLED __THE SHOT  
__GET OFF THE POT  
__I REALLY GOTTA FLY  
__GOTTA BE GOIN'  
__TO THAT  
__MALT SHOP  
__IN THE  
__SKY_

The twelve of us linked arms and slowly sank to the floor pointing to a thin staircase that lead to the 'sky'. The lights dimmed and a Jennie attempted to reach for him but (it's going to be edited) we fade away into a figment of her imagination.

"CUT! Excellent work, girls!" Steven called. It's great to know that we finally got the shot after two hours of standing in heels. Don't get me wrong I love heels but they get awfully uncomfortable after several hours of standing.

Emma quickly ran over, in her sneakers, "That was fantastic! Jennie you were lovely!"

Jennie glowed, "Really?"

"Positive!"

I sighed. Then, suddenly, I got some very unnecessary attention.

"Cait, what's wrong?" Marcie asked. She kicked off her heels the moment Steven pronounced 'CUT', "There has be something more. You look miserable…when the camera stops rolling."

Jennie nodded, "Are you still feeling sick?"

I glanced at Emma who struggled to smile back. Louisa made sure that she would get it out of me…which meant she punched me until I said something.

"Stop!" I cried, "I'll say it!"

"Finally! My knuckles were wearing out."

"I'm just recovering from a small heartbreak." I admitted. There was no reason they need to hear all of it. This was enough to keep them satisfied.

"Oh sweetheart!" Jennie hugged my tightly, "Whoever he is I'm sure he isn't worth it anyways."

Or maybe I'm the one who isn't worth anything…

"Let's do something to get your mind off him." Marcie suggested.

The only thing I could think of is to clean, but the house was already spotless. I spent my sleepless nights scrubbing away.

"Girls night?" Emma smiled, "It could be fun."

"Yeah sure." I said. Anything would be better than going home and just thinking about Nate.

"Great. Let's get you out of these horrid costumes." Emma pushed all four of us towards out trailers outside.

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****7:00 PM**

From the time I left the set 'til now it's been a nonstop hurricane. After running down to a spa to get some treatments for all five of us, we went shopping to splurge on some great clothes. We then got some hot chocolate by some java junkie shop we passed. We were heading home when we ran in to a lone paparazzi. He smiled apologetic to us and asked for a picture.

Marcie and Louisa were quick to refuse but since he's the only photographer that's asked for a picture I let him take several shots. I even used the opportunity to unoriginally pose for the young man. He laughed before he took off, thanking us.

"What was that all about, Cait?" Marcie asked once we were inside.

I shrugged, "I'm feeling a bit better."

Emma kicked off her shoes, "That's wonderful, because tonight I asked the boys to pamper us."

Four head shot out of the kitchen.

"British girl say WHAT?" Mike drawled.

"I didn't agree to anything!" Max protested.

"Do we get pies? I would love another pie." James exclaimed. Mike and Max lightly punched their friend.

When Taylor walked out I felt a strange comfort settle in me. I depended on him, a bit, so I wouldn't discombobulate.

"What's going on?" He asked. Taylor knew something was up, nothing subtle ever escaped his ever knowing eyes.

"Um," Emma started, "We were planning to have a girls night."

"Girls night?" James scoffed, "Every night is a girls night."

Marcie stuck out her hip in defense, "Yeah but this is, like, necessary! Cait is going through some issues here!"

"Oh my like god," James popped his hip out, "Whatever should we do about Caitlyn's situation?"

Max and Mike began jumping like a band of baboons and said in unison, "MAKEOVERS!"

"You are so immature!" Jennie glared at them.

"Sorry sorry, It's just funny." Max apologized, "I think we should be invited to this girls night. I mean after countless nights living with you all and we have yet to get an invite."

"Ha ha real funny." Louisa stuck out her tongue at them, "Inconsiderate baster-"

"Hey, whatever Cait is going through we can help." Mike offered.

"It's a girl thing." Emma sighed.

"What is it? There isn't anything in life that guys don't go through that girls do, except for a couple of things…" James thoughtfully pieced together.

"It's fine we rather just go-"

"Heartbreak." I said as Emma tried to pull me away from the situation. "They're kindly doing this all for me because I'm a bit down in the dumps for some guy."

James smirked at Marcie, "What better way to find out both sides of the story with a group of us?"

"Yes, because you must have had your share of girls, right James?" Marcie spat.

I put my bags down as they continued to argue. I kicked off my own shoes and sat down, watching Marcie and James go at it. Taylor joined me and flung his arm around me.

"Sorry 'bout the three stooges." He motion James, Max and Mike, "They're been cranky all day."

"It's fine. I don't mind." I honestly said. Sure I wasn't expecting an argument between the two sexes but it sure took my mind off things.

"Are you done?!" Emma shrieked. "This night is suppose to be for Caitlyn! Can we not be considerate?"

Six 'sorry's' escaped from six mouths.

"It's totally fine." I waved off, "Bickering is surprisingly fun to watch."

They all stared at me, soaking in my dishearten appearance before dipping into the heartbreak topic.

---

"Things were fine for a month or two until she suddenly breaks up with me." James told, "It just so happens that while she was 'connecting' with me, her ex boyfriend back in the picture and I was tossed away."

"Oh that's horrible." Emma gasped.

"How old were you?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"Fourteen."

I shook my head. Figures.

"Fourteen?!" Marcie cried, "Don't you have something more recent?"

James glared at her, "That is my most recent! I've been a Bachelor ever since. I love being single."

"Oh, I've got a good one." Jennie cut in. Marcie and James bickering ceased, "There was this one guy that was crazy for me that I never gave a second thought, but he grew on me, so I decided to give him a shot and go on a date. Long story short, I fell for him and then he decided he didn't like me like he did before."

"He's probably those guys that go crazy for the chase." Taylor said, his arms still protectively around me. Jennie gave his comment a considerate thought.

"Possibly, he's still a jerk though." Jennie frowned.

"So what happened to you Cait?" Max asked. I took a look at the blonde haired boy, he look sincerely concerned. For a moment I was happy to have such supporting people in my life.

"You don't have to talk about it." Taylor whispered. I nodded but maybe just letting everything out would help me get over Nate. Sure it might be embarrassing to spill my feelings to my co-stars but I've they trusted in me with their heartbreaks, why can't I?

I cleared my throat, "He pulled out the 'just friends' card."

The guys all groaned. They probably had to face that once in their life time and knew how much it sucked to be in my position.

"I think they just do that to let you off easy. In reality they rather just hurt your feelings in the nicest way than letting you hear exactly what they feel." Mike theorized.

That didn't make me feel any better. In fact, if Mike was right then Nate must have just seen me as unattractive or a dork…

"I made some tea." Emma came in with a tray full of tiny cups. She carefully handed us a small cup full of steaming tea. The aroma relaxed me.

"Would you like a cup 'o tea, Michael?" Max tease Emma.

Mike answered in the same mocking British accent," Oh that would be superb! How many lumps 'o sugar would you please, Maxemileon?"

"Thrrree!"

"Cut it out." Emma warned.

They chuckled before they carefully sipped on their tea. I took a sip of mine. The warmth hit my middle and spread out to every inch of me. Green tea will always be my favorite.

"Thanks Emma," Jennie said, "You're an angel."

We quieted down as we drank our tea. Everybody had a thoughtful expression on their faces. I could only assume that they were thinking about their past heartbreakers and what were they up to.

Nate was probably in some fancy shmancy hotel with a lot of screaming girls after him. He probably just waited for the right looking girl so he could steal her away and go to some closet.

Jerk.

"Anybody up for a round of duck, duck, goose?" Mike offered.

---  
**Actor's Quarter's  
****8:10 AM  
****Thanksgiving  
; D**

We were all glued to the plasma television we hardly watched. The array of floats and balloons and performers where marching in the very famous and well known, Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. I have to admit I've never watched the televised show. I rather go see a parade for myself than awing in front of a screen. This year was an exception. Nate was suppose to perform in this parade and there is no way I'm going to miss it. Seeing him on tv is different than seeing Nate two feet from me. He feels far more star like and celebrity when his face is in tv. When he's near me like that freezing day…

Ugh, I should just forget about it.

Who cares he's incredibly good looking and sweet and kind and an amazing singer?

Oh yeah.

I do.

Emma placed her head on my lap as she watched along with me. Taylor was somewhere in the kitchen looking for some OJ to drink. The rest of the cast was still asleep.

"I can't believe you still want to see him." Emma yawned.

"Well it's not his fault that I was stupid enough to like him." I narrowed my eyes at the screen, restlessly waiting 'til he came out.

"You're not stupid," Taylor briskly approached us, drink in hand, "Nate's the stupid one. Anyone want some milk? I warmed it up."

I made a face, "Warm milk? Sick."

"What's sick is your face." Taylor teased.

"Clever." Emma chimed.

"_What's so amazing about this parade is that it get better and better every year! These floats are just fantastic and the performances are superb. Speaking of performances here comes…"_

I held my breath.

"…_Jefferson's High Academy Marching Band!"_

Just what I wanted to see. Another Marching Band prancing down the street playing their guts out. Great. Taylor took the time to criticize their sound and balance. Emma and I looked at him. Since when is Taylor an expert at music? I thought I was the only one who ever looked at these elements. I loved music. Ever since I was six years old I strummed on my dad's acoustic guitar. Then when I turned into a computer geek, I fused the two elements together to produce my clips of music. Since I was passionate about this new found career I wished to pursue, I enrolled in all the music courses my school had to offer. Yes, I was a choir, band, orchestra, and guitar junkie. I couldn't get enough of musical concepts so I dipped my toes in whatever I could.

From opera to yodeling, classical to modern, and live to electronic; I've been through it all. Taylor didn't strike me as a music lover.

"My grandpa was a music teacher." He haughty stated, "He taught me how to play piano."

"I have to see it to believe it." I muttered. Emma laughed.

"_It is our pleasure to reintroduce Connect Three!"_

I ripped my sight off off Taylor and glued it back to the screen. Their float was simple. They stood on a platform with a badass truck pulling them along. Sure it might have not been up to Macy's standards or a float but the group was enough to make the crowd go nuts.

Shane flipped his hair out of his face as he counted off. The music blasted from their speakers sending millions into a frenzy. Jason was rocking out with Shane. Damn it, show Nate already!

"_I want to dedicate this to my little bro, Nate, who is currently in the middle of making a movie…" _Shane breathed out. The music slowed a bit into a very familiar opening song…

Shane gripped on to his microphone and paced over to Nate who was in the back, banging softly on the drums.

"_I SOLVE MY PROBLEMS  
__AND I SEE THE LIGHT  
__WE GOT A LOVIN' THING  
__WE GOT TO FEED IT RIGHT_

_THERE AIN'T NO DANGER  
__WE CAN GO TOO FAR  
__IF WE START BELIEVIN' NOW  
__THAT WE CAN BE WHO WE ARE_

_GREASE IS THE WORD"_

My eyebrows were raised to the ceiling at the surprise that Connect Three was singing a Grease song. They jammed out a bit more before Nate sang as Jason harmonized in the next verse

"_THEY THINK OUR LOVE  
__IS JUST A GROWIN' PAIN  
__WHY DON'T THEY UNDERSTAND?  
__IT'S JUST A CRYIN' SHAME_

_THEIR LIPS ARE LYIN',  
__ONLY REAL IS REAL  
__WE STOPPED THE FIGHT RIGHT NOW  
__WE GOT TO BE WHAT WE FEEL"_

"Wow," Emma shook her head, "They sound amazing! It reminds me of the old songs they used to play."

Taylor sipped on his warm milk, "I hope they record that. I want their rendition on my MP3."

I sighed. This was great. It almost made me forget of my helpless estate. I might be sad that Nate sees me as a friend but at least his music still cheers me up. Go figure.

"Is that Nate?"

The three of us turned to look over our shoulders to find Jennie, Marcie, Louisa, Max, Mike and James looking half awake. Marcie is the one who asked. She looked the most interested in the tv than the rest. Their bodies still looked limp. I wondered if I pushed them ever so slightly if they would tip over.

"Yeah," Emma responded, "They are doing a spectacular version of Grease."

James suddenly looked wide awake. I kept on watching Nate beat the drums as he passionately sang into the microphone placed near him.

"_GREASE IS THE WORD  
__IS THE WORD THAT YOU HEARD  
__IT'S GOT A GROOVE,  
__IT'S GOT A MEANING  
__  
__GREASE IS THE TIME  
__IS THE PLACE  
__IS THE MOTION  
__GREASE IS THE WAY WE ARE FEELIN"_

Leave it to Nate to bring back Connect Three from the temporary rut they've been in. Whatever triggered Shane to storm out of the set of their music video and forced him to go to Camp Rock caused some wonderful chain reactions in my life. Now they're riding the Grease wave (Sounds gross, I know) and regaining their popularity back. The crowd was loving every single moment of their performance.

RING!

"Oh that must be the caters." Emma shot up.

The studio hired some people to make us a Thanksgiving dinner. Since we weren't allowed to fly back to our families, due to the heavy airport traffic, they decided to throw us a big feast for our sacrifice. I didn't mind it at all. At least me and Emma won't be slaving away in the kitchen creating the perfect turkey.

---  
**3:40 AM**

Quick update. The dinner was fantastic. The meal was still digesting happily in my tummy. My poor descriptive skills will not do the dinner justice. I could only think of mouth-watering to some how explain the aroma floating out of the kitchen while we all waited anxiously for the food to be served. Yes, this Thanksgiving would have gone flawlessly if a)Nate were here (even if I do think things would have been so awkward) and b) if the caters would know how to clean decently. Their meager attempt at 'cleaning' was itching at the back of my mind all night (besides Nate). I used most of my efforts to restrain myself from hopping down to the kitchen to clean up and rewash the pots and pans. I was biting my pillow with all my might trying to stop myself, no kidding. After my jaw grew tired I release the poor victim and sighed. I threw my covers off and briskly walked to the kitchen.

What's the point?

I haven't slept well in days might as well do something productive.

I walked pass the dark halls of the quarters. The only reliable source of light was the a single towering window located in the living room that let in a streaks of moonlight inside. As I walked down the stairs I counted the number of steps took to reach the bottom.

If you must know, there are 30 steps that make up the stair case.

I guess I was so used to having the house to myself when everybody is deep in their dream that a tiny noise literally scared the living bajeezus out of me. I turned to the click I heard from the door. I feared that an intruder has just broke into the house. I could see the dark outlining of their body as it awkwardly limped into the light.

Nate.

He weakly smiled at me as he put his things down. I couldn't move my feet. If it wasn't for the immobile appendages and my exposed feelings I would have ran to him and tackled him into a hug. He has no idea how sorely I've missed him.

---  
**Fantasy  
****(I couldn't help it)**

_Nate and his messy hair was to die for. I know many would kill to see him as I see him now; Thin sweater, pajamas bottoms and the moonlight to make things ever so romantic. We were only 40 feet apart but it felt like miles. He reached inside a bag and pulled out a single rose. He held on to it for dear life as I tired to move my legs to close the distance. No luck._

_He cleared his throat, "Hey there."_

"_Hi."_

_His weak upturn of his lips turn into a genuine smile. It was almost like he longed to hear my voice again. My heart rate peaked as he did me a favor and closed the distance to a mere inches. _

"_I got you this." He sheepishly handed to me. My quivering hand took it from his. The moment his warm hand grazed mine I felt that floating sensation, again._

"_Thanks." I tried not to look directly at him. I fiddled with the rose in my hands. We must have stood there for hours before I felt his hand again. He propped up my chin so I could look directly up at him. I felt the rose slip out of my hands and land directly beside my feet. I don't know how having Nate this close to me allowed me to be so aware of my surroundings. Well, that is until he brushed his lips against mine. Everything melted away…_

---

"I'm going to sleep." He said aloud to himself rather than to me. He picked up a single duffle bag and took the stairs, two steps at a time.

That means he took 15 steps to reach the top and cut the time in half to escape from me. I felt insignificant now. What am I without Nate? Just Caitlyn Gellar?

No Naitlyn?

What I would give to draw my 'Caitlyn Grey' doodles and not have this aching pain in me that reminds me that it's only a stupid fantasy. I gritted my teeth, angry at myself for allow my emotions to spill over again. At least Nate wasn't around to see me furiously wipe away my tears as I washed the dishes. I should realy stop all this dramatic drap. Just because I'm an actress for now I shouldn't let it get to my head.

As wiped the last pot dry from any water drops, I sighed to myself. I had no idea how late it was but for the first time I felt the unbearable weight of sleep on my eyes. I threw the rag aside and dragged myself to the living room. Going up stairs was not an option right now. All I wanted was a comfortable place to rest my head and sleep. A sweet escape from my depressing reality.

---

**I like to add that I don't own GREASE or the great characters or the fabulous Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. But yes, I tried not to make Caitlyn that depressed and I reread my outline and I'll say nothing bad will happen in the next three chapters...Sorry suburbs I miscalculated. Sorry for any mistakes you probably saw. I still have not mastered looking over my work that well!**

**REVIEW! (please) ; D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm guessing some of you heard the devestating news. Seeing how this fic is dealing with Grease...I never imagined that John Travolta's son, Jett, would pass away. Since usually I suck at things like this I never really say anything but I feel it's necessary. My thoughts and prayers are with the Travolta family and their sudden loss. Umm...**

**ENJOY.**

---  
Pink Lady  
Chapter TEN: Changes

**---  
Morning  
****I have no clue what the time is…**

"Caitlyn, sweetheart?"

I felt a harmless shake. Someone placed their tender hand on my shoulder and attempted to wake me. I stirred and tried to shoo them away but they persisted.

"Let me handle this, Emma."

A sudden slap of a pillow certainly helped move things along for them. I sat straight up, still groggy. I rubbed my eyes and squinted at the two girls who looked curiously at me. Emma and Louisa. Only Louisa is brutal enough to ever wake someone that way. I weakly threw the pillow back at her and she effortlessly caught it in her arms.

Darn.

"I'm going to grab some breakfast, will you join me?" Emma asked, her concerned eyes swooped over me. Of course she must be curious as to why she found my bed empty this morning and then discover that I slept in the living room's couch. I slowly nodded.

"Let me just shower." I whispered back. "How much time do we have until they need us?"

_They_, meaning the studio. Emma looked at her delicate watch on her left wrist.

"You have a solid three hours until." Louisa stated before Emma was able to figure out the time. Emma nodded in agreement.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"Seven. Well it's seven thirty." Emma cleared.

I sighed, "Fine."

"Well I'm glad that my services are no longer needed," Louisa saluted and marched off. I'm guessing her call time was early than ours was.

Without a second to wasted, I raced up to our bathroom ( I hope you realize my sarcasm is hard to catch in the morning, I would never race up the stairs in my condition) and jumped into the hot stream of water (once again, any physical activity is invalid in my state).

---  
**IHop  
****8:20 AM**

Nothing better than the rich smell of the International House of Pancakes…also known as IHop. I'm beginning to appreciate all the businesses in near proximity of our Quarters. Emma was kind enough to pick out my clothes while I showered. I didn't argue with her choices, at this point I wouldn't be able to match up my personal style with Emma's classic style. I was just glad I looked decent. Along with being her personal life sized Barbie, Emma also combed my hair back into a tight French braid. I'll have to thank her, somehow, when my phase is over.

"Table for two, please." Emma asked. The hostess looked like she was about to hyperventilate. She tried her hardest to not break out into an ear piercing scream as she escorted us to a small table in the back of the restaurant.

"Here are your ummmm menus." She breathed out. "Your waiter will be out shortly."

She turned around mechanically and walked back to the front. I didn't want to be nosey but I could have sworn that she took out her cell phone to make a call.

"Mmm, peach crepes." Emma peered into her plastic menu.

"Emma, how long was it until you got use to people looking at you?" I asked feeling the gaze of the hostess on us.

"You never get used to it." She smiled back at me, "She's staring, isn't she?"

I nodded, "And I think she called someone to tell them about us. Am I just being paranoid?"

She shook her head, "Unlikely. I saw that too. I'm sure the manager won't like people fleeing in at this hour."

There was a busy air in this place. I was surprised that nobody has noticed Emma yet but then again most of the customers that made up this hour were senior citizens. Unless they were crazy about Harry Potter or interested in the new remake of Grease they could careless about us.

"Hey there, I'm Will, I'll be your waiter this morning. What drinks can I start you off with?" An adorable red headed twenty year old man stood next to us, his pen and pad ready.

"Orange juice." I smiled.

"OJ is it." He scribbled and looked at Emma.

"May I please have the Chocolate Milk?"

I'll never get over how proper and polite Emma is. I wished I could have half the manners she has.

Will curiously eyed us and smiled, "I don't want to jump to conclusions but are you two…"

He trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence off. Perhaps he was embarrassed asking two strangers if they were starring in the new Grease.

"Umm forget it." He sighed. "But you two look a lot like these actresses."

"Emma and Caitlyn?" Emma piped.

"Yeah."

"Not only do we look like them, we are them." Emma winked.

Will looked astonished. He chuckled and continued to smile, "I'll be back with your drinks."

Emma turned to me, "And not all encounters are that bad."

---  
**Set  
****11:50 PM**

"One more time boys. I'm sure we can get this last short before lunch." Steven encouraged the group of guys that huddled around a very nice model of a 50's car. Nate was among those boys. They were filming their infamous Grease Lightin' dance while another backstage crew was filming behind the scenes. Emma and I were standing on the side observing their scene. I don't want to brag but it has to be ten times better than the classic movie.

"Ready? Alright PLACES!"

A shuffle of feet were heard. A pair of feet accompanied by a camera approached me and Emma as the number started. Not in the mood to give the viewers something to talk about, I crossed my arms and continued observing Nate shake his tush around. Emma, on the other hand, began to dance a little for the camera and managed to be perfectly silent.

I'm not sure how Steven would react if something or someone would interrupt his filming.

The cameraman gave his thumbs up and walked away.

I tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. I was planning to talk to Nate right after Steven called for lunch. I couldn't stand the thought of not talking to him just because we hit a bump on our friendship.

I swallowed a large lump at the mentioning of friendship. I as much I rather be more than friends if that's all I can have of Nate then that's fine. I just want to clear this awkwardness up fast so things could go back as they were.

_...GREASED LIGHTNIN',  
__GO, GREASED LIGHTNIN'_

_YOU ARE SUPREME  
__THE CHICKS'LL CREAM  
__FOR GREASED LIGHTNIN'_

_LIGHTNIN', LIGHTNIN'  
__LIGHTNIN'  
__LIGHTNIN', LIGHTNIN',  
__LIGHTNIN'  
__LIGHTNIN'  
__YEAH!_

"CUT! Great Job, now I'll race Taylor to the lunch table." Steven challenged.

"Oh, you're on!" Taylor said. He quickly passed Steven as he got a head start to the table everybody gathered around. Yes, in this declining weather and some are still crazy enough to sit outside and eat. Emma patted my shoulder, showing her support. Nate was walking in our direction and if there was such a thing as a perfect time this would be it. I haven't told Emma that I planned on talking to him but she could imagine that's the only thing on my mind since he left.

"I'll see you two in your trailer." She whispered as she walked away.

My heart pounded as Nate neared. I could almost smell his mesmerizing scent. I smiled brightly at him as his eyes locked with mine. I was millimeters away from congratulating him on a job well done but he shuffled pass me without a word. Confused, I called out for him.

"Nate?"

He whipped around, pointing out into a direction, "I need to go to the bathroom."

And with that he swiftly took off.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought. Did he just blow me off? It wasn't like him. Maybe he really needed to go to the bathroom.

I felt a bit disappointed as I walked by myself to my trailer with my plate of strawberries in hand. I trudged in expecting Emma but the dead silence told me she was no where near here. I frowned.

A tiny piece of paper caught my attention. It was placed conveniently in the corner of my large mirror. The large loopy handwriting belonged to Emma no doubt. I snatched the paper and began to read out loud.

"_Caitlyn,_

_I'm extremely sorry that I can not join you this lunch hour. I was just informed about a song the studio must have forgotten to record. I'll be spending my time at the recording studio with the music director, rehearsing. As much as I love singing ,I rather spend my lunch hour with you than some silly old woman. Sorry once again,_

_Emma_

_P.S.- Tell Nate I just swept your trailer before Thanksgiving. I don't want to see his food crumbs on the floor again_."

I laughed at Emma's last comment. I can't wait to show Nate this. I'm sure he'll crumple the paper up and throw it on the floor. Yes, I'll just start eating. I'm incredibly hungry and I'll need all the energy I can get for the Drive-In scene. It's when I officially tell Marty that I believe I'm pregnant…I meant Rizzo.

I popped a strawberry in my mouth and sighed. Nate is sure taking forever.

---  
**Location: Unknown  
****6:30 PM**

The whole cast and some extras were driven to a location in the middle of nowhere. The drive over was scary. Marcie and I, clung on to each other along with a couple of others. The darkness was overwhelming. With the headlights of the car on you still couldn't see a that far ahead of us. I still couldn't get used to how early it was and yet it was pitch black. Curse the day-light time change. I feared for my life until my eyes landed on a huge screen with a swarm of old cars crowded around the screen. It was the first time I smiled that day and it's been really hard to smile after Nate's no-show at lunch. It was totally retro. The second the SUV stopped I jumped out and marveled at the set we'll be at.

Steven quickly joined us with his arms stretched wide open, "Hey! How do you guys like the old Drive-In we remodeled?"

My mouth dropped, "Are you serious? It's amazing! I don't even feel like I'm in 21st century!"

"Great! Hey girls, Rose should be right behind the concession stand. She has her team to retouch any make up or hair problems." Steven announced.

Marcie, Emma and I quickly walked behind the concession stand which smelled of delicious popcorn and burgers. I had to get some after I'm done with my scene. Rose looked over at Emma and pushed her away.

"Emma, you look perfect." She said when Emma shot her a confusing look.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Caitlyn, Marcie." Emma waved as she walked away.

"Bye!" Marcie and I called.

Rose took a good examining look at us and smiled, "Great, another two flawless girls I won't have to worry about."

Marcie and I exchanged looks.

"Why?" I questioned.

Rose sighed as she made her way towards a girl who impatiently sat in a high chair, "We have fifty other extras to put lipstick on. It might not sound that hard but trying to find the right shade for every girl get's a little hectic."

I nodded, understanding, "Well me and Marce will leave now so we won't get in your way."

"Bye girls, Have fun!" Rose yelled out to us.

"We will!" Marcie yelled back.

---

I rubbed my stomach which growled back at me. Marcie held in her laugh as I shot a glare at her.

"I'm hungry!" I complained.

"I know, I've heard." Marcie smirked.

"Okay, girls let try doing this scene." Steven approached us. We stood right outside of a crowded bathroom. "No pressure. We have all night."

I nodded.

"SET!…ACTION!"

I barge in the bathroom and shoved a girl out of the mirror space. Marcie trailed behind me

**Marty  
**HEY, RIZZ.

**Extra  
**WATCH IT.

**Marty  
**WHAT'S WITH YOU, TONIGHT?

**Rizzo  
**I FEEL LIKE A DEFECTIVE TYPEWRITER.

**Marty  
**HUH?

**Rizzo  
**I SKIPPED A PERIOD.

**Marty  
**YOU THINK YOU'RE P.G.? WAS IT KENICKIE?

**Rizzo  
**NAH. YOU DON'T KNOW THE GUY.

I finished primping myself and started out for the exit. Marcie pulled me back from my fast pace.

**Marty  
**HEY, RIZZ, LOOK, RIZZ. IT'S O.K.  
I CAUGHT VINCE FONTAINE PUTTING ASPIRIN IN MY COKE AT THE DANCE.

**Rizzo  
**YOU AIN'T GOING TO TELL NOBODY, RIGHT?

**Marty  
**SURE, RIZZ. I'LL TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE.

We joined our pinkies together locking the promise. We kept on walking and Marcie stood in front of me protectively.

**Marty  
**COMING THROUGH. COMING THROUGH. LADY WITH A BABY.

I stopped and gave Marcie a look. She shrugged and I walked out of the shot. Marcie looked over at me and James approached her.

**Sonny  
**HEY, MARTY, WHAT'S UP?

**Marty  
**RIZZ IS PREGNANT.

James nods and quickly runs over to some extras as they pass around the news.

**Extra  
**HEY, RIZZO GOT A BUN IN THE OVEN.

**Extra  
**RIZZO'S KNOCKED-UP.

The news reached Taylor just as I walk pass him.

**Kenickie  
**RIZZO, I HEAR YOU'RE KNOCKED-UP.

**Rizzo  
**YOU DO, HUH? BOY, GOOD NEWS REALLY TRAVELS FAST.

**Kenickie  
**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT?

**Rizzo  
**WHAT'S IT TO YOU?

**Kenickie  
**I THOUGHT I MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING.

**Rizzo  
**YOU DID ENOUGH.

**Kenickie  
**I DON'T RUN AWAY FROM MY MISTAKES.

**Rizzo  
**HEY, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, KENICKIE.  
IT WAS SOMEBODY ELSE'S MISTAKE.

**Kenickie  
**THANKS A LOT, KID.

**Rizzo  
**ANYTIME.

"CUT!" Steven yelled out. I relax momentarily before I was tackled by a giant wall. It wrapped its large arms around me and spun me around. I was placed back on the ground and I stumbled a bit. Dizziness is not my thing. Steven gave me another bone crushing hug and nearly knocked the wind out of my lungs.

"This is absolutely fantastic!" He announced, "Cait, you gave another perfect scene."

Another one-take? Wow. I felt a bit proud of myself. Taylor patted my back as a couple of people crowded around me.

"I've never seen anybody embody Rizzo like you have Cait." Steven congratulated me, "I knew it. I knew you'd be perfect the moment I saw you."

I weakly smiled at all the compliments. So that's why I only auditioned once. My first impression on Steven must have been profound, I never believed that actors could snag a role after one audition. When the hype died down, Taylor pulled me into a car. The crew began to move the equipment to a car where Emma and Nate were.

"Think we can grab an Oscar?" He asked, He pulled out a burger and a large soda out of nowhere. Marcie joined us, squeezing herself in the front seat.

"Psh. With Cait being her amazing self, of course she can." Marcie munched on her own popcorn.

We stayed quiet as we relaxed and watch the movie on display. After the happiness of being at the drive-in faded away my thoughts drifted off to Nate. From my view, I could see Emma and Nate acting out their scene. It wouldn't be long before they mastered their cut and then Nate would sing his solo. After that, I we'll go home and rest for the remaining day. That gave me another opportunity to talk to Nate. I was crushed that he never came by for lunch and I was determine to know why.

"Can I have your burger?" Taylor asked.

"Heck no!"

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****9:20 PM**

I was in the kitchen pacing back and forth. Any moment now, Nate would come in here for more popcorn. He and Jaclyn were watching a movie in the living room and been munching away since we came home from work. Emma and Taylor left me alone so I could talk to him privately. They knew better than to witness but knowing how protective they are, I'm sure they're not far off. I looked inside the refrigerator for a drink. Walking around made me really thirsty.

"_You want something else, Jaclyn?" _

"_I'm fine thank you!"_

Footsteps.

I heard Nate rummaged through the pantry. I'm sure he didn't notice it was me behind the refrigerator door. I peeked out of my hiding place and saw Nate making a sandwich for himself. I was surprise he was nearly done with his peanut butter and jelly. He shoved half of it in his mouth and began walking back to the living room.

"Nate?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. He pivoted to face me. He slowly chewed on his food.

"Can we talk?" I asked hopefully. I only wanted to mend this and pretend it never happened.

"Um, I don't want to miss the movie."

And just like that he left. I couldn't shake off the feeling that Nate was avoiding me. Was our friendship not worth to resurrect? I mean I'm still getting over the fact that Nate rather leave us dead. I turned the light switch off from the kitchen and crept over to the living room where it was also dark. Nate and Jaclyn were sitting too close for my comfort. They sat still just watching the movie.

I crossed my arms.

Then, Nate lightly nudged Jaclyn over and she smiled brightly at him.

"What's gotten over you?" She giggled.

"PB and J is like my drug." Nate smiled. He nudged her again and she threw some food at him. Nate tackled her out of my view.

It nearly made me sick to my stomach seeing Nate flirt with someone else. This time I didn't feel so weak and miserable. Not at all.

A fire ran through my veins at how angry I felt. The nerve of him. Days after I confessed my feelings for him he has the audacity to ignore me all day and still flirt with a girl he hardly talk to before. I glared at the two of them before storming off.

Oh, Nate is going to hear from me.

I don't care if he likes it or not, he will see my wrath. Nobody toys around with me and lives to tell the tale.

I stormed quietly out of the living room and climbed upstairs. I could feel my fist clenched and my muscles as tense as they could be. I walked pass my room. I saw Emma and Marcie reading a magazine. I wished I could have had the common sense to stay in my room and sulk. No. I just HAD to confront my situation. I'm done with being grown up. I stiffly entered Taylor's room.

"What's going on?" He asked, concern.

I frowned.

I've always heard about the pranks people pull on each other on the set of movies. Most of them are harmless fun but I found the perfect excuse to pull one on Nate.

"Where does he keep his underwear?" I asked.

Taylor eyed me suspiciously, "Why?"

"I need to relieve some stress." I stated.

"What's that got to do with his underwear?" Taylor questioned.

I sighed. This would be the perfect time to explain my hushed habit, "When I'm stressed, or bored or just happy, I clean."

"No you don't." Taylor lightly punched me.

I kept my poker face on.

"I need to do some laundry to keep my mind off things." I crossed my arms.

"Most of his things are clean, for once." Taylor said, "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "I don't think he'll mind if I washed again. Does he have anything white?"

Taylor gave up and directed me around Nate's corner. He still was apprehensive about my sudden interest in Nate's clothes.

"In that drawer, he has some white boxers. Don't ask how I know. Then…umm, well most of his undershirt are in here…" Taylor opened another drawer. I quickly snatched all his whites and shoved them into a laundry basket Taylor had laying around. After I collected enough items to do enough damaged I stalked out.

I was a few steps away from the room when I came rushing back. Taylor raise an eyes brow at me.

"Forgot something?"

"Yeah. Do you have a red sock?"

---

I was forced to sit in my bed empty handed. I crossed my arms, sulking my brains out. Emma listened intently as Taylor looked down at the basket of whites.

"…I'm guessing she wanted to dye his clothes a very lovely shade of pink." Taylor took out a red sock from the pile of clothes.

I was so near my goal. I had loaded all his clothes in the washer and I was about the drop in the red sock in the wet clothes when Taylor snatched it away from me. I had to go grudgingly wash Nate's clothes, dry and fold them with out harming his dumb items. Taylor made sure I didn't come out without doing so.

Emma covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing, "Are you serious? Why?"

I scowled. I can't believe my plan was ruined.

"I don't know. I've been trying to get it out of her but she won't spill." Taylor sighed.

Emma shrugged, "Well whatever Nate did, I'm sure he deserved it. Right Caitlyn?"I gave a single nod.

"Please, ruining his underwear?" Taylor questioned.

I finally spoke up, "It's not like anybody will see them."

Except for Jaclyn…

I gritted my teeth more.

"She has a point." Emma sided with me.

"Am I the only one concerned?" Taylor cried out.

Emma giggled, "Possibly. I think it's absolutely funny."

Taylor sighed, "Fine. I'm going to go put this away 'fore Nate notices he things are missing."

Taylor walked out, shaking his head.

Emma sat next to me, "Mind telling me the reason for sabotage?"

I shrugged, "Bored."

Emma shook her head like Taylor, "You're a complete mystery, Caitlyn."

"I suppose I am."

"Night?"

I smiled back, "Yes, good night."

When I finally laid back down I was grateful that Taylor caught me just in time. I'm not sure if pay back was my thing, but it felt good almost going through it. ALMOST. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard Louisa and Jennie walk in and go to their respective beds. I don't know what else to make Nate listen to me. I final came to terms that pink boxers wasn't necessarily the best approach. I'll find a way. Trust me. The day when I let people step over me is the day pigs fly. I'm not one to be messed with. I know there's another way to torture Nate…I just have to leave it until another day to find out.

---

**SO I got two reviews last chapter and it made me sort of depressed, but I'll keep on moving, like always. I want to update you on Foolish Games, I'm still working on the chapter but I can't seem to get it just right. Oh also I'm working on a new story with Shane and another OC character, I'm sure for those who like overly sarcastic characters you'll like it...ummm that's about it...**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**There's a tiny appearance of one character. A pestering character. I suggest you don't dwell on her too much. She won't play a major role but I think it was necessary to bring her back. Also I think this is my longest chapter (6000 words). So in celebration (in a weird sort of way) I have a question I hope you all answer in your review but you have to read the chapter first.**

**ENJOY!**

Pink Lady  
Chapter ELEVEN: Lunch Hour

**---  
Set  
****11:45 AM**

Ok, I thought about it now and realized how bad the idea of ruining Nate's clothes was. I don't know how bad our dead relationship would be if he ever found out it was me who turned his whites into a pastel pink.

It's been a week since I've talked to him.

A friggin week!

A record since we began filming.

To be honest it's getting easier to be without him during my lunch hour. Emma comes by now. We have fun. Chat a lot. I don't consider her a replacement because Emma's company is so different from Nate's. I don't even think I felt a bond like this with Mitchie like I have with Emma. On this particular day Taylor joined in on our fun. For the first time, we were given an extra thirty minutes of lunch. So we took the time and wasted it on relaxing. I popped in a strawberry as Emma and I poked fun at Taylor's tight jean's.

In the middle of our laughter Taylor's pursed his lips in a thoughtful way.

"Cait, what's with you recently?"

That caught me off guard, "What do you mean?"

Taylor shrugged, "I don't know. You just seem different and don't think we haven't notice you and Nate."

"_We_?"

Emma sheepishly shrugged, "Taylor pointed out some days ago that any form of communication you and Nate have are nonexistent."

So I haven't spoken to Nate, so what? It's not like he's been tripping over his shoelaces to talk to me and I'm not going to chase him around anymore.

"What's your point?" I sighed, I wasn't seeing their reason for the sudden change of topic. I was mildly enjoying teasing Taylor.

"I think whatever it is, you should talk to him." Taylor advised.

I scoffed, "Been there done that. Doesn't work.""You haven't tried hard enough." Emma said.

I've done all I can to talk to him. It's not my fault the other party is unresponsive. How have I not tried enough? Do I have to tackle Nate down when he doesn't expect it, then yell at the top of my lungs so he's forced to hear?

I raised my eyes brow in a taunting away, "I haven't?"

"Cait, everyone is noticing. Don't you just want to make up?" Taylor suggested.

It was tempting but my form of making up involved a rough passionate kiss and I don't see that in my near future.

"I'm not talking until he does." I declared.

"I'm not sure I can take it anymore." Emma sighed out, "Caitlyn, dear, I miss seeing the old bubbly you. It feels like your putting a façade just to veer away from questions."

"And what are these question I'm veering away from?" I asked.

"It's just a assumption." Emma frowned, "Can you just talk to him again? For us."

Emma pleaded and Taylor held up his hands together. I was pretty pathetic but I caved in.

"Fine. I'll go now but I won't promise anything." I warned.

They shooed me off.

I don't know how but I suddenly was in the pursuit to my Nate talk to me once again. The thought was comforting. I do miss him but I don't want my happiness to depend on him. I didn't want to be disappointed again but for the sake of friendship…

I face his trailer which towered over me. Well, it seemed like it towered over me. In reality all our trailers are the exact same size. It just that Nate's looked a bit more daunting than I thought it would be. I raised my fist to knock on his door. I remember I promised myself that I'll one day spend my lunch hour at Nate's trailer. I never thought I'll spend it like this.

"Nate?"

I knock harder.

No answer.

I'm sure he was probably hiding in the corner from me. I sighed and pushed the door open. I didn't hesitate to enter. I wanted to see Nate huddled in the corner like a scared kitten.

"Nate, quit playing around. I need to talk to you." I crossed my arms. I stood in the middle of his trailer which almost looked identical to mine except for a couple things. Where my couch would have been there was a large wardrobe. I opened it curious to see what he had in there and to see if he was hiding out in here.

No luck.

Maybe he wasn't here… Screw it. I took one last look of the inside.

I was about to leave when I heard a knock. It was a girl's voice. It didn't try to figure out whose voice it was be cause I panicked. I quickly dodged into the wardrobe and left a crack open just in case.

"NATE!"

I heard the door swing open. I heard small steps creep around. I couldn't see the other perpetrator but I wondered who else was looking for Nate.

The girl growled, "Where is he!?"

That's exactly what I was thinking.

It wasn't long before Nate showed up. I could hear he was surprise when he met this girl in his trailer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nate, quit your crap. What's this?"

"A magazine."

"Don't be a smartass. I mean who is this?"

"She's one of my co-stars. What's wrong with that?"

The girl scoffed, "All these pictures. That's what's wrong."

I'm guessing this girl was very concerned on the rumors that were thrown at me and Nate. Psh. To save her the misery I should come out and announce there's nothing going on. But then it wouldn't look right if I stumbled of Nate's wardrobe. I stayed put.

"Alex, I don't see why you're so concerned about me all of the sudden. It's been, what, almost a year since we spoken?"

My eyes widen. His ex-girlfriend, Alex, was concerned? A flashback hit me of all the magazines I read during their break up. I never imagined them to ever split but things never happen they way they're suppose to. Take me for example, I thought everything could gumdrops and sweetness once I declared my feelings to Nate. Now that was a big joke.

"Ten months, Nate. That's not a year."

"Sorry, I didn't know I'm suppose to count the months I'm NOT with you."

"Save the innocent crap. I'm not jealous."

"Uh huh."

"I just never thought of my ex being such a jerk."

"What are you talking about?"

Alex cleared her throat and the sound of pages flipping was produced. I couldn't see much of the action.

"_Nate can been linked to Caitlyn Gellar back to Camp Rock-"_

"That was after you. I don't see how this applies."

"Let me finish! …_as far as five years ago. They met the same year when Connect Three faithfully united. The two kept in close touch even during Nate's relationship with, now ex, Alex Russo. Some speculate that was the real reason for Alex and Nate's sudden break up: Caitlyn. Though, no reports of cheating has surfaced we can be sure that Caitlyn took some attention away from Alex which ultimately cause their breakup. _Is this true? The reason why you stopped caring is because of this girl?"

"Alex, since when do you believe in what a tabloid says?"

"Since they theorize our break up."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I've never formally met Cait until this movie."

"Oh so five years ago you guys didn't see each other at Camp Rock?"

"Not that I recall."

"Bull."

"Are you done? I really want to grab some food."

"No."

I heard some shuffling and then a surprising moan. Things were knocked over and then suddenly through the cracks I saw the most horrific sight.

Alex was nearly eating Nate's face off. Normally I would have ripped her eyes out and hit Nate where is really hurts but, thankfully, Nate wasn't reacting to her kiss as she hoped for.

"Alex."

"I've missed you, Nate."

"Alex."

"C'mon, I know you missed me too."

"Leave, please."

Silence filled the air. I could see Alex fix her hair before turning away.

"Well I hope she enjoys my sloppy seconds." She spat and then the door slammed shut.

I could heard Nate groan. I'm sure he was tired of hearing us linked together. I don't know why I dream of Nate and I together. It's plain to see that it annoys him when we're mentioned. Maybe we were better off as we are.

Nate took off, leaving me to his empty trailer. I sighed out loud, enjoying the space to finally breathe normally. I don't know how I managed to control my heavy breathing when I was stuck in the wardrobe but I did. I opened the door and rolled out onto the floor. I stood up and quickly dashed out of there. I think it's best to tell Taylor and Emma that things won't ever be the same. Sadly, that tore another part of my heart.

---

"How did it go?" Taylor smiled.

The moment I stepped into my own trailer I was bombarded with questions.

"Did he speak to you?" Emma questioned.

"Are you two at least on speaking terms?"

"Will he come back?"

I sighed, "You guys need to learn a thing or two from me. Never get your hopes up."

Emma and Taylor exchanged looks.

"He'll get over it." Taylor suggested, "Us guys aren't that great at bouncing back."

I glared at Taylor.

"How about some television!" Emma said. She whipped out the remote and turned on my little tv on. I was glad I had some basic cable on this thing. I would die with regular tv. Emma flipped the channels at a fast pace.

"Wait! Go back!" Taylor raised his eyebrows. "Channel 45."

E! news.

Great.

Ryan Seacrest was talking about our movie. No doubt they would be showing some behind the scene deals.

"_We've been there since the beginning and we're proud to present some exciting new clips of Grease; the remake. But before we do, we have some exclusive photo's of a very cozy couple…"_

The screen flashed a dark photo of Nate and some girl near a car. He had his arms protectively around her as she huddled in his arms. Nate's face was priceless. He was looking down at her with caring eyes and a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. What I would give to be her. Maybe that's the reason why Nate seemed so distance. He has another girl and with all our Naitlyn crap, he's just trying to clear the air with her. Lucky girl.

"_This is none other that Nate Grey and the very lovely Caitlyn Gellar. The photographer explains that the night was very cold and many of the cast members had to film without a sweater to keep warm. Well it looks like Caitlyn found her source of warmth."_

I shook my head. There's no stopping these intruding photographers. I wanted to remember that night in my head not printed out in a magazine or displayed on the tv.

"_Is love in the air for these stars?"_

I scoffed, "No."

Emma hit Taylor, "You made it worse! Why did you tell me to go back?"

He innocently shrugged, "I thought it was the Food Network. In my home town channel 45 is the Food Network!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sorry."

"It's fine." I said. It really didn't bother me much now.

We slowly began talking about Taylor's jeans again. I couldn't waste my time not making fun of him.

"I've haven't seen anybody strut around in those jeans, like you have Taylor." Emma giggled

"Well, when I look darn good why-"

James suddenly came through the door. He seemed out of breath. He placed his hands on his knees taking time to stabilize his breathing. His face was red from, I assume, running. And I thought this guy was made out of steel. Whatever happened to that iron man during their tag game?

"Guys," He gulped, "John Travolta is here."

A millisecond later Taylor, Emma and I were sprinting away from my trailer. James trailed behind, trying to yell out his exact location.

"He's by the… that thing."

"You're not helping!" Taylor yelled back.

"The schools gym!" James struggled out.

We steered our direction towards the school. We slam the doors open, stopping to recall the shortest trail to the gym.

"Ah, which gym did James say?" Emma asked. She had a very good point. This massive school had four gyms. I quickly ruled out the pool gym. It wouldn't make sense for THE John Travolta to be there. There was another gym out in the back but I doubt he was there too. We never film there. James jogged in.

"Basketball Gym."

My feet began to race again. I couldn't believe I was seconds away from meeting Travolta. Taylor gathered enough speed to pass me and reach the gym before Emma and I. We stopped again right at the door.

"Do I look ok?" I asked. I was afraid I might be a bit sweaty from running.

"Do I?" Emma mirrored my question.

Taylor grinned, "Yes."

We casually entered the gym to find it partially dressed up in decorations for the dance scene. Smack in the middle of the gym was a small group with the towering figure of John Travolta in the middle. I had no idea how old he was but he still looked very handsome for his age. Steven called us over.

"This is the rest of the cast, John." He bragged, "The very beautiful Emma Watson."

Emma brightly shook his hand, "Pleasure. A huge honor, sir."

John broke into a smile, "She reminds me of Olivia."

"This here is Caitlyn Gellar, the one I was telling you about. An amazing actress." Steven shoved me closer to the icon. His warm chocolate eyes reminded me of Nate's, except five million times better. I gulped. I've never been star struck, not even with Connect Three.

"Hi." I meekly said. I could feel my eyes round out when John brought me into a hug.

"You picked a shy girl for Rizzo." John laughed.

Steven shrugged, "She's a bundle of talent. Oh and this is Taylor Lautner, Kenickie."

Taylor proudly pulled John Travolta into a man hug. The rest of the cast excitedly chatted with him about his experiences while he filmed Grease. Nate stood close to John Travolta, looking up to him as role model. It was his character he was portraying after all.

"…When I first read the script I was a bit unsure about it. I was close to declining it but my agent pushed me to give it a chance. So I went for the audition and I didn't get a call back until two weeks later. Back then if the casting director didn't ring a call right away, it was a sure deal that the part was given to someone else."

Jennie frowned, "So you thought you didn't get the part?"

John nodded, "Yeah, well that is until they called."

"Did you ever expect Grease to amount to what it is?" Mike asked.

"Nah, I can't ever tell if my movies will ever generate a hype or not. With Grease it was no different. But, gosh, I would have never imagine that being Danny in the film would gain so much popularity."

I love how humble he was.

"So any numbers today?" John ask, looking hopeful.

Steven shook his head and patted his shoulder, "No not today. We will do a couple of scenes here and there but nothing major."

"That's great. Can I stick around?"

I raise my brows in surprise. John Travolta wants to watch _us_? My sight lingered on his kind face until it dropped down to Nate's. A brief flashback of him and Alex buzzed in my mind. I couldn't believe that a couple of minutes ago I saw him with that ho bag. Ok, so I don't know Alex well enough to call her that but she threw she herself at him! Just like Nate did with…

Maybe the ho bags go well together.

I mentally shook my head out of those thoughts when his piercing brown eyes looked straight into mine.

It hurt to have him lock eyes with me. I glanced away from his gaze but the damaged was done. That familiar pain came back, pestering my body. It wasn't fair. Why can't I have that same affect on him? For once I wanted him to look at me and regret losing me. I wish I could torment him until he breaks down and asked for forgiveness. But most of all, I wanted to feel his hands in mine again and his arms around me. Couldn't he just forget what I said?

Steven began ushering us out of the gym so we could continue our lunch but I had an ingenious idea.

The moment Nate took his first step towards the exit, I grabbed his hand (which felt good to do) and pulled him back. Emma and Taylor saw this and shuffled out as quickly as they could. Nate looked at me with uncertainly. I just want to put this back where is should have been.

"Nate." I sighed, gripping on to his hand for dear life, "Quit being such an ass. Forget about what I said. I was stupid to fall for you."

Low blow, I know. But it's not as low as he's been…blowing, that's for sure. Nate looked back at me, frightened. If he doesn't say anything in the next ten seconds, I'm going to unleash a side of me that's…well it's really bitchy.

Nate tugged back his arm trying to escape from me.

I rolled my eyes, once again. This time I was so glad I did. Nate deserve an eye roll. I've never been so agitated with Nate. He just stood there letting us fade away. I couldn't understand why he would do that. Was I anything to him? Did I even mattered? Questions like these burned into my head making me angrier by the millisecond. Screw the ten seconds. I threw his hand back at him and briskly walked away. And this is where it begins.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORSE: HAVING A FRIEND WHO IS A COMPLETE JERK OR A JERK WHO STILL ACTS LIKE AN IMMATURE BRAT." I ranted as I neared the door. Before I did my marvelous exit, I turned to Nate, who was still cemented where I left him. He looked at his hand for the longest time before he gazed over at me.

"TELL ALEX SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME. SLOPPY SECONDS ISN'T MY TASTE."

Slam.

I furiously walked away from the gym. Emma and Taylor rushed to my side, with concerned faces. Emma stopped my brisk pace and held my shoulders.

"Caitlyn, what happened?" She whimpered out.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"That didn't sound like nothing." Taylor pointed out.

I could hear his footsteps approaching us. Another opportunity to make his life a hell.

"Seriously, nothing happened." I assured.

Nate walked passed us. I burned a hole in the back of his head.

"What else could happen when a jerk can't even respond to his supposed 'best friend'." I yelled out to him.

Nate shoved his hands in his pockets and slumped over. Serves him right.

Emma grabbed my head and forced my sight on her face, "Caitlyn, let it go."

Taylor did me a favor and grabbed my hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine again. I don't what it was but something felt right about it. He has a way of soothing me down to the tame girl I am. Besides Emma, he's always there when I need someone. It really is a shame that I didn't just give him a shot when I had the chance. I'm sure there's another girl on his mind other than me. He doesn't seem the type to be hanging around until something happens…like me.

Emma sighed out in relief to see me calm again. "I'll be in my trailer. Steven wants us to get our make up redone for our next scene."

She gave me another lasting look before she trotted off. Once again, I owed her a million of thanks. Taylor squeeze my hand. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Do you want me to tell you?" I asked unsure.

"Everything you want to tell me."

I looked down the hallways, "Let's take a walk. This could take awhile."

---

We ended up in the small theatre of the school. Taylor sat in one of the cushioned chair as I curled up in his lap. Don't ask me how we ended up this way…it just happened. Anyways, I nudged my head deeper into his neck because I was crying. Yes, after unleashing the beast within me I break down into a river of tears. I hate crying. It feels like people see a vulnerable side of you. A side I dislike showing because when I usually cry I feel naked.

It's like that dream of going to school naked and embarrassing yourself in front of the whole class. It's exactly like that except with feelings.

Taylor patted my back as I chocked out some more useless information on Nate, "I feel like an idiot. I'm nowhere near the class of girls he might like. Girls with long straight hair and doll faces, that's what he likes. Look at me. I'm short, my hair is always a mess, I look like a Cabbage Patch Kid."

Taylor laughed. I didn't want him too but I was aware that I was being ridiculous. I know I didn't look those awful cabbage dolls. I look more like those Troll dolls with colored hair and weird bellies.

"A Cabbage Patch Kid?" He snorted.

"Yes." I sighed.

I let more tears roll down my face as it got quiet. I wasn't so sure of the time but I wasn't in a hurry to get out of here. I knew I might not have another opportunity to sit on Taylor and cry my heart out on Nate.

"I wish I was like you Taylor." I whispered to the crook of his neck, while I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"You get over crushes so fast, it doesn't bother you if someone doesn't like you."

I felt my cheeks redden at how he used to raged on about me to others. A part of me wish he still was.

"It bothers me." Taylor corrected, "But I don't take it too personal."

"Remember when I said if Nate wasn't around I would totally go for you?" I asked. I remembered when I confessed to him that my feelings were nothing above platonic.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I lied." I giggled, "I'm not sure if I would ever go for you at all."

"Gee thanks, that's a confident booster." Taylor began to shift around, beginning to get up. I placed my hands on his chest to signal him to stop. I wasn't done with him yet.

"But I mean it now." I admitted.

Taylor knitted his brows together, "So what's your point?"

I trembled a bit, "Nate's not around."

He slowly shook his head in disbelief, "You still like Nate."

I begged him with my saddest eyes, "Help me get over him."

Taylor let out a nervous chuckle, "I don't know, ahem, what else can I do to help you? I've been aiding in anything you asked for."

I sucked up my pride again. I guess I'll have to show him what I needed from him. I glanced down at his lips. They were nothing like Nate's. Taylor was nothing like Nate. That should help me build a bridge and get over it, right? I leaned over Taylor and lightly planted a kiss on his dry cheek.

"Cait, I can't do this." Taylor muttered out.

"Think of it as the practice we should have done." I whispered.

I lightly brushed my lips with his but I couldn't continue. Taylor was nothing like Nate but I couldn't keep him out. Nate ruled my thoughts. I closed my eyes but I imagine Nate under me as I tried to kiss him. If I opened my eyes I still see the same. I saw all his darn freckles and that adorable lip bite he does. His usual slicked back hair was in that curly mop. Nate's lips were full and waiting. A shaky breath escaped me and I pulled away. Damn you Nate. I try to forget him but I can't. This is making things worse.

"What?" Taylor asked.

I crawled out of his lap and smoothed out my skirt, "I can't see anything but him."

Taylor weakly smiled, "That sucks."

I nodded and pursed my lips, trying to restrain another wave of tears.

"You look terrible." Taylor pointed out.

"Thanks."

He finally stood up, "C'mon, let's go with Rose. I'm sure she'll fix you up."

He offered his hand and I took it.

---  
**Set  
****7:30 PM**

We were finally doing the scene on Danny's and Sandy's first little official date, then slowly but surely the rest of the gang come's and ruins any kind of privacy Danny hoped for. Personally I just wanted to see Nate crawl in his skin. He might be able to avoid me at home but he can't avoid me here. They were deep into the scene and I readied myself for my appearance. Taylor approached them first and I came following.

**Sandy  
**HI, RIZZO, HOW ARE YOU?

**Rizzo  
**PEACHY KEEN, JELLY BEAN.

I glanced over at Nate who really looked disturbed at my presence. This scene will be a piece of cake. More us gathered around the table like if it was our usual hang out spot. Lines were said and acting was done. I got to smirk at Nate who really wasn't enjoying himself on this date. I whipped out my mirror and examined my neck.

**Rizzo  
**I GOT SO MANY HICKEYS, PEOPLE WILL THINK I'M A LEPER.

**Kenickie  
**A HICKEY FROM KENICKIE IS LIKE A HALLMARK CARD-  
"YOU CARE ENOUGH TO SEND THE BEST."

**Rizzo  
**YOU PIG!

**Kenickie  
**I LOVE IT WHEN YOU TALK DIRTY.

I could hear Steven chuckle at us. I knew, at least, me and Taylor were doing a good job. Nate and Emma began their own dialogue and then the rest of the scene rolled on. I've never been through such a long filming. I'm still used to Steven call cut in the middle of a scene. I haven't gotten my hopes up high. There's still room for mistakes.

**Sandy  
**DANNY, I'M WORRIED ABOUT THIS DANCE-OFF. MAYBE THEY DANCE DIFFERENTLY HERE.

**Rizzo  
**DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. MAYBE WE'LL INVENT THE KANGAROO BOP.

I threw on my best snob face for Nate, who in turn, scowled back.

**Danny  
**LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, SANDY.

**Sandy  
**BYE, FRENCHY.

**Frenchy  
**SEE YOU, SANDY.

**Kenickie  
**I GET STUCK WITH THE CHECK AGAIN. GIVE ME MONEY.

I made a face at Taylor.

YOU GOT THE PERSONALITY OF A MOP.

**Rizzo  
**DON'T START WITH ME.

**Kenickie  
**HOW ABOUT I FINISH WITH YOU?

**Rizzo  
**FINISH THIS!

I threw an unfinished burger at him and reached for a strawberry milkshake.

TO YOU FROM ME, PINKY LEE.

I poured the milkshake on top of Taylor's head and shoved the cup in his gut. I stormed off the set and waited quietly. Emma was immediately at my side. Taylor followed after me, yelling. Once he was off the set as well he joined my unoccupied side. We watched Jennie finish out the scene and then it was over.

"CUT!"

John Travolta walked on the set, clapping his huge hands together. His face looked impressed. He waved us all in to join him.

"Come! I have a lot to say." He announced. Dozens of bodies huddled around the legend. "First of all, Steven has it easy. It doesn't take much direction to squeeze the characters out all of you. This scene brings back a lot of memories I have. Emma? Fantastic job at being that sweet Sandy. Taylor, you're too awesome man. You remind me of the actor who played Kenickie so much. You embody his spirit in this role. Nate, my man. I don't think I've ever seen Danny so out of his comfort zone."

I scoffed, at least I knew he wasn't acting that out…

"But you managed to bring that out better than I could. And Caitlyn. I wasn't too sure about you but Steven swore that you were great. Any worries that I had about you playing Rizzo are gone." John Travolta laughed, "Excuse my language, but you were a major bitch out there."

Everybody began to laugh. What can I say? Inspiration was close by…

"You four," John Travolta continued, "Are amazing. Steven wants me to tell you that we got that scene…in one take."

We all cheered. It might have been my third one-take but this one felt glorious. Having John Travolta say it was a billion times better than when Steven said it. No offense to Steven. I tightly hugged Taylor in celebration. I squeezed my eyes shut as he tightly squeezed the air out of me. When I opened my eyes I saw a very unexpected pair of brown eyes looking at me.

Nate chewed on his lip and glanced away. If I'm not mistaken, I could have sworn that Nate look…confused. Strange.

---

**If Nate were to realize how much he likes Caitlyn in the next chapter and tried to capture her broken heart, how would he do it? **

**I need feedback. I have an idea how this story is going to end but the exact ending isn't set in stone, so I want to know: If Nate (or Nick for those Jonas lovers) were to ever confess his newfound love for you, how would you imagine it to happen?**

**An example of this could be…umm Nate creeping into Caitlyn's bed and kissing her senseless. Anything. If I pick anybody's idea I'll let them know and I hope you don't pass along your idea to anybody else. I want to keep this ending a huge secret which is difficult when I'm asking for help but I'm trusting you…whoever's idea gets pick. You can submit as many scenarios as you want and be CREATIVE or fill the scene with pure FLUFF or make it as FUNNY as you want. I'm open to anything.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one. It's half filler half important… but I'm sure it will satisfy. Also I want to thank those who submitted their suggestion on how Nate should confess. I'm not sure it helped me at all because I think ALL of you're ideas were fantastic. So now instead of having two or three ideas of writing out the end, I have twenty now. But not to worry. I'll figure out a way but until then…**

**ENJOY!**

Pink Lady  
Chapter TWELVE: Just a Girl

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****7:05 AM**

"_Hey hey hey, Good morning L.A. this is Ryan Seacrest, on 102.7 KIIS FM. It is currently 7:05 AM on this beautiful 22__nd__ of December and do we have a surprise for you! This morning joining us over the phone is none other than Emma Watson and Caitlyn Gellar from the Remake of Grease. Hello girls?"_

I tried to hold back a giggle as Emma and I leaned over the phone which was placed on speaker. We had just finished making a pancake breakfast for us. We're currently in the process of cleaning up. Emma cleared her throat and smiled widely at me.

"Good Morning Ryan!" She chimed in her accent.

"Hi. Happy Holidays." I snorted out.

I need some lessons from Emma on how to be decent. Snorting? What am I? SIX?

"_Hi girls! I hope this isn't too early."_

"Oh please, it's not a problem" I sighed, "Emma and I are always up early."

"We just ate some delicious pancakes." Emma added.

"_Well that's great, so I have several questions for you two. Just a lil' something everybody is dying to know."_

"Shoot." I returned. I could face these questions (any questions (yes, even Naitlyn questions)) over the phone. It was much better than facing an audience who stares and analyzes your every move.

"_Well first I'm going to ask a couple of basic questions about the movie and then get down to the dirty stuff."_

"Great…" I moaned.

"_Was that Caitlyn?"_

I perked up. Did I say that out loud? I looked at Emma who was holding back a fit of giggles.

"Yeah. It was me." I fessed up.

Ryan laughed.

"_Nice to know you're pumped up for this. Anyways, I just want you both to know that this movie is HA-UGE! We announced, and I'm not sure if you know this, that we're going to be around when you guys film the carnival scene."_

"Really?" Emma asked, "Do you want to ride on the Ferris Wheel with me? Caitlyn isn't fond of heights."

"_I would love to! How about we get some popcorn as well?"_

"That would be cool."

_"Anyways, so when I announce this piece of information people went to our website to find out some more info. Long story short, the amount of people that swarmed to our website crashed our servers."_

"Whaa" I blurted out before Emma and I burst into another round of giggles.

"_Seriously, the fan base for this movie is at a craze because there isn't much access to what's going on. I went online and there's like five short clips of behind the scene stuff and that's all."_

"Well five clips is a lot for a movie that's still in production." Emma cleared, "When I was working in the Harry Potter films they would film quiet a bit but they would never show up until _after _we finished production."

"I don't know. I would've thought there'll be more clips since the 'behind-the-scene' crew is always filming here and there. From what I remember they've been filming since our last day of dance rehearsals." I gracefully responded. I was rather proud of myself that I didn't mess up. Well, not yet anyways.

"_Are you afraid that this movie will be over exposed"_

Emma and her expertise on her past experiences spoke up. "No, not really. There's always a limit to what the public sees and from what is in the real movie."

"_What about being compared to the original movie?"_

Emma glanced at me and shoved the phone in my direction. I thought she would've loved to answer andother movie question. She is really good at them. I cleared my throat.

"Ahem, well John Travolta was on set with us last time and he was having a fantastic time watching us do a few scenes. His reaction was unreal. John Travolta was going on about how much he loved it and things like that. So judging with his response, I hope everybody will had the similar reaction. I mean, I know we can't please everybody and there will always be a comparison of the two but I really hope everybody likes it." I paused. I hope I didn't say that too fast that it was incomprehensible.

"_The John Travolta?"_

I sighed, "Yes! Meeting him was such an honor."

"Caitlyn was drooling all over him." Emma giggled out.

I threw her a glare and she proudly smiled back.

"_As many people know, I work for E! News as well…"_

Emma and I exchanged looks. I took in a deep cleansing breath to prepare myself for any question regarding-

"…_you and Nate have been looking awfully close. What's the deal on him, Caitlyn?"_

"There is no deal on him." I honestly said, I really can't lie.

"_Are you going to pull that 'just friends' cover on us? Because we have some pretty convincing evidence here."_

I painfully smiled. I remembered that photo they took of me and Nate during that cold night.

"Yeah, I saw that picture on E! Ryan." I paused, unsure what to say next.

Emma decided to save me, "She would have gotten Taylor but he was taken and I didn't need Nate. Do you know cold it can get in Oregon?"

I sighed in relief. It was plausible. Emma was wearing a sweater unlike some of us and she didn't necessary need Nate to warm up like I did.

"_But I have to say that Nate looks like he's fairly enjoying himself."_

Getting over Nate has to be the hardest thing I've ever gone through. Regularly, when I get over a crush I don't have the media constantly remind me of all those times I spent with Nate. A picture outside my trailer. One by the set. Another walking home with Nate close by. My favorite was the one Ryan was talking about. Nate looking down at me as if I were his and holding on to me as if his happiness depended on it.

"I don't want to disappoint but as of right now, there is nothing going on between us." I said. It's the truth, it's not like if I'm hiding anything. There is nothing to hide but my undying crush on the stupid boy.

"_As of right now? Are you saying that there will be something in the future?"_

I let out an exasperated laugh, "I don't think you should be reading in between the lines, there really isn't much to see."

---  
**Set  
****3:10 PM**

I was watching Nate and Emma do a retake of a scene they've already filmed. They lost this particular take during the editing process. They've been burning much of the original film after it's been loaded to a computer because studio doesn't want any of the film to be leaked out without their permission. Unfortunately, they forgot to upload a couple of seconds of a scene and BAM, here they are. Doing it all over again. I hung in the far back. I didn't want Nate to see me because I'm sure he'll think I'm hovering, which I'm not. I'm here for Emma. I twirled a strand of lose hair in my index finger, sucking on my lower lip. Call me annoyingly stupid but I was still wondering how it would be like to kiss Nate. My assumptions on Nate weren't correct. I never imagined him as a jerk so maybe he was that rough passionate kisser I denied him of. I shrugged. Maybe I could grip on to his hair for dear life. I've never played around with a guys hair and Nate's hair looks especially playful. Dozens of curls that needed my hands…

"Caitlyn?"

I snapped out of the beginnings of another fantasy and faced Rose. She narrowed her eyes at my daze appearance. I guess I really should stop my daydreams.

"What's up?"

"Steven told us you were finished for the day."

I nodded.

"Carla and I need you." She flatly stated.

"Oh! Yeah sure." I said in sudden realization. Rose ushered me away from the tangle of equipment and people. It was a short walk to my trailer where Rose and Carla already invaded my space. On my couch there was a stack of different red dresses. On my counter, every inch was covered by some form of makeup. They were going to figure out my look for this dance-off. Although I wasn't looking forward of hours trying on dresses, I was looking forward on which dress I'll be sporting. Rose looked overwhelmed as she grabbed the first dress off the pile.

"I don't know how to say this but I completely forgot about your dress. Carla can back me up on that. I was busying doing hundreds of other dresses for the dancers. To think that I thought I've done everything before our break." She shoved the first red dress in my arms and pushed me into the other room, "Change. I still have to go through Marcie, Jennie and Louisa."

I couldn't imagine being in her position. She's super stressed. To hurry things along I stripped down to my underwear and quickly slipped on my first of many dresses. I jumped out and turned around.

"Zipper?" I asked for help.

Carla, who was closest to me rushed over. Once I felt the zipper up, I outstretched my arms out to Rose showing her the dress. She chewed on her pencil as she adjusted her rhinestone glasses.

"I'm not loving the satin fabric." She muttered.

I looked over to the mirror and I instantly felt insecure. This dress showed every nook and cranky. Heck, if by some divine miracle they choose this dress underwear is out of the question. I shook my head.

"I don't like it very much." I admitted.

"Good, cause if you did, I'll call you a hooker." Carla poked.

"Here try this one on." Rose handed me another and I was off.

---

I was sick of red. I've tried on dresses from the very poufy from the very revealing. Every single dress was not right. They all hit the wrong chord. None were close to what I imagined the dress Rose drew up. During a change I shook my head out of the room and looked at Carla and Rose hanging dozens of dresses that were thrown carelessly on the floor.

"Why didn't you stick to what you sketched up?" I was wondering what happened to that mermaid-ish dress she first suggested.

"I did some research and tight dresses where not apart of the 50's era…at least not for dancing." Rose frowned. I mirrored her look. I didn't want to wear the same poufy dress that everybody else was going to wear.

"Alright," I declared, "Zip!"

I felt the tightening of the dress over my abdomen, telling me that I was zipped up. I stole a glance at the mirror and my jaw dropped.

"Your boobs look fabulous." Carla complimented.

I cover them with my arms. I looked like… ah I don't even know. The dress was nothing I would ever pick.

Rose face lightened up, "I love it."

"Are you sure?" I mumbled. "It's a little revealing."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, you look amazing and besides, this is what Rizzo would wear. Something sexy but not over the top."

I turned around to examine the backside of my dress and I groaned. It wasn't like my whole back was exposed but it was enough to not wear my supportive garment.

"Take off your bra." Rose said.

"But-"

"It's not like you're going to be dancing around with this dress with your bra." Rose laughed.

"But I'm not even sure if this is the dress. It's kinda poufy." I explained.

"Pish posh. You'll have every guy drooling in this and that's the exact reaction we want." Carla added.

"Oh, and with some heels…your legs will look spectacular." Rose began to write down ideas with her chewed pencil.

I turned to Carla, "I'm not used to wearing dresses where my boobs are exposed. I'm not even sure if I have the right to call them boobs, they're like miniature compared to yours."

Carla shook her head, "It's call a push up bra and so what? Your girls look good in this. I'm sure when it comes time to film this dance, even you would want a sexed up dress so you can flaunt around."

I sighed and uncovered my chest. I examined myself once more. If this was the dress I needed sometime to get use to it. I can't imagine the reaction of the cast if they see me in this. Not even Nate.

"Ok, the dress is picked. Rose you can go do Marce. I need to discuss make up with this chick." Carla waved Rose off. She looked relieved that we found a dress for Rizzo…not for me. When Rose took off Carla sat me down in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection.

"I think too much make up will make you look over done, like you're trying too hard." Carla tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"Isn't that what she's doing? She tries to make Kenickie jealous by running off with his enemy and dressing up like a bomb shell." I informed. It's what I got out of the script.

"I know. I just need to be careful with your look. I can't do too much or it would look like you're a three year old who just discovered her mom's make up bag." Carla returned. "So you agree then?"

"Agree on what?" I asked, confused.

"You look like a bomb shell."

I sighed. I had a feeling this dress will be the buzz of dresses.

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****8:20PM**

"So what are you going do to during the holidays?" Emma asked, slowly gathering her own things to pack.

Hmmm, the holidays… Well I didn't consider it before but I'm sure I'll be spending my 10 days off with the family. I know. It sucks. After nearly four months of working my butt off, I only get 10 days for Christmas and the New Years.

"Go home and spend some time with family." I responded after thinking about it for too long. It was the most generic and expected question but it still took me some time to come up with it. Louisa and Jennie came in, dragging in their own empty suitcases. Being the organized creature I am, I suggested we get a head start on packing so we don't have to go through the rush last minute. Ever since we got home from the set all five of us have been either in here, packing away or in the laundry room.

"Cait, what are you not packing? I can't decide on either taking this dress or this sweater." Louisa held up her two garments up.

I stared at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "That dress is way too short for the cold. Take the sweater."

She placed her fist on her waist, "I live in Nevada. It's still 70 degrees there."

"Fine." I grumbled, "Take both."

She 'psh'ed at me, "You're no help."

Louisa threw her items carelessly in her suitcase. As much as I wanted to rush over and fix her untidy packing, I still needed to finish mine up. I knew somewhere in my closet there was a sweater that I brought here. It was perfect to wear during Christmas Eve…Ah, I found it.

"I can't pack." Jennie pouted. I was about to offer my help but she continued talking. "It's too sad."

"Jennie, you'll see us in a couple of days." Louisa retorted.

Jennie glared at her, "I know I will! It just feels like we already wrapped up production and…"

I stopped listening. I didn't want to think about my last day here. I'll be leaving first from the whole cast. Aside from Jaclyn, she'll be laving after the Dance. I gulped back a knot in my throat at the thought of spending months without them. Sure they, might annoy me to no end with their mess and their late night chatter but I still love them. I've had a lot of memories in this room. I tried not to wash myself over with melancholy thoughts but I couldn't help myself. When Nate stood at the door way looking freakishly hot on our first night here. The countless hours I spent reading my script on my bed. Emma's useless flirting lessons. Louisa's eye-blinding mess. Cleaning the heck out of our room…

I sniffed back a tear. It's nowhere near the end of production and here I was, crying over my memories. I had to excuse myself, so the other wouldn't see I was near hysteria. I dodged out of the room without a word. I rushed over to Taylor's room. I'm sure she could calm me down again. The door was closed but I didn't bother knocking.

The moment I opened the door I regretted my decision (but only a tiny bit). Upon seeing the half naked body of Nate's drenched in his post shower glory, I nearly fainted. My grip tightened on the door knob, holding on for dear life. I know I've seen Nate shirtless before but it's not like he was soaking wet and conscience when I did. Nate whipped his gaze over at me and froze, like I had. I briefly forgot what I was here for…

Taylor! Yes, I was here for Taylor. I ripped my sight away from Nate and looked around to Taylor. When I did find him he looked rather amused. He flung a book he had in his hand and approached me. He pried my hand away from the knob and closed the door behind him. Taylor casually leaned on the door as he crossed his arm's over his chest.

"Should I inform him to change in the bathroom from now on?" Taylor asked. I tried to nodded my head but it involuntary shook. Taylor snorted.

"Enjoyed the view?"

"Very much." I sighed out.

Taylor tugged on my arm to steer me away from the room, "C'mon let get something to eat."

I followed him unwillingly. Would it look desperate if I poke my head in to get another glimpse? Yes, yes it would.

---

After making a thick ham sandwich (with all the works) for Taylor and settling for a regular peanut butter and jelly for myself, he brought up the topic I've been blushing about since I've seen him.

"So you just so happened to barge in? May I ask why? Don't think anything you say will make me think otherwise…" Taylor teased.

I had forgotten the sole reason why I escaped my room to his. When I did remember I gave him a smug smile.

"I wanted to talk to you, and it just so happens that Nate was in his towel when I came in." I replied.

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Uh huh. So what did you want to talk about? How you two just desperately wanted to attack each other and get it on?"

I slapped Taylor on his should with a bit more force than I usually do.

"I'm not like that." I informed.

"I know. It's just that your faces were priceless. I should have covered your virgin eyes or something." Taylor took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh ha ha." I laughed, dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok, so what is this talk about?" Taylor referred to the reason why I wanted to see him in the first place.

I sighed, think back to the sadness that nearly broke me, "Well most of the girls are packing and Jennie brought up something I haven't given much thought."

Taylor put his sandwich down and listened.

"When we're done with…" I trailed off. The rush of former emotions came back. I almost wished Nate would stroll around in his towel so I can forget once again. "…Um with production, it's going to be hard to say goodbye."

"Well still have a solid six months left." Taylor insisted.

"I have five."

He frowned, remembering that I won't be in the last scheduled scenes.

"It will be that best five months of your life then. I'll make sure of it." Taylor said. He picked up his sandwich, "C'mon let's watch some tv."

I made a face. I would never take food into rooms. I shuttered at the possibly of bugs and rats scattering around the living room.

"Let's finished eating," I offered, "and then we can go watch tv."

Taylor scoffed, "Live a little."

With a final turn he stalked into the living room with a half eaten sandwich in hand. I began to think of a time to vacuum up the crumbs he'll leave behind when another body walked in. I didn't bother to look up. I was a bit busy with my thoughts of cleaning and Nate. I drummed my fingers near my untouched plate of food…

_Early morning sounds good…  
__The beads of water rolling down his chest…  
__I might need to move the furniture to get every single square inch…  
__His matted down curly wet hair…_

The other person cleared his throat rudely, "Are you going to eat that?"

I sighed and shoved the plate in his direction. The nerve of some people interrupting a girl in thought. I could hear Taylor laughing out loud in the other room and the soft hum of the refrigerator.

"Is there any milk left?"

I mumbled, "No."

The person walked over to the fridge and opened it's door. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over. I couldn't see him since the door was blocking my view but I assumed it was a guy. I mean those feet aren't the daintiest things I've seen. I sighed and began to think again. There were more things I should be worrying about…

_My unfinished packing…  
__I hope Taylor took a napkin with him…  
__Mmmm Nate…  
__I need my toothbrush…  
__Taylor should lower the volume, he's going to hurt his eardrums…  
__I hate it when he bites his lip…_

The door shut closed and the boy walked over to me. I remained unaware to who he was but it's not like I cared. Why should I? When I still have the mental image of Nate fresh on my mind why would I care for this sucker?

"You know," He began, "I go crazy for PB and J."

---

**And I finished it off with a tiny cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself. So it's not my best chapter. It's a bit choppy and short but I wanted to bring up their Holiday break and Caitlyn's schedule. I didn't want to move on without bring this up because…it's sorta important. Anyways… I'm overwhelmed with the amount of review's I've been getting. It's more than my other stories…combined. Anyways enough with my nonsense.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think you'll like this chapter. It hint's a lot in the Naitlyn direction, which will please a lot of you. Anyways…I've been reading over and over the suggestions and I still can't choose. I'm tempted to add some ideas into the story but not as the ultimate confession of Nate. I'm still thinking but nothing is certain. Anyways thanks so much for your kind reviews and I hope you enjoy this belated festive chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

---  
Pink Lady  
Chapter THIRTEEN: Surprises  
---

"_You know," He began, "I go crazy for PB and J."_

_I looked up to the smug face of Nate and my jaw dropped. I wanted to take a double take at my surroundings to assure he was talking directly to me. He slowly chewed on my sandwich, savoring every taste he could get out of it. Nate waited for a response but I zoomed out of there once I got the feeling back in my legs._

---  
**Airport  
****3:45 AM**

I yawned into my hand and tightly closed my eyes, trying to stay awake. Thinking back to the horrid sleeping pattern I had during the Thanksgiving holidays, I half wished I had the ability to stay awake right now. Why? Just cause, you never know what a sleepy Caitlyn is capable of. I could be considered a threat to society in this state. But big thanks to the people who screwed up my flight times. I honestly wanted my flight to land in a dead hour. Who cares about my family right? I mean sure I might sleep in through all my Christmas Eve, but as long as I get there before Christmas I'm good. I stood by the luggage pick-up, waiting impatiently for my things to stroll around the little mechanical contraption.

I yawned again. I hoped my mom was here. There was no way in hell I was going to take a taxi, not this late at night. I might jujitsu my way out of a creepy and dangerous situation but barely. There's only so much I can accomplish with my exhausted self.

Ugh, finally.

I ungracefully threw my luggage on the ground and popped up the handle. My footsteps echoed throughout the lonely and deserted walls of this airport. I think I passed a security guard a couple of steps ago. Perhaps I could have asked how to get out of this maze…

I twisted around to the guard I thought was by the escalators. To my sleepy surprise, there was nobody there. My eyes drooped. Damn it. Was I dreaming? Hmm, then I must be in a dangerous state of illusion. I kept on trudging on.

I know you could care less about this. You're dying to know why I ran away from Nate after I discovered he was eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. That must have been like…two days ago? Yes, two days ago. I was minding my own business in the kitchen and then out of nowhere Nate attempts to stir up a conversation as he sexily ate my sandwich. It took me a while to recover from the shock that his voice was directed to me. Sure, I love his voice. It has this certain ring to it that sends a hurricane of thoughts begin in my head. At first I was so happy to have him speak to me again. But then, I was furious that with out warning he finally got the balls to talk to me. So I stared at him for a while until it was to awkward to yell anything at him so I ran out. Sure, call me wimp but I'm sure if Nate Grey ever tried to stir up a conversation with you about peanut butter and jelly you would either a) faint or b) scream your lungs out. Don't be criticizing my reaction. Anywho, I ran to Taylor who didn't hesitate to open a spot under his arm so I could snuggle up next to him. I concentrated hard on the tv until it felt safe to ease myself.

"_Tried to talk to you?" _Taylor asked, shoving in the last bite of sandwich.  
"_Yeah."  
_He swallowed, _"Told you he might be after some action."_

Taylor got a fair bruise from that punch.

"Honey!?"

I opened my eyes and saw my mom trot over to my limp form. I used most of my energy to put on a pleasant face for her but it was energy put to waste.

"Caity, you look terrible." She frowned she put her arm protectively around me and began escorting me outside to the sharp cold air of Illinois. Despite the deep drop of temperature, it wasn't enough to wake me. I dragged myself through the wet snow to my mom's warm car. Usually I would complain to my mother about not getting a welcome home gift when I came back from camp but being home was a gift in itself.

I couldn't believe it.

I was home.

Home at last.

Even if I did miss every single person like crazy (Yes even Nate) there was nothing like being home for the holidays.

---  
**Home  
****12:10 PM**

A was awaken by the smell of fresh baked cookies. I haven't had those in a long time. I made a mental note to make several batches when I return to the Quarters. I crawled out of my warm bed I've crashed out on since I got home. I have to say even if it was a well deserved sleep I hate waking up this late in the day. It feels like I haven't accomplished anything. A day may not be a lot of time to do things but I can find a hundred of tiny jobs to multitask and finished before I hit my bed. I'm just that talented. Anyways, I hopped downstairs to find my mom and dad busily working around the kitchen making food.

How could I forget?

We always spend Christmas Eve with my Aunt and Uncle Fischer and my dozens of cousins. As much as I wanted to keep the tradition alive, there's nothing I wanted more than to spend a quiet night with my parents. No screaming 6 year olds. No chatty 12 year olds. And NO drunk adults. I think I'll like to keep my parents sober this Christmas.

"Hey mom." I yawned out.

My dad was first to tackle me into a hug, "Missed you kiddo. How are things going with the movie?"

My mom shooed my dad away and lightly kissed my cheek, "Don't listen to him, I know you must be tired of hearing that all day long."

I shrugged, "It doesn't bother me that much."

"Good," My dad said, "Because I want full bragging rights that you're my daughter."

I half smiled at my dad. If it wasn't for his support and encouragement I'm not sure if I would have done anything like this. I inhaled deeply, taking in the full aroma of the kitchen. There was green bean casserole, umm the cookies, I think there's rice in the process and…a turkey? I glanced over to the oven before I eyed my mom.

"Turkey?" I questioned. We never made Turkey because my Aunt usually makes it so I found it a bit strange that my mom was making one.

"Oh, yeah." She said but sounded more like a question.

"We're not going to the Fischer's this year." My dad cleared, "They decided to go some place warmer this year."

Of course, after years and years of complaining about the fabulous Chicago weather, they finally decided to head off in a more conventional place. Perhaps some where south…

"They went to Brazil."

Way south.

"Wow." I answered, "And to think they were home rats…"

My dad scoffed, "That's what I said."

"Caity, a friend has been calling your cell nonstop since the morning. I think you better call back." My mom occupied herself with a crock-pot. She smiled into the pot as I question who would ever call me multiple of times. I quickly ruled out Nate. Even if he did try to talk to me, that was his only attempt. He kept his distance for the last days of production. If it wasn't for Taylor teasing me about it, I would have thought it was a dream. I mean, seriously. Nate talking? What was he thinking? That he could just strike up a random conversation after weeks of not speaking to me? What an ass.

"Thanks mom," I began for the stairs.

Taylor?

Nah. I don't know why he still doesn't have my number.

Emma?

I glanced at my watch. Impossible. She might have landed a couple of minutes ago but I can't be sure. I've never been to London before.

Who could it be…

When I reached my room, I swept my sight over and quickly spotted my cell phone being charged on my desk. I reached out for it and flipped open my phone. The soft light of my phone shone a name I wasn't expecting at all.

Mitchie?

I dialed her number. It didn't take long for Mitchie to answer. In fact, She picked up in the middle of the first ring.

"_Caitlyn!"_

"Hey, Mitch. How's it going?"

"_Oh my god, Caitlyn, I have so much to tell you."_

"Go on."

"_Ok, well I think the best news is…I'm in Chicago!"_

Oh isn't that nice…wait. She's HERE?

"Really?"

"_YES! Caitlyn we have to catch up. Can we meet up some where?"_

I chewed on my bottom lip, unsure of what to tell her. It's not that I didn't want to hang with Mitchie but it is Christmas Eve…

That's it.

It's Christmas Eve!"Wait, you're here?"

Mitchie sighed into her phone,_ "Yes, Cait. I'm here in the same city you live in."_

"Aren't you going to spend Christmas with your family?"

Who wants to spend a whole merry season by yourself?

"_I can't. It sucks, I know but it's this damn album. It's been keeping me really busy, which is why I haven't gone to visit you on set yet. But I will fly my mom and dad out to New York. I'll be performing there with Connect Three." _

I grimaced at the thought of Nate, "Oh, so what are you doing here? Sorry if I sound rude."

"_I'll be in the Christmas parade! Isn't that great?"_

I glanced out my window to see the flurry of snow coming down at a fast pace. I don't see a parade marching down the icy roads of Chicago.

"It's awesome." I replied.

"_And guess who I'm here with?"_

It wasn't hard to guess, "Shane?"

Mitchie squealed, _"YES! He totally wants to know you."_

"But he does…know me."

"_Yeah, he's knows who you are. Who doesn't? But he wants to talk to you."_

This is a joke right? Shane Grey wants to talk to me? Please. Since when am I a girl people are dying to know about?

"_He's super excited for this Grease movie, not only because of Nate but because he secretly loves Emma."_

"Really?"

"_Oh for sure. It's his celebrity crush. Cute huh? He's been bothering Nate to introduce him to her but Nate's usually blabbing on about you so Shane never gets to ask properly."_

Interesting information. Nate talks about me? Maybe I should meet up with Mitchie…

"So where do you want to meet up?" I asked, mirroring her own question.

"_Actually I'm in no mood of being chased down by the paparazzi. Can we hang out at your house?"_

"Sure, at what time?"

"_2:00?"_

I glanced at my clock beside the bed. The hands pointed to 12:37 PM.

"That sounds great."

"_Awesome! What's your address?"_

I quickly informed Mitchie of my address, told her the best way to get here and if she bumps into a mob of homeless guys in a Santa suits she probably went too far.

"_See ya soon!"_

"Bye Mitchie."

I closed my phone and threw it across the room. I had to get ready and tell my parents…and I had…

Crap.

Less than an hour and thirty minutes to do so.

Run.

---  
**2:00 PM**

I smoothed out the sweater I planned to wear. Thank God all I have to do is slip on this sweater and I'll be ready. You have no idea how hard it is to get a warm shower going when the pipes are semi frozen. It takes some time which ultimately cut into my makeup and hair time. I had to resort to the basic stuff. Foundation. Mascara. Chapstick. My hair was easy enough. I pulled it back into a bun and let some strands of hair to frame my face.

"Caity?" My mom called, "Your friends are here!"

Right. I pulled the sweater over my head and slipped my arms into the sleeves. I did a final check in the mirror before meeting up with Mitchie who had her arms around Shane.

Yes, THE Shane Grey.

He had the same chocolate brown eyes as Nate did. That sucks. Do they have to look like each other? Sure they're brothers but not even my Fischer cousins look much a like. Mitchie let go of Shane and ran to me. She threw her arms around me and squealed, again.

"It's been TOO long! I've missed you so much." She told me.

I hugged her back, "Me too."

I looked back at Shane who crossed his arms at me. I wasn't too sure about him. He had this look that hinted that he knew everything there is to know about me. Psh. He wanted to know me? I think he already knows enough.

"Shane you remember Cait?" Mitchie pushed me towards Shane. I nervously held out my hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Shane twisted his face. He glance back at Mitchie who shrugged.

"Nate didn't tell me you were this polite." Shane mumbled.

So. He does know a lot more than I thought. Maybe I should be scared…

"Hey, Cait can I use your bathroom?" Mitchie asked.

I nodded, "Uh, yeah. It's the last door, down the hall, to your left."

Mitchie took off and I was alone with Shane. I motioned over to the couch.

"You want to sit down?" I offered.

He took his seat and smiled up at me, "So you like Nate?"

Oh god. Where is Mitchie when I needed her. I'm sure she'll laugh at how forward Shane was being and wave it off as a rumor. Nope. She was stuck in the bathroom leaving me all to Shane.

"Who told you that ridiculous lie?" I laughed.

"Nate."

I frowned. I wondered how much Shane knew.

"Oh."

"Do you still like him or what?"

"Not as much. The ass stopped talking to me." I fiddled with my fingers nervously. I never thought I would ever have a casual conversation regarding Nate with his brother. Shane looked unsurprised. Perhaps Nate told him that piece of information too.

"So why haven't you talk to him?" Shane continued.

Do I have to explain to the whole world?

"I have tried. Several times. It doesn't help when he just stares at you." I spat back.

Shane grinned, "What about when he stole your sandwich?"

Jesus, how much does he know? Nate can't be feeding him that much information. Sure, anybody would expect brothers to share a bit about what's going on in their lives but these are details! Who shares details other than girls?

I shook my head, "You think after he ignored me, I would willingly want to respond to his bipolar behavior?"

Shane chuckled, "I just though that if you liked him you would just jump him after he tried to flirt with you."

My heart stopped and my breathing ceased. I died and quickly resurrected. I collected my thoughts together after that unforeseen information. Why in the hell would Nate want to flirt with me? Does he think it's funny to play around with me?

"Tell Nate to go screw himself." I growled.

"I will but I'm sure he wouldn't want to go at it alone." Shane winked.

Embarrassed, I covered my face with my hands.

"Shane you can't be serious." I moaned.

I heard him laugh, "Yeah you're right. I can't."

I was about to ask him to tell me straight out what he meant by that but Mitchie came back and Nate was never brought up again. But thanks to Shane I'll be spending every single waking hour thinking about him.

---

When Mitchie and Shane finally left (not that I was hoping they would leave) I took out my cell phone and punched in some numbers I've been dying to call since the idea hit me during dinner. Sure, I was scared to call Nate but I need to blow off some steam and what better why than to blow in his direction.

Ring.

Ringgg.

RIINNG!

"_Cait?"_

"You're a douchbag."

"_What the hell?"_

"Shut up and listen. I want to you to quit talking about me to your brother because it's really annoying that you go around talking about me when you hardly pay attention to me. So if you're going to pretend I don't exist like you have for the longest time at least go along with it. If I don't exist, don't pass along any information on me to Shane. It doesn't make things better that Shane tries to sugar coat things and make things up. I mean c'mon, you trying to flirt with me? What a big laugh that is."

"_He said that?"_

"Yes and I think I've been talking to you more than you deserve."I hung up and sighed. Man that felt good. It's almost epic. I'm sure Taylor or Emma would never believe I just put Nate in his place. In fact, I would call them up to brag about it but I can't. Emma should be deep into sleep right about now and heck, how am I suppose to reach Taylor? No way I'm calling Mitchie. She's still completely clueless. Well I guess I help my mom clean the kitchen. This cause for a celebration and what better why to celebrate than to scrub away dirt before I could open my presents at midnight? I felt my phone buzz in my hand. I was about to reject it when I noticed it wasn't Nate calling back. My agent?

"Hello?"

---  
**New Years  
****10:00 PM**

I should have never said yes. I could have gone without this misery. I don't know what possed me to agree on a big festive party to welcome the New Years with family, friends, and lots of prying cameras. I must be out of my mind. I fumble with the edge of my indigo strapless dress which was splashed with silver sequences. It was a really pretty dress but a really crappy night. I am in a big New Years Bash with Marcie, Jennie and Taylor. My parents are not far off talking to Steven. I would have preferred to stay at home in my pajamas and ring in the new year comfortably. Nope. I just had to say yes to this gig to give the movie a bit of a promotion. My agent assure that Emma was doing the same in London so it shouldn't be a problem for me.

So city of Chicago…go watch Grease because we're in it! Whoo! Can I _please_ go back home, already?

Jennie and Marcie and Taylor can do perfectly fine by themselves. Movie promotion is a done deal with them. Why ruin this night for them with my crappy demeanor? A camera crew rushed over to our table wondering about our New Years resolution.

Marcie forced a smile, "Work harder and have more fun."

"I really want a boyfriend next year." Jennie gushed. Marcie and her giggled nonstop as the camera turned to me and Taylor.

"Be a better friend and just enjoy every second life throws at me." Taylor nodded his head. He nudged me. How am I suppose to top his perfect response? Enjoy every second life throws at me? What is he? Miss. America?

"I haven't given much thought to my resolution but I'm hoping for a great year and I promise to call my mom and dad more." I smiled.

The camera walked away.

"So what brought you to my home town, Marcie?" I asked. I was curious to know what their agents said. I'm sure none of them wanted to be here.

"Actually I have some relatives residing in Chicago. My cousin is around here some where…he's a charmer. Maybe you'll like him Cait…"

Marcie looked around until she took off in search of her cousin.

"What about you Jennie?"

She shyly smiled, "We never get to go anywhere besides some log cabin in Aspen. I begged my dad to let us come here. It's really a nice change."

Hmm, so maybe I'm the only one that doesn't want to be here.

Taylor nudged me again, "Aren't you going to ask me?"

I sighed, "No."

He scoffed, "Offended."

I can't believe I'm not excited to be around some of my cast members. Maybe Nate ruined my whole holiday because he's such a fun sucker. Damn him.

Marcie came back empty handed, "Guys, they need us up on the platform."

She pointed up to a stage where a hundred cameras were pointed to a small platform. There was a host animatedly talking to an invisible audience. I was surprised to see that Ryan Seacrest was here. Wasn't he suppose to be somewhere else…that's not here?

"C'mon." Taylor pushed me up to my feet and dragged me up near the platform.

I could finally hear a bit of what Ryan was blabbing on about.

"…And in just a few minutes some of the cast of Grease will join me to watch this much awaited performance."

He nodded his head and listen intently to his ear piece.

"Alright. Back to you."

He immediately relaxed at turned to us. He welcomed us on the stage hugging everyone of us. When he came around to me he smiled widely.

"Missing your love?" He joked.

I forced a laugh, "Oh yes, very much."

They passed around earpieces for all of us to wear. Apparently we'll be watching and supporting Connect Three just because Nate's in it. Psh. I'm sure if I was in a band nobody would care for me. But before we watch this performance, we had to read off some lines to formally introduce C3 and Mitchie.

"On the air in three, two…"

"Hey this is Caitlyn Gellar with Ryan Seacrest and some of my close friends to wish you a Happy New Year!" I read off a cue card.

"In a moment you'll watch Connect Three and Mitchie Torres take the stage in Times Square." Jennie read.

"But before you do." Marcie started, "We hope you had a memorable 2008 and wish you the best of 2009."

"So sit back and rock out to Connect Three performing 'Tonight' and Mitchie with her hit song, 'Shadow'." Taylor announced.

There was a screen showing a live broad cast of Time Square. It zoomed into a small Stage with a huge crowd around screaming their lungs out.

"Thanks Caitlyn!" Nate waved into the camera, "What's up Jennie? Marce? Taylor I miss you man."

I tried not to scowl. I remembered that phone call I gave Nate. I hate to see him sill cheery after I gave him a piece of my own mind. I would have break my own rules and rolled my eyes but we were still being watched. In the corner of the screen there was a tiny box where we still hung about.

"You all look beautiful." Shane took the mic and the music started. Jason rocked out on his guitar as Nate and Shane jumped around.

"C'mon New York Ci-tay! Put your hands together!" Nate began clapping with the beat of the drum.

"_Well here we are again  
__Throwing punch lines  
__No one wins  
__As the morning sun begins to rise  
__We're fading fast  
__And we won't work this out"_

Nate grabbed the mic and I nearly fell to the floor. Hearing his voice in my ear shook every nerve in me. I wanted to take out the ear piece but I could help it. Everything I held against him faded away and I found myself dancing around with Taylor.

"_No we're not gonna work this out tonight  
__No we're not gonna make this right  
__So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
__Cause we're not gonna work this out  
__Tonight."_

Jennie and Marcie joined in on the dancing. Ryan stood by laughing at our ridiculous dance moves. Psh. It's not like he proving he can dance better than us. I mean we were tortured by Dor. That has to count for something.

Taylor and I began to sing along not bothering with pitch. Might as well just yell out the song while I'm getting down.

_"Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wasting time  
Tonight  
If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find  
We might work this out  
Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive  
Keep it alive, keep it alive  
Tonight  
I'm starting to see the morning light  
We finally worked this out."_

Cheer's engulfed my ear piece as Mitchie came out.

"Hello hello!" She smiled. I screamed out for Mitchie. It was unreal seeing her there.

"_I glance upon the ground today  
__I noticed something'  
__It followed me along the way…"_

"…_Sentences of yours  
__Running throughout my head  
__Searching for a chance to catch my breath  
__A never ending dream  
__You'll become apart of me  
__Day or night, Dark or light  
__You'll be  
__Taking over that thing call me Shadow."_

_---_

We huddled around the screen watching an interview with Mitchie and Connect Three. They waved madly at us and we excitedly waved back.

"You were great Mitchie!" I yelled.

They all winced, touching their ear piece gingerly. Perhaps I should've not yelled…

"Hey Caitlyn!" Shane said.

"What's up!"

The five of us watched intently as the four of them quickly became five as well. Emma came bouncing in with a huge coat hiding her tiny body. I nearly screamed but I stopped myself before I hurt some eardrums again.

"Emma?!" Taylor beat me to t punch.

"Hi! Happy New Years guys!" She smiled and waved into the camera.

"I thought you were in London!" I sighed out. It's what my agent told me.

"Oh no no no. If I would have stayed there my flight would not make it in time for tomorrow!" Emma explained. That made sense. We were to say out goodbyes tomorrow and head back to the Quarter to start filming on the 2nd. I could imagine Emma's flight lasted longer than our hour ones.

Marcie cut in, "Oh my gosh. I've missed you! My cousin is crazy over you. I should introduce you two. He's a charmer."

I exchanged looks with Taylor who had the same thought as I had.

"Is she trying to sell off her cousin?" He whispered.

I giggled, "Possibly."

"He must be the looker then." He sarcastically said. Marcie turned around and lightly punched Taylor.

"Jerk."

"Ow!"

I looked back at the screen and watched at Shane stole glances at Emma who was busy talking to Jennie. Perfect time to give my little revenge for his fowardness.

"Emma, how's your boyfriend?" I asked. Shane frowned. I nodded as if I was saying, 'That's right Shane, she's taken.'

I'm not sure if Emma blush or if her cheek her just red from the cold, "He's doing wonderful. I told him about you and he curious to meet you. Oh Dan and Rupert as well. They really can't wait until the movie premieres there."

Nate frowned along with Shane. Yes, two birds with one stone.

Ryan butted in, "Well Caitlyn can you tell us about the movie?"

He directed me to some cue cards again. I looked past them and saw Steven grinning widely.

"Grease will be premiering in New York and in theatres across America in December 1st, 2009."

Wow, in less than a year?

"And will be global in December 10th, so London watch out because we'll be…"

I couldn't finish because Jennie and Marcie began to scream and because I was having trouble grasping the concept. We were going to the London premiere? As in…everybody? Taylor hugged me and spun me around. Were they being serious? Or is this a prank?

Emma voice rang in my ear and I looked to the screen, "Caitlyn! I can't wait to show you London!"

It finally settled in. I began to scream my lungs out.

I'm going to London!I'm going to London!

I'm going to London!

Happy dance. Happy dance. Taylor began to waltz and brought me along for the ride.

"London!" I squealed.

"Very cool!" He spun me around and around. Jennie and Marcie began to waltz around us as well. I could hear Emma giggle in my ear. Then (maybe it was just in my head) I could have bet my life on it that I heard a small voice say, "_Don't you try anything funny Taylor_."

---

**; D How's that for a chapter that quickly went through Christmas AND New Years? So there will be a New York and a London Premiere. I thought it fit due the big buzz the movie was getting already. Anyways so now you know the mystery man was Nate who ate her PB and J and how Caitlyn reacted. It thought Caitlyn being angry at him was justified. Who wouldn't be mad? Anyways…**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's sort of a filler chapter sort of not. It's a slow chapter but with a pleasant surprise at the end. Oh and another question for a 6000 word chapter. It's at the end again.**

**ENJOY!**

---  
Pink Lady  
Chapter FOURTEEN: Changes

---  
**Actor's Quarter  
****10:30 AM**

New Years has come and gone and I was back in the Quarters, enjoying an empty house. I was dancing around the kitchen with Emma singing at the top of my lungs while she made a skillet full of fried veggies and cubed beef. It was something oriental and it smelled delicious. I was still in celebration that I was going to London and so was Emma. We casually bumped into each other at the airport (and by casual I mean that we totally planned it). I waited for about an hour for Emma to arrive from New York. Thankfully, Nate wasn't flying out until later because…well I'm not sure but I didn't have to 'bump' into him too. We were instantly swarmed with paparazzi but I didn't mind this time. Sure, they might be a bit aggressive and loud and annoying but I was back with Emma and that was enough to send my cares away. All I needed was Taylor and this would be perfect.

"Caitlyn, do you like soy sauce?" Emma held up a bottle.

I shrugged, "It's alright."

"Good," She looked up, "because I would have died if you said no."

"Why?"

"I just added some to the stir fry." She sheepishly bit her lip.

"In that case…" I joked.

I began to laugh as Emma chased me around the island.

"Come back here!" She yelled.

I let out a single laugh, "I'm not that dumb!"

I ran for the living room but she cornered me. I sighed, I had no idea what she had in mind to get back at me but knowing Emma…

"I have a bottle of soy sauce just for you."

…she might just force me to gulp down a bottle of that dark liquid. My nose wrinkled in disgusted as I sunk lower into the corner. She was so close to kill my appetite but she stopped at the sound of the front door closing. We froze and listened intently to figure out who it was. There as no sound other than shuffling around and the occasional cough. "Cait? Emma?" Taylor called out.

He entered the kitchen and was surprised to see me huddled in a corner with Emma hovering over me using a bottle as her weapon.

"What did I miss? A big fight?" Taylor interrogated. "Oh you must be fighting over me. No worries girls, My heart is big enough to love each of you."

Emma groaned and walked back to her stir fry as I crawled to my feet. I dusted myself off and hugged Taylor.

"How did you know it was us?" I asked.

"Please." He scoffed, " Who else cooks and cleans?"

Emma laughed, "Our jig is up, Caitlyn. Taylor knows our dirty little secret."

"You think you could hide your neat freak tendencies, Cait?" Taylor squeezed my arm. I crossed my arms defensively. I didn't want the whole world to know about it.

"Yeah." I frowned.

"Well I mean I had to get suspicious after a while. Who would purposely lose a bet to wash Nate's disgusting sheets?"

My mouth dropped, "You knew about that?"

"Psh, yeah! At first I thought you were a freak that just wanted to roll around in Nate's sheets and perform some kind of voodoo. Then, after I saw how clean you left his corner and it had to be more than just you liking him."

"Excellent observation Taylor!" Emma congratulated.

"Then of course I had Emma confirmed everything." Taylor grinned back at a offended Emma.

"I did no such thing!"

"Did too!"

I sighed, "It's fine. It's not like you killed anybody."

I sat down at the table and awaited the delicious plate that was coming soon. Taylor joined me with his own expectations of receiving food. It's a shame that Emma only made enough for two…and I'm not sharing any of my half.

"How was New York Emma?" Taylor randomly asked after we settled down.

She twisted around, her hands still working with the food, "It was lovely. I got to meet the rest of Connect Three. Jason is such a sweet guy. His girlfriend was not far off. I talked to her most of the night. I couldn't imagine Jason with another girl. Shane was a bit crazy but I didn't talk to him much. His girlfriend made sure of that. I don't think Mitchie liked me that much which is why I spent most of my time talking to Alice."

"Alice?" I asked.

"Jason's girlfriend." Emma answered, "The highlight of my night was finding out on the London Premiere. I can't believe it. I have to introduce you to all my friends. Caitlyn, Rupert has been nagging to meet you. I think he has a little crush on you."

Taylor raised his eyebrow and flung his arm around my chair, "Well did you tell him that she's a bit occupied with me?""I'm sure Caitlyn can squeeze in sometime for him." Emma protested. Was I a piece of meat or something?

"Oh sure," I spat, "Treat me as if I was a orphaned girl being passed around between parents."

Taylor made a face, "I would never partner up with Rupert."

Emma giggled at the thought.

"So Mitchie didn't like you?" Taylor placed us back on track to our former conversation.

"I think she was expecting me to be a bit more glamorous and bitchy." She turned off the flame, "I was a big disappointment."

"Why do you say that?" I wondered. Why would anybody want Emma to be some diva?

She sighed as she rummaged around for three plates. Great. Now I have to share with Taylor.

"I don't know. At first she was excited to see me. She started asking me some questions about being famous and I just disappointed her. I could tell by her face."

I gave that a good thought. Perhaps Mitchie was wishing Emma to be some celebrity stuck up snob so she could show Shane what a big mistake crushing on her was. Then, when Mitchie found out she was nothing but a humble girl, she probably steered Shane away so he wouldn't be affected by her sweet foreign charm. It's plausible. I don't think Mitchie means to change on purpose. I believe she get's caught up in everything, that she rather be liked than just be another person.

"Yum. Smells great Emma." Taylor rubbed his hand together as Emma placed our plates in front of us. I frowned at the size of food I had on my plate. I hoped to have a heaping plate of steaming food but I have an average plate of suggested servings.

"Bon appetite!"

---

"Hey Cait!"

Max and Mike sandwiched me in a tight hug between them. I gasped for air. James pried them apart and swung me around in another bone crushing hug. Taylor and Emma sat back laughing at my body being passed around like a rag doll. The steady flow of cast members poured in. Jaclyn arrived about an hour after Taylor did. Marcie and Jennie arrived soon after Jaclyn. Max, Mike and James just barged in. Louisa and Nate are the only ones missing. Not that was anxiously awaiting to see Nate or anything.

"I saw you all on tv!" Max punched me a bit harder than what was considered friendly. I rubbed my arm tenderly. "I was jealous."

"Why man?" Taylor asked.

"Cause," Mike said, "We missed celebrating with Cait, Jen, and Marce."

I heard Marcie groan and Jennie giggle. Did I miss something?

"Vixens. I don't know how Taylor kept himself from drooling." Mike finished.

"Anyways." I cut in. I didn't want to continue listening to Mike and Max go on about us. It was kinda weird. "Who's up for a movie?"

Jennie brightened up, "I have a ton of movie musicals I brought back from home!"

James groaned, "I'm not sitting through Hairspray or that High School Musical crap. No way."

Her cheery disposition was replaced by a glare, "I have more than that you know!"

"I'm not seeing The Producers either." James added.

Marcie raised her eyebrows, "Seems like somebody already saw them."

"I had to. It's called studying." James spat.

"Oh is that what you call it?" Emma teased.

"Guys!" I yelled before this got messy, "Jennie, what else do you have?""West Side Story."

Max tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably. Jennie shot another glare.

"Umm Rent."

Every guy shook his head.

"Moulin Rouge."

They snored.

Jennie kept her composure as she looked over at me. She was running out of ideas.

"Across the Universe?"

There was a stillness to the air. Of course, what other way to please boys than sex, drugs, and rock and roll.

Max shrugged, "Yeah. Why not?"

Emma clapped her hands together, "Great. Caitlyn and I will make some snacks as the rest of you settle in."

What? I get no say if I want to help with the snacks? What if I didn't want to? Emma dragged me into the kitchen while everybody began to move their luggage upstairs.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes! Now, where are the kernels?"

---

I offered to be a little waitress while the movie rolled on. Yeah, I know I didn't want to help earlier on but seeing how I've already seen Across the Universe fifty times already…might as well occupy myself in something productive. Emma unwillingly settled in the living room once the movie started. She insisted to help out but I asked her not to. I mean, for Pete sakes, the girl has never seen the movie. I could clearly hear the dialogue from where I was popping up another batch of kernels. During the course of the beginning of the movie Louisa popped in and dropped her stuff (I cringed…) at the entrance and ran to join in.

Ah, the popcorn is done.

I placed all the freshly made clouds of yellow corn into a large bowl and seasoned it with salt and melted butter. When I felt like my concoction was perfect, I took the bowl in my arms and walked back to the living room where every single person was deep in concentration. I stood in the back smiling at the sight of James, Max, and Mike immersed into the movie.

"I smell popcorn!" Taylor turned to me.

Max jumped up and snatched the bowl away from me. He obnoxiously grabbed a fist full and shoved it in his giant mouth. And he still had room to talk.

"Do you mind making us a lobster dinner?" He joked.

"She will not!" Emma protested, "Let her watch the movie!"

I shook my head, "I should start on another bowl of popcorn. By the looks of it, Max will finish the bowl before anybody could touch it."

Without another second to spare I walked back into the kitchen, prepared to make yet another bowl of popcorn.

You know…I think there was a bag of Doritos somewhere…

I dropped the popcorn plan and decided to look for the chips. It would be a nice change to eat something other than popcorn. While the movie drowned out most of my rummaging it didn't sound out the click of the front door opening.

It had to be Nate.

He was the only one missing.

I glanced over the living room where everybody was still watching the movie, undisturbed. Surely they would have seen Nate come in or at least heard the door opening. Maybe I was hearing things…or it was the movie that made the same exact sound. I sighed and went back to my mission to find these chips.

Hmm, pretzels…

I tuck that bag under my arms and shoved some boxes out of the way.

A jar of cheese balls? When did this get in here?

I shrugged and shuffled over to the living room again. The popcorn was empty.

Figures.

I opened the top of this huge jar and poured the cheese balls into the bowl. I mixed in the pretzels.

Job well done, if I say so myself.

Nobody immediately took a handful of the new refreshments so I figured that everybody must be satisfied with snacks. Great. Now to pick up the kitchen.

It isn't much.

Sweep.

Wash out the popcorn maker.

Clean the counters.

Throw away any trash.

The usual.

I was sweeping the last of the dust when I heard the mesmerizing voice of Jim Sturgess singing _Something_. If there was anybody I wished to met when I go to London it was him. He's beyond the most rugged and sexiest man alive and he sings. Oh let's not forget about his accent.

---  
**Fantasy  
****(it's been a while)**

_I was walking down a cobble stone path in very green park. The clouds hung low, threatening to rain in any moment. I had nothing but my bright white summer dress on and some old navy blue flats. I hurried along to find something to shelter me once it starts to rain. I held on to my bare arms as I passed by a handsome stranger. His inquisitive dark eyes swept over me and I weakly smiled as we bump our sides together. He reached out for my shoulders._

"_I'm sorry." His mesmerizing voice whispered. _

_It was him. Jim Sturgess. His messy mop of brown hair framed around his eyes, making them…breath taking. His touch burned and ironically it felt nice. His fingers lightly brushed over my arms as he let go of me. _

"_You don't have a jacket." He stated._

_I shrugged, "I didn't think it would rain."_

_His lips formed into a crooked side grin, "Is that so?"_

_I bit on my lip and nodded. I tucked my hands behind my back and twisted my feet in…a total school girl. Well, I was a girl compared to him…I'm not exactly sure on his age but he was certainly older. Gosh was he hot. _

"_Here. Take my jacket." He began wiggling out of the sleeves. He draped his coat on my shoulders. His scent filled my head, making me dizzy. It oddly reminded me of how Nate smelled…_

_No. _

_This is my Jim Sturgess fantasy._

_The rain poured. I was instantly soaked. If it wasn't for the jacked the fabric of my dress would've clanged on to my skin unnaturally. Jim took my hand and pulled me into a run. I didn't see the point, we were already wet. There was a gazebo not far off, by a lake. The pounding of the rain stop pelting me with drops the second I was sheltered. _

"_It's really pouring." I looked around us. I couldn't see much, the visibility was poor. _

"_My name is Jim."_

_I smiled, "I know."_

"_What's yours?"_

"_Caitlyn." I shied away from his eyes. _

"_Beautiful name for a stunning girl." He blushed._

_I can't believe I made him blush._

_We stood there until the rain began to let up. The wet atmosphere began to return to it's prior state of livelihood. Jim cleared his throat as he fumbled around with his wet clothes. I held on to his jacket. _

"_I should give this back. I don't need it anymore…" I started to take his jacket off but he reached out and touched me._

_Fire._

_He opened his mouth to say something but was stuck in his throat. He urgently searched for his voice but I stopped his search. I closed the wide gap between us with a kiss that he eagerly took part of. He tasted oddly of peanut butter and jelly. He trailed kisses to my ear and he nibbled my ear tenderly. I shivered at his warm breath tickling my neck. _

"_Caitlyn." He spoke._

_I froze. His voice was different. It no longer had that hypnotizing charming accent. It was ringing in my ear. He began to hum softly and a depression sunk in me. I ripped away from him and saw the unexplainable._

_Nate was standing in front of me, his face torn in confusion. _

---

I frowned. Not even in my thoughts I could escape Nate for a single moment.

"Cait?"

The familiar ringing of the ears came back and I knew it was him. I didn't bother turning around to give Nate my full attention.

"What do you want Nate?"

"Nothing. I just…wanted to say hi."

I twisted around and saw Nate with his unruly hair and his contrasting nice clothes.

"You said it." I bluntly replied.

Nate forced a smile but turned into a grimace, "I guess I'll see you around…"

"Hopefully not." I muttered under my breath.

Ok, so I was so glad Nate was back but I haven't forgotten how he inexcusably treated me after I admitted my feelings on him. If wants to suddenly start talking to me again, I think I need an apology first before he gets the old Caitlyn back. In the meantime, I don't mind making him suffer. The jerk deserves it. He lingered around until Taylor bounced in.

"Hey Caity, need any help?"

I glanced over to Nate who narrowed his eyes at Taylor.

"Did Emma force you to come?" I asked.

He nodded before he pointed to the trash, "Want me to take that out?"

"Oh no." I grinned over at the poor lonely boy in the back, "I believe Nate wanted to do that. Isn't that right Nate?"

He shot me a glare before he stormed over to the trash, "No, but if you insist."

He pulled the bag out of the trash bin and headed outside. Taylor gave me a look and I waved it off.

"I just don't know what's wrong with him these days." I airily said.

Taylor sighed, "Uh huh…so what can I do since Sir Nate Grey took care of the deed I was going to do."

I toss a rag at him, "Clean the counters, they're a bit dusty."

Taylor went right to work as I began thinking of the perfect way to get back at Nate. I didn't need to dye his underwear pink (although I was still open to that option). I didn't need to flirt around or flaunt myself in front of him. No. He's crawling back and I have the total control of our conversation. He might have had that upper hand before but he unnoticeably gave that to me. I'm sure he wants things back as they were. Butterflies and flowers and that cheesy friendship deal. The thought made me sick but if he wants that badly then…I just have to make it work for it. Like I said before, nobody steps over me and gets away with it (I did say that before, right?). I will make Nate squirm.

---  
**Set  
****3:40 PM**

So production was put off another day. Steven was absolutely near the breaking point of insanity when he received news that the higher powers wanted to release promotional posters and pictures already. Yeah. I might have no experience working in a movie but I don't believe photos shoots and more interviews are done in the middle of production. I still had to wake up early to get my make up done and dress up for this photographer. The first quarter of my day was spent running around school taking individual shots. Then, Marcie, Jennie and Louisa joined me. We wore our pink jackets and acted cool for the camera. It wasn't that hard to do. Who wouldn't feel cool in pencil skirts and a pink jacket?

After that was done we ate lunch (without Nate…again) and here we were. The terrible ten reeking havoc as they took pictures of us during the after school hour at the bleachers. Nate and Emma sat together looking a bit stiff in the middle of the stands. The rest of us surrounded them in pairs. Of course, Taylor and I were all over each other (but only because the photographer, Debora, asked us to). I sat on his lap, playing around with his hair. Taylor leaned back enjoying my little actions. I glanced over at Emma who gently placed her head on Nate's shoulder. If I didn't know her any better I would have guess she was completely in love with Nate. It was Nate who was the odd ball. Instead of reacting to Emma's gesture he was occupied at glaring at me. I returned the glare.

"Kiddos! Alright, you know your characters well. I'm going to ask you to naturally pose. I'm going to take a picture or two, then I'm going to ask you to change." Debora informed, "Nothing to drastic. Small changes make a big difference. 'Kay?"

We all nodded. Twenty more minutes of this torture and I had a break. Ok, well it's not a break. I have an interview but it's for the DVD and I know there will be no Naitlyn questions. Just a few basic questions and then I have another shot with Taylor. A few more hours and I'll be out of here.

"CHANGE!"

---  
**5:00 PM**

Steven was giving out the interviews. I immediately felt relaxed. This will be a piece of cake. Steven is no big deal. I sat in an actor's chair facing a single camera, a couple of bright lights and Steven who had a clipboard in his hands. He smiled at me.

"Ready for a long interview?"

"It can't be that long." I scoffed.

"It's around a hundred question. I think it qualifies as long." Steven took a look at his clipboard.

A hundred questions? What are they going to do? Interrogate me until I collapse into a hysteria of cries? I slumped into my chair. Steven worked with the camera until a red light blinked telling me it was recording. I sat up and waited for my questions.

"What do you love about Grease?" Steven read off his clip board.

Psh. I got this in the bag.

"Music. I absolutely love the music. Some of the tracks have the most world wide recognized beats. Like the beginning of Summer Lovin', you play it and instantly people already know what song it is. Also, it helps tell the story of Danny and Sandy really well. Grease would be another movie if it wasn't for the songs that made it what it is." I kept true to my musical roots.

Steven smiled at me, "What can you say about you're character, Rizzo?"

"Rizzo seems complicated but she really isn't. I guess you can say she's a bit misunderstood because everybody sees her as the promiscuous girl that the neighborhood shuns. In reality, it does bother her that she has this image but she has nothing else to fall back on. When she's with Kenickie she has a vulnerable moment and she ends up falling for someone she didn't expect."

"Favorite song?"

"Sandra Dee."

"Why?"

"Because it's a light hearted song…somewhat." I laughed, "It's just poking fun at how sweet an innocent Sandy is which is completely foreign to Rizzo."

"How's living at the Quarters been?"

"The Actor's Quarter? It's been interesting. Never before in my life would I pick these people to live with me but after getting to know them and interacting with them in a daily basis I would love to continue to live with everybody. Everybody is great. Emma and Taylor and I have grown close together, I don't think we would have if we didn't have the Quarter."

"Rizzo and Kenickie: Lust or Love?"

I sighed, "A mixture of the two? She was physically attracted to him first and then it evolved into pre-jitter love."

I sighed…maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought…

---  
**6:10 PM**

"The Pink Ladies are made up of the most interesting group of girls. Frenchy wants to be a beautician, Marty is into older guys, Jan marches to the beat of her own drum, and Rizzo is like the original Regina George. Seeing them as individuals, they are different as water and fire but when they're all together it just works."

"Last question for today, what's so different about the remake from the original?"

"What's different? Everything is new. It's the same song, same plot, same people but it's new. The music and acting have a bit more of perspective that it feels like you're watching another movie but you know that Danny and Sandy will always end up together. It's the remake, you have to expect and be open to tweaks and changes to the original movie."

Steven shuffled around with his clipboard and fumbled with the camera until the blinking red light died. I relaxed. He was not kidding about the hundred question. It took a heck of energy trying to keep up with his questions and answering them with poise and clarity.

"Told you." Steven breathed out.

"That was a mental work out!" I slumped into the chair.

"You better hurry along… I think you're a little late for you last damn shoot." Steven mumbled.

I patted his back before I head towards the door in a mid sprint, "I'll tell the rest of the cast to work hard tomorrow to make up the day!"

In full speed I took off to another location. I was dashing across the football field when I felt a pair of arms grab a hold of my waist and spin me around. Scared for my life, I used my Jujitsu. The body dropped me and I landed on the grass with a loud thud.

"What the hell, Cait!" Taylor said rubbing his neck. "What was that?"

I blushed furiously, "Sorry, I didn't know who you were."

He rolled his eyes, "Right. C'mon your late. Debora asked me to get you."

---  
**7:35 PM**

We were in an empty classroom, in 'detention'. Taylor was sitting in his desk while I paraded myself around him. For the last several shot I was sitting on his desk while he threw a mischievous smile at me. It was nice to know that Emma's flirting lessons weren't going to waste.

"Alright kiddos. We are done." Debora looked at her camera, smiling, "I think we got ourselves a movie poster here."

I jumped off the desk and relaxed. My day was over. Taylor high-fived me as we said our 'thank yous' and good byes' to Debora. We spilled out into the hall giggling and laughing, like we always are. We were in the middle of our crazy hand jive dance when we ran into Emma and Nate. Our laughing died off slowly. Emma looked as tired as tired can be and Nate looked…well pissed off. Taylor wrapped an arms around my waist, instinctively.

"Are you guys done?" He asked.

"I am." Emma said, "Nate isn't. He still needs to have his interview."

Nate clenched his jaw in my direction. My brows furrowed together. Hmm, I think I'm the source of his moodiness.

"Oh well, lets go Emma. I'm starving and I know exactly what I can cook up." I excitedly said. To be honest, I did have something in mind. It was a thick hearty veggie soup that is perfect shoo away the cold weather.

"See you soon, Nate." Emma waved at the miserable boy.

"Peace." Taylor did some complicated hand shake with Nate, who enthusiastically took part of (yes, I was being sarcastic).

Nate looked at me expecting a goodbye but I smiled widely at him. "Ok lets go!" I started for the doors so I could reach my trailer and change. Emma and Taylor were soon behind me.

"What was that all about?" Taylor wondered out loud, "Never seen him so…"

"Pissed?" I finished.

"Perhaps he's jealous." Emma suggested.

Taylor and I snorted, laughing at Emma's unrealistic comment.

"Jealous of what?" I voiced, "That I was going to have a good time with my good friends? I would be jealous too."

Emma shook her head, "Um, no. That's not what I was meaning."

"What are you meaning then?" Taylor reached his trailer first. He hung by his door waiting for an answer.

Emma looked at the ground, "Perhaps he likes you, Caitlyn."

I closed my eyes, "That's what everybody thought remember? Which is one of the reason I began to like him too, because everybody nagged that he liked me. Now I'm trying to get over him and I don't need another reminder like that."

Emma sheepishly held back a smile, "I'm sorry. Nate's been acting really really really strange lately and something tells me that he's had a change of heart…never mind, I should stop talking. It's just what I think. I don't have anything to support my assumptions."

Taylor waved us off, "If you think that's it, Emma, tell the guy to quit screwing around with Cait. It's getting annoying."

With that, he disappeared in his trailer. Emma and I headed towards our trailers in silence. Nate likes me? No way. He doesn't even know if he wants me as a friend. Emma quietly departed from me as she branched out to her own trailer. I walked alone in the dark to my trailer which was still a distance to go. In times like these, I wish Nate was around to walk with me. Sure I was mad at him but I still missed his company. When I reached my trailer my feet where aching. Flats aren't the best support for arched feet. When I was in the safety of my four walls, I kicked them off and 'ahh' at the instant relief.

"Watch were you throw those things. You might end up hitting someone."

My heart raced when my eyes landed on the misplaced figure of Nate on my couch.

"I thought you had an interview." I softly said. I don't know where my voice was going…but it wasn't working with me.

Nate shrugged, "They canceled it."

He played around with the frayed edges of my couch. Yeah, it's frayed. It's not new furniture but it's comfy as heck. I crossed my arms not knowing what else to do. I mean I had a couple of things in mind like, um, jujitsu his butt out of here or like…kissing him fiercely.

"Oh." I managed to say.

I awkwardly cleared my throat and found something to do…which did not involve jujitsu or kissing him. I turned to my mirror and began to clear away my make up with a baby wipe.

"Cait. Talk to me." Nate begged.

"I am."

Nate stood up, frustrated, "I know you are but…like before."

A-HA! I was right! He wants to have the butterflies… friendship crap thing I mentioned. I don't think I could handle pretending I just like him as a friend.

I looked at him through the mirror and scowled, "You expect me to forget that you were a jerk to me?"

"No, well yeah…" He heaved breath out, "I don't know what to expect."

"I think I know what you want." I said, muffled by the fact that I was wiping away my lipstick.

Nate's eyes widen, "You do?"

"You want me to forgive you and pretend that everything is fine and butterflies between us." I can't believe I said 'butterflies'.

Nate cracked a smile, "I can do without the butterflies…"

Somehow I don't think he was referring to the same butterflies I was alluding to. What if Emma was right? Perhaps Nate did…um like me. I still that possibly far off but the thought made me…nervous.

"Can we be together?" Nate asked. His face twisted, wondering if he worded that right.

"As friends?"

Nate weakly smiled, "Yeah…friends."

I hate him. Does he always have to get his way? I was contemplating my former fear but the second he bit his lip, I caved.

"Yeah." I whispered, "But you need to apologize for being an ass."

He held up his hands, "I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I was an ass and a jerk."

I grinned, "You forgot prick, idiot, and umm I think I'm missing a lot more…"

He rolled his eyes and brought me into a hug. My nose was shoved into his chest which smelled so good. My last memory of Nate was his sweaty self during the tag game. This was much better. Mind you, I didn't get carried away. I will be abiding to his friends crap but it doesn't mean I can't benefit from being close to him again. Just one more inhale of his scent and I'm good.

"You smell like cinnamon." He murmured.

I looked up at him. Was he smelling my hair? Nate let go of me, embarrassed with his comment.

"Uh, my mom uses that shampoo." He grimaced and I almost burst into giggles. It reminded me when he first called me a spaz (a loooong time ago).

"I forgot you say stupid things." I smiled.

He nodded, 'Yeah, I forgot too."

I patted his shoulder, recovering from that tiny mishap "Get out, I need to change."

Nate shoved his hands in his pockets, "Will do."

I was about to fully kick him out and close the door be he held out his hand and stopped the door from shutting. I gave him a look.

"Do you mind telling Taylor that I want to walk you home? For old time sakes." Nate bit his lip. Of course, I was going to say yes.

I nodded my head, "Sure, you owe me."

His eyes swept over me and he smiled, "Cool."

I shook his hand off and finally closed the door. That floating sensation came back in a bittersweet fashion. So we might not be Naitlyn (or will ever be) but we're starting as friends again and who can complain about that? Not me. I still wish I could have stand my ground and watch him squirm. Nope. He just had to be sexy to make me cave in. It's a shame I can't be sexy so he could cave in…what am I saying?

Me?

Sexy?

Not now, not ever.

Now, where's my phone. I finally got Taylor's number and I'll be sending a text informing him on the change of plans.

---

**Agh. I tried so hard to keep Caitlyn and Nate away from each other. To be honest, I was going to keep them apart until after the premieres were over (which will mean until the 21****st**** or 22****nd**** chapter), that would be torture for you and me. I don't think I could have continued writing them apart and not be boring. I think ****suburbs**** is rubbing off on me, making my characters happy is a new field for me and I'm no sure if I'm doing it right. Oh well.**

**Here's the question.**

**I want Taylor to be with somebody, but I'm not sure who. So if you were Taylor who would you pick for your next crush? It could be from Emma (it will be hard bringing them together, not only because of the boyfriend issue but the age difference) to some random set crew member (like Rose or Carla), or a crazy fan. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the huge delay on this chapter. I had a huge writers block and it took several things to shake it off. I plunged into reading other stories and listened to music nonstop. I watched Grease a number of times online before I got an idea. I hope you don't kill me. It's just the way I like to add in drama. But it allows me to write more on Nate's jealousy in future chapters.**

**ENJOY! **

---  
Pink Lady  
Chapter FIFTEEN: Hopelessly Devoted

---  
**Set  
****4:40 PM**

I looked at my watch, nervously gritting my teeth together. I couldn't take it anymore. I sneaked of into a closet and took out my phone. My fingers glided over the pad, dialing the number I've memorized by heart. It rang. I hope he didn't forget.

"_Cait?"_

"Please tell me you took the cake out of then oven, Nate." I helplessly said.

I could hear him sigh, _"No hello?"_

"Did you?"

"_Yes! Do you want to criticize how I did that too? Or should I just wait until you come home?"_

"If you weren't joking around half the time, I wouldn't be so stressed over here." I hissed.

"_Lighten up. Emma's birthday cake is fine. Taylor is getting the frosting ready so we can spread some lovin' on to this thing."_

I tensed up, "Don't you dare frost it yet. The cake needs to be cooled for at least an hour or more."

There was a silence.

"_Oooh, hold on. Taylor can you scrape off the frosting? Cait said it's not time for that yet."_

"NATE!"

He laughed, _"Seriously, Cait. Lighten up!"_

"I can't! I need to be there to help out."

"_No, no, no, no, no. You need to be there so Emma won't get suspicious. She nearly had a heart attack when Taylor said he couldn't make it to her shoot."_

I chewed on my lip. Planning a surprise party for Emma isn't the easiest thing. She was the only one working today, apart from Jaclyn and Marcie (they were back in the dance studio with Dor learning some quick moves for the very anticipated Dance-off). I wasn't even scheduled for today but I was forced to come to support Emma. It's not that I didn't want to be with her, I just rather make sure that the house isn't burned down or something.

"Fine. Are you guys cleaning as well? I don't want to come home to a pig sty."

Nate groaned, _"Cait-"_

There was a fumbling sound and the a new voice was speaking back to me.

"_Yes, we are. Nate is taking care of all the cleanliness while the rest of us are busy decorating."_

"Taylor, help Nate out. With our luck he might not know the difference between dish soap and a bar of soap."

"_I HEARD THAT!"_

"_Aye aye captain, we will get to it."_

Before I got to answer back I heard the dial tone. Planning a party is harder than I thought. Not helping out sounds easy but when you're in the constant fear that Nate and Taylor are directing everything, it's not. So as you can see, Nate and I are together again (as friends). He walked me home, like good old times. During the walk we cleared the air. I found out that Jaclyn is absolutely crazy about Nate and Nate found out that I was indeed hiding in his trailer when Alex came along. It was embarrassing to admit but Nate thought it was the most hilarious story he ever heard. I even told him I was blistering mad about him with Jaclyn that I almost went through dying his underwear pink. Nate shrugged and said that at least his underwear would be clean. Pink, but clean… I cringed.

My feet stumbled out of the closet. I don't know why I decided to go in there. Besides being suffocating and dark, there was some not so fond memories in closets. I inhaled the stale cold air of the set and I relaxed. I made a mental note to not ever consider a closet as a hideaway.

"Caitlyn, there you are!" Emma jogged towards me. By the looks of it, she was not having such a wonderful time. I would be miserable too if my birthday was today. Working, no fun, and it's snowing?

"Sorry, I had to call my mom…" I lied.

"In the closet?"

"Yeah, I didn't want Steven to yell at me. You know how he is." I've never been a terrible liar but lying to Emma felt horrible.

She held up a small cupcake, "Well you missed the crew singing happy birthday to me."

I'm not a good friend.

I shook my head, "Emma, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really. I'm hoping when my job is done we can go back home and pamper ourselves. I don't want to bother the rest of the house with my birthday." She took a bit out of her cupcake. "There's more cupcakes on the table, if you want any. Oh, and there's hot chocolate too."

"You had me at cupcakes."

---

_GUESS MINE IS NOT  
__THE FIRST HEART BROKEN  
__MY EYES  
__ARE NOT THE FIRST TO CRY_

_I'M NOT THE FIRST TO KNOW  
__THERE'S JUST NO GETTING OVER YOU…_

…_I'M HOPELESSLY DEVOTED  
__TO YOU_

I had a lovesick smile on my face. I could feel it loosely stretching over my face while I mouthed the words. I love this song. With Emma's voice, it's even better. I could feel the emotion spewing out of her vocal cords. Yuck, maybe spewing isn't the right word…pouring? Yes, I could feel the emotion pouring our of her cords.

_BUT NOW  
__THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE  
__SINCE YOU PUSHED  
__MY LOVE ASIDE_

_I'M OUT OF MY HEAD  
__HOPELESSLY DEVOTED  
__TO YOU  
__HOPELESSLY DEVOTED  
__TO YOU_

Emma concentrated on the song as she walked down the lonely hallways. They had to change the setting of this song because the snow wasn't melting any time soon and the schedule ahead is tight so fitting this song in is suicide…well that's what Steven said. Instead, they have Emma back in her cheerleading suit heading towards the lockers. This will take place immediately after the pep rally.

_MY HEAD IS SAYING,  
__FOOL, FORGET HIM  
__MY HEART IS SAYING,  
__DON'T LET GO_

_HOLD ON TO THE END  
__AND THAT'S WHAT I INTEND  
__TO DO  
__I'M HOPELESSLY DEVOTED  
__TO YOU…_

I hummed to myself. I could apply some of these lyrics to my life, except I don't want to hold on. I don't have faith. I don't want to restart. I'm content Nate is talking to me again. If I ever ruin that balance again, I won't be able to live with myself. Now that I have Nate in my life I can't go on without him (Don't you dare make fun of my cheesy line, I'm sure you've all said something as horribly corny as I had). So what if he doesn't like me? As soon as I get over my feelings (which I'm working on) I'll see him as a friend. It's what Nate wants. He wants us as friends so he can have that doll faced girl with Italian shoes. I look nothing like a doll, I own nothing Italian. How hard is it to see I'm not his type?

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and checked the caller ID. Nate. I managed to walk away from the tangle of production to answer the phone.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"_Ok, before I tell you promise you won't yell at me and Taylor, we did everything possible to save the cake."_

My heart sank.

"What did you do?!" I panicky answered.

"_Promise!"_

"Fine!" I mumbled, "I promise not to yell."

Nate sighed, _"Ok well since you told us we had to wait for the cake to cool down…Taylor and I discussed that it would be wise to help the process along."_

"And?"

"_I put it in the freezer."_

Well, it's not as bad as I thought. Cakes cannot be frozen…well I hope not.

"So what's the problem?"

"_We lowered to temperature of the freezer a lot. So the cake sort of got a bit stiff. But on the plus side, we can make ice cubes in the matter of minutes now."_

I slapped my hand on my forehead. I could just imagine Taylor and Nate around a cake suspended in the middle of a large ice block, then to top it off, Nate frosting the ice.

"_Taylor had the great idea to defrost the cake inside the microwave and it did help get rid some of the ice that was forming…"_

"What happened?"

"_I didn't notice that I dropped a spoon in the batter, so umm when it was in the microwave it kinda zapped and stuff."_

I was right. These two are capable to burn the house down to ashes without doing much.

"Great, either you wanted to kill Emma serving her a slice of spooned cake or you wanted to serve her some radioactive microwaved cake."

"_Radioactive? That's impossible."_

"Yeah, I'm just glad you weren't able to create any black holes or anything." I mumbled.

"_Cait. That's not very nice."_

"You're lucky that I promised not to yell."

"_Well if it makes things any better, Taylor went out to grab some ice cream cake from Baskin Robins."_

I scoffed, "Genius, we're going to eat ice cream cake when it's freezing cold. Have you looked outside? There's about a foot of snow."

"_I'm trying here! And just for the record I haven't looked outside!" _Nate shot back.

"I've got to go, Emma should be finishing soon. That gives you an hour to finalize everything, including cleaning."

"_I know, I know! Gosh, I think I liked it better when you weren't so open about your freak habits."_

"Bye Nate."

"_See you soon."_

I hope this future girl of Nate's can handle him. He may not look like it but Nate's a handful by himself. I'm not sure how Nate survived so far. I would have imagined Nate falling off the ends of the earth because we found a away to avoid gravity.

"There you are!" Emma sighed and grabbed me, "I'm finished and there's nothing more inviting than the thought of a warm bath and a back rub. Do you think Taylor would mind if I ask him for a massage?"

I slipped my phone into my pocket, "Possibly, but who cares. It's your birthday."

---  
**Emma's Trailer  
****7:30 PM**

Emma changed very quickly. In fact, way too quickly. She was set and ready to go in a matter of minutes. I did the math and we would arrive around 40 minutes too early than what I told Nate. So I stalled. Thankfully Emma didn't notice or mind my stalling. We lazily hung around her floor and chatted. It was a wide range of subjects, from boys to what was our favorite movie.

"What's been the most outrageous rumor that's been printed out?" I looked up from the music box Emma uses to store her jewelry. I was busy going through the trinkets and pins she collected.

"I never really read gossip but one of my friends told me she saw that I was pregnant and the father was some older club owner." Emma shook her head, "Apparently, I love that particular club and the owner caught my eye one night."

My jaw dropped. I get pregnancy rumors for the older starts but Emma? She's eighteen (well nineteen now) with a whole career ahead of her. She's smart, talented, and beautiful. How could they write something like that about her?

"I wasn't expecting that." I admitted.

She shrugged, "It was then when I realized the press will do anything for money. Even if it means to make up a complete lie and photoshop some pictures."

"They photoshopped?"

"They went as far as making my belly as large as a women about to pop."

"Oh my God," I slowly said, "What did you name it?"

She rolled her eyes and proceed to playfully slap me, "You're as bad as them."

I flashed a smile at her, "I try."

In unison, we let out an over exaggerated sigh and slumped back. I wondered how I would look pregnant. I frowned at the only image that popped into my head. Messy hair, in pj's, and waddling around like a duck, yup, I'll sure look beautiful.

"How many kids do you want to have?" I asked. I still had the image fresh in my mind.

"Two. It's a reasonable number." Emma bit on her lip, "Who do you want to marry and how many children?"

"It's a tie between Prince Harry and Orlando Bloom with around nine or ten kids." I spilled my preteen dreams. It hasn't changed much.

Emma laughed, "You want all those kids with my accent? Are you out of your mind?"

I shrugged, "I think I am."

Emma wiped away some tears that were produced from her laugh, "Well if that's what you want. I just wish to be the maid of honor for your wedding and be Auntie Emma to your wonderful children."

"And I better be your maid of honor when you get married." I raised my brow at her.

"I promise." Emma sighed.

"Where did you get this pin?" I asked holding up a Spanish looking ruby.

"My grandma, she traveled to Spain for the summer." Emma nodded her head and continued her talk about Spain and how she wanted to spend a whole summer there. I couldn't concentrate because I felt a slight buzz from my phone. I took it out and answered the call without looking. Emma politely stopped talking.

"Hello?"

"_I thought you were going to be here in an hour!"_

I looked at my watch. Crap. I went over board on this stalling. This hour turned into two.

"Sorry!"

"_Oh and we want to know if it's safe to light candles on a ice cream cake."_

"Yes?" I said as if it plainly obvious.

"_Just making sure."_

"See you soon."

I hung up and looked at Emma who was curious to what my conversation was about.

I fiddled with my phone, "How about that pampering night you offered?"

Emma lightened up, "Fantastic! I forgot all about it!"

I took my coat and pulled it on. I was not looking forward to get in the snow. Emma on the other hand jumped out into the snow, "Let's go Caitlyn! I could almost feel the warm waters!"

I could almost feel it too.

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****8:10 PM**

Nate's smile look insanely sexy when the soft orange light of the candles touched his face. Besides the twinkle in his eye, a pile of boxes glimmered not far off behind him. I felt horrible that I didn't have anything to give to Emma but there wasn't much I could do. I was stuck with her after all. How am I suppose to hide a gift on set? Nate strummed on his guitar as Emma sat on a high stool looking at the small cake. She appeared to be much happier than she was at the set. They just finished lighting every single candle and turned off the lights of the kitchen. Nate cleared his throat.

"Emma," Nate played a random tune on his guitar, "We all love you."

The tune quickly changed key as he began to serenade her.

"_Happy Birthday to you.  
__Happy Birthday to you.  
__Happy birthday dear Emma.  
__Happy birthday  
__To  
__You."_

She glowed before she blew out her candles then we were surrounded by the darkness. We clapped and cheered for her as the blinding lights of the kitchen shone. Max, Mike and James hovered around Emma waiting for a piece of cake. Neanderthals. Nate and Taylor were not far behind them. I thought about all the trouble they cause for this surprise. I thank my lucky stars that everybody survived.

When everybody was settled and had a plate in their hands, we gravitated to the living room. Much to Emma's protest, the first Harry Potter movie was flashing on the tv screen. Max and Mike made sure they made a joke every time she appeared.

"You're so small!" Jennie squealed along with Marcie and Louisa.

Emma blushed, "I hate you all."

Nate came out of the kitchen with his third serving of cake, "I think you should hate Cait. It was her idea."

"It was not!" I growled.

He came and sat next to me. I had the sudden urge to throw that stupid plate across the room and assault him…with a kiss. Nate mindlessly watched the movie and I try to as well, but it was hard. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he ate his cake. There were crumbs at the corner of his lip. He ate like a kid. There was more crumbs rolling down his shirt. I would gladly wipe the pesky crumbs off him but that would require touching him. And if I wanted to keep this friend thing he wants…touching is out of the question. I sighed. When is this crush going to blow over?

---  
**11:40 PM**

Emma and I soaked ourselves in the lap of water luxury. To her surprise, Jennie had given her a set of bath salts, bubbles, creams, and scents for her birthday. Emma was determined to use it before she went to bed. I encouraged her but I never imagined to sit opposite from her in a dim lit room enjoying the steaming bath. I could almost drift away with this balmy lemon apple scent hanging in the air…

"Don't you dare fall asleep!" Emma warned.

"It's so tempting." I murmured. The burning scents filled my groggy head and the warm water relaxed me. How could I not just close my eyes and hope this never ends? A snore was heard from our room. No doubt it was Louisa. Everybody else was well off into their dreams…

---

_Alex crossed her arms, staring me down. I held on to Nate for dear life hoping she would leave. Like a cheetah circling around her prey, Alex eyed us. I don't know why I was so afraid. Perhaps because it looked like she was close to kill me or because Nate was looking at her in fascination. The corner of her lip pulled into an unsightly smirk. His grip loosened and he let me go. Nate's face was still fixated on her. It felt like I was losing a battle I couldn't fight. _

"_Let's go Nate." Alex called._

_Nate took a step towards her and tears were rolling down my cheek. _

"_Nate?" His name escaped my lips._

_He twisted to see my pathetic face, crying over him. His compassion won him over and returned to me. He pulled me into a hug. I could hear him humming into my hair. I couldn't recognize the song but it sounded familiar. An eternity pass until Nate shifted and cupped my face. He tilted my head up to his eyes, his round chocolate eyes._

"_I don't want to." He said, "But it's what's right."_

_His lightly kissed my forehead twice, before he let me go and headed towards Alex. They walked away together, hand in hand. And he didn't dare to turn back._

---

"Caitlyn!"

I jumped, "Sorry." Thank the lord that was only a dream.

"It's almost midnight." Emma announced, "We should head off to bed already."

After that horrible dream, I don't think I want to go to sleep. When we were both in the comfort of our pajamas and heading off to bed, I had a change of plans. Taylor had a way to calming me down. I wasn't mad or upset. This dream was enough to send me into a crazed depression. I don't want that to affect me. Yes, Taylor would be perfect. Emma would understand. I told her I was going to talk to Taylor. Normally, I would make up a lame excuse to escape but I was done with lying to Emma. She waved me off and she let out a big yawn.

"Don't take too long, we have an early call tomorrow." She said and then, she was settled in her bed. Sleeping.

I briskly walked over to the room where I've seen it all. Ok well, I haven't seen much other than half naked Nate's and his disgusting mess. Since seeing Nate in his post shower state, I've been knocking to make sure that wouldn't happen again. The knocking rule didn't apply now. I was sure they were already asleep since the whole house felt lifeless. Knocking would only disturb them all. I didn't want that. I just wanted to disturb Taylor.

I pushed the door open, staring down the pitch black. I rubbed my eyes and it helped a bit. I could make out figures. It didn't need to see really. I knew where Taylor's bed was. I just didn't want to trip or step on anything. My feet tiptoed over to the tall bed of Taylor's. I could hear him breathing slowly and gently, like a baby. It's a shame I had to disrupt his sleep. I was about to poke at his side when he scared the crap out of me.

"What's this visit for?" Taylor rolled over (I assume. I couldn't see but I heard him move around.).

My hand flew to my chest, "Jesus, Taylor. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

He scoffed, "You deserve it. Coming in the dead of night to bother me? What's next? Are you going to make me clean up the mess I made in the kitchen after you all left?"

My jaw dropped, "You what?!"

He quietly laughed, "Kidding."

Angry, I climbed on his bed, searching for a pillow to hit him with. I was out of luck. I only found his leg and a fleshy part of his body.

"Are you shirtless?" I asked. It brought a wonderful image of Nate in this state.

"No, you just shoved my shirt up. Are you here to feel me up or what? I just want to say is that I'm not in the mood, Cait." Taylor harshly whispered. I knew he was joking. I could almost see his darn smile. Across the room I could have sworn I heard someone choking.

I lifted my hand off his body and sat at the foot of his bed. Taylor scrambled to his butt.

"So what causes for this meeting?"

I sighed, "Is it so hard to guess?"

"Not really, I just hope it was something different."

I bit on my lip, "Well I've been trying to get over it but then I have these stupid dreams and I can't imagine letting him go."

Taylor silently groaned (yes, it's possible), "A dream?"

I nodded for no good reason. He couldn't see me, "I had him for a fraction and then he left me. It just, ugh, horrible. It was horrible."

"As much as I want you to forget him and move to someone worth your time-"

"Like who?" I asked. I crawled into laying-on-my-tummy-as-my-feet-dangle-in-the-air position.

I could make out his face again. It was smirking.

"Like me."

That regret of letting him go filled every inch of me. Even if he was joking about investing my time in him, I took it as a path I could have taken. Could have… It's a bit too late to turn around and try to make something out of Taylor. I'm into deep with Nate. Even if I do recover from my saddening attraction to him, Taylor is too far to hang on to. I vowed to find him someone to have. I can't stand seeing him lonely. A nice guy like him deserves somebody great.

"You're ridiculous." I rolled my eyes. Unfortunately, this pet peeve of mine is growing on me.

"You love me." He shifted around and suddenly something hard banged against my head.

"Ow!" I hissed, "What did you hit me with? A brick?"

I could feel Taylor inches away from me, "No, it was my head. I could say the same for you, It's like you're made out of steel."

I snorted back a laugh, "It's nice to know we're both hard headed."

"I'm not," Taylor defended, "but you are."

I was about to protest but he cut me off.

"So _him._ Are you still burning a bright light of love for him?"

"That was poetic."

"Thanks."

"Well if I was, It's not as bright as it use to be." I frowned. Perhaps, I was slowly getting over Nate. "I'm just trying to be what he wants me to be."

"Friends." Taylor sighed.

"What else can I do? Dance around in lingerie and be seductive?" I made up.

"If you do, please record that." Taylor laughed. Now that he knows me a lot more, he knows how awkward I am, at times. Sexy doesn't come as naturally as it does to other girls. I could settle for cute or pretty, but sexy? Taylor has full right to laugh at my suggestion. I'm sure he wants to see me make a fool of myself in skimpy clothes.

"Jerk."

"Hey, just being honest. I don't think you'll ever dare to do that but if you do, I want some proof."

We sighed out and a light silence hung over us. I broke it by doing what I do best, these days. Recite lines out of the blue.

"I've got so many hickies people will think I'm a leper." I whispered.

"Relax... A hickie from Kenickie is like a Hallmark card, when you only care enough to send the very best!" Taylor answered back.

"You pig." I giggled.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

We collapsed into a fit of muffled laughs (would have said giggles but Taylor and I had a heated argument on giggles. Girls and babies giggle, not men), I shoved my face into his clean comforter to quiet down my laugh. I knew it was clean because it smelled of light airy soap. I love this smell.

"You smell different." Taylor quietly said, trying to hold back his laugh.

Me?

"I do?" I sniffed my shirt to see if it smelled other than the same soap that Taylor's comforter smelled like.

"It's not cinnamon…" Taylor inhaled a breath, "It's like fruity.""Fruit? Oh, Emma and I used that gift Jennie got her. The bath salts thing. Then we lathered ourselves in a cream…some apple and lemon stuff." I felt my skin. I have to admit it was softer and smoother than it usually is. Maybe Emma and I need to do this pampering stuff regularly.

"Well if it makes you feel better you smell like you're about to seduce me." Taylor said. I wasn't sure if he was joking around or being serious.

"Is it working?" I asked.

"Uh-huh."

I'm not sure if it was my surge of sudden hormones or because I wish Nate would say something along those lines but I felt the urge to kiss Taylor again. I neared him, hoping I wouldn't crash our heads together as he successfully did earlier.

"Cait?""Shh."

I found him, father than I expected him to be. I lightly kissed the corner of his lips.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Practicing. We still have one more scene like this." I muttered.

He didn't question but he did finally cave in, like I wish Nate would. In a frenzy to crawl back to Taylor's lap, I accidentally kneed his gut.

"Oof."

"Sorry. Sorry!" I whispered out.

"It's fine."

Then, with out pausing any longer, we continued our kiss. I'm not sure when I fell asleep. Sometime between when he fell back on his bed, bring me along with him and when I snuggled into his chest after that exhausting kiss. I didn't have the strength to walk back to my room so why leave Taylor's side? He flung his arm around me and brought me closer to him. He rested his head in the crook of my neck. He inhaled one last time before he limped into his sleep. I think he liked this new scent I had on. It was different. As I began to drift off to my own sleep I remembered Nate wasn't far off. I felt guilty but it's not like I was with him right? We are friends. I can make out with whoever I want just like he was with Jaclyn that night I desperately wanted to ruin his underwear. I am hopelessly devoted to Nate, but just as he wanted me to be. A hopeless devoted friend.

---

**Before you go crazy on me, no, Caitlyn isn't with Taylor. Taylor is well over her but just got caught up in the moment. In future chapters I'll be using the different scents to hint at Nate and Taylor.**

**Cinnamon is Nate's favorite. It also reflects Caitlyn's spicy under confident self.**

**The Apple Lemon is Taylor's. It's like Caitlyn is becoming a bit like her character, Rizzo. **

**I hope you don't hate me but if you do…I'm extremely sorry. I will make it up in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ha, The much awaited day after. I hope I don't disappoint. And I want to give kudos to an anonymous review 'chasing twilight' who caught my JoBro lyrics thrown into the text. I honestly thought nobody would notice it but it made me happy that someone did. Just for fun, I added a song title in there. It's more obvious but I like how it fit. Anyways, on to the reading!**

**ENJOY! **

---  
Pink Lady  
Chapter SIXTEEN: His Lullaby

---

**Actor's Quarter  
****8:45 AM**

Something didn't feel right. I shot up and immediately regretted that choice. Blood rushed to my head making my head spin. I felt Taylor stir next to me. Flashbacks of late last night flooded back. I wasn't sure if I was proud or ashamed. I turned to Taylor, who was squinting at his watch which he forgot to take off.

"Shit."

He jumped off the tall bed and began to look for something to wear. Yup, something wasn't right. I scanned the room and Nate's bed was empty and made. Nate did his bed. Was I living in a parallel world? Since when does Nate do his bed? I flung my legs over the edge of the bed and watch Taylor dress in a haste.

"What time is it?" I stretched.

"It's nearing nine." He replied.

It didn't take much to get me going. I sprinted to my own room to find it deserted. Everything was oddly in place and tidy. It's was way different from the storm that Louisa and Jennie do when they get ready. I grabbed a bright robin blue dress and my red pea coat. I threw them on and pulled on snow boots over my navy blue flats. Taylor came in, ready as ever.

"Should we call?" He had his cell phone in hand.

I shook my head and ran passed him, jogging down the staircase, "No no, I rather delay the yelling."

Taylor briskly followed me out.

"I can't even imagine how much in trouble we are going to be." Taylor muttered. We took a different route to the studio where we were suppose to have a rehearsal for this dance-off scene. I don't even want to face Dor in fear that she might tear my limbs off, then glue them back so I can continue dancing. When the studio building was in sight it loosen some tenseness in me. Not completely. Sure I was glad I was arriving but I was two hours late. We barged into the dance studio to find a multitude of dancers listening to this tiny woman direct her rehearsal. Around a hundred pair of eyes, turned to look at us. My cheeks burned in embarrassment as I place my things down and proceeded to take off my jacket and boots.

"…So the missing couple finally arrives." Dor drawled. A hushed whisper weaved through the throng of dancers. "Paul and Anna, your partners are here." I was quickly joined my the familiar boy that I danced with months ago. He grinned at me.

"Never thought you were a diva." He whispered.

I looked over at Taylor who was whisked away by a girl who had that doll face Nate would love.

"I'm not, this is the first time I've ever late." I whispered back. "How far has she gone?"

"Not much. She basically working with the dancers." Paul shrugged off.

We walked to the front where Nate and Emma were. Taylor popped by soon after I joined them. Emma eyed me, worried. She mouthed something incoherent. I'm not very good at reading lips. I shrugged and looked at Dor who stared back.

"Cait. Taylor. To put you on the spot light, I'm going to ask you to dance your parts for us. I want to see how much I have to work on you two." Dor smirked.

I knew what that meant. When she meant 'work' she meant making us do her punishments for having her routine imperfect and being late. I quickly trace back all the steps to this number. I think I had them all. I have a great memory. I was worried for Taylor. Even if I succeed at this number, if Taylor didn't…

To put it in short, Dor would look for any excuse to execute us both.

Everybody sat down, giving us our stage to perform. I face Paul who smirked back, getting into character.

Right, be in character and everything would fall into place.

I smiled back.

"A FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!"

---

So the demon, I mean...Dor made us go through all the dance numbers in the dance-off. I had a new passionate loathing for her. I was nearly about to pass out in the middle of the Hand Jive: my favorite song turned to least favorite.

Spin, spin. Clap. Shake the hips. Shimmy. Paul put his hands on my waist and toss me into the air. I wondered how I'm going to pull a stunt like this in my other dress. Land. Wrap my arms around his neck. Salsa step. Almost done…

Twenty empty counts of simple basic moves and then I let loose. I danced as provocatively as the 50s would let me, so it wasn't much. Paul did most of the work and then Taylor bumped up against us. Paul and him got in a brawl and I furiously walked away.

Fin.

I collapse at the exit of the door. I'm so glad that when these numbers are being filmed it's about ten times easier than what we go through here. Paul, Taylor and Anna looked positively tired as well but not as burnt out as I was feeling. Dor pursed her lips. The dancers sitting around smirked. I'm guessing we did a pretty good job seeing how furious Dor was getting and how the dancers were waiting for her to explode. You could see it in her eyes. Should she penalize us on our technique? Or perhaps she should criticize our lack of chemistry between us? Then again, we're not suppose to have much spark in us in the first place.

She frowned, "Nicely done but showing off that you know the numbers like the back of your hand isn't what this is about. So you know the routine? So what? You two were late to my rehearsal and that deserves punishment. You might know this dance but it doesn't give you a reason to come whenever you want."

I shook my head, I was mentally preparing myself for some physical activity.

"I'm going to talk to Steven."

Or I could prepare myself for a one on one scolding from Steven.

---  
**My Trailer  
****12:28**

It hit me. My mind trailed back to yesterday when I was talking to Taylor about Nate. If I spent the night in his bed then…Nate must have seen me. I looked back at my friend who wildly ate his food. He smiled, bit his lip (I know…sexy) and laughed. If I didn't know him any better I would think there was nothing wrong with him. But there was something bothering him. His eyes weren't as lively as they usually are and his smile was almost forced. I wondered how he reacted seeing me snuggled up in Taylor's arms. Surprised, perhaps (Although I wish he would be raging in jealousy). I would be surprised if I woke up and found Nate in Emma's bed (Sure I would be raging with envy but that's because I like the damn boy). Nate didn't mention anything. I was sure that he saw me in bed with Taylor close by. You would have thought he would be curious as to why I was with him but no. Nate never hinted anything towards it. I mindlessly ate my strawberries and sat next to him on the couch. I was in the middle of complaining about Dor when he interrupted me.

"What's that smell?" He questioned.

I felt self conscience. After working extremely hard and sweating blood, I should be reeking. I chuckled nervously.

"I broke a sweat during rehearsals." I bit my lip, "I don't think I smell that bad."

"No, it's not that." He glanced at me, curiously trying to figure out what he was sniffing. He carefully neared me. He stuck his nose in my hair. Having Nate this close was…heaven. I could have been my delusional mind but I think he nudged his nose against my head, like a animal when it's showing their affection.

"You smell fruity." He backed away.

I blushed, "Oh, that."

I brought a chuck of hair to my nose and smelled the familiar lemon apple scent, "Emma smells like me. Haven't you noticed?"

Nate shook his head, "I'm just used to that other…cinnamon."

He cleared his throat and stopped talking.

Confused, I sniffed my hair again, "It's not that bad. I kind of like it. Don't you?"

"It's different." He muttered.

I didn't know what he meant by that. Different could mean millions of things. I began playing with my hair, "It was the bath salts Jennie gave Emma. It made my skin so smooth. It feels like silk almost."

Nate looked at my arm, "Yeah and it made you reek of that fruit stuff."

"Lemon apple." I corrected, "And I don't reek. Taylor…"I trailed off. I was about to say Taylor didn't mind it, he liked how I smelled. Nate locked eyes with me.

"What about him?" He asked. He did see us. What surprised me was how defensive he was about it. I wasn't sure what to say next so I stay silent.

"So, you and Taylor huh…" He smiled.

A memory gnawed at me. That time when I had to forcibly make out with Taylor in front of Steven, directing our kiss. Then when things heated down, Nate came in and asked that same phrase. The phrase I wish he wasn't asking right now.

"Oh, umm." I laughed, "It's nothing really."

"You aren't going to tell me you were rehearsing because we all know sleeping with Taylor isn't part of the movie." Nate sarcastically said. "I mean it might be what Riz and Kenickie are doing half of the time but they don't show anything."

"Nate. Are you trying to say that you think me and Taylor…actually slept together?" I think everybody knows that there's another meaning to those two words than just what it appears to be. Me and Taylor? Sleeping? I almost gagged. I know it's sounds rude but I can't…oh gosh never! What makes him think that I would ever go that far with a guy?

OH MY GOD!

I just got a mental image. I scraped my brain, trying to get rid of it.

"Yuck Nate!" I spat, "Are you serious? You actually think I would…."

I cringed.

He looked hopeful, "You didn't…"

"No!"

"Where were you?" Emma stormed in, interrupting small talk between Nate and I. Nate scowled. I don't know at what but he scowled. I put my plate of strawberries down, "I was with Taylor."

"I mean this morning! I woke up and your bed was perfect."

Usually I would take it as a compliment but I knew what she was getting at. She was wondering if I ever came back from Taylor's or if I left freakishly early. She quickly ruled out the last option because I was two hours late.

I bit my lip and shifted uncomfortably.

"I was with Taylor." I repeated. "We were talking and then I feel asleep. I guess that bath relaxed me way more than I thought it would."

Sure, I edited out stuff here and there but it was the truth. Nate played around with his food. Emma sighed out, relieved.

"So then why were you late?" She asked.

"Slept in." I cleared my throat. I avoided Nate's glare.

"Oh thank God." Emma breathed out, "I was thinking you got attacked my paparazzi."

"Attacked by those idiots would have been better." Nate mumbled.

"So what are you two up to?" Emma asked after she recuperated from her motherly instincts.

"Just talking." Nate answered. "I was wondering the same when I saw her with Taylor."

"You slept in his bed?" Emma asked, returning to those instincts.

I shrugged, "Did you expect me to sleep on the floor?"

"Yes." Nate said.

"I expected you to sleep in your own bed." Emma answered.

"Ok, sorry." I apologized, "It was wrong. I couldn't help it. I needed to talk to him and I just knocked out there and then. I'm sorry I don't have the ability to sleep walk so I could carry on to my bed."

Nate's face twisted, "It's smells awful in here."

"I don't smell anything." Emma inhaled. I rolled my eyes, "He's talking about us. Apparently, lemon apple isn't his favorite scent."

"Really?" Emma said, surprised, "I just finished interrogating Taylor and he loved it."

---  
**Steven's Office  
****6:35 PM**

"You wanted to talk to me?" I poked my head inside of Steven's office. It faintly reminded me of Rose's work space: Cluttered and a claustrophobic's nightmare. Steven looked up from his laptop and waved me in.

"I sure do." He replied.

I took a step in and almost slipped on some portfolios that were stacked on the ground. I regained my balanced and sat on the Barbie sized chair placed in front of his desk.

"Dor said some pretty interesting things about you." Steven said. I internally groaned. I could just imagine what stories Dor would make up just to see me and Taylor suffer. "And she want's me to address them."

He cleared his throat, "She had never seen such a passion and love for dance like she's seen in you."

I fell off my chair. I really did. I wasn't expecting that. When I climbed back to the tiny chair, Steven face was amused. I couldn't find the words to tell him that was unexpected. I was waiting for a harsh scolding or a warning. Heck, I was almost thinking I was going to be fired.

"Really?" I said.

Steven laughed, "Yes, she was wondering if you were going to pursue a career in the dance? Or if not maybe a life in musical theatre?"

"Uh, no. I've always been interested in music production."

"Well she thinks you should reconsider. Dor says you're a fantastic dancer. Of course, she didn't need to tell me that. I've known since your audition."

"I'm not in trouble?" I asked, confused as to why I wasn't being yelled at.

"Oh, you're in trouble for being late, yes. But there isn't much I can do other than to make you promise that it won't happen again."

I was relieved this wasn't going to be my slaughtering, "I promise!"

"Oh and one more thing. We're going to have some special guest tomorrow for the Dance-off. I'm sure you and the rest of the cast will welcome them with open arms. They'll be spending the night at the quarters." Steven announced.

"Who?" I asked. I had no idea who it could be. Fans who won some sort of contest? Family?

"You'll see."

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****7:00 PM**

After another relaxing bath with my own products, I anxiously awaited the arrival of these mystery people. I laid on Emma's bed reading a magazine while she painted her toenails a bright shade of blue. Jennie was braiding Louisa's hair as she read over my shoulder. I turned the page over.

"Oh gosh I love these!" Louisa pointed to a whole page of snippets of real embarrassments that happen to other girls. I pushed the magazine towards her, motioning her to read them out loud.

"Ooo, this one looks good. _I had just finished having a flirty conversation with my biggest crush during lunch. I was beyond happy that he looked interested in me. When I was in homeroom, I was telling all my friends about it. Every single detail that I could remember, I gushed on. The way he laughs, how his eyes are a river blue color, and things like that. What I didn't know is that his best friend was listening in during my whole epic story. The next day when I tried to strike up another conversation with my crush things didn't go so hot. Everything I remembered saying he repeated to me while his best friend was cracking up in the back. I was MORTIFIED!_"

"Ouch. That isn't embarrassing that's, like, murder." Jennie said, "That jerk, how could he make fun of her?"

"Read another one." Emma said.

Louisa cleared her throat, "_It was after school and I had just left my student council meeting early to babysit my baby nephew. I was busy packing my things up by my locker when someone decided it was cute to scare me. They grabbed my sides and I screamed bloody murder. I turned and pushed them off me. To my surprise it was my boyfriend who began to tear at how funny I was. I was completely humiliated."_

"Now that's funny." I laughed. "Because I can relate." It reminded me when I was running around to my photo shoot when I bumped into Taylor and unleashed my jujitsu self.

Emma tried to hold back her laugh, "Oh lord, how embarrassing."

Marcie came walked in her pj's and a huge towel on her head. She looked like an ice cream cone.

"What's with all this laughing? Am I the only one worrying that we are going to have some uninvited visitors?" She cried. The four of us quiet down.

"Well there isn't much we can do." Emma said.

"Where are they going to sleep?" Marcie asked.

"Marce, we'll worry about that later. Right now I think we should read about how to be your 'Inner Diva'." Louisa held up the magazine.

There was a loud noise that came from the first floor. It was the noise of the door slamming shut. If it wasn't the visitors then I had no idea who it was. Five girls rushed over to the top of the staircase looking down at the four new guest. Emma silently groaned and I'm sure I knew why. Mitchie, Shane, Jason and some shy looking girl were standing in a puddle of their luggage. Mitchie smiled up at me and waved.

"I told you I'll be coming by!" She ran up the staircase to meet me.

I knew she was going to visit sometime soon but I didn't think…she would spend the night. I met her half ways and Mitchie threw her arms around me. She squeezed the living out of me.

"NATE!?" Shane yelled.

Nate and the boys came out to see what the racket was all about. His face lit up when he saw his brothers waving up at him. He ran over to greet his brothers. Jennie and Marcie were in near hysteria. I mean it was CONNECT THREE, the most popular band of this age. Mitchie frowned when she saw Emma standing behind me. She cleared her throat and held out her hand.

"Nice to see you again." Emma smiled.

Mitchie forced her smile, "Yeah, real nice."

Mitchie pulled me away from everybody, leading me to Shane, "I'm so glad to see you again! I have so much to tell you and I can't believe they us be in the movie and oh my God, I just can't wait!"

I paused, "The movie?"

Mitchie grinned widely, "Yeah! We are making a cameo appearance! Well Shane and Jason are going to be the back up singers for the band and Alice and I are just going to be around."

Shane and Jason brought me into a group hug. It was awkward. I've never really gotten to know any of them and they're treating me like family. I've only talked to Shane once and I've never touched Jason in my life. It was weird. Nate cleared his throat and pushed Alice up.

"This is Alice, Jason's 'friend'." Nate introduced. I curiously looked up at Emma. I thought she said Alice was with Jason.

Jason smiled, "We refer to her as a close friend. I don't want her to be exposed to the vicious media. You know what's that like right?"

I blushed, remembering back to the speculation of Nate and I. I should have enjoyed the moment of having Nate being close by. I don't want to complain about it but Nate hasn't been as close as he was before I ruined everything. Sure, he's my friend but it hasn't been the same.

"Yeah. It sucks." I laughed off.

We were sucked into a light conversation when a tummy grumbled and cried out for food. Shane held his stomach sheepishly.

"Can we go out and grab something? I'm starving." Shane asked.

Mitchie shook her head, "I don't want to run into the paparazzi."

"Emma and I can cook something up." I suggested. It was only four stomachs to feed. The rest of the cast was already fed and full.

"Sounds great!" Shane looked triumphant. In fact, he was the only one who looked that way. Nate, Mitchie, Jason and Alice shook their head.

"Cait, I rather have them mobbed by photographers than to have you and Emma cook." Nate earnestly said.

"And I rather cook." I added.

"I changed my mind. I want to go out and eat." Mitchie threw in.

I sighed, "Guys, it's no big deal. Think of it as a house warming gift."

With that, I hopped into the kitchen searching for the perfect ingredients to make some spaghetti.

---

"Nate, go with your bothers." I ordered. Nate thought he was somewhat useful in this process of cooking. Emma was enough to make things run smoothly. Nate was getting in the way and I occasionally bumped once or twice into him.

"Nah. They're being smothered by everybody. I'll let them have their fun." Nate sighed looking over my shoulder. He was busy sniffing out my pasta sauce. Emma was setting up the table when Alice came in.

"Mind if I helped? I feel terrible standing over there while I watch you three stave over the stove." Alice fumbled around with her hands.

"The two of us," I corrected. "Nate's just standing around."

"Cause you don't tell me what to do!" He protested.

"If I did you might burn the house down." I said in my sing song voice. Alice snorted and helped herself to help out Emma with organizing the table. I could see why Emma liked Alice. She's sweet and not as defensive as Mitchie was. I don't get why Mitchie didn't like Emma. Sure, Shane might have a celebrity crush on her but doesn't mean he's interested.

I shrugged the thought off and added some spices to my sauce. That's when I felt his tickling ringing voice in my ear.

"I want to help."

---  
**Fantasy  
****; D**

_Nate snaked his arms from behind me. He brought me close to him swaying me away from the pan of sizzling sauce. He duck his head and planted kisses on my shoulder. That floating feeling came back having him close again. His hair grazed against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I pull away and go back to my sauce, hoping it wouldn't burn. Nate, being the slick guy he was, tugged me away again. I was about to protest when he shut me up with a kiss. He left me dumbfounded. He inched his face away and smiled. _

"_I think the sauce is ready."_

_---_

"Cait!"

I snapped out of that wonderful image.

"What?"

"I think the sauce is ready." Nate repeated.

I blushed and nodded. I turned the knob to turn off the flame. Everything was ready. The spaghetti was noodley, the bread was toasted, salad was tossed, sauce was perfect, the bake potatoes should be done…

I open the oven to find four perfect ovals steaming. I grinned.

"Le Dinner is eh rrready!" I said in my terrible French accent.

Nate shook his head, "Spaz."

I grabbed my oven mitten and took out the cookie sheet where the potatoes were baking on. Nate stood close by again. I was about to shove him away so I could go and inform our guest that the food was ready, but he did something totally unexpected. Nate held on to my shoulder. His hand reached up to my hair and grabbed a small strand. He brought it to his nose. Was he smelling me again?

"Nate, I smell like-"

"Cinnamon." He smiled.

It took me a while to regain my breathing, "I, uh, was going to say of tomato sauce."

"Glad you dumped that crap you were reeking of." Nate said.

I was quite offended. I honestly didn't think lemon apple smelled horrible. It was tangy and fresh. Who doesn't like smelling like that?

"You rather have me smelling like your mom than of lemon apple?" I questioned.

Nate shook his head, "I just like it better."

I pushed pass him, "You're the spaz."

---  
**8:30 PM**

Shane sat back and rubbed his belly. His stomach bulged out in the most unflattering un-celebrity way. He had a sloppy smile plaster on his face. Jason wasn't much different from Shane. Thankfully, Alice and Mitchie restrained themselves from pigging out.

"Cait, you can cook for me any day." Shane mumbled. Nate glared at him.

"She just did it as a favor, Shane." Nate shot back.

"Chill bro." Jason said, "Shane is saying that Caitlyn is a fantastic cook."

I blushed, "I can't take all the credit, Emma did the potatoes and the salad."

I turned to Emma who furiously scrubbed at the dishes we were washing together. She was scowling. No doubt she was angry that Mitchie was glaring at her most of the time.

"If this acting thing doesn't work at all you should think of opening a restaurant." Shane nodded, "I would definitely be your number one customer."

I sighed. Dancer. Broadway actress. Singer. Restaurant owner. Can't anybody see me as a music producer? I took their empty plates and threw them into the bath of soapy water. I began to rinse off the pots, Emma was scrubbing just a minute ago. Alice stood up.

"Can I help?" She worryingly looked over at the heap of dishes we had yet to go through.

"No, Alice." Nate said, "I'm helping."

I snorted. Some help he was. Standing around looked positively sexy and distracting me from my thoughts. Psh, yeah Nate's service is top notch.

"Don't listen to Nate." I called, "He likes to pretend he's a big hand here."

I sent a teasing smile to Nate who look genuinely hurt. He sulked and crossed his arms as Alice bounced over and began drying the rinsed dishes.

Nate hovered over to his brothers and ushered them up to the rooms, to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Now that's what I call help. When the kitchen was cleared Alice heaved out a sigh.

"How are you coping with the media, Caitlyn?"

I took a soapy plate from Emma's hands, "Eh, it's alright. It hasn't been as bad but then again I haven't been checking up on it."

"Goodness, I don't think I could ever handle it." Alice frowned.

"You're lucky Jason has you out of the spotlight. It's not always the best place to be." Emma said.

I quietly listened to Alice and Emma chat about the New Years. It soon revolved around how Mitchie hates Emma, then they ended up talking about Nate. That subject peaked my interest.

"He's been playing his guitar nonstop since we came back." Emma said.

He has? Why haven't I heard him?

"Is he writing songs?" Alice asked.

"Sort of. He's writing the music more than the lyrics. He said something about he can't put things into words, perfectly." Emma shrugged. She wiped her hands on a cloth. She was done with her share of dishes. Alice and I still needed a couple of plates to go. It disturbed me that Nate's been writing out songs and he hasn't told me.

"When does he play?" I wondered out loud.

"At night. Usually when we're in the middle of our loud singing." Emma shrugged. I passed the last plate over to Alice as I soaked in that information.

Alice threw her wet rag down, "Finished!"

---  
**9:15 PM**

I should have known better than to have Nate organize the sleeping arrangements. Alice, Emma and I walked into five girls looking completely confused. Marcie and Jaclyn both had a couple of things in their arms. They laid them down as I saw they brought along some clothes and their toiletries. Mitchie was reading the magazine we had earlier on my bed. She wasn't talking too much to anybody.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Marcie smiled, "Nate asked us to give up our beds for his brothers."

"He what?" Emma said before I could. I don't think Nate has much courtesy towards the girls. Where were Marce and Jaclyn going to sleep?

Right on cue, Nate stumbled in, "Everybody good?"

"Nate, can we talk?" I asked. Well, I shouldn't have ask because I forced him out of the room, without his consent.

"What?" He pouted.

I ignored the pout. If I thought about it too long it will distract me from my main purpose of talking to Nate.

"You kicked Marce and Jaclyn out of their room?" I questioned.

"I didn't kick them out." Nate responded, "I asked if they could possibly let Jason and Shane sleep in there and they agreed."

"Great, Nate. Where are they going to sleep?" I tried to keep my hysteric self on the down low.

"In your room." He said simply, almost as if it was obvious.

"My…why?!" I hissed.

He smiled, "Cause altogether all the girls make up eight and if there's four bed's, you can pair up and sleep in twos."

Great, Nate's a wonderful mathematician.

"Everybody's happy, see?" Nate grinned.

See? I was about to burst into a frenzy of fit but then I saw. Nate was inching closer and closer by the millisecond. He enveloped me into hug again. I stood there, frozen. He ducked his head into the hollow space between my neck and shoulder. I trembled. My mind went blank and all I could sense is him nuzzling his face in that hollow spot. It's not what I expected Nate to do at all. Friends do this kind of thing right? It could have been my imagination that suddenly blasted into a million thoughts or possibly that it was happing…but I could feel his lips grazing my skin. At that point I freaked out. I shivered out of his arms and stood about a safe five feet away from him. I cleared my throat.

"Nate it's not nice to play with a girls feelings." I said.

Nate's mouth was agape.

"That wasn't my intension." He finally choked out.

"I've been avoiding another talk like this because I fear you would stop talking to me again."

"I would never do that again."

So, the whole getting-over-Nate process won't ever commence if don't I declare it out loud to him. I took in a breath and took my first step. Friends. We're friends.

"I would appreciate if you could stop those things you do." I bit my lip.

"What things?"

"Like what you just did." I sighed, "It's confusing Nate. Here I am trying to get over you and then you do a tiny motion and it doesn't help."

"You're trying to get over me?" He bit his own lip. Yes, even a motion like that was enough to trap me back to that girl that is completely in love with Nate. I don't want to be that girl anymore.

"Yes! You wanted things to go back as they were, remember? Before I ruined-"

"You didn't ruin anything."

Nate isn't much of a lifesaver here, "Nate, I just want to get over this stupid crush and be friends again. When you do…" I gulped.

"What I just did?"

"I'm not sure if you're doing it because it's just you or because you want to see how I react…I don't know."

Nate sheepishly looked at the ground, "I'm sorry if I misled you."

"It's fine," I awkwardly patted his shoulder. He weakly smiled at me before I headed back to my room.

"So I'm forgiven?" Nate called out.

I wheeled around on my heel, "Yeah, friends forgive each other."

"Right, friends…"

Let's hope this helps along the process of letting go. I couldn't go on without saying anything. Everybody knows Nate's not the best helper.

---  
**9:40 PM**

I tossed around in my bed. Thankfully Mitchie is a heavy sleeper so I didn't wake her with my constant thrashing. We all decided to go to bed right away. Tomorrow will be a long day and every second of sleep counts. Every second I wasn't getting of rest was bothering me. You would of thought after a tiring day of rehearsals I would have knocked out but no. I was staring into the darkness frustrated that I couldn't drift off to my dreams. I gave up. I laid on my tummy while I suffocated myself with my pillow. Perhaps lack of oxygen would do the trick… I gasped for a breath of fresh air. I don't think restricting myself of air would work. I curled into a ball. Since when has it been so hard to fall asleep? I began to concentrate on the small noises in the room. I could hear Emma and Alice whisper good night to each other. Louisa and Jennie were softly breathing, fast asleep. Marcie and Jaclyn were shuffling around like I was but I think they were at least tired. After the sound in this room was not as interesting as before, I stretched my hearing capacity father out. That's when I heard the gentle plucking of strings.

Nate was strumming on his guitar. Emma was right and half wrong. I could distinctly hear his voice tangle and weave around the cords of his guitar. He was singing too. I stopped moving around because that itself made more noise that drowned out his playing. So I kept completely still. His song was beautiful. I couldn't hear his words but the music spoke volumes. It was a lullaby. My eyes drooped. I wish I could stay up a little bit longer so I could finish hearing his song but I was soon in my land of dreams.

---

**So there you go. I brought back Mitchie and the rest of Connect Three. I thought it was fitting to put them in small role in the movie. Sooo, how did you like my small Naitlyn moment? I know I ruined it by having Caitlyn shy away from it before Nate had a chance to go a bit further. I just can't have them together…just yet. But I'll be playing around with idea's you all gave me in the mean time. It's just too much fun writing out these tiny moments.**

**REVIEW? Yes?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I was debating if I should finished up this chapter or pack up. I think you can guess which choice won. I spent all morning writing this because I don't think I'll get a chance to pick up my computer and type for the next two days. I'm moving back to my dorm for my spring semester in college and it takes some times to settle in…and it takes time to pack up(something I have yet to do). So I hope you like my extra effort to put out another chapter just before I move out. I promise I won't lag on my updates. I'm so close to finishing this story it's killing me! Six chapters left!**

**ENJOY!**

---  
Pink Lady  
Chapter SEVENTEEN: Hand Jive!

---  
**Actor's Quarter  
****5:00 AM**

Don't you just love waking up when the sun isn't even up yet? Well I hate it. It felt strange and I wish I could be fast asleep in my comfortable bed. The lot of us dragged ourselves to the entrance waiting for every single soul to join us. There was only one person missing and Nate was completely embarrassed that his brother was taking forever.

"Shane! Hurry up!" Nate yelled.

Shane appeared at the top of the stairs, "I don't know what shoes to wear!"

"It doesn't matter!" Nate whined, "You're going to change into their clothes once you get there. Now, get down here!"

Shane glared, "Aren't we the morning person!"

He stomped away to find any old pair of shoes. Once Shane large feet were safely tucked away in some beat up Vans we began our journey to the school. Mitchie was quick to attach to me. I heard her gulp.

"You do this everyday?" She asked looking ahead at the cold damp streets that became familiar to me.

I nodded, "It's not that bad. It only takes a couple of minutes to get to the school."

Jennie and Jaclyn, who were walking in front of us, turned around.

Jennie smiled sweetly and sleepily at Mitchie, "Don't they have early calls for singing too?"

Jaclyn nodded in agreement, "Weren't you on some morning show?"

"I was driven around." Mitchie looked around, "It doesn't creep you out walking around like this?"

"Yes!" I replied, "That's why I had Nate and Taylor walk with me."

The mob of fifteen young adults slowly made their way to the school which looked spooky. I have to admit, schools aren't much fun when you see them glowing in the dark. In fact, it's beyond spooky. I shivered. Next to the football field rested our litter of trailers. Everybody spread out to their own caves. I was soon left by myself to reach my tiny hut of metal. I scrambled inside and found Carla setting up curling irons and taking out make up. She notice my presence and smiled.

"Excited?" She asked.

I flopped down on the high chair, "A bit. I'm not excited to be dancing around in that thing."

I pointed off to the dress which proudly hung by the mirror.

Carla smirked, "I bet the boys will be."

Carla and her humor. It's priceless. She undid my messy pony tail and ran her fingers lightly through my hair. She hummed as she began to separate my wild mane into sections.

"Where's Rose?" I asked once my slow mind got around to her.

"She has the honor to work with Mitchie this morning and ten other extra's." Carla picked up her curling iron. "She really wanted to be with you but the second she heard Mitchie's name-"

I laughed. I forgot that Rose was a devoted Mitchie fan. I hope Mitch doesn't act so rude as she has been. Rose would be devastated.

"How many extra's did you get?"

"About five, I'll get them done in a breeze. My whole hearted dedication is directed to you. I must bring out the sex vixen out of you." Carla winked.

Right. That's why I haven't been so gun ho about this day. Sex vixen? Don't you have to have…sex before you can have sex appeal? I don't know how much I can pull off this Rizzo character. I slumped back into my chair and watched Carla do her thing. In no time she had my hair curled and was currently pinning it back into a sophisticated updo. I wasn't exactly expecting something nice and classic but it was really nice.

"Rose and I debated on your hair and makeup after the last time we saw you. We agreed the dress itself is enough to bring that kitten out of you. Putting heavy make up and an overdone do would just scream trashy." Carla explained. She must have seen my confused but pleased face.

"But Rizzo is trashy." I defended.

"She's only what? 17? 18? A girl can't be that trashy. Besides the Riz want's to show Kenickie what he's missing. What better way than to get dolled up?" Carla stabbed my hair with another pin. I shrugged and drifted back to my never ending thoughts. Last night I dreamt of a song. I woke up in the middle of the night to jot the lyrics down before I lost them. Much to my tragedy, this morning when I looked back at the things I wrote, it was a mindless jumble of random words.

_Back to you…  
Takes too long…  
I'm Gone..  
Chains  
Drown in your love…  
Set me free…  
Gravity?_

What the hell was I dreaming? It's a shame I can't remember one single thing about what I dreamt. It could have least aid me in what I was trying to piece together in that lyrical scrabble I called a song. I should stick to producing music and forget about writing. I don't think singers get their inspiration from dreams.

Carla stuck the last pin in my hair, "I think we got this done."

She spun me around and examined every inch of my hair before she gave her head a last nod.

"Definitely done."

---

Carla shoved me into the dress unwillingly. When I felt the zipper glide up, It turned to see myself in the mirror. I glanced away to find my fears worse than I thought. I threw a helpless face at Carla who laughed at me.

"You look like a pin up girl! My job is done here!" Carla began packing her things, "Oh your shoes are in that box. I think you're going to like them!"

I didn't dare look over at the box that was sitting on top of my couch. Carla kissed my cheek before she bounced off to her other task. I looked at the time. It was 6:00. They needed us on set by 6:30. I could only imagine how much in a time crunch Carla would be.

I walked over to the shoe box and threw the lid off. I cried. Okay, so I didn't produce some tears but by the end of the day I will be crying. It wasn't exactly the height of the heel that concerned me. It was the front end where look the most painful. There wasn't enough 'material' to boat my feet in safely. Because of that, I'm going to have some painful blisters on my feet.

I think I rather avoid the shoes for now.

There was a knock on my door which I was fast to answer. Emma was holding on to her small duffle bag and smiling brightly before she laid eyes on me.

She frowned, "Oh sorry, I thought this was Caitlyn's trailer. My mistake."

"Emma. It's me."

Her eyes widen, "Caitlyn?!"

I did a pathetic curtsy, "It's me."

She entered and examined me head to toe, with a wide open mouth.

"Oh my God! OH. MY. GOD!" She gasped out. "You look amazing!"

I shook me head, "No, I don't"

"Caitlyn I feel like a little girl in this compare to you!" Emma motioned to her dress. She put down her bag took off her coat and did a little twirl for me. I have to agree. Her white, thick strapped dress was a bit juvenile but I rather be wearing her dress that sporting the one I have. Emma's hair was a simple flipped out bob white a white bow tie ribbon on her hair. She was still wearing her boot's that she was wearing earlier. I could imagine all her things were inside her bag.

"Can I see your shoes?" I asked, wondering if they looked as painful as mine.

Emma bended over her bag and took out these small platform t-strapped heels. Looks like I won't be the only one begging for a salted foot bath with a much deserved foot rub.

Emma sighed, "I hope I don't get blood on them. That would be unsightly, red on white."

"What is unsightly is our feet when this day is over." I showed Emma my own shoes.

"Ouch, but they're cute shoes."

"I'm not looking forward to this at all."

I threw myself on my couch, careful not to ruin anything Carla invested her time in. Emma flopped down next to me. I could feel her stare.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"It's not bad at all. I don't think Taylor would have to pretend he's jealous that he's not dancing with you. He's going to be mighty envious of Paul."

I wondered how Nate would react. Seeing as he's never reacted how I wish he would, I don't think his jaw would drop. Yup, I think Nate would be the last one to care how I look and the first to recognize me.

"Oh, I brought something!" Emma leaned over her bag, again and took out two items, "Louisa forgot about my present but I was extremely delighted. Lemon apple perfume and some scented body shimmer!"

The perfume was my favorite. The small flask was shaped into a lemon and the liquid inside was a bright red. Emma lightly sprayed me. I have to admit I think the perfume was way better than the bath salts. I sniffed at my wrist.

"Emma, this is ten times better than-"

"I know! They have a whole line of this stuff. I heard they had a strawberry kiwi scent. You can bet I'll get that set for your birthday."Emma was too nice sometimes.

"Oh stay still." Emma directed. She opened up the fat tub of the soft shimmer. Once again, that lemon apple scent filled the air. She got a huge brush and dipped it inside the powder. She tapped the excess off and began to brush on the shimmer on my exposed chest.

"You don't think Steven will get mad?" I ask as Emma turned me around to brush over my exposed back.

"If he does, we can wipe it off. No big deal." Emma smiled at her work.

"Are you going to put some on?"

"I already have some." Emma stood up and I could see the slight glimmer on her collar bone. "Shall we go now? I want to see the gym!"

I looked at the time once more, 6:15. We should be heading over. I grabbed my red pea coat and hid my body from the cold…and from curious eyes. I stuffed the show box in my duffle bag and some other useless things that are necessary for a girls bag.

"Let's go." I announced

We pillowed out into the cold once more. I wrapped my arms tightly around me. Emma weightlessly walked around as if the cold didn't bother her.

"Caitlyn, I have a feeling you're going to gravitate a certain someone's attention."

I scoffed, "Fat chance."

---  
**6:50 AM**

The first thing we will be filming is our entrances. Lucky for me, that meant no coat and these fantastic heels. I stood by Paul who was gawking at me. Marcie was as well. Even Marcie's dress was better than what I was wearing. She was sporting a dark sea foam green strapless number. It had some sex appeal but it was minimal compared to mine.

"I didn't recognize you." Paul breathed out. He had this twisted love sick smile on his face. Great. I'm attracting the wrong people. I wanted to see how Nate would react but I haven't seen him since I got here. I assume he's around because some of the extra's are freaking out and wildly talking about Nate in tight pants. I wonder how freaked out they will be once they find out that the rest of Connect three is around along with Mitchie Torres.

"ALRIGHT! BE LIVELY!" Steven yelled. "PLACES. SET. AND ACTION!"

A couple of students rush out in front of Marcie, Paul and I. Paul swung his arms around both of us, pleased that he's pimping. We walked to the decorated entrance and lingered there until Steven directed us to continue walking. Marcie untangled herself out of Paul's arm as we walked (well, I strutted) down passed the cameras. After us Jennie and James appeared. Jennie was wearing her blonde beehive wig. She touched it carefully and looked at James

**Frenchy  
**HOW DO I LOOK?

**Doody  
**LIKE A BEAUTIFUL BLONDE PINEAPPLE.

They joined us quickly before more extra's poured in. Jennie and James gave me a thumbs up once they realized who I was. I think Jennie mouthed 'sexy' at me. Then again, I could never know because I'm awful at reading lips.

Then, in slow motion, Nate and Emma were standing in that decorated entrance. The stupid extra's were right, Nate looked to die for in those pants. Nate looked around, smiling at the gym. His gaze swooped over me and continued his lines as if he saw nothing out of the ordinary. I crossed my arms. I knew it.

**Danny  
**YOU JUST MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE CAMERAMAN.

**Sandy  
**YOU KNOW THE CAMERMAN?

**Danny  
**YEAH, HIS NAME IS TED.

I just wished for once he could look at me like that picture of us the tabloids took. Emma and Nate walked in a different direction from us. Paul dragged me away to the stage where we'll be filming in a couple of minutes. I didn't notice when Taylor came in but he was there with Anna. I felt a bit more secure in my dress when I saw hers. Anna was busy trying to hide her over exposed chest in the dress that push her girls at unnatural place. Taylor was kindly blocking the views of some of the guy dancers and mainly the critical eye's of the gossipy girl extra's.

"Cait?" Taylor smiled widely. He scooped me up into a hug and spun me around once. He took a step back to inspect me. "You look crazy sexy."

I gulped, "I've been getting that."

Anna popped out behind Taylor, "At least you don't have to be parading around in this. I'm afraid that I'll be charged guilty of indecent exposure."

We laughed.

"So has _he_ seen you?" Taylor asked as Paul and Anna began their own conversation.

"No, _he_ hasn't. Not technically." I bit my lip.

"When _he _does, you're going to make him suffer." Taylor grinned.

"I don't think that's possible. _He's _immune to me. It's call that friend's crap." I spat.

"That's not possible."

"It's probable."

"No chance."

"Most likely."

"Won't happen."

"Will occur."

Taylor sighed and then oddly changed the topic, "You smell nice."

---  
**12:00 PM**

Six hours of torture in these shoes! SIX HOURS! The moment Steven called for lunch I kick them off and limped off to my trailer. I didn't bother about putting a coat to shield me from the blistering cold. As I was busy being a pessimistic log, I was a tad bit thankful that we gotten most of the numbers down. All we needed to film is a simple line dance thing from the original movie, the Hand Jive, and Blue Moon. Since I run out in the middle of the Hand Jive, I have the luxury to take off those killer shoes and watch the rest of the cast try not to wince at every step they take. I held on to my bag and stalked to my trailer where I found Nate sitting by the door with Emma who rubbed her feet.

"Are you bleeding yet?" I asked.

The two faces snapped up at my voice. Emma painfully smiled and Nate had his blank expression on his face. I told you he wouldn't think much of me. I limped over to my door and let my guest in. Nate took his space on the couch and Emma took the empty spot next to him. I grabbed the high chair. The minute my weight was off my feet I felt the numbing ache replace the scorching pain. I moaned in satisfaction.

"Taylor better keep his promise about his foot massage." I sighed out.

Nate didn't look so happy about that.

"That's sweet of him. I've been trying to convince Nate but he doesn't budge." Emma teased. "I bet he wouldn't even care if my feet were screaming out to him."

Nate remained indifferent.

"What are your brothers thinking about production?" Emma asked.

Nate shrugged, "I haven't talked to them, yet. It looks like they were having fun, though."

I knew what Nate meant by fun. Nobody was really paying much attention to the back up singers which was a nice change from what the three brothers usually go through. I wondered how Mitchie was doing. I haven't seen her since this morning.

"Well I'm starving." Emma announced, "It would be nice of Nate could have gotten us our plates but seeing that he isn't the perfect gentleman, I'll risk my feet to get some food. The usual, right Caitlyn?"

"I'm not hungry," I muttered.

"Pish posh, you need the energy." Emma rolled her eyes, "What about you Nate?"

"A muffin."

"Muffin?" Emma questioned.

"I'm still craving breakfast." Nate justified.

Emma rolled her eyes again and left.

"You look different."

I turned to Nate who fiddled around with the fray of the couch. So he fesses up. Last time he used 'different' he wasn't so keen on how I smelled. Speaking on how I smell, why hasn't Nate complained yet?

"Um, thanks?"

"It's a pity that you had to ruin it with that lemon apple." Nate wrinkled his nose. "I thought it was bad enough dancing with Emma but when it's you that smells like it…it reeks."

Scoff! Offended! Taylor or Emma need to teach Nate a thing or two about manners. It's against the rules to tell a girl she smell's bad! Nate lips curled into a smile, teasing at how defensive I got.

I lifted my left brow, "You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that everybody is paying attention to me for once." I made up, I wasn't great at coming up with comebacks at the spur of the moment.

"Really?"

"Yes, you can't stand sharing the spot light." I leaned forward, defending my side of the trailer. I mean the whole space was my trailer…just the territory thing…oh forget it.

"What's that got to do with how bad you smell?" Nate smirked.

"I don't smell bad, Nate. You're the only one that 'swears' I do."

Nate pursed his lips, "Because it's true. Cinnamon-"

"Reminds you of your mom! Newsflash Nate, telling a girl she smells like a mom isn't a compliment." I cut him off. Arguing with Nate felt almost…refreshing. I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say next.

"Who said I was trying to compliment you?"

I tried to looked as offended but I let loose the fit of giggles that bubbled inside me.

"You're a real jerk, Nate." I wiped a tear away.

"You force me."

I sighed back my laugh and tilted my head to the side. Nate chewed on his lip nervously, avoiding my gaze. I wonder what he was thinking of. A small part of me hopelessly hoped that he was thinking of me but I learned to quiet down that part of me. My mind drifted off to those random pair of words from my dream. I really wish I could piece it together. I could have used this opportunity to show Nate my lyrics. I'm sure he could whip up some chords to go along with it. Of course, I would only use his ideas as a suggestion. I have a faint idea how the song flows along.

"I heard you playing last night." I smiled.

Nate finally looked up at me, "Really? Did you hear the words? Did I sound bad?"

"No, it actually put me to sleep."

Nate face fell, "Was it that boring?"

I laughed, "No, no. It was nice. It reminded me of a lullaby."

"Oh."

"Can I know the lyrics?" I asked.

"Um sure. Have you heard of Sara Bareilles?"

I shook my head, "No."

Nate shook his head at my lack of knowledge, "Well that makes things harder to explain. I was doing a cover on her new song to take my mind off things."

"Emma said you've been writing songs…"

"Oh, that." Nate cleared his throat, "I haven't gotten around to the lyrics, yet."

"So what you were playing yesterday, that wasn't one of your songs?"

"Nope."

Well that sucks. I wanted to hear some original C3 songs that Nate is coming up with.

"Can I hear what you were singing yesterday?" I was still curious as to what I fell asleep on.

Nate slowly nodded. He cleared his throat once more and closed his eyes. I think it helped if he wasn't looking at me.

"_Something always brings me back to you  
__It never takes too long  
__No matter what I say or do  
__I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone…_

This is sounding familiar.

…_You hold me without touch  
__You keep me without chains  
__Never wanted anything so much  
__Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

Don't tell me…

_Set me free, leave me be  
__I don't want to fall another moment  
__Into your gravity."_

I guess I was still half conscience when I fell asleep. This is the exact song I heard in my head. Sure of course I couldn't remember what it's entirety was but it was this song. Drats. And I thought I had a sure original in my head. Nate stopped and half smiled.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. Jaclyn always plays it." Nate said.

"I'm not that buddy buddy with Jaclyn, either." I crossed my arms.

"She's a nice girl." Nate frowned.

"I bet you know first hand." Ugh, that hurt to say. It only reminded me of that night when I found them flirting. It made me sick. No, wait. It doesn't make me sick because I don't like Nate. He's my friend. Platonic buddy. Nothing more.

Emma came back with plates in her arms, "Who's ready to eat?!"

---

Our lunch was over and we were back in the gym recording. To make the cameo appearance of Jason and Shane more noticeable, they pushed them into a couple of scenes where Mitchie and Alice where dolled up and admiring them singing. Shane threw a quick wink at them and continued singing.

_YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME  
__BUT I REMEMBER YOU  
__TWAS NOT SO LONG AGO  
__YOU BROKE MY HEART IN TWO_

_TEARS ON MY PILLOW  
__PAIN IN MY HEART  
__CAUSED BY YOU  
__YOU  
__YOU…_

The crowd of dancers divided themselves into two lines facing each other. It was a fairly simple dance while couples strut down the middle. It was mine and Paul's turn. I tried to shove away all my Caitlyn thoughts and drown myself of Rizzo's.

Be Sexy.  
I might be pregnant.  
Hope Kenickie's watching…

I could hear Nate and Emma acting out their lines behind me. Sandy was curious as to who Cha Cha was and why Kenickie was with her instead of me.

**Sandy  
**HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?

**Danny  
**SHE'S JUST AN OLD FRIEND OF THE FAMILY'S. THAT'S ALL.

I stared down Paul with intensity. I haven't seen Nate's and Anna's dance yet but I can imagine how…raunchy it could get. Jealous, try to make Nate jealous.

…_IF WE COULD START ANEW  
__I WOULDN'T HESITATE  
__I'D GLADLY __TAKE YOU BACK_

_AND TURN THE HANDS OF FATE  
__TEARS ON MY PILLOW  
__PAIN IN MY HEART  
__CAUSED BY YOU  
__YOU  
__YOU YOU._

We reached the end of the line and began to do the basic steps, again.

"CUT!" Steven yelled.

We all relaxed. I stared at my feet. Well. They're not bleeding yet. I wasn't paying attention to Steven. I knew that we probably needed to do another take and suffer some more. A groan came from the mouths of girls, including me. Steven laughed it off and told us to take our places again. What does he know about heels? It's not like he has to wear them.

"ACTION!"

---

"How are the feet doing?" A random camera man came up to me. I winced a smile out as the camera pointed towards my redden feet. Great, more behind the scenes.

"Um," I answered, "They're not the best they're been."

"On a scale of 1 through 10, how much has it hurt to be in those things for about…10 hours now?"

I bit my lip, "A fifty? It hurts real bad."

"How long until you take them off?"

I laughed, "Soon, I just need to finish off the Hand Jive and I could kick these suckers off. I have a fear that they're permanently attached to my feet."

"Uh-oh. That's not good." A blonde headed man popped out behind from the camera man and I let out a gasp.

"Ryan!"

Ryan Seacrest jumped in front of the camera and spoke directly to it, "And that's all we're allowed to record."

The camera man gave us a thumbs up and walked away.

Ryan gave me a quick hug, "WOW, ten hours huh?"

I nodded, "You should see Emma, she's getting blisters."

"Where is she?" He wondered.

"By the refreshment table." I pointed out.

Ryan thanked me before running off to record Emma. Deep breath. Deep cleansing breath. The pain isn't was overwhelming when I don't think about it. I would have gladly sat on anything to relieve the pain but every single chair and sitting space was taken. I was contemplating sitting on the floor but it was far too dirty to ruin the dress. Yeah, I know, I might hate the dress but there was no way I would dirty it. Steven would pair up with Rose and Carla to murder me.

Nate came by.

"Why don't you just take them off? They're not filming yet." Nate said in his duh voice.

I was about to protest when I realized he was right. I didn't have to wear them. I slipped them off. It wasn't an immediate pain relief but it will save me from the serious after affects.

Yes, there are after affects if you wear heels for too long. I'm not only taking about blisters and sores. Your calves can have night spasms which can knock the breath out of your lungs. Your toes can be molded to stick up for a couple of days. Every single bone in your feet will crack and shift uncomfortably. And to top it off, you're expected to not complain because you're a girl. Because you're a girl, that means whatever you wear is a sacrifice to fashion, and that's your fault for being a salve.

"Better?" Nate asked.

I lean on him for support, "Not really."

Once again, he snaked his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin.

"Nate?"

"What's up?"

"I don't think this is what friends do."

"We're not like other friends." He replied. Across the room, I could see Ryan smile at us. I had a feeling we're going to end up being on the cover of another tabloid.

---  
**Actor's Quarters  
****8:30 PM**

Mitchie, Shane and Jason bid their farewells about an hour ago. Nate was sad to see his brother's leave but they had to go back to the studio to check up on their new schedule. It seems that Connect three can fit in a tour before the movie starts to promote. After we came back home most of the girls gathered around the bath to soak their feet. Emma and I waited until they cleared out the bathroom for our turn. Louisa and Jennie were already curled up in their bed, exhausted from the day's work. I'm not sure how but we still had a bit of energy left in us. Emma drew the hot bath half way full as I rolled up my pajama bottoms. I didn't want to look at how awful my feet were looking but they seemed pretty banged up. Emma added some sea salt foot stuff to the bath. It turned the clear steamy water to an opaque rose color. She rolled up her pajamas too and sat on the edge of the bath like I was.

"Ready?" She weakly smiled.

"No." I sighed.

The moment I dipped my feet into the bath, I cried out in pain. Emma's reaction wasn't that far off from mine. She retreated her feet away form the waters while I slowly dipped mine. I mean sure, I was gasping and whining most of the time but once my feet were fully in it wasn't so bad.

"You get used to it." I assured Emma. She made a face and dumped her feet in without question. She let out a loud gasp.

"Oh sh…" Emma struggled to keep her orderly composure but failed, "..it"

First time I've heard a curse word out of her proper mouth. It took her sometime to adapted but once she did she let her shoulders drop and sighed.

"Tell the boy's to come in." She ordered.

"Nate? Taylor?" I called out. The two boys came rushing in, grinning like idiots. They sat opposite of us and lifted on of our legs to give us our awaited massage. To my surprise Nate was actually rubbing some feet. To my bigger surprise it was my foot he was rubbing down. His jeans were rolled up like our pajamas were and his shirt was lazily untucked. He would look up at me and ask if he was hurting me and I would shake my head. I never knew Nate could be so gentle and caring. I mean after that big cake mishap I wouldn't think he would be so mellow.

"I can't imagine how bad this is going to hurt tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Nate?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

I'm not sure what made Nate change his mind about giving us a relaxing favor or why he choose to trade with Taylor. I don't think I'll ever know. Watching Nate across from me with mist hanging heavily in the air is something I wouldn't trade for the world. If I had to wear those torture shoes again for a chance at another foot rub, I would without a doubt wear them again. I know I told Nate I was getting over him and to be honest I'm working really hard at it, but there's something about him. The moment he's around, my guard is put to rest. Maybe I should listen to that song Nate sang to me...

"Hmmmm, Gravity, gravity. Oh gravity." I lightly hummed

Nate smiled, "Shall I sing it again?"

"Sing what?" Emma intruded. Taylor was busy groping Emma's tiny foot to notice that we were talking.

"It's just a song…" Nate smiled back, he hung his head to hide from our eyes. He rubbed my foot, vigorously. Mellow Nate was discarded. I winced.

"Nate!" I pulled back my foot and he worryingly snapped up.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He apologized. He reached for my leg tenderly, "If I sing would it make it better?"

I shrugged, "Possibly."

For the next hour, the bathroom echoed of Nate's voice. Sure I've heard his voice a million times coming from my earphones, the radio, the loud speakers but nothing was quite like listening to Nate's raw voice. It took him a while to get to that song that was still bouncing around in my head but when he did, it made me blush. I was thankful that the light's were dimmed.

"_Something always brings me back to you  
__It never takes too long._"

_---_

**I know most disclaimers appear at the beginning of the chapter but I'm not a very traditional person and I'm always forgetful.**

**So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Camp Rock Characters. I do not own Emma Watson or Taylor Lautner (I wish I did). I do NOT own Grease or any of it's content. AND I do not own Sara Bareilles- Gravity (have you heard it? The song is beautiful and it totally reminded me Naitlyn). Oh, and also. I blame the Doc manager for all my typos because I'm not mature enough to admit I still make mistakes. Thank you.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So the moment everything was packed I grabbed my laptop and I didn't stop writing until my laptop died. It was an excruciating five hours of road that I couldn't write until I discovered a wonderful invention called paper and pen. Anyways, I'm back in my dorm room and my stuff is scattered around me. My parents helped me unpack so that was a big plus and when they left I quickly began writing. This is, by far, my favorite chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Pink Lady  
Chapter EIGHTEEN: Ends

---  
**Actor's Quarter  
****5:00 PM**

There's something in 'goodbye' that I'm not good at. I don't know if it's the moment when you say _it_ that it's respectful to hug that person tightly and kiss them lightly or if it's that lingering moment when you walk away. I'm not good at any of that. If I had my way I would stand at the drive way and wave at everybody until my hands fell off but I couldn't. I can't do that with some of the people I've grown attached to. They deserve more than that. They deserve tears and unbreakable hugs, not some meaningless wave. Back at camp I could get away with a wave. I mean, we bond for weeks and then break until next summer. This is much different. Months of sharing a room with three of the most memorable girls… for them I'll try to improve my goodbyes.

Emma tried not to show that she was devastated but every once in a while her eyes would glaze over. She would quickly look away and before you know it, the tears were gone. Taylor was uncharacteristically tame. He would be a gentleman and do me tiny favors here and there. The boys really surprised me. James, Max and Mike cleaned up the whole kitchen two days ago. The girls did my laundry. Even Jaclyn took me out to eat one day. Nate stood back a couple of feet from me. He never strayed far away from me unless it was necessary. I was the first to finish all my scenes and the first to pack up. Tomorrow would be my last day with everybody. Tonight would be my last night in the Quarters.

I was up in my room packing all my belongings. Half of them were tucked away in my huge closet on wheels, a quarter was still in the laundry basket, the last quarter was scattered around in closets and drawers.

Jennie sat on her bed looking torn. Marcie hung at the entrance with Jaclyn. Louisa curled up and watched me slowly make my way around. Emma and Taylor hovered close by. For the first time in two weeks Nate was somewhere downstairs.

"Can I help?" Taylor asked.

I nodded and continued putting away some shoes that were gathering dust in the back. I haven't touched high heels since that dance off months ago. I think I'm scarred for life. Taylor worked efficiently next to me. He took most of the basket and neatly stacked my folded shirts inside the roomy luggage. I guess he was the orderly one in his room after all. I pursed my lips until they turned white, trying to hold back the pain that is growing in me. I'll miss Taylor no doubt. His big brotherly love is something I learned to live with. Now I have to learn to live without it.

"Are you going back to Chicago with your parents?" Taylor asked softly, careful to not let Emma hear.

I nodded again.

"Oh…"

Out of everybody, Taylor's been the only brave soul to mention my leave. He would countdown the days since around three weeks ago. He hasn't been doing it lately. I'm sure he got a harsh comment from Emma. She probably told him he seemed enthusiastic to watch me go. I know that was not his intension. He did it to remind everybody my time was limited and to be cherished.

"Never thought I'd see this day come." He mumbled.

"Ditto." I said.

Today at work wasn't much different from today but it was cut shorter than usual. I'm sure Steven did it as a favor for me and for the rest of the cast to rest for the next day. I thought about the farewell party they threw Nate. The day when that disastrous decline of friendship happened. I had a suspicion I won't be getting a farewell party. Why? Because this was different. Nate was only going to be gone for three days. I'm leaving for good. I'm done with playing Rizzo and twirling my hair around my finger. I won't be wearing lipstick and prancing seductively around the boys. I'll retire my pink jacket I've grown so attached to and leave my mark on this movie. This was the end for me. No more late night cleaning. No more sharing secrets with Emma. No more walking back and forth to the studio. No more late night talks with Taylor. No more arguing with Louisa about her mess. No more Jennie to make things better. No more Max, Mike and James to annoy the heck out of me.

No more.

No. More.

No more Nate.

I've been waiting on my cure against him. I've declared my wish to get over him, I promised myself that I'll keep him as a friend just like he asked for, and I triumphed that I restrained myself from dropping my things and just kiss his damn pout already. My cure has yet to come or maybe I've been neglecting that this so called cure is soon to come. What better way to treat a useless crush than distance? Yes, I needed that distance. A distance Nate hasn't been giving me lately. He would pull me aside and just squeeze the heck out of me. He didn't say a word, his hug was enough to tell me everything.

He would miss me.

He doesn't want me to go.

It's unfair.

Stay a little bit longer.

And something else I can't quite comprehend yet.

Nate discarded my plea. He didn't listen to me. Nate would do things that sent my heart pumping. I knew it was because I was leaving and nothing more. I half wished he didn't hold on to my hand longer than what was normal. I wished he didn't kiss my cheek because it seems every time he does he gets closer to my anxious lips. I wish he wouldn't hug me because when he does I can't concentrate on anything else but him and his rapid heart beat.

Yes, distance not only makes the heart grow fonder but it could also shatter an unnecessary bond a single person feels for another. I wish I could share with you all the moment's we had. I wish I could but that would only bring back the rush of dizzying lovesick emotion and that doesn't go well with my melancholy state. Parting is such sweet sorrow but it's needed to break away to be that girl I used to be, before Nate.

"Oh leave that out." I stopped Taylor from putting away my favorite jeans and t-shirt. "I'm wearing that tomorrow."

Taylor set the items aside and continued along with packing. Four hands really speeds up the time. Once everything was packed away, Taylor zippered it up and sighed.

Jennie, frustrated, wiped some tears that rolled down her check. I threw a weak smile at her.

"You'll see me soon." I assured. "By October we should be back together again."

"Six months?" Jennie whimpered out.

Before I got to reply Nate poked his head in.

"Hey, guys come down. The guys have something to show Cait." Nate noticed.

We stayed still.

"Don't come all at once." Nate sarcastically said. "You'll trample me over."

I sighed and push Taylor and Emma with me. The rest followed sluggishly. When we were all gathered in the living room where the rest were, Nate motioned us to sit down. I sat on the floor beside Nate's feet and everybody else circled around.

James cleared his throat, "So I learned this sort of game, I guess you can call it, back in high school. My friend was moving across the nation because his father was in the army and we were all really sad. So one day after school we sat around the lobby, I played my guitar and began narrating how great it was to be his friend. Then we took turns saying what we really liked about our friend and what makes him special."

"James I don't think I could go through with this." I shook my head.

"Cait, it's going to make it easier for us. It will distract us from your leave to all the great memories we have of you." James smiled.

Memories is something I didn't want to be reminded of.

I sighed, "Ok, so who's going to play the guitar."

I heard Nate strum a cord, making it plainly obvious that it was him.

"Ok rules of the game," James continued, "One, we can dish out anything Caity did."

"Anything?" Taylor asked.

Oh great.

James nodded, "Anything. Two, the guitar must never stop playing or the game finishes. Three, anyone who starts crying will lose their turn. Four, Cait has to remain quiet. Ready?"

"Wait that's not fair!" I cried. "Why can't I talk?"

"Because." James said.

"Cait, just go along with it." Nate hushed at me. He began playing his guitar lightly, a happy slow tune.

James pointed at Taylor, "Taylor you go first, then pick someone to go after."

"Hm, Cait." Taylor wondered. "I remember when I first met you back in the script reading. You were shy and quiet, had that mysterious quality. I was completely infatuated. I think everybody knew how excited I was that you were Rizzo. Then somewhere along the line you grew to be my friend. A very good friend. I would never call you a sister because I would never call a sister sexy. Third cousins maybe? No fourth."

"You're sick." Max laughed.

"Umm, Jennie?" Taylor pointed out.

Jennie had the deer in the head lights look, "Oh I don't know what to say."

"Say anything." James said.

"Um, It's completely pointless but I remember all the nights when Cait would rehearse her lines. Louisa thought it was annoying."

"I did not!"

"But it made me admire her. I wondered how Cait could pull off a scene in one take and the answer was plain. She worked hard. I mean we all worked hard but Cait just worried about being Rizzo so much that she just embodies her so much."

Was she trying to say I was a promiscuous, flirty, and boy flaunting?

"She didn't have to try hard to be her. So it pushed me to read into my character." She paused, "Louisa."

"What can I say about Cait other than she's a cleaning Nazi." Louisa grinned. Everybody laughed.

"I am not!" I cried.

"Shh Cait, you're breaking the rules." Nate hushed again.

"I didn't realize that she was a freak until around Thanksgiving. She would wake up in the middle of the night and just clean. I didn't get it but it started making sense. No wonder why she offered to help me tidy up my things every once in a while. Then Emma was recruited to Cait's army. Cait's like an extreme germophob."

I'm not afraid of germs. I just hate filth.

I could see the smiles grow on every face. I guess I was terrible at hiding my odd tendencies.

"Max?"

And the game went on. I listen intently as everybody spilled how they viewed me. What was funny about me. Why I was such a great person. It was heartwarming. I didn't think I would impact them as much as they have impacted me. James told a funny story about how gross my feet were after the dance off and how I whined about it. He told me to stop complaining so I dared him to slip on some heels so he could understand.

"…I have a new found appreciation for girls who sacrifice their feet. But I have to say my legs looked totally better than Cait's."

I threw a pillow at him.

"Let's have Emma go next."

Emma looked up at Nate who slumped back into the couch and played his guitar mindlessly.

"My favorite memory with Caitlyn is when we promised to each other's maid of honor at our weddings."

Nate began coughing. He sat up with his face growing red, "Ahem sorry, go on."

He played a nice rendition of the Bridal's March for Emma.

She smiled, "It reminded me of being a kid again. I know the boys won't ever understand what it's like being a girl and playing dress up, having tea parties and dreaming of the fairytale wedding. I don't know, Caitlyn just has this child-like aurora about her."

I frowned. I was not a child.

"She's this perfect mix of an old soul with a young heart. She's too mature for her age sometimes but then suddenly she transforms into a girl. A girl with insecurities and faults but fascinating enough to turn me into one too."

I never knew I had the power to turn Miss. Watson into Emma. Just Emma.

"I'll miss the times we cooked together, cleaned, hung out, dressed up and our late night sing alongs. Nate?"

"I'm just the guitar player." He said.

James shrugged, "Everybody has to get a turn."

"Marcie hasn't gone." Nate pointed out.

She sniffed, "I've been crying the whole time."

"By default, it's Nate's turn." James ordered.

He nervously chuckled, "Um what's there to say about Cait…Oh, I got one. I've always wondered why Cait loves strawberries. I think it was our first lunch together when I saw her walk away with a mountain of slice strawberries. I tried to get some and she got totally defensive. I managed to get one and she stared at me. I wasn't sure if she was going to choke me or throw a fit bit it was fun to watch her."

"Cait's a freak." Mike tossed in.

"Mike you're a jerk." I spat back.

Every single mouth shushed me. I crossed my arms and looked up at Nate who was in a daze. Lost in his own memory of me.

"So one time, I wanted to see how big of an obsession she had." Nate went on, "I think Cait can recall the day the fruit table was missing a very important bowl of freshly picked strawberries."

He grinned at me.

"You-"

"Cait, you can't talk." James warned.

I huffed.

"I had to sit through a whole lunch trying to not laugh at Cait who was not so pleased at her lunch." Nate laughed.

"That was you!?" I cried.

The injustice in the world. How could he take away the one thing that made sense in my life? Again, they shushed me.

---  
**11:45 PM**

"So Shane wasn't always a jerk?" I put my tea down and watch Nate pour some chex mix into a bowl.

"Um, no. There was this girl he fell for, I think more than a year ago, and things didn't turn out so great. He began dating another girl who ultimately gave him his image."

"The badass celebrity jerk?" I added.

"Yeah."

I shook my head, "Nah, I think it just runs in the family."

Nate rolled his eyes, "I'm serious. It was hard watching him topple around until he stormed out of that music video and-"

"Was sent to Camp Rock?" I traced back last summer, where my life would change for the better…or worse.

"Yeah." Nate nodded.

I wondered who this mystery girl was.

"Would you ever believe that they almost offered my role to Shane?" Nate said.

"Really? No offense, but why didn't he get it? He could have been a great Danny." I said.

"I don't think the studio wanted to deal with all his partying and crap. When they heard he stormed off the set, they were relieved they picked me." Nate said.

Hmm, because of what Shane went through…Nate got the role instead of him. I wondered how life would have been if Shane was eating chex mix in front of me instead of Nate.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate asked.

"How great Shane would look dancing around in your pants."

Nate raised his eye brows, "Oh really?"

"Of course you dance just fine…" I tried to hide the smile that was growing inside me. I think it was beyond obvious that I was lying. Nate didn't just dance fine. He was a terrific dancer. I wish we could have had the time to go out to a local club to unwind. Then I could have the chance to dance with Nate.

"You're mean. You know that?" Nate tried to hide his own smile.

I shrugged, "I try."

Distance is probably the only thing that is needed to shatter my crush on him. I'm sure after I leave, I'll met someone to occupy that empty space Nate will leave. He neared me to offer the bowl of chex mix before sitting across me. Nate was quiet and silently chewed on a pretzel. His big brown eyes drooped as a lazy smile spread across his face.

"It's getting late." I sighed. I stood up and motioned Nate to come along. With out hesitating he dragged himself to my side.

"Can you carry me up the stairs?" He mumbled.

I raised my eyebrow, "Not in a million years."

---  
**Set  
****8:00 AM**

True to his word, Ryan Seacrest was back to hang out on the biggest day of production. We huddled around him laughing at his cheesy jokes and stories. We were a behind schedule. Many of the extras were still in hair and makeup and the crew was busy trying to make some of the rides work. There was a huge carnival in the making and we were standing around waiting until we were needed.

"So who's leaving?" Ryan looked around. I guess he's heard a little rumor.

Taylor flung his arm around me, "Cait."

Ryan looked stunned, "You?"

I nodded, "Today's my last day."

"What do you plan doing after this?"

I shrugged, "Go back home. Rest. Finish up my schooling."

"There isn't more movies up your sleeve?"

"Umm, no. I like acting but I have other interest I want to pursue."

Steven came around and told us that filming will start soon. He suggested that we take our places. For me that means I'll be riding the Ferris wheel until I die. I paced over to the wheel in my tight pants and midriff blouse. There were some extra lining up to catch a ride. Louisa was going to join me on the ride.

"Up you go!" Some random extra in overalls and cap told us. We both sat patiently for two rounds until we saw the crew slowly make their way over to us. At the bottom I saw Taylor, Mike, Max, and James filmed. Louisa sighed next to me.

"How is it that you're the first to leave." She frowned.

"Don't think about it too much." I answered, "You won't even notice I'm gone."

She scoffed, "Yeah I will. You think the house will be as clean without you?"

"Why don't you help Emma out?" I suggested.

Louisa didn't answer but she gave that a good thought. "CAIT. LOUISA." Steven called out in a bull horn, "WE'RE READY TO FILM YOU."

I took in a deep breath. The wheel spun downward for us. It stopped at a reasonable height above the boys. There was a camera filming from the giraffe contraption thing that hovered around us. I'm not sure what it was called.

"ACTION!"

Louisa began to inprovise about her 'graduation' hopes.

**Sonny  
**RIZZO!

**Doody  
**HEY, RIZZO!

**Kenickie  
**GET OFF THAT THING! YOU GOT A CONDITION!

I smile brightly.

**Rizzo  
**IT WAS A FALSE ALARM.

**Kenickie  
**WHAT?

**Rizzo  
**I'M NOT PREGNANT!

Taylor flashed his smile at me and ran up to the Wheel. The extra in overalls let me out of my cage and I ran to Taylor. He scooped me up and spun me around, in celebration.

"CUT!"

Taylor put me down but he didn't let go of me. He hung on to me.

"God, I'm gonna miss you." He whispered.

I limped against him, "Don't remind me."

---  
**2:10 PM**

They were almost finished with Emma and Nate's infamous number of "You're the one that I want". In the meanwhile I was busy with Taylor talking to Ryan Seacrest who was interviewing us. I was turning into a tomato because Taylor and I just finish our last kiss scene and Ryan was poking fun at me.

"I just made Caitlyn Gellar blush." He laughed.

Taylor laughed along with him, "She's going to kill us after the camera stops recording."

"So what's going on this moment?"

I bit my lip, "Taylor and I are waiting for the green light to start doing the last number of the day."

Taylor jumped in, "Most of the cast is finishing up that…_You're the one that I wan-"_

"_Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Hon-nay." _I finished singing. We laughed and continued singing for Ryan who tried out some dance moves.

Taylor threw off his jacket, "_I've got chiillls, They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin controool."_

I began to crack up as Taylor did his best Nate as Danny impression. It was a sight to see.

"_Cause the power you're supplyin, it's electrifyin'!"_

He recovered from his moment and nodded, "They're wrapping that up."Ryan smiled, "Oh god, I'm so glad we got that on film."

Taylor sheepishly smiled, "That's going on your site?"

Ryan nodded.

"Let's hope they don't watch it," I said.

"Caitlyn, so how's Nate doing?" Ryan smirked.

I sighed, "Not this again."

"Just milking the cow for all it's worth." He defended, "Have you seen the news lately?"

I shook my head, "I've been so busy with production, I haven't caught up with what's going on."

"Well," Ryan started, "Another network reported that there was some kind of tension in the house because Nate and Taylor are fighting over you. Can you comment on that?"

I looked at Taylor, "False!"

He nodded, "Completely false. I think everybody in the quarters knows not to touch Caitlyn because she's all mine."

Ryan played along, "So if you caught Nate and Caitlyn…say hugging-"

"Nate would be in a hospital." He confirmed.

I laughed, "You're a dork."

"I'm kidding. We're all friends and we're not fighting over anybody. The only tension in the house is whose doing the dishes after our Cait leaves." Taylor said.

"About this housing quarters, any drama? Anybody misbehaving?"

"The drama is minimal." I answered. I was getting good at these interviews, "Misbehaving is out of the question. We're all good kids. For the record, nobody has thrown a tantrum or broken anything on purpose."

"My time is running out, so one last question: Can you guys kiss for us?"

Taylor quickly pecked me and once again, I was blushing like nobodies business.

"Aren't they the cutest thing?" Ryan clapped and motioned us over to Steven who was waiting for us. Taylor and I made out way over. Steven smiled down at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, so far." I answered.

---  
**7:00 PM**

The day was wrapped up. The crew had packed up their equipment and many of the extra's had gone to change. I wiped away my lip stick and slipped into a cute spring dress. Unfortunately, they had cleared out my whole trailer (I wasn't sure who _they _were). All my luggage and belongings were on a waiting car at the quarters, even my jeans and shirt I was planning to wear afterwards. Rose was kind enough to find a dress I could change into. Everyone was going to fully enjoy the carnival the studio rented out for the day. I surely don't want to be in my Rizzo threads while everybody was in their regular clothes. We had a whole carnival to ourselves. It was Steven's way to have the cast have a final moment with me. I couldn't comprehend the kind gesture but it warmed my heart and made my stomach sick. I didn't want to leave. Not yet.

I stumbled out of my trailer for the very last time and made my way over to the blinking lights of the rides. There was a smell that wasn't present during the day. The smell of butter corn, corndogs and warm cotton candy filled the perimeter. It was delicious. The sound of games and the light tune of the carnival danced in the air. I neared the party of lights and fun. I saw Emma and Taylor talking privately behind a game stand. They didn't notice me pass by so I didn't bother to interrupt them. Max and Mike quickly joined my side and pushed me to play a couple of games with them. I laughed at how immature they were when I won several games without trying. I knew they weren't purposely losing because it's not in their nature to let a girl win. I flaunted around my huge stuffed animal when James and Marcie appeared. They strayed me away from Max and Mike so I could run around in a house of mirrors with them. I almost lost them twice but we manage to escape after what seemed an eternity. Louisa, Jennie, and Jaclyn sat me down to eat with them. Needless to say I pigged out. After my third hot dog, two drinks, five bags of popcorn and a wand of cotton candy I was pleasantly plump. When Nate came around to ask if I wanted to go on the tilt-a-whirl with him, I had to refuse. A full belly and a ride isn't such a good combination. He pouted at me, "I haven't been with you all day."

I groaned, "Nate if I get on a ride I'll puke. Can't we do something else?"

Nate pulled me up to my feet and stole me from the girls, "How about some games."

"Um sure."

"You already did that, didn't you?" He glared at the prized I clutched.

"I don't mind playing again."

"The house of Mirrors?"

I weakly smiled.

"That too?" Nate whined. He kicked the ground, scolding himself because he didn't find me sooner.

"I haven't walked around." I said, hinting at what we were doing. Nate shrugged.

"I think I can hack the Ferris Wheel." I suggested.

"You already went on that." Nate grumbled.

"Hours ago." I reminded him. I pulled at Nate's arm to steer him to the towering ride.

Once again, I was slowly rotating around and around with Nate and my prize sitting snuggly in the middle of us. Nate thought it was funny that I would bring along my stuff animal but he didn't understand that it's special. I won this fair and square and squashed Mike and Max at a popping water balloons.

"What's her name?" Nate asked.

"_His_ name," I corrected, "is Henry."

"Henry?" Nate said disgustedly.

"Yes, every horse should be named Henry."

He rolled his eyes, "Spaz."

We were at the peak height of the ride when I looked down and observed the whole grounds. It was quiet magical. I somewhat regretted bringing Henry along because I was having the most wonderful fantasy of a shy first quick Henry-less kiss with Nate. Up here, the stars were clearer and lonely. They twinkled brightly because they finally had some company other than themselves. Up here, the glow from the carnival bubbled around the site we were far above from. This ride was an escape from reality. It shoots up into the night sky and leaves us there for dreamlike moment before it comes crashing down to earth. The ride stalled and settled, giving us an extended instant up here. Nate grabbed Henry and scooted over. He placed him where he was sitting before.

"He asked me to." He smiled.

Nate scooted once more until our sides were touching. The feeling was exhilarating. He flung his arms around me and brought me closer. I rest my head against his shoulder. If anything were to happen, this would be the perfect time. It's a shame that it was up to me. I would have to take fate my the reigns and force myself to kiss Nate but the thought frightened me. What if I attempted to and he would turn away stuttering that he was just being friendly because I was leaving. I would mistaken all his sweet gestures for something else. I'm sure that's not his intension. He said so himself, we were friends and perhaps that's all we'll ever be. My heart never welcomed this distance before so much, just so it could stop aching and hurting at what would never be.

I let out a sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered.

"Home." I replied.

"Do you want to go?" He placed his head on top of mine.

"Yes and no."

"You can't have it both ways." Nate said. I could feel his cheek smiling. I'm sure he thought I was funny.

"I want to see my parents again and live normally but I don't want to leave everybody." My eyes scanned over the grounds again. The spot where Taylor and Emma were behind was empty. I'm sure they were out trying to figure out where I was.

"I see."

My legs hung lifelessly under me. I continued to look for Emma and Taylor but I couldn't find them.

"You can see everything from up here…" I said aloud.

"Great huh?"

It was then when I saw two figures huddled behind another booth. I could tell right away that it was Taylor and Emma. Who can mistaken Emma's signature blonde curls and Taylor's muscularly self? I could vaguely make out what was going on. He had his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. I wasn't so sure what was going on until Emma stepped away and wiped her face with her hands. Was she crying? I lean over away from Nate to examine what was going on. I tried to convince myself that it was probably because I was leaving but I knew that wasn't it. Something must have happened.

"Can we get off soon?" I asked. Nate sat up and cleared his throat, "Oh yeah, um sure."

On cue the wheel lurched into motion bringing me back on the ground. The moment I was free to go I ran for it. I left Nate behind, confused I'm sure but I weaved through the string of people to the booth I saw. I peaked around the corner and saw Emma sigh. Her dull eyes lifted towards me.

She smiled, "Caitlyn, I was wondering where you were."

Her voice cracked here and there and had the unmistakable watery tone.

Taylor looked at the ground, confused.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

Emma glanced at Taylor, "I just called my-"

"Cait. Why…" Nate's voice called. He ran up to me and paused, "Oh hey."

Emma sighed, "Since we're all here. Let's go have some fun. I've been dying to ride the tilt-a-whirl."

I've always wished that Nate would be by my side, but for once, his perfect time has never been so off.

---  
**Actor's Quarters**  
**9:30 PM**

After a string of hugs and some small tears, I face the three people that have made the biggest impact on me these past months. Nate, Emma and Taylor lingered at the door steps while everybody crowed behind them. The engine of the black car hummed softly as a constant reminder that it was waiting for me to part. Taylor took the first step towards me and I quickly collapse in his hug. I didn't want to miss him but a small part of me told me other wise. I was going to miss Taylor like a kid would miss their first tooth. The pain that comes when he's yanked away and the gap only he could fill. I could feel tears welding up in my eyes. I closed them tightly restraining them to pour. It hurt as I gulped them back. Taylor let me go and behind him Emma was waiting her turn. Her face twisted as she reached out for me. Damn it. Emma was enough to let the waterworks flow. She held me tightly and I rubbed her back as she let out sob.

She struggled to breathe but she managed to pass along a message. "I'll tell you about it when I can." We stood there for a while until Taylor pulled her away. She held on to him, wiping her tears again. Nate shoved his hands in his pockets and neared me. I suck in a staggered breath and laughed.

"Hold on." I reached to wipe away my wet cheeks but Nate caught my hand. His own hand reached out and got rid of all the tears. Something about it made me think this was another fantasy. He was looking down at me with his brown eyes and a pain stricken smile. I could feel his warm breath brush on my face. I looked down. So this is it. Our last tiny moment before I leave. I was tempted to lean in and close the gap but I held back. I shouldn't make it harder for myself. I don't want to kiss him and leave wondering what he thought about it. It would give me some false hope that he might change his mind. I'll give Nate what he wants and what we wants is to be friends. Friends. I can live with that. What I can't live without is him. It's going to be a painful and aching six months before I see him again. Six months of quitting him. I hope I didn't go into a severe Nate withdrawal, I couldn't imagine the pain that could come with going back to the four empty walls of my own room and knowing I won't hear his guitar anymore. I already missed Nate and he was still in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him and quickly retracted.

"Bye Nate." I whispered.

He frowned but stepped back to join Emma and Taylor. I climbed into the car and closed the door. The driver chuckled. "It's always hard."

He let go of the brakes and the car began to move. Like a puppy I watched my friends turn into an insignificant dot. I let out the breath I held in and instantly I felt the pain.

To shorten my whole trip, I didn't stop crying until I fell into the comfort of my small bed and felt the overbearing loneliness of my room. Nobody warned me it would be so difficult.

---

**I think this chapter was influenced of my own leave (if was ten times as bad as Caitlyn went through). I already miss my friends and family but I'll see them way sooner than Caitlyn will see her friends. HA. Anyways, I hope nobody cried. I tried to make it lighter. My first draft was completely depressing so I rewrote it and I liked this version better. Since this is another 6000 word I have another question.**

_What was Emma going to tell Caitlyn?  
_**  
I'm curious as to what you think it is.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know more than half of you are dying to see Nate and Caitlyn together. Hasn't your mother taught you on some patience? Good things come for those who wait? Patience is a virtue? No? Shame. I want to dedicate this chapter to those who have been faithfully reviewing and those who have taken the time to read this story in one sitting. I love you all. If I wasn't so busy typing my story up I would return the favor and read all your stories. Suburbs should know. Anyways,**

**ENJOY!**

---

Pink Lady  
Chapter NINETEEN: Failed

---  
**3 months later**

_The camera zoomed into my face as I look up a Taylor who cracked a joke about me. Ryan and Taylor exploded into a hysteria of laughs before I said anything._

"_You're a jerk." I hissed._

"_Rizzo, babe. Your Kinick is joking." Taylor cooed. _

"_So Cait on a scale of 1-10, how good of a kisser is Taylor?" Ryan asked. _

_Blood rushed to my face_

"_C'mon Caity. You can't say I'm not."_

_I gave a deathly glare to Taylor_

"_I just made Caitlyn Gellar blush."_

"_She's going to kill us after the camera stops rolling."_

I sat at my desk watching the video that was posted up on YouTube. It brought back memories of my last day filming. Usually I would never go on YouTube to vainly look myself up online but after hours of working on a cut of music; I had to get my mind off my current project. Since I came home I've disconnected myself from the outside world and concentrated on my musical producing skills.

"_So what's going on this moment?" Ryan asked_

"_Taylor and I ware waiting for the green light to start doing the last number of the day." I answered._

"_Most of the cast is finishing up…You're the one that I wan-" Taylor began to sing_

"_Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Hon-nay" I joined. _

I cringed at how horrible and dorky we looked singing at the top of our lungs while Ryan Seacrest started to shimmy in the back. I don't see how I missed that.

"_Oh god, I'm so glad we got that on film."_

The clip stopped.

I examined the page. The video had a jaw dropping twenty million views. I scrolled down and saw a glimpse of the comments left by users.

**Poor Caitlyn. She's dying of embarrassment. **

**OMG. Taylor dancing was the best! It totally made my day!**

**I bet Taylor's a great kisser! I'm so jealous of her! **

**Taylor and his dance will forever go down in YouTube History.**

Mindlessly I clicked on another video.

"_Caitlyn, so how's Nate doing."_

"_Not this again." I sighed._

_Ryan smiled, "Just milking the cow for all it's worth. Have you seen the news lately?"_

"_I've been busy with production, I haven't caught up with what's going on."_

"_Another network reported that there was some kind of tension in the house because Nate and Taylor are fight over you."_

The reaction in Taylor's face and mine spoke for itself. That rumor was totally bogus.

"_False!" I cried._

_Taylor agreed, "Completely false. I think everybody in the quarters knows not to touch Caitlyn because she's all mine."_

"_So if you caught Nate and Caitlyn, say hugging-"_

"_Nate would be in the hospital." Taylor bluntly said._

_I shook my head, "You're a dork."_

I paused the video. Once again, curious as to what others were saying, I checked the comments out.

**I don't see how everybody assumes they're together. Taylor and Caitlyn are totally joking around! I won't say that they don't make a cute couple, because they do, but it's obvious that Taylor is joking.**

**LOL. Who would fight over Caitlyn? She's not even that pretty!**

**NAITLYN! I'm totally rooting for them.**

**I hate stupid celebrities. Can't they just be honest for once and be outspoken about being with somebody? It just makes them look stupid when they deny deny deny. Caitlyn and Nate should get over themselves and come out already. **

I sighed and logged off the internet. Distracting myself from producing didn't help at all. It made things worse. All I can think about is where everybody was and what they were doing at this exact moment. It was hard to imagine the cast back to their regular lives. Even if it was announced that production is done and over with, I still see everybody living in the Quarters making a mess out of things. I was the only one missing from the picture.

These past three months since I've come home have been the hardest I've gone through. It's getting better now. Remembering back to my first week with out my friends was pure agony. My mom thought I was crazy and I guess I was. Every time I couldn't find something I would instantly blame James for it. If the plates were still dirty after a day, I mentally scolded Marcie and Louisa. I could even hear the phantom laughs from downstairs. I never thought of Taylor, Nate or Emma. Thinking of them was worse than putting your heart in a blender.

Yes, I was getting better. I did watch a video of Taylor and didn't shed a tear. I call that progress. Slow, but it's moving forward. I'm sure you want to hear all about Nate. Nate this. Nate that. How's Nate doing? Are you still keeping in touch with Nate? Have I professed my undying love for Nate? Has Nate suddenly realized that we fit like corresponding puzzle pieces?

I hate to disappoint but I haven't heard much of Nate. He did call three days after my departure to tell me he's going on a small summer tour with his brother's promoting their new CD. I do think he's tried contacting me but I was never around when it happened and never gathered the courage to answer back. Distance also has a way of making you fear a chat on the phone. You constantly worry if he thinks you've changed or that he call to inform about his new girlfriend. I shuttered at that thought. I'm sure if Nate got a girlfriend I would be third to know (I can't really beat his brothers, can I?).

I clicked on another video. One that I've seen over and over because I can't escape it. The teaser trailer for Grease has been playing every second on tv. I've seen it so many times I could close my eyes and picture exactly the short 27 seconds of the trailer.

There's a flicker of every character. A glimpse of the pink jackets. A flash of the black leather Jackets. It goes black for 4 seconds when the familiar beat of the beginning of the 'Summer Lovin' song is heard. Then, the last 7 seconds is more clips of dancing and the date is shown.

My mom began to scream at the top of her lungs when she saw me on tv. She even did that embarrassing call-the-relatives-so-they-can-be-informed thing.

My phone buzzed. Emma's name flashed across the screen. I've been waiting for her call.

Three days ago, after wondering for months, she finally called to tell me she wanted to tell me in person. I wasn't sure what was going on. I called Taylor to probe him what was going on but he never cracked. I had a fear that Emma was going to admit that she fell in love for Nate. I don't think she would cry over that…unless she felt horrible because she knew my feelings for Nate. Well former feelings…I hope. Something in the urgency in her voice worried me and I've been worried ever since.

I flipped my phone open.

"Emma?"

Her bright cheery voice answered back, "_Caitlyn! How are you?_"

"I'm fine." I breathed out, "What's going on?"

"_Not much. Did you know there's a Ihop on Warrington Avenue?"_

My jaw dropped, "You're in Chicago?"

"_Well how else am I going to tell you? Not by phone, that's for sure._"

"I never expected you to come here. I thought you were going to wait for the premiere."

"_Oh gosh, I could never wait that long. Hold on…_" She pause, "_Can I have some orange juice?_"

I assumed she was already at the Ihop, seated and waiting for me. I rushed around my room to throw something decent on. I was kissing my dad goodbye when I heard Emma speaking directly to me now.

"_I call to see if you could possibly meet me here. I know it spur of the moment so I understand if you can't come._"

"Emma, I'm already out the door."

---

I passed the hostess who wasn't very pleased that I just ran in and walked directly to the familiar bob of blonde curly hair. Emma quickly got up and threw her arms around me.

"It's been too long!" She sighed.

"Three months doesn't sound that long." I joked.

"But it's like an eternity." She let go and motioned me to sit down. I sat across from her.

"I hope you don't mind. I ordered orange juice for you."

I shook my head, "It's fine."

Emma fidgeted around. I guess she was having trouble just saying whatever is needed to be said.

"I'm probably making a big deal about it." She bit her lip. " But I'll just say it."

Oh God, I hope she doesn't say she loves Nate.

"I'm single."

A brief flashback of her in Taylor's arms crying came to mind.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I hissed.

"Because you were leaving!" Emma hissed back, "I didn't want to add more of my petty drama into the mix."

Ugh, Emma and her unselfish ways.

"What happened?" I had to know. I wasn't well informed about anything. If it wasn't for my impeccable eye sight, I would have never known Emma was going through something.

"He stop calling for a month. A wholesome long month without hearing his voice, saying I love you…" She took a deep breath, "At the carnival, when we were waiting for you, Taylor asked if anything was wrong. Of course, I refused to tell him because I didn't want to distract the attention from you. But I cracked. I poured out my concern and my insecurities and he convinced me to call him. Taylor said the only way I'll ever know was if I call him. So I did…"

The waiter came by and delivered our orange juice. He asked if we were ready to order. We both shook our head and he left without question.

"I found out that he was with someone. He confessed that he was lonely and since technically we weren't together he didn't see it as cheating."

"That scumbag." I muttered.

"The worst thing is when I went back to London, I was swarmed with gossip. Everywhere I went was a picture of them together, holding hands, a torn picture of him and I."

I couldn't imagine what it was like to go through a break up of that magnitude and then to have the press dish out every scandalous detail. I thought having the media assume me and Nate together was bad… Breaking up totally makes my former situation seem minuscule.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" I asked. I could count a number of reasons why Emma couldn't just pick up the phone to call. One, the huge time gap from London to Chicago. Two, knowing Emma she was probably keeping busy. Three, she wanted to wait until she was ready.

Emma shrugged, "I wanted to recover before I told anybody. It's pathetic to be crying and crying over some idiot who didn't even take me serious enough."

I can't see how Emma is doing great without her boyfriend and I can't even fully get over my crush on Nate. If anything in the world is pathetic, it's me.

"Anyways," Emma continued, "I was tired of the media and it's speculations. You would think that they could be a bit more respectful but they kept on being…ugh, annoying!"

"So it's worse over there?"

"Possibly."

The waiter came by again. This time we took a look at our menus and picked the first dish that we saw. I usually take my time to eliminate plates that look too greasy, are too pricy, aren't appetizing, but the only thing I wanted was for this waiter to leave us alone.

Emma sipped on her orange juice, "So I decided to move to New York."

She WHAT?!

"You what!?"

"I moved to New York about a week ago." She declared, "I didn't want to be in London, anymore. It's going to take some time for my drama to blow over. What better way to escape than to move?"

"Emma it can't be that bad…"

"Caitlyn, he's with Winifred Licit, the Prime Minister's Daughter." Emma spat. "Every public appearance they have to mention me and I don't want to hear about it anymore. New York-"

"Is an escape."

She smiled, "Yes."

So Emma's charming ex-boyfriend hooked up with a public figure's daughter. I had the urge to go to London and find these two to give them a piece of my mind (and a piece of my jujitsu).

"So how's New York been?" I asked.

Emma fiddled with her straw, "A bit lonely. I don't know what possessed me to find the biggest apartment I could find in a day."

Impulsive shopping. It's a girls dream and every fathers nightmare. She bit her lower lip and concentrated on a the array of syrups they had to offer. The restaurant around us was slow and almost empty. It was almost a surprise to see our waiter rush up to us and give us our steaming plates. I didn't realize how hungry I was. When I got that first inhale of the sizzling sausages and the sweet buttery scent of pancakes my stomach lurched. I quickly stuffed a mouthful of pancakes in my mouth. Mmm.

"Do you like New York Cait?" Emma asked poking at her food.

I shrugged, "I've never been there. I have an interview in some weeks there. I can't wait."

"Would you like to live there?" She shyly asked.

"One day…"

She shook her head, "Is there anyway I can convince you to live with me?"

My fork dropped from my hands.

"It's a stupid idea." She frowned at herself.

"Live with you?" I repeated.

"Quite silly now that I think of it." She ducked her head and stared at her plate.

"In New York?"

"I can't possibly make you leave your family just so I can have someone to talk to."

"You wanted to convince me? Emma I don't need to be convinced. I would love to!"

Emma brighten up again, "You want to?"

I scoffed, "I'm offended you haven't asked me sooner!"

She giggled, "I was afraid you'll tell me how unreasonable I'm being."

"Unreasonable? Emma are you crazy?" I grinned.

"Lately, I'm not sure what to think of myself."

---

It didn't take long to convince my parents to let me move in with Emma. I begged and begged for quiet a while but I was getting the negative response. The moment Emma smiled and charmed her way into my parents hearts they caved in. I tried to hide my cheers and my happy dance but it exploded the second they said yes. I screamed my thank yous at the top of my lungs as a flung my arms around my dad and mom.

"I just don't know. Caitlyn's only seventeen." My mom added once they made the decision.

"Mom," I whined, "I'll be eighteen next month!"

"If it helps at all, Caitlyn won't be doing much in the city. I'll make sure she keeps a leveled head and will do minimal shopping." Emma promised.

My dad frowned, "Shopping?"

"Dad it's New York!" Does he not know the opportunities to snag one of a kind items there?

"When do you plan to leave?" My dad grumbled.

"Tonight?" I forced a smile. I could hear the 'no' rolling up their tongues.

"Tonight?" My mom question.

"Yes sir, Tonight." Emma added.

"Tonight. You want to leave tonight." My dad stated.

"If it's too much then we can leave tomorrow." I sighed.

"Tomorrow?!" My mom shrieked.

"Mom, I have that interview in like two weeks there. Just think of it as leaving early." I pouted.

"And never coming back?"

Ugh, this is going nowhere. I should have known my parents would find some way to pull me out of this.

"Fine." My dad mumbled.

I glanced up at him, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

After screaming my lungs out I ran upstairs so start packing. I wildly threw my clothes back into the closet like suitcase I owned. I didn't think of organizing and folding everything properly. I knew I would pay the price when it came down to ironing but I didn't care. Nearly everything I owned was being thrown at Emma who hurriedly tried to put things in order. Shoes. Purses. Shirts. Blouses. Pants. Jeans. Skirts. Dresses. I dodged into the bathroom to grab my toothbrush and some other necessities.

"Are you taking your laptop?" Emma pointed out.

I nodded.

"How about this CD Collection…Hey, You have all of Connect Three's albums." Emma smiled.

I blushed. So what if I was a big fan? Who isn't? The fact that they went to the same camp I went to only fueled that fan fire. But I didn't have a million pictures of them pined on my wall. I'm not that crazy in love with them.

_Just with Nate…_

I shoved that thought aside.

"CD's are ancient history, it's call MP3's." I joked. It's half true though, the only reason I buy the album is to save the tracks on my computer and then uploaded it on my Ipod. I love technology.

"Pictures?" Emma held up a baby picture of me, "You might want to keep some memories."

"It's not like I'm permanently leaving my parents." I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't?" Emma hid the smirk on her face.

Living with Emma in New York City. I never thought my life would ever twist and I would end up being good friends with a famous actress. No. We're best friends. It sounds childish and almost oozing of friendship fluff but I'm glad Emma is my best friend. Maybe some bonds that were created during the movie can't be broken. At least not mine and Emma's. When I pushed open the door that will be the door I'll be pushing for the following months, I felt a sense of welcoming. I don't know if it was because I finally was out of the grips of Chicago or because I was finally with someone from the movie. During my first night, Emma and I talked and talked and talked, like girls at their first sleep over.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be rude or anything but I'm somewhat glad that you went through a heartbreak." I clutched on to my pillow.

"Why do you say that?" Emma said.

"I don't think I could have gone another three months without seeing someone and now, I'm living with you." I admitted.

Emma was silent for a while.

"I'm glad too."

---  
**NBC Studio's  
****12:15 PM**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm glad to have Miss. Gellar on the show. If you don't know who she is then you must be living under a rock. She will be appearing on the new remake of classic movie Grease, starring as Rizzo: the type of girl all teenage boys wish they had at their high school. Once again, Ladies and Gents, Caitlyn Gellar."

I walked out on the stage to a snazzy tune the band was playing. I waved at the cheering crowd and approached my most favorite late night talk show host: Conan O'Brian. He gently shook my hand and sat down. I followed his motion and sat there until the cheers died down.

"Wow, they really love you." I joked.

"Ahh, I paid them." He glared at them. " So I've heard you're a pretty big deal."

I was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's obvious to be picked for a role in a musical, you have to know how to sing, act and dance." He counted off his fingers, "But you're director, Steven, said some wonderful things about you."

"You know Steven?" I asked, excitedly.

He scoffed, "Shyea, I have friends."

I laughed.

"He said you have several other talents."

"What did he say?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Conan urged.

I hate to be put in this type of spotlight. It would look like I'm gloating.

I cleared my throat, "I know jujitsu."

"Jujitsu? Isn't that like some fake Matrix stuff? You know how to dodge bullets?"

"Oh-" I began to go into a hysteria of giggles, "Bullets?"

Conan began to flail is arms as he lean backwards, crudely imitating that infamous scene in the Matrix, "I'm not sure if I'm doing it right. Can you coach me?"

I covered my face with my hands to muffle my laugh. This is why I love Conan. He's unforgivably funny and what Nate would love to call a spaz.

"Anyways, the teaser trailer was released some weeks ago and the response was massive." Conan announced. "I watched it and I wanted to know more. I'm sure everybody is angry that after waiting patiently for a trailer we got that."

I frowned, "Is it that bad?"

"Of course it's not! It's super great that I'm dying to see it already."

The crowd cheer once more.

"Well it's called a teaser trailer for a reason." I smiled.

"Don't you get smart with me." Conan wave a finger at me. "Going back to your many talents, Steven said that you aspire to be a music producer. Is acting not your thing? You think you're better than us?"

I nodded, "I love music and I love technology, so it kinda came naturally to want to be a musical producer. I have supportive parents that spent all their money sending me to Camp Rock so I can hope to be one day have my own studio."

"So screw your other talents you want to work behind the scenes. I was hoping you could tell me if I was doing the bullet dodging right." Conan asked.

"It's getting there." I stared at him.

He stared back, "Liar. Moving on, usually when we play a clip from the movie to promote it and ultimately make fun of your acting skill but Steven and I got in a huge fight we have this…"

I turned to a flat screen tv behind me. It was a scene from the first Grease with our heads pasted on the original bodies. It made me laugh. They got a horrible picture of Nate. I would have to make fun of him later on.

---  
**1:30 PM**

After my wonderful interview was over with I bounced back to my dressing room where Emma was in. She gave me a thumbs up.

"You were fantastic." She congratulated.

I sighed, "Thanks."

"The joke you made about Nate was priceless." Emma continued.

"I had to say something about that picture." I walked over to the mirror and examined my face. I was worried that my make up was smudged from all the tears of laughter I produced during my interview. I was fine. I was about to unzip the tight pencil skirt I had on but Emma stopped me.

"Before you change, someone found out you were here…" Emma mischievously smiled. She pranced to the door to let Nate. How do I even begin to explain what it felt like to see Nate again. He stood my the door frame and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had a crooked smile on his lips and eager eyes that kept on swooping over me. Distance did not help my situation out. I wanted to desperately reach out and jump in his arms and ravish him. Heck, I wanted him to do that to me since I would be foolish to take that first step. I couldn't even find the words to tell him I was more than happy to see him again.

"Hey Cait." He waved. He pointed to my shoes, "I thought you weren't ever going to wear heels again."

"A girl can change her mind." I smiled back.

Emma crossed her arms, proud with herself, "Well I'm off to call Taylor, I'll let you two catch up."

Before she left she threw a very obvious wink that Nate missed. I had a suspicion that Emma set this all up. I would have to thank her later on. Seeing Nate is like being able to breathe.

"What-"

"Why-"

"You go first." Nate blushed.

I bit my lip, "What brings you here? I thought you're in the middle of a tour."

"I am. It just so happens that our next scheduled venue is here in New York." He shot back with a sexy grin. My heart jumped. Damn him. Damn Nate. It's like he knows I'm still going crazy for him. He closed the door behind him and stood closer to me.

I took a step back, "Ain't that nice. Do Emma and I get backstage passes to one of your shows?"

He shrugged, "Depends."

"On what?"

"If you and Emma want to spend a fantastic day with me and my brothers." Nate teased.

"Do I have to?"

"Oh yes, it's part of my awesome package." He bit his lip.

Oh God. Don't stare. I looked at the floor trying to distract my gaze away from him. My feet pointed inwards like a shy girl. Nate pulled me into a hug and placed his chin on my head again.

It was totally bliss being with him again. I almost didn't want Emma to come in and interrupt our moment. I knew he'll be leaving in a couple of day's and I didn't want to waste a second being away from him. I wished I wasn't so naïve and let myself fall for Nate. Only idiots fall for their friends. Why would anybody risk a beautiful friendship? I could describe ours as loving. A loving friendship that solely depends on knowing he's alive.

"You haven't called." He watched Emma leave again.

"I thought you would be busy with your tour and stuff." I lied.

"I am busy."

"Then?" I question.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't call. I've had a call from everybody except from you. I don't want to hear that you're not a phone girl because I've witness Taylor talking to you for hours on end." Nate pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I've been busy." I said. It was half true, I've been making some tracks here and there. It's not like I sit at home all day. I have to be productive, somehow. I'm not going to tell Nate that part of getting over him was detaching myself from him completely. I see now that had little affect.

"Oh, are you going to be busy to go to the show then? I could always give these out to some fans…" Nate took out two laminated backstage passes. I raised my eyebrow and snatched the passes from Nate's hands.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I took a look at the backstage passes.

Nate took them from me, "Then maybe I won't give these to you."

"And maybe I don't want to go."

"Maybe you want to go more than you lead on." Nate face dropped dangerously close to mine. I took another step back.

"Ok, I want to go." I mumbled. Before I knew it the night was bright and I was in the midst of a pack of screaming fans. Emma clung on to me. She was completely excited to see her first Connect Three concert. Heck, might as well be honest I was twice as excited as she was. This is Connect Three we're talking about. When they finally came out to perform, Emma and I dance the night away. I wasn't sure if they caught us dancing like buffoons but I think I saw myself and Emma on the huge screen behind the band. When the amazing concert was over I rushed back stage to find a very sweaty and sexy Nate. I know I care for being clean and hating grossness but something about how Nate was standing around with his guitar in his hands made him irresistible. A kiss on the cheek won't hurt, right? It can be taken as platonic. I walked up to him when he was heading over to his dressing room. I flung my arms around him.

"You were great!" I bounced.

This is it.

I tiptoe to reach his cheek. I could see the slight shimmer of his sweat. True to my nature, I wipe the spot off with my hand and closed in. It would have been the perfect kiss on the cheek kind of kiss. He wouldn't think much of it. He would have hugged me back and excuse himself so he could change. It would have been fine. Except, at the very last moment Nate had to turn to look at me and I caught his lips with mine. I failed at my attempted cheek kiss.

---

**I told you patience is a virtue. I had to throw in an accidental kiss because I can't see Nate or Caitlyn ever stepping up to the plate and admit their feelings, at least, not yet. Anyways. I want to apologize on the chapter. Typos always escape me. And I hope this chapter isn't too rushed. I couldn't write a chapter with just Caitlyn alone. Let me know what you thought.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I wanted to post this chapter up before I start school tomorrow. Wish me luck! Anyways, I know I left you hanging on the last chapter. Cliffhangers are my specialty but I hardly use them because I never have a story that can build up to it perfectly. Anyways read on.**

**ENJOY!**

---

Pink Lady  
Chapter TWENTY:New York, New York

---

"_The remake of our favorite classic movie, Grease, is already breaking records and it's not even on theaters yet. With a star studded cast it's impossible to say that this movie won't be a crowd pleaser. Fandango is reporting that only a small percentage of their pre-ordered tickets are left. Midnight showing across the nation are selling out and the rest of the world is not far off…"_

"'**The talent found in these kids is remarkable. Never as a director have I been so lucky so work with a cast who poured out their heart out and brought these characters to life.' Steven Lane, the director and producer of Grease, said during his small interview with a radio show. It's easy to see that the hype surrounding this movie is reaching new heights…"**

"Is everybody excited to see the much awaited Grease Remake? Here in L.A. we have officially sold out of every showing. From the midnight showing till the following days. I hope the cast of this movie is ready to have the biggest audience for an opening of a movie because this is going down in the record book…"

"…_Let's hope it won't disappoint. Many are concerned that the high expectation of the audience may impact how they view the movie and may leave disheartened. The count down to Grease's premiere is now nearing it's hours."_

"…**we will be on the red carpet to interview many for the born stars of this movie. We are lucky enough to look forward to sit in the audience with some of the stars."**

"…John Travolta is reportedly supporting this movie wholeheartedly, which only means that to impress the Travolta means that this is something worth waiting for."

---  
**Emma's Apartment  
****5:30 PM**

Rose and Carla rushed around us, preparing us for the red carpet. All this week I've been a nervous wreak and I'm never a nervous wreak. Maybe it's the fact that millions of people will be viewing our rendition of Grease, a much loved movie. Or maybe it's the fact that my parents will be escorting me down the carpet and I don't know how to act in front of cameras. Should I be myself or should I portray this glamorous girl? Or just maybe I'm nervous to see Nate again.

Emma was a witness to our small kiss. I froze in shock that came from touching his lips. We stood there for what seem forever until Nate stepped back and walked into his dressing room. I couldn't be more mad at myself. The stupid risk I took was a disaster. Huge one. Sure, I might have loved how he took me to heaven and back but it was a mistake. Emma shook me out of my trance and asked how it was and I started to cry.

Yes, I cried.

This had the magnitude to ruin our friendship once more and I couldn't bear to go through another silent Nate phase.

Oh gosh, I'm so friggin nervous.

Carla twirled the last strand of hair around the hot curling iron as she sprayed my hair with hairspray. Rose was working on finding some shoes for Emma. Thanks to the cold December evening we were forced to wear something more reasonable than the strapy heels they first thought of. I was flaunting around my black ankle boots while Emma was still barefooted.

"It's just hard to find something that would go with your dress…" Rose muttered. She held up some dangerous 5 inch heels and shook her head, "You'll break your neck in these."

Emma chew on her lip, "How about these? They go with the blazer."

Along with fixing our shoe problems Carla and Rose had to tweak some bare skin issues. I was sporting some nude stockings and I will be wearing an embroidered coat to shield me from the cold. Other than that I'll still be rocking my bright plum colored dress.

"FOUND THEM!" Rose shouted. She triumphantly handed some cute red shoes to Emma. Emma slipped them on and walked around. She smiled.

"Well I know I won't be getting blisters with these." She joked.

Carla unleashed my hair which cascaded down the side of my face in a perfect wave, "Hey, don't be shoving it in our faces. Beauty is pain and after you see how good you look in the heels that nearly killed you, you'll be thanking us."

I laughed. I love Carla. She began to twist my hair back into a messy but elegant bun. Emma strutted around the room in her heels.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think you'll be on some 'Best Dressed' lists this month." I honestly said.

Life for the past months with Emma have been great. There could not be a better roommate than her. It's almost exactly how it was in the quarters except it's just the two of us. True to her word, she kept my head intact. Our shopping sprees were rare and we never went out to a party. Our nights were spent in discovering the wonders of the world on the Discovery Channel or listening to music that can influence my next big song or figuring out how to pay the insane costly bill of an apartment. One thing I do miss about the Quarters is that you never saw the utility bills. Our first monthly bill sent our eyes boggling. Emma and I got into an argument on who will be paying. Of course I offered my share because I don't see myself as a guest but as a roommate. Emma insisted that I shouldn't worry. Now, we have to figure out who will be paying what. As tempting as a social party seems, I think I rather be stuck in Emma's apartment being a little adult.

"You can't believe how excited to see this movie." Carla said.

A pang of nervousness hit me. Maybe I was just nervous about the millions of viewers.

Rose nodded, "You girls are going to look like the fashionistas actresses."

Or maybe this image thing of appearing to be someone I'm not…

"Nate is going to die when he sees you." Emma winked.

Nope, It's definitely Nate. I felt a surge of panic tension when Emma mentioned him. The only thing I was hoping for is to have our friendship intact and still as it was. I had no hope for anything else. The chance of having Nate suddenly change his feelings about me are minimal. Who could ever fall for me?

Rose and Carla turned to look at me.

"You and Nate, huh?" Carla smirked at me.

I crossed my arms, "It's not what you think."

Emma rolled her eyes, "They both are totally in love with each other and are in extreme denial. I saw them have this cute moment-"

"Emma it was an accident!" I whined, I didn't want Rose or Carla to get the wrong impression about this. Nate doesn't share the same feelings as I do and I was not in denial.

"What happened?" Rose curiously said.

"They shared their first kiss after a concert. It was so cute." Emma smiled widely.

I huffed, "I was going to kiss his cheek! I wiped away some sweat from his face but he turned at the wrong moment and it just happened, ok?"

Carla sighed, "Young love."

I pouted and waited until Carla was done with my hair.

---  
**6:15 PM**

I waved at Emma who wasn't scheduled to be picked up until ten minutes after my leave. I climbed into a car already occupied with someone unexpected. I was expecting my parents to envelop me in kisses and hugs the moment I was inside. Instead of them, I faced Taylor looking pretty handsome in his black suit.

"Looking good Cait." He grinned.

I gasped and hugged him tightly, "Taylor! I haven't seen you in awhile!"

He nodded, "I should have figured that you were horrible at keeping in touch with people."

"Nuh uh! I called!" I protested.

"Yeah, to ask about Emma. Maybe you called twice to talk but lately, Riz, our love has died."

It was somewhat true. I was horrible at calling up a friend and just ask how things were going for them. I need to fix that. I made a mental note about another New Year's Resolution.

Keep in touch.

What are the others you ask?

Find work in music industry.

Work on perfecting my music tracks.

Find a new love interest.

Sure, kissing Nate only made things worse for me. I think I might possibly be in love with the boy now. But it only means that the heartbreak is going to hurt more when it does happen. And it will. I somehow always set myself for this type of stuff, which is why I've never had a boyfriend in my life.

"So what are you doing in my limo?" I pushed Taylor playfully.

"Psh, What are you doing in mine?" He replied, "I'm your escort, duh. It's only obvious that we're expected to arrive together."

"Really? Why is Emma riding alone?" I wondered.

"Because she's a super star and we're only the supporting leads."

Taylor and I talked and talked and talked. After a couple of laughs and jokes I collapsed in my seat and smiled up at him. He squeezed my hand. It only reminded me of how sorely I first missed him. The first month without everybody I was nearly dying. It was worse when I thought of Taylor, Emma or Nate. I've hung out with all of the cast since October except for Taylor. Marcie, Jennie, Louisa and I had a huge interview with Regis and Kelly one time. After the show we went shopping for bracelets and then had lunch back at Emma's. Mike and Max swung by a couple of weeks ago. They made us play Guitar Hero. Needless to say, I'm horrible at it. I whined for a while at how unrealistic it is. Emma and I bumped into James and Jaclyn in a very nice restaurant. We were seated not far from them and from what we saw, James and Jaclyn are so together. Taylor… I wish Taylor would have swing by. He calls every morning to wake us up and spends most of his time talking to Emma.

"Did you know about James and Jaclyn?" I randomly said.

Taylor knitted his eyebrows together, "What about them?"

"They're together."

"What do you mean together?"

I sighed, "Emma and I think we spotted them in a date."

"What? No way."

"Way."

The car slowed and for the first time, I looked outside. There was a huge throng of people and flashing cameras. It looked like a long way from this point to the Radio City building. I could hear the muffle screams and the faint outline of some people walking around the carpet. I hope Nate was here, somewhere. I know he won't be defensive in front of the cameras. I could whisper how everything was a huge mistake and I wasn't planning to actually kiss him. I'm sure he would understand. Taylor got out of the car. A thunder of screams floated in and muffled again once the door was closed. He made his way to my side and open my door. I took a breath and stepped out. The screams weren't as bad as a Connect Three concert but it was so close it scared the bajeezes out of me. Taylor and I linked arms and walked a few steps before being attacked with microphones.

More interviews.

Great.

---

"I'm sure you heard how big this is, how are you coping with such a tremendous feedback?" A man, I've never met before, asked.

I smiled, "I can't comprehend any of it. I hear numbers and I think it's made up."

Not far off, Taylor was animatedly talking to some tall gorgeous blonde and sign a couple of autographs as well. I clenched my fist at how sore it was. I've been signing my name away for the past hour. A girl had a poster of the movie (the one that we were on the bleachers, surrounding Emma and Nate) and had been collecting several names. Jennie's loopy signature and Marcie's scrawl was on here. Even the whole T-bird gang had signed. When I was chatting with her and writing my name my hand had a crap and I left some unnatural looking scribble on there. I felt horrible so I crossed it off and signed again. I had to ruin her poster with my stupid name. I was apologizing so much they had to drag me away from her.

My time on the carpet was a interesting first experience. I took several pictures with the cast, I talked to some fans and did more interviews. I won't say I completely hated being in the spot light because, it was kind of fun. Would I give up my dream of musical producing for this? No way.

I was smiling for a camera when I saw a familiar face. A face that nearly sickened me. Alex was posing away a couple of feet away from me and Taylor. I wasn't planning to talk to her but I don't know how this crazy world works and we were somehow joined to take some pictures together.

"Hi, I'm Alex." She muttered as a billion flashed were directed towards us.

"I love your show." I smiled back.

As much as I wanted her to be the snobby and ungrateful girl I saw attacking Nate, she wasn't. She was unthinkably kind and sweet. Maybe this is how Mitchie felt when she met Emma. You wish you could spot a flaw on her but you can't find any. I began to wonder why Nate didn't begged to be back with her. Alex was (ugh, I hate to say it) a nice girl. Maybe what I saw what just her attempt to spark their flame again. A fear settled in me. What if she's here because…she's with Nate again? I had to force my smile after that thought. I couldn't imagine seeing Nate with someone else.

"One more thing," The unknown man said. Well, that's all he got to say because the slight buzz of the crowd reached an all time high. I jumped at the sudden noise. From the screams of girls I could tell it was Nate. Posters of his face and 'Will you marry me?' signs were held up. My heart began to pump. Any moment I'll come face to face with him again. Taylor pulled me away from the man who took a sudden interest in the crowds reaction. We stopped at our last interview and it just so happened to be a fashion interrogation. I'm not that great at fashion names and stuff, so when they asked me that infamous question of 'who are you wearing?', my mind went blank.

"I'm not sure. I know the coat is Dior." I nervously grinned.

"What about your accessories? Who's pearl's are those?" A tall beautiful brunette pointed the micro phone at us.

"My moms."

Taylor began to laugh and the lady began to talk to him. Taylor expertly talked about his wardrobe and we finally shuffled inside.

"Your moms?" Taylor repeated.

I frowned, "Yes? Was I bad?"

"Horrible."

I sighed and walked into the theatre. The surrounding walls had the massive movie posters.

The Pink Ladies.

The T-Birds.

Rizzo looking ferocious on Kenickie's desk.

Danny and Sandy walking on the beach.

They were all blown up to a staggering size. To be honest I didn't want my body on a poster that big. It made me self conscience. There were already a couple of people in the theatre but not much. A mixture of emotions were brewing inside me. If anyone could just feel a hint of what I was feeling I'm sure they would to go crazy. I'm not sure why I haven't had a meltdown, yet. An event coordinator rushed to us and escorted us to our labeled seats. Taylor and I shuffled over. My eyes landed on the labeled seat next to me.

Nate Grey.

Oh. God. I didn't know whether to jump for joy, cry in dread, or swap the labels so Emma can sit next to me instead of Nate.

Taylor chuckled, "This is going to be interesting."

---

Seeing Nate again is like seeing those clips of flowers blooming in the spring time with cheesy music playing in the background. All my past worries are gone when his eyes lock with mine and his smile grows. He's fine. We're fine. The whole cast had to go up to a small stage and support Steven who was introducing the remake to the anxious audience. During his stretched speech, I got to slip some few words with Nate.

"It was an accident."

"It was my fault." He whispered.

"No, it was mine." I corrected.

"If I wasn't dumb enough to look at you…"

Flashes of lights blurred my vision. Nate wrapped his arm around my waist and with his other arm, did the same to Emma.

"We're still the same old friends?" I helplessly asked.

"Friends? Um yeah, did you have something else in mind?"

"No." I answered quickly, "I was just worried that you would stop talking-"

"I told you I would never do that again."

"I know you said that but-"

"I won't, ok? I think you've been ignore me." Nate turned the point around.

"I'm not good at calling or texting randomly." I frowned. "Taylor already scolded me."

Another wave of flashes.

"Good for him."

"Nate…"

The lights dimmed and we were directed to our seats once more. Unlike what most people will go through, we didn't have to wait for the previews to roll on. The studio's logo flashed and then the screen blacked out. Nate fidgeted next to me. I had my eyes glued on the screen, my heart was pounding. Two figures were seen walking hand in hand watching the sun rise. It changed to Nate and Emma playing in the shore, splashing around. I felt a tinge of jealousy. Nate and Emma had great chemistry on the screen. Emma was licking an ice cream while Nate was talking, she shoved the cone in his nose and quickly ran away. He ran after and caught up with her in no time. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

I sighed. Only in my dreams does Nate do those things…not that I dream of him. Just saying.

The sun was quickly setting. I remember this scene like if it were yesterday.

**Sandy  
**I'M GOING BACK TO AUSTRALIA.

**Danny  
**DON'T TALK THAT WAY, SANDY.

**Sandy  
**I'VE JUST HAD THE BEST SUMMER. AND NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE. IT ISN'T FAIR.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I watch Nate lean in and fiercely kiss Emma. The audience gasped. Nate shifted in his seat. I could officially say I was jealous. I want that kiss. I mean, I know it won't ever happened but a girl can hope right? Emma pulled away but Nate's hands were still behind her head.

DANNY, DON'T SPOIL IT.

**Danny  
**IT'S NOT SPOILING IT. IT'S MAKING IT BETTER.

**Sandy  
**DANNY, IS THIS THE END?

**Danny  
**OF COURSE NOT. IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING.

The sun sunk into the ocean as they shared a last kiss and the screen was black again. This was going to be a grueling two hours.

---

I don't want to gloat and say that the movie was fantastic so far because I was in it. But it's been impressive. It was way more colorful than the original movie. _Summer Lovin' _still kept a lot of the original movie except there was more dancing involved. _Hopelessly Devoted_ surprised the audience. They didn't expect to see Emma dragging herself in the halls belting her heart out. If it got any criticism, then those people should be shot. I think having the song there is appropriate. I cringed when _Look at me I'm Sandra Dee_ came out. I wasn't a big fan of flaunting myself in a men's t-shirt and panties. I nearly fainted when Taylor and I were wildly making out on screen. Nate shifted around as I blushed. How embarrassing. I hope my parents took a bathroom break or something. When it changed to _Grease Lightin' _I was relieved and smiling like an idiot at Nate dancing around in those pants. He shifted again. His voice in cinematic speakers was orgasmic, although not as nice too have him whisper in my ear every once in a while. Nate would point out a mistake here and there. Something insignificant. I discovered Nate wasn't paying much attention to the acting, he was concentrating hard in the background.

"That girl is looking into the camera." He whispered.

My eye's averted to a girl far off in the back. She was just walking pass by. I shook my head and returned my attention to the movie, not the unimportant stuff. The scene was back in the burger joint. That day when John Travolta came by and we got to hang out with an icon.

**Danny  
**LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, SANDY.

**Sandy  
**BYE, FRENCHY.

**Frenchy  
**SEE YOU, SANDY.

**Kenickie  
**I GET STUCK WITH THE CHECK AGAIN. GIVE ME MONEY....  
YOU GOT THE PERSONALITY OF A MOP.

**Rizzo  
**DON'T START WITH ME.

**Kenickie  
**HOW ABOUT I FINISH WITH YOU?

**Rizzo  
**FINISH THIS! TO YOU FROM ME, PINKY LEE. SORRY, FRENCH.

"You almost tripped there." Nate whispered.

I glared at him, "Would you watch the movie, please?"

He grinned, "Oh, I am."

_Beauty School Dropout _dance out on to the screen and I saw myself in another cringing outfit. I took a mental note to never wear miniskirts. Seeing my legs on a 30 foot screen has a mental impact. This song produced some laughs from the audience. Even Nate was cracking up next to me. I didn't see why it was so funny.

"Were you _trying_ to be like the rest of them? Because you and the girls failed." Nate laughed.

Oh, they were laughing at me. I frowned, "We were suppose to stick out."

I continued to watch the movie. It finally rolled around to the Dance-off. I entered with Paul and Marcie. Someone in the audience let out a cat call and a whistle. I placed my hands on my hip as I strutted pass the camera. I made another note, never wear a dress like that, ever again. I had to go through the agony to watch myself prance around in the those heels and parade my exposed self. I think I'll be wearing conservative clothes for the rest of my life.

Nate cleared his throat and shifted again. I should tell him something about that. He fidgets a lot. The movie rolled on and I was in fascination. Everything felt new to this movie. It was the same plot but it was better. Like a breath of fresh air.

Nate leaned in again. I thought he was going to make another comment about the movie.

"Cinnamon." He smiled.

I turned to face him, "You know, I just might start using something else."

"Why?!"

"Because," I replied, "I can't even smell it anymore and I'm tired of it."

"I'm not."

"Well, Nate, you're a spaz." I crossed my arms.

"Because you drive me crazy."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I sighed and crossed my arms. The movie was nearing it end. That magical carnival scene was on and Emma revealed her Sexy Sandy side.

**Sandy  
**TELL ME ABOUT IT, STUD

---  
**9:45 PM  
****After Party**

Nate was pacing around, talking on his cell phone. Emma and I were being photographed while we ate a wild assortment of pastries and sips of drinks. The small dance floor was filled with some older couples. As a young kid, this party was far to sophisticated for me. Emma seemed to fit right in, mingling with everybody and such. Taylor came by and offered us some water. He sat by Emma when we refused.

"Caitlyn you were right." Taylor sighed.

"Right?" Tilted my head to side.

"Jaclyn and James?" He said in an obvious tone. He pointed off to the dance floor were James and Jaclyn were slow dancing, clinging on to each other for dear life. Emma had a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"They make a sweet couple, don't you think?" Emma let out a breath.

I shrugged, if she wasn't over Nate, it was fine with me. I all I have to worry about is Alex…

I scanned the room, and I found her talking to…Mitchie? Mitchie was here? I stood up and weaved around the crowd to approach her. It wasn't like her to not tell me she was coming to the premiere.

"Mitchie?" I called.

Her head whipped around and her smile grew, "CAIT!"

She wrapped me in a hug and pushed me towards Alex, "Cait this is Alex."

"Oh, she knows. We met." Alex smiled.

I nodded my head, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

Mitchie frowned, "I wanted to surprise you! Well, it wasn't going to be much of a surprise."

"What do you mean?"

Mitchie and Alex exchanged looks, "Nate's happens to be my boyfriend's brother? I thought you would have connected the dots."

Connect the dots? Heck, I was so nervous about this premiere how was I suppose to think about anything else?

"Anyways, congrats on the movie!" Mitchie winked, "It was totally awesome. You were completely sexy and scandalous! I wondered how Taylor behaved himself."

Alex smiled, "I saw one of your interviews, are you sure you want to be a musical producer? You have an incredible talent on your hands."

I blushed, "Um yeah, I'm sure."

I stood there awkwardly and listened to their conversation. I would have gone back to my table but it was empty. A couple of moments ago Emma dragged Taylor to the dance floor to teach him how to slow dance. Nate was nowhere to be found.

"Caitlyn?" I turned to find Nate walking towards me. He smiled brightly and then frowned. Alex tensed up next to me. Maybe, this rekindling romance between them is totally sunk at the bottom of the ocean. Both of them avoided each other's gaze and Mitchie and I had to carry on the conversation about some random guy across the room.

Nate cleared his throat, "Hey, I like this song."

There was another slow song echoing through the room. Taylor was catching on to Emma's steps. Nate fidgeted and then pulled me away from Mitchie and Alex. I stumbled and scrambled to regain my balance. I looked over my shoulder to Mitchie and threw her a confused face. She returned it.

"What was that for?" I hissed.

"We're going to dance." He spat back.

"Dance?"

Now it's not that I wouldn't love to dance with Nate because I was dying to have him close again but something was wrong. Nate had a tighter grip on me than he usually has. A sign that he's frustrated or angry or…pissed? I don't know. I pulled away from his grasp and stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong with you?" I rubbed my arms tenderly. Perhaps Nate's grasp was too firm. He left a hand mark on my skin. He immediately look apologetic.

"Sorry, just come and dance with me." He begged. I searched his eyes before I agreed. I mean who wouldn't agree?

I'm gonna dance with Nate Gray.

I'm gonna dance with Nate Gray.

I'm gonna dance with Nate Gray.

He faced me and snaked his arm around my waist and the other held my arm loosely out. Ah, I could have died. I was concentrating on how perfectly his hands mold into mine and the way he held me just right. Nate on the other hand was busy looking around the room as I stared up at him like a goofball. He looked at me and laughed.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" He chuckled.

I frowned, "Um, I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

I bit my lip, "Why you dragged me away from Mitchie and Alex. I was having a pleasant conversation before you ruined it."

He scoffed, "Anything dealing with Alex can't be pleasant."

I found that hard to believe.

"She seems like a nice girl." I defended. I don't know why, I should have scrapped her face off after I saw her molest Nate in his trailer.

"You don't know her." Nate mumbled.

I was beginning to think that Nate didn't want me near her.

"What's so wrong about talking to her? It's not like I was going to become best friends with her." I shot back.

Nate's grip tighten again. I think the thought of Alex caused that. Did he have some left over feelings for her? Was he using me to make her jealous? Nah, Nate wouldn't do that. Would he?

"It's not that. I just know how she is." Nate replied, "She won't have your best interests at heart."

"Nate. Just tell me what's going on." I sighed. He was beating around the bush.

He dropped his head close to my ear. When he began whispering the detail I had to force myself to listen than to concentrate on the shivers that were caused by his closeness.

"Alex think's that we're together. She's been assuming for the past months. I've been telling her over and over that isn't what's between us." He said. "But she's been outspoken about the fact that you're not on her favorite persons list."

"I didn't even know such a list existed." I joked.

"Cait."

"Sorry, but it doesn't make sense that you would shove me to dance."

"Why?"

I glared at him, "Nate dancing isn't something friends just do to have a darn good time."

"Taylor and Emma are dancing…" Nate pointed out.

Point taken, "They're different."

He grinned back, "We're different."

I was flustered, "Nate. You're only fueling the fire."

"What if I wanted to fuel it."

"You're going to get burned." I warned.

He shrugged and sluggishly spun me around. We kept on dancing until the music changed to a more upbeat younger vibe. Emma and Taylor bumped into us and joined us. I have to say it was a memorable night. Having Nate close by is never a bad thing.

---  
**1:54 AM**

Emma and I giggled our way to her apartment. No we weren't drunk. We were busy recapping the whole night and some of the details were incredibly funny. We stumbled upstairs, skipping the elevator completely. I was busy gasping for air when we hit our floor when Emma stopped me.

"Are those at our door?" She pointed out.

I looked up ahead and saw a brilliant bouquet of flowers on the ground. White daffodils and yellow orchids and apricot blossoms all laid on the ground in front of Emma's door. It was quite romantic seeing as some of the flowers were not even in season. It must have cost a fortune. I nudged her.

"I bet Taylor had a wonderful time." I tease.

Emma rushed over to the flowers and picked at the tag. She held it up and silently read it. I shuffled over and she looked at me.

"I think these are for you."

---

**Another cliffhanger thing. So the next chapter will be longer. I hope. And a hint on the flowers, they mean something. -coughlookitupsneeze- Anyways, I was looking back at my story outline and I made a tiny mistake. After this chapter, there's only four left. Four! I'm beginning to think I should come up with another story because writing keeps me occupied. I hope some of you can hang on till the end, because it's going to be more fluff that will lead to their union. And I have the perfect way to bring them together. Stick around.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So first day of classes was interesting. It safe to say that I might be able to finish this story by the end of this weekend. If not, it's because I don't want any old chapter up. I seriously want the chapters leading to the big end to be flawless. So that might take a bit more effort. Thanks for all the support! You can't imagine how flatter I get when I read your reviews and PM's. So the countdown begins…**

**ENJOY!**

---

Pink Lady  
Chapter TWENTY-ONE: Storm

---  
**Emma's Apartment  
****10:00 AM**

"Pink Lady." I breathed out, for the umpteenth time that day. Those words are been etched in my brain since I read the tag. The letters were in huge loopy cursive writing. Reading into the handwriting will lead me nowhere. I wish there was more to that tag than those two words that have been driving me insane. I even considered the bouquet was for Emma. She insisted they were mine. Why would she receive flowers with a tag that had 'Pink Lady' scribbled on it? I did argue that Sandy becomes an official Pink Lady at the end of the movie. Emma shook her head.

"It's yours."

I stared at the flourishing out pour of flowers in the tiny vase Emma found at the last minute. They brought in a light scent in the apartment. A clean feeling. White daffodils and yellow orchids and apricot blossoms. The combination was divine.

I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Are you done packing?" Emma asked as she saw me stare at my bouquet.

"Um, yeah." I bounced on the luggage of clothes I was sitting on. We were leaving for London tomorrow in the morning (when I mean morning, I mean at 3 o' clock ante meridiem). I was excited to go overseas to another country but my mind was wrapped around the flowers. I've never gotten flowers before. Whoever sent them was kind enough to think of me.

"Do you want me to go with you to your next interview? It's nearing time." Emma took a look at her wrist watch. I sighed. I had yet another interview with THE Tyra Banks. You can't imagine how nervous I am to met a retired super model. Then again, the sweet smell of the flowers soothed that uneasiness.

"Caitlyn!"

"What?"

"Let's go." Emma shoved me out the door where it didn't smell anything like flowers.

"Hey, I don't have my purse!" I protested.

Emma dodged in and grabbed it for me.

"My coat?" I smiled.

Emma sighed, "Can you get the elevator while I run in?"

I nodded and skipped over to the elevator. I pushed the down button and waited. In no time, Emma was by my side holding out my red pea coat and an armful of her own things.

"Pink Lady…" I sighed.

"I hope you find out this Prince Charming of yours." Emma shook her head, "You've turned into puddle of lifeless goo."

---  
**Chelsea Studios  
****12:45 PM**

"I don't want this to be like any other interview, Miss. Gellar. Everybody has seen Grease twice, I'm sure and we loved it. I loved it. My momma loved. It's incredible how great the movie is. But I'm sure your tired of answering the same question over and over again. Right?" Tyra Banks nodded her head.

I smiled nervously, "Um sure?"

"Child, you're too polite for this industry." Tyra nudged me a bit but continued, "I want to dig for that true Caitlyn. What are your fears, your hopes, dreams, favorite food, favorite drink, celebrity crush, do you have a boyfried? Things like that. I'm sure the whole world is anxious to know more of you because you're a complete mystery."

I giggled and fiddled with my hands, "I didn't know that people wanted to know that…"

The audience laughed at my timid self. I couldn't help but to be shy. It's impossible to have self confidence around a women like Tyra.

"Can we play my version of 20 questions?" She held up her cards, that were labeled with her names.

"What's different about your version?" I asked.

"I'm the only one who can ask questions."

I shrugged, "Sounds like fun."

She smirked, "Good, because I'm getting down to the dirt that's been dished on you."

Maybe it doesn't sound like so much fun, after al. Oh great. I looked around at the cameras that were recording my every move. If I said anything wrong or misleading it would be the buzz for weeks to come. I forced a smile.

"Who was the one person you grown closest to from the Quarters?"

"Emma."

"What about a boy?" She grinned. I had a feeling she wanted me to say Nate.

"It's a toss between Taylor and Nate."

"Pick one."

"I can't!"

"Ok, fine. Favorite song?"

"Gravity by Sara Bareilles."

"Why is that your favorite song?"

I paused and quickly Tyra assume the worse.

"Who does it remind you of?"

"Nobody!" I laughed. "I just love the simplicity of the song."

"I know you haven't answered this question but how good of a kisser is Taylor?"

"He's better than me, that's for sure."

"When was your first kiss?"

I bit my lip, "When I was 14, I think? 14 or 15."

"Guilty pleasure?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries."

"Worst habit?"

"I over think things."

"Celebrity crush?"

I paused again. I can't possibly blurt out that Nate Grey is my crush or love.

"I don't want to say Brad Pitt or anything." I said slowly, "Jim Sturgess."

"Why?"

I blushed a little, "I have a thing for boys who can sing."

Tyra brightened up, "Really?"

Crap. Was that too much? I let out a nervous laugh. This was going down the drain pipe. Sure, it wasn't the boring predictable interview but I much rather be going through one.

"Yeah…"

"Boys who sing? Nate Grey, who plays Danny in Grease, is a good friend of yours. Does he sing nice?"

"I'm a fan of Connect Three, so of course I think Nate has an incredible voice."

"Has he ever sung to you?"

I knew it. I was going to twist into the inescapable spider web.

"Yes, but it's not what it seems." I panicked, "He's sung to Emma, too."

"So Nate Grey sings to every pretty girl he bumps into?

"I don't know!" I gushed.

"Ok, ok. I know you're leaving for London in a couple of hours, are you excited?"

"I think excited is an understatement. I still can't believe this whole experience with Grease has taken me this far. I would have been happy with any old script just to expand my horizons but, gosh, London?" I let out a girly squeal.

"Speaking of London and good friends, Emma's here back stage isn't she?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Do you guys do everything together?"

"Yeah, I moved in her apartment during the summer. It's been a blast."

"Can we bring her out?" Tyra questioned.

The crowd began to cheer. Who doesn't want Emma to grace us with her presence? I'm not sure if she would be willing tom come out though… In seconds, Emma was walking out on stage waving kindly to everybody. She sat next to me and gave my arm a tight squeeze. I'm guessing she was nervously watching from the behind. I'm sure she saw me fluster up. Ugh, I can't imagine this airing.

"So this is no lie? You guys are like BFF's?"

"After months living in the quarter, you get attached to people." Emma explained, "And the whole Grease experience was great that when it was over, I was heart broken. Having Caitlyn around is like keeping some of those memories alive."

"And it's not so bad to argue with someone that isn't your mom and dad." I added.

Tyra looked back at her cards, "What's the nicest thing someone has given you?"

"Flowers." I blurted out. I couldn't help but to think of the bouquet that was sitting on the center living room table.

Tyra's mischievous smile returned, "Who were they from?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea Tyra. It didn't say. I came home and they were on the floor."

"Oh what kind of flowers, because we all know that flowers have certain meanings." Tyra asked.

"Really? I've never heard of that." Emma said.

"Were they roses?" Tyra smirked.

"Um no, it was an arrangement of daffodils, orchids, and apricot blossoms." I informed.

Emma and I exchanged looks. Tyra quickly asked the producers to look up the meanings of those flowers. The crowd began to exchange murmurs between themselves. What could flowers mean? I just know roses are a sign of love. How can three random flowers mean anything? Perhaps the person who sent them wasn't digging deep into the meaning. A man in headphone rushed over to Tyra and handed her a note card. She scanned it and her eyebrows rose.

"Ooo." She smiled. "This sounds a bit romantic. Daffodils are a representation of unrequited love. So girl, this guy is totally head over heels for you and you won't even give him the time of day."

I was disappointed. I had a small hope that maybe Nate might have sent them. Unrequited love? The only person that I didn't share the same feelings was Taylor but…no. Could it be Taylor?

"Orchids, my favorite flower, is love and beauty. Apricot blossom is timid love. So they all mean love in some way. I think whoever sent the flowers is crazy for you. Do you have any ideas on who it might be?" Tyra put her card down.

Emma rolled her eyes, "She has no idea. She's been lovesick for the past days wondering who it was."

"Lovesick? Do you think it could be someone you like?" Tyra fanned herself with the card.

"Someone I like?" I repeated, "That's impossible."

Emma cleared her throat. It was one of her many signals that I was falling into the dizzying trap of the medias methods to get something out of me.

"Why is it impossible?" Tyra leaned in, curious.

"Because Jim Sturgess doesn't know I exsist."

---  
**Airplane  
****Somewhere flying across the ocean  
****Time is unknown  
****I can't really figure out the time change**

After a long nap, I woke up to a kind stranger offering me food. Half conscience, I nodded and snuggled back into my seat so I could continue sleeping. I would have gotten back to a very wonderful dream of Nate and I walking close together in a raging rain storm. I wanted to see if my dream could develop into something else more interesting but Emma nudged me and I sat up once again.

"Hmm?" I said prying my eyes open.

"Do you want creamers to go with your coffee?" Emma asked.

Coffee? I stared down at the tray that was on my lap. I don't remember getting a tray. Then again this could be a dream too. Except, a dream doesn't have the qualities that real life has. The aroma of the freshly brewed coffee hung in the air and the buttery smell of the pancakes intertwined with it perfectly. I nodded and was handed a couple of tiny sealed cups of French vanilla cream. I would have to thank Steven for ordering first class tickets for us. The service, so far, as been divine. The pillows are fluffier, blankets are warmer, there's more leg room, and the seats are squishy. After what seemed like an eternity of being stuck on this plane we were finally nearing our destination. The scene outside was a scary pitch black. I'm guessing it was night time already in London.

Yeah, I'm eating breakfast right now and it's night time. I can get away with things like this with my diva-tude. Emma informed me that I was muttering food choices when I was asleep. I don't believe her because I had a much different dream from food. Unless Nate was dressed up as a pancake then I could find her comment plausible.

"Why pancakes?" I asked as I shoved a mouthful in.

"Because, it goes well with coffee." Emma spread some marmalade on her toast. Breakfast foods was an interesting choice.

"Won't coffee make me stay up?" I wondered. I checked my watch and didn't help much. It was still set in eastern time. I checked outside and there was no sign of lights…just the haunting gloom of the outstretched seas under us. I'm sure it was around 8 or 9 in London.

"That's the point." Emma bit into her toast.

"But…" I trailed off. Emma was not making sense. Why would she want me to stay up all night?

"The time change is going to mess with your sleeping pattern." She explained. "When we land in…um, thirty minutes you're going to experience jet lag. So when you hop off this thing you might be tired. I'm sure by the time we reach our hotel we're going to be wide awake."

"So what's the coffee for?" I asked.

"To wake you up now."

I prepared my coffee with extra sugar and minimal creamers. It was my perfect blend. I carefully sipped on mine and began to think. Thirty minutes…isn't that close enough to start seeing something other than the ocean?

"I know I didn't tell you but we're going out tonight." Emma smiled.

I nearly choked on my coffee, "What? Why?! I look hideous! I won't have time to get ready and isn't it late already?"

Emma rolled her eyes at my panic, "Because, I know you're not going to sleep to night and it should be 7 when we land. That gives us plenty of time to prepare."

"What do you have in mind? Dinner? A bash?" I mentally went through all the clothes I packed.

"Nightclub?" She smirked.

Once again, I choked.

"Emma!"

"You'll have fun! And I promised some of my friends that they could meet you." Emma pleaded.

I bit my lip, "Who?"

---  
**The cold snowy streets of London  
****9:10 PM**

"Caitlyn, this is Rupert. Rupert, Caitlyn." Emma nudged me towards her gingered hair friend. I was star stuck that I was meeting Rupert Grint. He shyly smiled as shook my hand. My icy cold hand met his warm gloved ones. He curiously examined my hand.

"Where are your gloves?" He asked in his rich accent. It faintly reminded me of Jim Sturgess.

"I don't have any."

Rupert began to take off his and offer them to me. I would have denied his gesture but I was way too cold to refuse. These British people are far too polite.

"This is Amanda and her boyfriend Richard. Umm, Daniel couldn't make it. So it's just the six of us." Emma said as I shook two more hands.

"Six?" I questioned, "There's five of us."

I wasn't sure if Emma blushed or if it was the sudden gust of cold air that redden her cheeks, "Taylor should be joining us."

She looked around and quickly spotted the familiar figure of Taylor briskly walking towards us and another that made my heart drop. Nate had joined Taylor. I wondered who concocted this plan? I glared at Emma who shrugged back. I had a feeling she only invited Taylor and Taylor invited Nate. Nate's teeth chattered and he involuntary shook. I wish he could just hug me so we can warm each other up ( and because I wanted to hold him),

"It's freezing." Taylor hissed out from his clenched jaw.

Emma nodded, "Welcome to London."

---

I've never been to a nightclub, so I expected the cliché wild dancing and drunk people everywhere. The club Emma decided on, was much more civil. Sure, it still had the dancing with the crazy beats blaring from the speakers but it seems people were more interested in mingling than drinking. I quickly took off my thick jacket and my scarf. Rupert was there to take my things. I politely smiled and thanked him as he left to leave them somewhere safe. It was gracious of him.

"Treating him like your personal butler isn't nice Cait." Nate teased.

I turn my gaze away from Rupert to find Nate right by my side.

"I'm not." I glanced back to where Rupert was, "He offered."

I lifted the oversized gloves I was wearing as proof.

"Why would he do that?" Nate wrinkled his nose. I frowned. Maybe I wasn't Nate type of girl he would spoil but there are some that are nice enough to care.

I glared, "Just because you don't have a chivalrous bone in your body doesn't mean it's dead."

Nate pursed his lips and walked away. Serves him right. Just because he hasn't taken notice that I'm a friend, that just so HAPPENS to be a girl too, doesn't mean others don't notice. Rupert returned and offered something to drink. I was about to say something along the lines of, "I'm not even legal yet," but then I remembered that I was in a different country.

Different laws.

Different lifestyles.

Different boys.

I accepted. We weaved through the small throng of people to a couple of tables near the end of the club. It had this lounge appeal to it. We sat in the first empty table we spotted.

"How do you like London?" He asked, waving someone over.

"I haven't seen much," I said, "But I like it so far."

A waiter came over and took an order of cocktails. I had to admit I was nervous to drink something…adultish. Call me a child, I know, I just never got around to that party-and-get-drunk age.

"Have you ever drank before?" Rupert smiled.

I shook my head, "There's a first time for everything."

"I hope I don't disappoint but I ordered yours virgin." He raise his voice. The music had become noticeably louder and talking normal ling isn't enough to be heard.

Virgin? He was thoughtful too.

"It's fine." I yelled back.

The waiter was back in no time with our drinks. He tipped the waiter and gave me the tall pinkish drink.

"Emma told me you liked strawberries."

I was flattered. If this is how a girl gets treated in London, I don't think I ever want to go back home. I sipped lightly on my drink. It was delicious and had no hint of alcohol. Well at least I hope it doesn't. I chatted with Rupert some more. He was awfully interesting. He just finished turning 22 a month ago and has an impressive 12 movies under his belt. That's more than a movie a year since the first Harry potter movie. I applauded his success and he asked about my ambitions.

"Producer." I answered, "Musical producer, to be exact."

"You like music?"

"I don't know anybody who doesn't." I grinned, "I love making my own tracks and beats."

"That's incredible. I thought you would have pursued a career in acting. I've heard that Grease is nothing but amazing."

I almost forgot that it hasn't been released here yet.

"Acting's nice, but I much rather be in a recording studio than in front of a camera."

"That's humble."

The night was great. I got to dance a bit, mingle, take some pictures with a couple of fans, and had fun. Emma said it was good to unwind every once in a while. I had to agree with her. It was getting really late when Taylor, Emma, Nate and I stumbled back to our hotel rooms.

"Caitlyn, do you mind if I have Taylor for an escort?" Emma bit her lip.

I would have gladly agreed except that I had no one to join me at the red carpet. I wouldn't want Nate because he's been sour all this time. Psh.

"Who would be mine?" I asked.

Taylor answered, "We were talking and we thought you and Rupert seemed to get along."

Nate was as shocked as I was.

"Are you serious?" Nate and I voiced together. I think I sounded way too excited than Nate did. We were in the middle of a critical chat on escorts when I spotted them. Once again, there were the same bouquet of flowers right outside my door. I looked back at Emma and squealed. Nate quickly excused himself as I pick the flowers up and read the note attached to it.

"_I thought you would miss them._" I read aloud. I turned to Taylor and Emma, "Does this mean I have a secret admirer?"

Emma and Taylor exchanged looks.

"Possibly." Emma shrugged.

"Or you might have a serious stalker on your hands." Taylor added.

Emma lightly punched him, "Don't scare her."

"I'm being honest!" Taylor defended.

I sighed, "I would love to know who he is."

"Or she." Taylor added again.

Another punch was aimed at him.

"It's called honesty!" Taylor whined.

"Night Caitlyn." Emma waved off.

"Night Taylor, Emma." I watched them as they left for their respected rooms. I lingered outside for a bit.

"Night Nate." I called.

A whisper responded, "Night."

---  
**London Premiere  
****8:45 PM**

There wasn't much difference between the London premiere and the New York premiere…besides accents and some of the cast missing. The same old questions were asked. A lot more photos were taken. The screams were still as loud. I was still nervous…

Maybe I wasn't much of a gown and diamond girl. Rupert assured me I looked magnificent but I still had my doubts. I liked my dress I wore in New York much more than this Hollywood gown. I looked way too old for my age. When I arrived with Rupert, I caused a wave of whispers in the gossip world. His company on the carpet was unexpected to some. Many of the gossip icons were raising their suspicions. Ryan Seacrest was around to prod me with questions right before the movie started. Once again, I was sandwiched between Taylor's and Nate's seat when Ryan pulled me away to ask a couple of questions.

"First of all you look beautiful. The dress is very glamorous." Ryan complimented.

"Thank you."

"So what's the deal with Rupert Grint?" He asked, cutting right to the chase. "Ryan I think you know me well enough to think the worst." I responded.

"I just don't know what to think of it." He replied, "Are you guys together?"

"I just met him two days ago!"

"Two days is enough to have sparks flying." Ryan shook his head.

Why isn't there some speculation on Emma and Taylor? Why was I getting all the media on my tail when Taylor and Emma were skipping around in their pre-couple jitters.

"It's just a thing." I huffed back.

"Will this 'thing' amount to anything in the future?" Ryan lifted his eye brow.

"I hope we can become good friends." I answered. I was getting irritated with all the gossip surrounding me. Can't a girl just have a good friend that happens to be a guy as well? Ryan wished me the best of luck and headed off to prod more celebrities. I know it was his job to get the juice out of us but can't he give it a rest for once?

I stormed back to my seat were Nate was looking furious as well. That makes two of us. I briefly wondered what could have made him mad but it was cut short due to the movie. I let my guard down and watched the movie once again. I couldn't help but to enjoy it. Even if I wasn't in it, I would have pick the remake as my top movie of the year. Nate seemed uninterested in it. He hardly spoke to me. I expected him to point out more flaws but he stayed put and sulked. By the time the movie ended Nate's former expression was gone and replaced by a disheartened demeanor. I stood up and stretched.

"What's wrong Nate?" I felt my spine crack back in place.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I held out my hand, "Let's go have some tea and crumpets."

Emma glared at me for making fun of her culture. Nate stood up discarding my hand and pushed pass by me. Confused, I followed him out the theatre in my heels (I know I vowed never to wear them again, but they were just too pretty to pass up). "Nate." I called.

He didn't bother to turn around. He continued in his aimless path. I swallowed my (future) pain and chased after him. I ignored the pulse I felt in my feet that was a whisper of the pain I had to endure back in filming. When I reached Nate, the people were light years behind us and the lights were dimmer than in the lobby were they all gathered.

Out of desperation (and anxiously waiting to get out of these shoes), I kicked a shoe off and threw it at Nate. It hit him square in the back. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"What?"

I limped over and poked his chest when I was near.

"You're being a serious jerk." I scolded. "What did I do?"

Nate rolled his eyes. My former pet peeve returned. I found it rude of him to be rolling his eyes when he knew perfectly well I shouldn't be receiving the end of whatever was up his butt.

"Cait, I want to be alone."

"For what?"

"So I can think things out."

I scoffed, "What's there to think about?"

Nate closed his eyes, "Some gravity issues."

I wasn't too sure what he meant by that. I took off my other shoe and stood there helplessly. I wanted to help him out. I really wanted to go to him and give him a much needed hug but I stayed put. I couldn't move an inch.

"Cait, you would tell me if something was going on with you, right?" Nate sighed out.

Of course not, I vowed to not ever mention my undying crush on him. That's the only thing that's been going on in my life. Nate. Everything was Nate. Nate this. Nate that. I wonder if Nate's thinking about me? My whole life revolves around the stupid boy who can't even be a good friend. Even I'll admit it. Most friends would not stop talking to you if you had a crush on them. They would suck it up and continue being the same friend they were before. Most friends don't play with each others feelings. Most friends don't walk away from friends.

"Caitlyn, there you are." I turned to find Rupert pacing over to me, "Emma was looking for you and Nate. She sent out a dog hunt for you two."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Great."

"Where are your shoes?" Rupert asked.

I looked down at my bare feet, "Long story."

Rupert picked my shoes off the ground and handed them to me. Nate turned around and continued walking.

Rupert eyed me, "Did I interrupt?"

"No." I said and walked off the opposite way.

---  
**Hotel  
9****:55 AM**

Emma was right. The media in Britain was a new breed. Never would I imagine the fabrication that was laid out before my eyes. More than ten magazines were sprawled out on my bed, each picturing a new never before seen picture of Rupert and I. Stories of my heart wrenching break away from Nate and how Rupert came to my rescue.

There was one in particular that I was reading out loud to myself when Emma came knocking on the door. I let her in and immediately I broke down. I was crying frustrated tears. This was so unfair. I couldn't do anything without the heavy opinion of the media. Emma cradled me in her arms until I calm down. I showed her the magazine and she understood the reason for my break down.

"_Nate and Caitlyn's flicker of romance has ended in a screeching halt that left both dumbfounded. It is reported that had enough of Nate's stubbornness after Caitlyn's many fail attempts to rekindle that lost love. She found comfort in none other than Emma Watson's good friend Rupert Grint. They both met up in an unknown nightclub where they began their kind relationship. Many spectators reported that after a night of fun and drinks Caitlyn and Rupert left walking hand in hand to an undisclosed location. It looks like Caitlyn found her knight in shining armor here on our tiny island. _This again?!" Emma yelled. She threw that magazine into the air, "How many of them?"

"Ten." I sniffed out.

Emma barged into my room where I had them laid out. She picked one up and examined it. She grabbed one after another, each time looking more flustered than before.

"Caitlyn I'm so sorry." Emma apologized.

"Sorry for what?"

"That I was selfish! If it wasn't for me…" Emma eyes watered, "You have to go."

That was something I wasn't expecting. I mean she didn't even make sense. I knitted my eyebrows together trying to process what she said.

"I don't get what you're trying to say." I admitted.

"If I didn't switch off escorts and forced you to go to that night club, you wouldn't be on these things." Emma explained, "You have to go. The less time you spend here, the less time you spend time on magazines."

"Do I have to?" I pouted, thinking of the time I needed to make up with Nate. Things didn't end so well last night and I didn't want to leave with out patching things up.

"Yes. If it's possible, immediately." Emma reached out for her phone. She dialed a number and walked into the next room. I sat down, bewildered at Emma's reaction. Was this the reason why she moved from her home? Because the media got so bad that her every move was under a magnifying glass? I felt scared for the first time in my life. I'm sure that there must have been something bigger to send Emma packing. Something she didn't want me to experience. Emma returned.

"There's a flight in two hours heading to California." She announced.

"California? What about New York? What am I going to do there?" I frantically asked.

Emma began to pack my things in a haste, "If the press back home get a taste of what's going on here, they could jump on the bandwagon. They know you live with me. They'll swarm the building if they have to."

"They didn't do that with you." I protested. It's true. Emma troubles were far bigger than mine and she didn't get much attention back home…well at least back then, before the movie was release.

"Do you think American's care much about foreign affairs?" Emma cried. "They'll care about you. Everybody attention is fixated on you, Caitlyn."

"Me? I'm not too sure about that." I said, weakly helping Emma with my things. "They love you."

"I've been around. I'm old news. I did great in the movie, so what? Nate, Taylor and I have had the spotlight before. You were virtually unknown before this and everybody is starving for any piece of information." Emma sighed. She packed the last of my clothes before zipping up the suit case.

"Emma." I said carefully, "What caused you to move?"

Emma concentrated on the floor that it made me think that she didn't hear me. I was about to repeat myself when she spoke up.

"They threw a rock at my window with a tiny camera to spy on me." She muttered. "They couldn't get enough about my ex dumping me for some political figures daughter. They said they wanted to prove to people I cry myself to sleep every night. That's when I told my father I couldn't take it anymore."

"How did it start?" I whispered, hoping that it was something different.

"I graced the ten big tabloids of Britain." She spat in the direction of the magazines thrown on the floor. "In America, they spread the news of breaking up but they don't dig as far into detail as they do here."

We sat in silence, staring at the magazines that colorfully depicted my meeting with Rupert and how Nate was eternally jealous. Some news. It's not even real.

"Why California?" I asked.

"We have the Oprah interview in days…and your other friend is there." Emma weakly smiled.

"Mitchie?" I guessed. "You're not coming with me?"

Emma shook her head, "I could serve as a distraction here for a couple of days."

"How long before we met up?" I asked.

"I would say until the show. It's better we separate for a while."

Mitchie. Well it's about time I patch things up with her. I'm sure she'll scold me for hanging out with Emma. She'll blame all this on her, I know it. As much as I didn't want to put the blame on Emma, maybe she did have an unintentional small role in all this. I sighed. I was running away from a fairy tale gone bad.

"Maybe you should call Mitchie." Emma suggested.

I gasped, "Emma have you forgotten about time zones?"

"Perhaps. Maybe be we should get going before someone tips off the monster media that you're leaving." Emma bit her lip. She stood up and grabbed my things. We were heading for the door when I stopped and looked at the bouquet of flowers I received. The maids should just throw it out. There's nothing I can get out from the flowers but from the note itself.

---

I found myself in a rushed airport with Emma. Thankfully everybody was too busy with themselves to notice us. I waited by my platform for my flight. Or should I say that the flight was waiting for me? It was fifteen minute until take off and I was still with Emma deciding whether to go or not. With Emma around, I know I was going to be on the plane no matter if I liked it or not.

"Emma can you do me favor?" I wistfully said.

"Anything."

"Can you please tell Nate I'm sorry." I gnawed on the inside of my cheek.

Emma looked surprised, but she didn't interrogate, "Alright."

With one last hug I was on that plane and ready to leave the storm I created.

---

…**THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! Can you feel it building? So how's that for a filler/set-up chapter? I hope it wasn't too random. It was typed on a four day span (I think) and I lose track of points I want to write. It's one of the reason I have to update regularly. I lose my purpose if I'm not write and updating regularly (and get your wonderful reviews of course). So there's more hints of jealousy in Nate and more media flocking to Caitlyn. Ah, what's a girl to do?**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So before class started I began typing this. Needless to say it didn't take me long to write it out. So after I finish out "Foolish Games" I'm start working on another story. Of course, I'm not going to tell you right off the bat so…**

**ENJOY!**

---

Pink Lady  
Chapter TWENTY-TWO: Connecting Four

---

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mitch," I replied, "It's Cait."

"_Cait! Ommagosh, How are you! How's London?!" _

I looked around in the LAX and found it comforting. Something I would never expect from being millions of miles away from Nate.

"Actually, I'm not in London." I admitted, "I just landed in Cali."

There was a disturbance, then some cussing and more disturbance.

"_Sorry I dropped my phone. I thought I heard you say you're here."_

I smiled, "I am."

I had to pull my cell phone away from my ear. All I could hear (and I'm sure the people around me could hear too) Mitchie screaming her lungs out. After a minute of unpaused screaming Mitchie returned.

"_We HAVE to do something together. I had to go through last summers Camp Rock alone! I think you owe me!"_

I was down for Mitchie's proposal. Maybe we can have some girl time and that could lead to somehow asking her if I can say at her place. I was sick of hotels. There was no way I want to stay in another stale smelling building by myself. The only thing that made the hotel back in London breathable was my flowers which are probably long gone by now.

"Shyeah, I owe you! What do you want to do?"

Mitchie scoffed, "_EVERYTHING! Shopping, spa, and a girls night out!"_

Everything sounded great except I don't think I have enough energy to go through all of them, "How about just shopping. I'm still suffering from jet lag."

I thought back to the wintery clothes I had in my suit case. Definitely not California material. I would have to stock up on some more suitable clothes until I go back to New York.

"_I don't care! Oh my gosh! Where are you? I can borrow Shane's truck if you want. I'm an excellent driver. Jason said I was much better than Shane."_

Well that beats trying to catch as taxi.

"Um, I'm still at the LAX."

"_I'll be there soon!"_

_---_

Mitchie was blaring the truck's horn from a mile away. She slowed down the monster black shiny truck in front of me and waved me over. I tried to avoid the stares of curious people. I'm not in the mood to put on a fake smile and pretend my life is peachy keen. Heck, I've been exploited of my privacy, that enough should be a downer for weeks to come. I threw my suit case in the bed of the truck and climbed about five feet before I reached the seat of the passenger side.

"Shane really out did himself in the truck." I huffed, catching my air.

"It's a pity he hardly uses it." Mitchie put on her sunglasses, "He still hasn't passed his drivers test."

"Wow, 19 and still trying to pass?" I slipped on my seat belt.

Mitchie sighed, "Jason and I offered to teach him but he refuses."

I nodded and drifted away. I'm not sure if it was the heat inside that car that relaxed me or just the lack of sleep but I began to dream….

---  
**Dream**

"_Please Nate. Go. Before my father comes." I begged._

_Nate stood by my window with high hopes to climb in. He was wearing some corduroy pants with patches on the knees, a crisp white shirt with a vest over it. His curly hair was under a paper boys hat, which tilted slightly to the side. It was much different from what I was wearing. A thin cotton nightgown which was no type of clothes for the weather. It was a still fall night in the Alabama country side. Don't ask why I was there. I just was (and yes, for those technical people, I did have the southern accent). The orange leaves were slowly falling from the branches of the trees as a gust of a chilly light breeze shook them off. Nate took a step forward and the crunch of the leaves echoed volumes. I winced._

"_Please." I said once more._

"_Caitlyn, I jus can't stay way no mores." Nate whispered back. In a swift motion, he crawled through my window. He quietly shut it and faced me. With every step he took forward, I took a step back. _

"_Don't be shy, Caitlyn. You have no idea how long I've been waitin." He whispered once again. _

_He looked angelic in the dim moonlight. I had to cave in somehow. Instead of that step backwards, my feet shifted and took a step forwards. Nate was quick to join me in the middle. He was right._

_I was shy. I didn't know what to do and any advances in my part would seem out of character for me. _

"_What do I do?" I asked._

"_Jus close your eyes. That's all you gots to do." Nate said._

_I closed my eyes and waited for my kiss._

_---_

"Cait!"

"Huh?" I snapped up. I looked around and saw Mitchie by my window. The truck was parked and ready to throw me out.

"I didn't want to disturb you but let's go! There's sales to catch and clothes to buy!" Mitchie exaggerated.

I unbuckled myself, grumpy at the fact that I had to miss my dream kiss with Nate.

"How long was I asleep?"

"An hour."

My eyes snapped open, "An hour!?"

Mitchie sighed, "Ok alright, two hours."

"Two!" I jumped out. Mitchie lips twitched at the corners. She's lying. After her failed attempt to keep herself from laughing she admitted.

"It was only 20 minutes." She linked arms with mine and pushed me into the nearest store, which was a lingerie. Usually, I wouldn't look twice at a store like this but seeing how I'm limited in all my clothing aspects, I can't refuse. I hunted for some decent looking underwear. I will have none of this frilly, skimpy, see through (what the…), lacey, silky, overpriced underwear. Where is the comfortable cotton? Mitchie was first to find what I was looking for. I guess she was freaked out as I was about the choices of sexy undergarments as I was.

"What does a girl have to do to get some reasonable underwear here." She growled once she spotted them, in a far off corner.

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness for boy shorts and regular panties.

After five stores and a million bags later we were walking down Rodeo Drive in search for a swim suit store. Instead of lugging around our bags we left them back in the truck, which amazingly had room for about four more shopping trips. I wasn't having a terrible time. In fact, Mitchie and I were getting along great. It was almost a better friendship than at camp. In the middle of picking out dozens of bikini's tankini's, and one piece's, I finally decided to ask Mitchie about Emma.

I was sporting a nice pale yellow bikini waiting for Mitchie to finish changing. She poked her head out and frowned.

"I don't know about this one."

She came out looking like a Sports Illustrated model in a red bikini. I was insanely jealous. Why can't I look like her?

"You look fantastic." I assured.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive!"

"I feel over exposed." She admitted.

"You look fine."

After examining every inch of our bodies in the mirror, I gathered the courage to ask.

"Mitch, I get the feeling you don't like Emma at all."

Mitchie averted her gaze away from the mirror to me, "What makes you say that?"

I shrugged, "Just…"

"Can you really blame me? Shane has been open before that he likes her, and she's insanely pretty. I just don't want to lose him." Mitchie crossed her arms, timidly.

"I think you should trust Shane. You're the voice he hears inside his head. The reason why he's singing." I teased. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"You get what I mean. If he likes you, he won't leave you." I said, "Even if Emma is around or not."

Mitchie chewed on her lip, "Yeah, you're right. I have been a cold."

I was relieved. At least Mitchie is fessing up. I had a wild flash of an image of the three of us living together. Maybe it won't be soon, but it could be a possibility.

"So you don't hate Emma?" I questioned.

"I never hated her, I was extremely jealous and defensive." Mitchie smiled. She ducked back into the changing room, I followed her motion.

"Which ones are you taking?" I asked, curious as to what she was buying.

"The red one and that robin blue one piece. You?"

"Just this last one." I called out.

We changed, paid and made our way over to another store. I probably was near to maxing out my credit card but I didn't care. Shopping was a nice way to distract me from several things. Nate, the media, Nate, how Emma was coping, Nate, and Nate.

"Oh! Let's go to that store!" Mitchie pointed to a small little boutique which was nameless. Nothing from the outside gave an indication of the stores name. We rushed over and entered to a wide variety of clothes and apparel. I think I'm in love. Every piece was a one of a kind deal. There were fabrics lined up on one side and a multitude of clothes on the other. It faintly reminded me of Rose's work place back at the studio. We browsed around, finding some crazy pieces.

"Hi, welcome to…Caitlyn?" A voice questioned.

I looked up and say Carla at the small register. My jaw dropped. It was friggin Carla! I left Mitchie to greet an old friend. "Carla? How are you! What are you doing here?" I dropped my millions of questions buzzing in my head.

"I work here! I run Rose's store while she works in the back creating more clothes." She pointed to that back. I was about to run to the back but Carla stopped me.

"She isn't here right now." Mitchie was soon at my side, "I forgot to tell you about Rose. When I was on set for that day, she told me about her small branch here and I didn't believe it until I came by. I fell in love with it."

Carla nodded, "And thanks to Mitchie, more people come by."

So Mitchie didn't give a hard time to Rose…

"Is she here?" Mitchie asked.

Carla shook her head, "Out for some business related things."

Mitchie's shoulders sagged, "Boo, I was hoping she could come by for some lunch or something."

Lunch sounded fantastic right about now…

---  
**On the road in Shane's Truck  
****12:00 PM**

After having a hearty meal at Burger King, we scrambled back to the truck and headed to…actually I have no idea were Mitchie was driving. We were busy singing along (out of tune) to some old Connect Three songs.

"_So this is where the story ends  
__A conversation on IM  
__Well I'm done  
__That's it  
__Sorry for the miscommunication."_

Me and Mitchie rocked out until she swerved into the other incoming lane. A honk blared at us until Mitchie realized she let go of the wheel. We screamed bloody murder until we ended up laugh out butts off.

"If you're this good at driving, I don't ever want to be in the area code if Shane's behind the wheel." I breathed out.

"Shut it." Mitchie playfully slapped my arm, "This is the first time I've been distracted."

She turned down the volume and let the song end. The radio host talked and talk until another song come out. One which was one of my favorite song to dance around to. It brought memories of Emma and I pretending to be Britney Spears in thick eyeliner and crop tops. I turned the volume up.

"_Superstar  
__Where are you from, how's it goin?…"_

I waited for Mitchie to join me but her eyes were glued to the road.

"…_Fakin' like a good one, but I call em like I see em  
__I know what you are, what you are baby!…"_

I began to car dance.

"…_Womanizer, woman womanizer  
__You're a womanizer  
__Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby!  
__You, you,you are  
__You, you, you are  
__Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer!"_

Mitchie shook her head and turned the volume down. She looked a bit confused. She glanced at me and cleared her throat.

"Caitlyn, can I ask you a question?" She said.

I shrugged, "Sure." I had nothing to hide.

"What's the deal with you and Nate?"

Except for that…

I fidgeted nervously in my seat, "What do you mean?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "You're not going to tell me you two are just friends. I know something's up. If Alex can't stand seeing you two together, there has to be something."

So Nate was right. Alex isn't exactly who she appears to be. I was thankful he pulled me out of the chat when he had the chance.

"Before I answer anything." I said, "Can you tell me something?"

"Sure."

"Does Alex like me? I mean you two are like friends, I'm sure she's told you." I wanted to know.

Mitchie stayed quiet, "I guess she's like me. Kinda jealous that Nate with someone that he likes."

My heart raced. Has he told Mitchie something?

"He likes me?"

She shrugged, "I don't know he hasn't said anything and Shane isn't a big help either. Which is why I want to know from you."

"No, nothings going on." I sighed. I looked mildly depressed which didn't go by unnoticed by Mitchie.

"Do you wish something was going on?" She carefully asked.

"Yes."

"You like Nate?"

"Yes."

I couldn't keep it away from Mitchie. Friends don't keep secrets from friends right? It was about time she knew about it. I know somehow it would leak to Nate but I didn't care. I give up. What's the point of liking an idiot? Sure every time I think of him close by, I get this heavenly feeling, but it's one sided. He see's me as his friend. That girl he could mess around with her feelings because he's probably still recovering from Nalex. There won't ever be a Naitlyn. It's a figment of my imagination.

"Caitlyn," Mitchie spoke up in a dead serious tone, "We could become sisters-in-laws."

Her seriousness cracked me up. I wiped some tears away and clutched my aching stomach.

"Mitchie, that won't ever happen." I laughed out.

"Why?!"

"Because, Nate doesn't like me." I said.

Mitchie took another glance at me before she concentrated on the road again, "He doesn't?"

"I'm like his best friend. It sucks being in that friend zone but it's where I am." I turned the volume up to hear another song.

"I thought Nate liked you." Mitchie scrunched her face in confusion.

"Nah."

"Well, it seemed like it at the after party. He looks at you like all lovey dovey. I was making fun of you because you were shining when he began dancing with you. That's when Alex thought you were together." Mitchie recalled. "To be honest, I thought you were together too but I also thought if you were with him, I'll be the first to know."

Maybe second…or third, but not first.

"So Alex has no reason to be jealous." I said, "Nate sees me as nothing but a friend."

Mitchie nodded in understanding and kept on driving. She opened the windows to let in the salty air. We were nearing the ocean? I looked around but all I saw is the forest of trees and palm trees. The road curved and twisted ahead of us until it opened up to a beautiful beach with houses lining the shore line.

"Where are we going?" I asked after countless minutes of wondering.

"To Shane's beach house." She smiled. "They usually all hang out there but it's only been Shane, Jason and I for a while. But now since you're joining us. I can have more fun!"

She drove up a drive way hidden by an oasis of shrubs. I laid my eyes on the biggest beach house I've ever seen. Well, technically it's the only beach house I've seen. Jason and Shane spilled out of the house in board shorts looking wet. Shane looked relieved.

"Oh God, she didn't wreak it." He held his heart.

Mitchie glared at him, "I'm not you."

She gave him a quick peck on Shane's cheek before directing them to help us out on bags. Jason and Shane groaned but did anyways. I pulled out my suitcase and grab a couple of bags before heading inside. The floor was littered with our bags but underneath it was a rich hardwood floor. The whole house was painted bright white with accents of blue and green here and there. I was in awe. Jason and Shane gave me a wet group hug. They smelled of sea water.

"Go out for a dip?" I pulled away.

Shane flipped his wet hair our of his face, "Psh, a dip? We were surfing."

Jason scoffed, "I was surfing, Shane was wading around."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Ok, ok." Mitchie yelled out, "I'm going to grab Caitlyn so we can change and we'll meet you out at the beach."

Actually a nap on the beach doesn't sound too bad and I can get a tan while I'm at it. Jason and Shane ran outside while Mitchie and I searched for our bikini's in the sea of bags. It took us a while to identify the bag and only a second to rush upstairs to change. I grabbed the nearest bathroom I found. When I was in my new bathing suit, I ripped the tag off my yellow bikini and examined myself one more time before I slipped on a summery dress. Mitchie knocked and poked her head in.

"I got some towels and an umbrella." She pointed to the items underneath her other arm. "Ready?"

I yawned, "Oh yeah."

---  
**Dream**

_I felt his lips at the corner of mine. I felt my knees collapse but Nate quickly wrapped his arms around my waist to support me. It was nothing but sweet how he held me. It was strongly tender. Firm enough to keep me from falling and gentle enough to keep me close. He pulled away slightly and placed his forehead on mine. I finally opened my eyes to find him kindly looking at me. _

_He chuckled, "You're perfect."_

_I was about to ask him what he meant by that but he gave me another kiss and everything around me blurred. It was just me and him and I found out what he meant by perfect. We were perfect. He filled a hole I didn't even knew I had. Our budding romance was in full bloom in my dark still room. I didn't care if my father was upstairs shining his gun or that my mom was in the living room making me a dress. I cared that he was with me. And after so long of toying with our feelings we were together. He nuzzled my hair with his nose._

"_God, Cait. You have no idea how good ya smell." He groaned._

"_How do I smell?" I said in between kisses._

"_Cinnamon." Is all he said before we heard a disturbing sound right outside my door. With one last kiss he was out the window running for his life. I jumped into bed and pretended to be fast asleep. My father threw the door open and I sat up, rubbing my eyes._

"_What's the matter?" I yawned._

_He began an invasive search. Under my bed, in my closet, behind the drapes, looking for any clue to lead him somewhere. After coming up empty handed he stood by my door. I was happy he didn't find anything to accuse me._

"_Tell Nate Grey the next time he comes around to close the window." _

_---_

I stirred, returning to reality. It was a pleasant dream and for the first time it ran it's course. Usually my day dreams are cut short. The towel under me shaped around my body, allowing me a comfortable space to nap. Mitchie was beside me, reading a magazine. As much as I wanted to throw every magazine into the dumpster I saw it wasn't a gossip magazine. _Seventeen. _Mitchie turned the page and looked over at me.

"Oh you're awake!" She put her magazine down and smiled. She took off her sun hat and glasses and handed them to me.

"Move over I want to take a nap too."

Mitchie was slightly reddened by the sun. It wasn't a massive sun burn. Just a tint on her cheeks, that's all. I was about to examine how bad I could get but I realized Mitchie was nice enough to shade my exposed self with the giant umbrella. She joined me under the shade and let out a satisfied groan. I scanned over beach and found Jason and Shane wrestling each other and a group of people at the far end of the beach.

With the sun sinking and the fresh breeze of the sea, I have to say this has been a great day. All I needed to do is ask Mitchie if I could stay at her place. I'm not sure were that was but I'll think about that later. I looked over at the group. They were curiously looking over at us. I didn't think much of it until my suspicious side got a hold of me. They were not dress for a day out in the beach. In fact, they all had jeans and a regular shirt on. With shoes… I squinted. I looked over and Shane and Jason who began to notice as well. They stopped their brotherly nonsense and paced over.

"I think we have company." Shane announce. He shook Mitchie from her pre-nap and she sat up.

"Jason thinks we have some photographers on our hands." Shane said.

"I'm glad Alice isn't around…" Jason looked back at the group.

I glance back and the size of the group startled me. They grew twice their size from the last time I saw them. I could see they were slowly approaching us with the cameras, ready to capture a scandal. Jason shook the towels off to get rid of the sand. He handed them to me and Mitchie.

"Cover up." He instructed. Mitchie and I wrapped the towels around us as Shane packed up the umbrella.

I'm not sure how it happened or when it did but we were suddenly swarmed with paparazzi. Every flashing light left me blinded and disoriented. I grabbed on to Jason who held his hand up, covering me from more flashes. They yelled at us and shoved around trying to get a picture. I felt a huge heavy shoe step on my bare foot. I heard a slight crunch and I let out a shriek. I crumpled over my foot gasping for air. The pain was overwhelming. I was surrounded by a mob of feet. I tried to figure out which one was the culprit. The one who injured my foot. It was then when I heard what they were yelling out.

"_Are you with Rupert, Caitlyn?"  
_"_Hey, Caitlyn, can you tell us about Rupert?"  
_"_Is there anything going on with Nate?"  
__Is Nate jealous?"  
_"_Are you using Rupert to get back at Nate?"_

Emma was right. Once they got a hold of the news back in Britain they would be all over me like bees over a heavy saturated nectared flower. Jason pulled me up and I hopped on my good foot. We finally reached the beach house. Everything that Emma warned me about buzzed in my head. Her story about the rock thrown at her window…would they have the guts to do the same?

Mitchie ran around the house pulling down blinds and locking every door. Shane and Jason looked at me as I cradled my foot tenderly. When Mitchie came back she looked fuming.

"What was THAT?!" She yelled. I didn't mean to make her angry. I didn't even know that the news would spread that fast here.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Jason shook his head, "It's fine, we just haven't experienced that big of a mob."

"What in the hell were they screaming?" Shane asked.

Mitchie looked at me, "Why don't we ask Cait? They were all about her."

I think this is perfectly good time to explain what happened back in London.

"I'll call security." Jason got up and walked into another room. The paparazzi were still outside screaming obscenities at us.

"When I was in London I hung out with Rupert Grint, Emma's friend." I began. Shane perked up. Mitchie crossed her arms, "It was nothing really. We were all having a good time at a night club and we left. It was nothing. Then Emma and Taylor wanted to be together on the red carpet so they paired me up with Rupert so I won't be alone."

"What about Nate?" Shane scoffed.

"Let her finish!" Mitchie spat.

"The media over there was quick to assume that I was with him and they just fabricated a story with Nate and…" I began to tear up, mostly because the pain in my foot was overwhelming. "Emma said that I should leave before it got bad over there."

"That's why you came here?" Mitchie pieced together.

"She said it might spread over here too but I didn't think it would be that quick." I breathed out.

"How long did it take?" Shane asked. "To get over here, that is."

"A day?" I thought. It wasn't that long since I was on an airplane on my way here. Hours?

Jason came back, "They should be here soon."

Mitchie sat by me and took a look at my foot, "Shane do we have gauze in that first aid kit?"

Shane got up to look for the kit. Jason shook his head at my foot.

"It's swollen." He stated, "Do you think you broke anything?"

"Hope not." I bit back a wave of fresh tears. "That would suck."

"We should take you to a hospital." Mitchie frowned.

I shook my head, "No. I'm fine. Besides I don't want to go out there."

"Caitlyn-"

"I'm fine." I cut Mitchie off. "I just won't walk around on it. It should heal."

"I found the kit!" Shane grinned as he came back with a huge box, "And I found this lying around."

He held up a foot brace. Mitchie and Jason face relaxed. I'm guessing they want me to sport the gauze and brace if I wasn't going anywhere near the hospital. Shane gawked at my foot.

"Yuck, it looks deformed." He twisted his face.

"Shane! Have some decency!" Jason hit his brother.

"Just being honest!" He spat.

Jason and Mitchie began to work with my foot. I tried not to scream every time someone touch it. I clenched my jaw as tightly as I could, trying to muffle my protest. When they were done, my foot was neatly wrapped in a thick layer gauze and had the brace place loosely over it. Well, it least I know I would keep that promise of not walking on it.

---  
**Beach House  
****11:30 PM**

Everybody made sure I was feeling ok. I wasn't used to being tended to. Every so often, Jason would fluff the pillows my bad foot was resting on. Shane was gracious enough to offer me something to drink, and Mitchie did everything I was thinking to ask her. I don't see how Nate wasn't as polite as his brothers. Maybe the gene skipped him entirely. I was eternally grateful that the paparazzi was gone now. Security came by and nearly arrested every single photographer for invasion of privacy and standing in private property. I hate being in the lime light. What have I done to spark the interest of people? Other than to be in a movie, Nothing! Does it only take one movie? I sipped on a carton of apple juice Shane gave me as I watched a chick flick with Mitchie. Jason and Shane were close to drifting off to sleep on the couch next to us. I guess girly movies wasn't the best choice to entertain everybody. Mitchie held a box of kleenex close to her. Her face was soaking in tears.

"I hate when I cry." She blubbered. "But it's just soo sad!"

The movie ended. Mitchie took a tissue and dabbed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'll survive."

Jason and Shane sat up in a daze.

"Thank god." Shane muttered.

Jason yawned, "It's getting late. Caitlyn do you want me to drive you to a hotel or something?"

Mitchie threw a glare at him, "Don't be silly. She could stay here."

Shane mocked Mitchie, "Yeah, Jason, how could you be so inconsiderate. The girl is crippled for God sakes."

"I'm not crippled!" I groaned.

Jason frowned, "Sorry. I, umm. Forget it."

Score. I don't even have to ask if I could spend the night. I was grateful that my foot helped out. Sure, I hated that it was useless right now, but it will get better.

"I just need a blanket and I could sleep on the couch. You won't even know I'm here." I patted the couch.

Mitchie shook her head, "You're NOT sleeping on the couch. What kind of guest do you think you are?"

"A regular guest?" I meekly said.

"Nate's room is clean right?" Jason asked Shane, who shrugged in response.

"I don't know."

"Shane carry Caitlyn upstairs, I'll go see if Nate's room is presentable." Mitchie rushed up the stairs. Shane rolled his eyes. He approached me and faced his back to me.

"I'm waiting." He said in a sing song voice.

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

"Shane, she can't exactly jump on your back." Jason laughed.

"Hey at least I'm helping!" Shane shot back.

Jason helped me up onto Shane back, where I rode piggy back style. Shane let out an over exaggerated moan.

"Gosh, Caitlyn, lose some weight." He breathlessly said.

I pinched him.

"Ow!"

"Don't make fun of my weight." I shot back.

Jason made sure Shane didn't drop me on my journey to Nate's room. It was a maze in this house. I got lost after the first turn. Shane kicked a random door open. Mitchie was searching through Nate's empty drawers. Shane set me down on the bed, gently. Jason said his goodnight as he left. Shane kissed Mitchie goodnight as he left. I sat looking around this giant room of Nate's. It was totally him. It was strangely organizingly messy, if that made any sense. There were old records stacked up high next to his bed and trinkets of places he's been were aligning every square inch of his walls. Mitchie opened another drawer and let out a triumphant laugh.

"Aha! Found it!" She held up an old t-shirt and threw it at me.

"What's this for?" I asked looking at a faded band t-shirt. I could smell Nate's mark on it.

"I don't have any pj's to lend you, they're all dirty. I do have some shorts that I bought today…" Mitchie dodge out of the room. I looked at the t-shirt. I took off the clothes I changed into earlier on. I slipped in his shirt that fit me loosely. I love it. I hope Nate doesn't mind me running off with this…

Mitchie returned with a pair of bright orange shorts in her hands. She tossed it over to me.

"I see you're already attached to the shirt." Mitchie grinned.

I sighed, "Thanks Mitch."

"Not prob. FYI, we're taking you to the hospital tomorrow. Jason isn't going to stop pestering you until you do."

"Fine." I mumbled. "Tell him if I have nothing but bruises he owes me."

Mitchie nodded, "I will but they're just looking out for you. You know that right? If Nate ever found out that Shane and Jason left his best friend beat up to a pulp, he would give them hell."

I smiled. It's nice to know Nate cares a bit about me.

"No I didn't know."

Mitchie hugged me and headed for the door. I panicked.

"Where are you going?" I thought she was going to sleep with me.

"To Jason's room." She bit her lip, "I'll make him sleep on the couch if I have to. Night Cait."

Mitchie reached for the switch. She turned off the lights leaving me completely alone in Nate's room. I slipped on her shorts and climbed into bed. I was careful not to bump my foot into anything. I wrapped myself in sheets full of Nate. His pillow was drowned in his favorite cologne and the sheets smelled like he does everyday. As I braved back to my dreams my last lingering thought was on the boy who never leaves my mind.

---  
**Dream**

_I watched my father slammed the door behind him. I curled up in my bed, dreading the day to come. He would order me to never see Nate again. I can't do that. I have to see him. I waited until the house became dead. I changed into my skirt and blouse. I threw on my sweater and tied up my oxford shoes. I did a quick prayer to ask God to guide me safely threw the night. I would miss my parents. I would. But there's a stronger calling that I need to tend to. I climbed out of them window, careful to not make a sound. I've never ran away. I've always been a good girl and stayed put. It's what's expected of a good country girl. Nate's gravity is too strong to follow what's expected of me. I ran to the field which my father was growing a tall stalk of corn. Where would Nate be? Surely he would go back to his own house. I ventured out into the night in search for the boy. _

"_Cait?"_

_He appeared in the dirt paved road ahead of me. I dropped my fears and ran to him. _

"_I don't want to go back." I said, muffled by shoving my face in his chest._

_He held me tightly._

"_I don't either." _

_---_

**So. Another Chapter. TWO MORE LEFT. I've been contemplating about the next story. I'm thinking about writing Nate's version of this. I think I want to justify some of Nate's actions during this but I'm not too sure. Any feedback? Let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

**AH! I can't stop writing. I really should be reading some online article for my history class but…I'm not. I think someone asked if I was studying writing in college. Truth is, I hate my English classes. I'm terrible at grammar, I could never correctly proofread anybodies work, I hate writing research papers and ultimately, I don't like getting B's on my writing style. So, I much rather write for my personal enjoyment than get a dumb B. PSH. College professors. What do they know?**

**ENJOY!**

---

Pink Lady  
Chapter TWENTY-THREE: Just Friends

---

_I curled up in this wonderful bed. It's been a while that I've slept in a cushiony bed. I hope Nate doesn't mind if I just take his bed too. It's just sooo…Ahhh. I stretched and pried my eyes open to a slit and gazed around the dark room. What a wonderful dream. Nate was at the foot of my..um his bed. He should join me. His bed is fantastic. Well, I'm sure he knows that but…Zzzz._

---  
**Beach House  
****7:30 AM**

It was early when I received a call. A call that would could forever change my life. I heard my phone buzz on the floor were my clothes pooled in the middle of the furry carpet. I crawled over and answered.

"Hello?"

"_I hope I didn't wake you but may I please speak to Miss. Caitlyn Gellar?"_

I glanced a the number which was under a block. A private number? Calling me? The first thing that went through my mind is that this phone call is a prank.

"This is her."

"_Oh! This is Oliver Stone from Hollywood Records. I was wondering if you could stop by our offices."_

Definitely a prank. A recording studio calling me?

"Um sure, what for?" I asked suspiciously.

The other line went silent. It took a while for this so called 'Oliver Stone' to finally answer me.

"_Ok listen, I'm not suppose to tell you any information but my boss, the president of Hollywood Records, wants to offer you an internship here. If there was anyway you could please come-"_

"Are you serious?!" I shouted back. An internship? Holy moley!

"_Can I pencil you in around 8:30?"_

"At night?"

Oliver coughed, _"Umm no, like right now."_

"Now?" I glanced around. How in the heck am I going to get there on a bad foot? Wait, my right foot was fine…

"_Is it fine?"_

I started to plan my day. I could drive over…I shouldn't take very long. Then to please, Jason I could go to the hospital. But how could I get there? Taxi? Nah. I scanned my limited options until I a reached a perfect option.

"_Miss. Gellar?"_

"Oh, yes. It's completely fine. Can I have the address?"

Oliver recited the address as I saved it in my phone. I hung up and carefully stood up. I bounced around getting my jeans. I some how managed to slip them on. I didn't bother to change the t-shirt. It looked pretty cool if I just had some accessories. I journeyed bravely out of Nate's room out into the hall way. I tried to recall how to get back down stairs. After hopping around for a chunk of time I found the staircase. I bounced down to the bag still on the floor. I remember buying a cute button necklace…aha! Found it and threw the necklace on. Mitchie bought some shoes…I'm sure she wont mind me borrowing them. I sat on the floor as I took off the brace. I place the sky blue shoes on my feet. Mitchie was half a size bigger then me. It was perfect for my wrapped up foot. My other foot would just have to deal with it. I climbed back to my feet. Now for Shane's truck key's…

I found them thrown carelessly on the living room side table. Psh. This was going to be was easy. I carefully pick the keys up, cautious to not wake the lump of blankets on the couch. The only thing that was visible was the curly hair that reminded me so much of Nate. I haven't notice that Jason and Nate have the exact same hair. I tip toed out of the living room. All I need to do is write a note explaining that I was fine and I was on my way on an important meeting. I searched in my purse for pen and paper. I quickly jot down some words and admired my work.

"_**Sorry for the stolen car Shane. I hope you don't call the police on me. I had to go to an important meeting. I'll stop by the hospital, just for you.**_

_**-Caitlyn."**_

I smiled and hopped out to Shane's truck. I dragged my body up to the driver's seat and turned the ignition on. The truck came to life. I smiled. I've never gone grand theft auto before. The thought was almost exhilarating. I looked down at the GPS system. This was too easy. I wonder if I could get away with this… I typed in the address I wrote down in my cell phone. I watched the screen as it started to point off directions. I pulled the shift to drive and slowly let go of the brake. Before I knew I was speeding down the highway heading towards the Hollywood Offices.

---  
**Hollywood Offices  
****8:30 AM**

I limped over to the front desk. A young sophisticated women eyed me as she ended her phone call. She forced her smile up at me as I neared her.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked for the umpteenth time in her time here.

"I was wondering if you could tell a Oliver Stone that Caitlyn Gellar is here and sends out an apology for being late." I forced my smile out too.

She cocked her eyebrow, almost in disbelief. She held up a finger as she dialed for Oliver. She had an expression that read that she couldn't wait to throw me out of the office.

"Oliver?" She perked up. "You have a Caitlyn Gellar here?"

Her expression changed, "Oh, yes. I'll send her right up."

She hung up her phone and pursed her lips, "Oliver stone is expecting you down the hall way to your right." She lamely pointed to an opening. I gave her my sweetest smile as I hopped away. The nerve of some people. Treating a nonpermanent disabled citizen with the lowest form of respect? Where is this country leading to? A man in squared glasses rushed over to me he was about to say something until he looked down at my foot.

"What happened?"

"Long story."

"Oh," He chimed, "Sorry for being rude, I'm Oliver Stone. The chief is in there, waiting."

He pushed me towards a pair of mahogany doors. They came across as heavy and important. Oliver gave me a thumbs up.

"Good luck, slugger." He smiled.

Slugger? Now that's something I haven't heard…ever. I pushed past the doors to find none other but the CEO of Hollywood Records. I gulped as he gazed up at me. His face was etched into a frown and didn't change when he saw I was here. Something inside me wished that Oliver was the on giving me this interview…type thing. Crap, this was an interview and I was wearing this. An old shirt and jeans and a wrapped up foot. Some first impression.

"Sit down Miss. Gellar." The man ordered. Yes, he ordered. It wasn't even a suggestion. Without question, I sat in the single wooden chair placed in front of his desk. I feared for my life. The only person that I ever met with such powers as this…Bill Waters, was Steven. Thinking of Steven made me remember of his kind face and happy demeanor which was nothing like Bill Waters.

"Our company has received some clips of your musical producing." He place his clamped hands on the desk, "And we're interested in hearing more."

I wondered who had access to my computer. Emma? Would Emma ever send some of our clips out? It didn't seem possible.

"Before I promise anything, can I know how you got a hold of my music?" I asked. I was curious as to how they know about my producing.

Bill Water's finally cracked a smile, "I heard that you would rather own a studio than continue appearing on the big screen. I found you intriguing. Why would anybody give up a golden opportunity to continue a path down fame for a less than fabulous job? I extended a call to your parents. They said you took your laptop when you moved out but they were sure you left some original CD tracks laying around in your room."

I froze. CD's? Those were my old clips. I felt blood rush to my face. Bill Waters probably laughed at how amateur and juvenile my old stuff was.

"You parents sent some stuff over and I was amazed at the box that arrive on my desk one day." Bill Water's smile grew wider.

I took a breath in. So mom and dad sent everything they could find to Bill Water's. Great. If I couldn't be anymore humiliated…

"I was impressed. I didn't expect to have such a dedicated girl on my hands."

I shook my head, "Some of that wasn't my best work."

"It's not about the quality of the work or if it was good or not. You're passionate. I want to extend an internship here for you. I think a little work on you can really buff up this diamond in the ruff." Bill Water's stated.

So it wasn't a prank. I was really being offered an internship at a big label studio. How could I refuse?

"I would be more than excited to accept." I nearly yelled out.

Bill Waters looked triumphant, "I'm glad you want to join our family."

"Me too!" I said.

"Now about these CD's…" Bill Waters took out a huge box an placed it on the desk. I had a feeling that this is what my parents sent over. I was amazed at the amount of stuff I've generated in the past six years.

"Is it safe to throw it out?" He had an apologetic face.

"Throw it away, I'm embarrassed at some of the things I made…and I have it all stored in an another computer." I waved off.

Bill Waters looked relieved.

"I think this could be a start of a beautiful relationship."

---  
**Memorial Hospital  
****11:45 PM**

True to my word, I visited a hospital to check my foot out. Since I was still considered a child under my insurance policy I still had a pediatrician as a Doctor. I sat on that high leather bunk with the annoying noisy paper lining the bunk. Around me was a mural of childish paintings and drawings. It had the feel of a daycare. I waited patiently as the Doctor came back with the results of my x-rays. When she took a look at my foot she nearly died. She was trying to hold in a laugh at how badly wrapped my foot was.

"Were they trying to preserve your foot or cut off your circulation?" Dr. Genevieve poked fun. She unwrapped my swollen foot and ordered for some x-rays.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"I was trampled by a mob of photographers." I scowled.

She laughed again, "You aren't the first."

I fiddled with my thumbs anxiously waiting for my results. Was my foot broken or not? Dr. Genevieve came back with a huge folder of x-rays. She held them up in the air and examined them.

"I can say that your bones are intact but there is some pretty heavy swelling and bruising. I can't exactly give you a cast but I can give you this." She pulled out what looked like a toe-less sock, "It's an elastic cast. It will reduce the swelling. As for the pain, I'll prescribe some pain killers…" She began to write down on a note pad. I've heard enough. All I wanted to know if my foot wasn't shattered into a million pieces. Since it wasn't, I was happy enough. I was about to bounce off and ride back to the beach house but Dr. Genevieve stopped me. She slipped on my sock and gave me some crutches.

"Don't you dare be walking around on your foot." She rip the note off and handed it to me. I smiled sweetly.

"Thank you so much." I thanked.

She shrugged, "It's nothing. You were an easy patient. I usually get screaming kids and moody teenagers. I'll always remember they day when I unwrapped the foot of Caitlyn Gellar. My daughter is a big fan of your movie."

I nodded and crutched my way to the door, "Tell your daughter I said hi and I'm super glad she's a fan."

Dr. Genevieve glowed.

I got some stares when I dragged my body towards the exit. The whole hospital was in awe when they heard I checked in for some x-rays. I won't be surprised if that news made the tabloids, despite that releasing patient information is a serious criminal offense. I reached the truck and threw my crutches to the trunk. I was about to climb in when I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. Shane.

"Hello."

"_My truck better not be at the bottom of a ditch." _Shane yelled.

I sighed, "It's not at the bottom of a ditch. It is in the safe parking lot of a hospital. Would you mind telling Jason that my foot is a-ok?

I heard some shuffling and then a new voice was talking.

Mitchie.

"_I applaud you. Caitlyn, you are the only girl that would ever venture out to the streets of Cali with a useless foot and a stolen truck."_

"Why thank you." I smiled. I climbed into the truck and turned the ignition on, "Don't worry about me I'm about to head back over."

"_To the beach house? We're not there anymore." _Mitchie informed.

I frowned, "Where are you?"

Mitchie nervously giggled, _"Um, on our way to Disneyland? We have a surprise for you!"_

"A park? Mitchie have you forgotten that I'm crippled?" I shot back.

She scoffed, _"No, but you have. Psh, it's not like I'm driving around with a broken foot."_

She had a point. I messed around with the GPS to find out how to get to Disneyland.

"True."

"_Please come! Jason and Shane and N…I want to spend time with you." _Mitchie begged.

I heard some screams that are only found in a theme park.

"You're already there, aren't you?" I backed the truck out of it's parking space.

"_Yeah…" _

"Fine. I'll be there soon."

I hung up and began my expedition to the place where only magic and dreams come true.

---  
**Disneyland  
****12:30 PM**

I didn't bother with my crutches. I didn't want to bring more attention to myself than I already do. I slipped back to Mitchie's shoe and I limped over to the entrance to buy myself in. I took my phone out and dialed for Mitchie.

"_Hello?"_

"I'm here."

"_Where?"_

"I'm at the entrance…" I eyed the castle that poked up into the sky.

"_I'm on my way."_

Dial tone. I closed my phone. It was nice to see Disneyland. I haven't been here in ages. Unlike yesterday, the day was cloudy. It wasn't threatening to rain, just a heavy set of clouds setting an overcast in the cast. I hated cloudy days but something about today seemed different. It was relaxing. Actually, it wasn't a bad idea for a nap…

"CAIT!"

I snapped out of my trance to find Mitchie running wildly towards me. She wasn't dressed in her usual rockstar outfit. Just jeans, a plain shirt and huge sunglasses that hid half of her face. I was about to make fun of her glasses she was wearing on a cloudy day but something stopped me. Of course she had to wear a disguise. She can't exactly walked around with Shane. They would be mobbed like yesterday. Possibly worse, now that I came and spread the infection. I wasn't wearing anything special to hide my face. Shoot. Mitchie pulled my arm.

"Lets go! Lets go! Lets GO!" She said like a kid.

"Mitchie, I can't exactly run." I pointed to my foot, which was sporting a brand new cast.

"Fine. Lets walk casually to Main Street. Jason is waiting to order ice cream for all of us!" Mitchie grinned widely.

Something about the 'Happiest Place on Earth', turned Mitchie to a little girl.

It was amazing that we weren't being recognized. People tended to their own fun and no one else, they looked around in awe and never looked twice at a face, and were selfishly in their own bubble. We were soon on Main Street USA, where the restaurants smelled delicious and the music was dancing around in my ear.

I spotted Jason and Shane right away. They looked like they were arguing as Nate sat on a wire chair shaking his head.

…

..

.

NATE??

Mitchie saw my reaction and grabbed me before I could take a step in the other direction. It's not that I didn't want to see Nate, I just didn't expect him. All my former dreams blushed furiously at the sight of him. It was silly to dream of Nate. I crossed my arms over my shirt (yes, my shirt) ashamed that Nate will soon see me in his things.

His eyes landed on me. I didn't know how to back out now. Limping away would look ridiculous. I weakly smiled at Nate who looked up at his brothers. I wasn't sure but I think he glared at them. Mitchie had to drag me along the rest of the way. Jason and Shane mischievously exchanged looks when I arrived. Nate rose to his feet, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I heard about your foot." Nate pointed down.

"Yeah…you're not the only one." I sighed.

The was an awkward silence. Mitchie shuffled next to me as Jason and Shane, cleared their throat.

"Who wants to ride on the tea cups?" Jason blurted out. Mitchie and Shane rose their hands. In a second they were running away from us. Nate looked at their disappearing backs as I tried to hide his shirt with my arms. He looked back at me.

"I think something's wrong with them." He bit his lip.

Ugh, damn him and his lip biting. It only made me want to attack him. I can't exactly be caught with Nate much less be seen kissing him (or at least trying to). Nate shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want something?" He motioned his head to Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor. "I'll pay."

Nate paying for ice cream was sweet. It was almost like a date except, it wasn't. It just wasn't.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Nate reacted to my smile, "Um no problem. Nice shirt by the way."

---

We rode on the train for most of the time. After our cones were long gone and the clouded sky was darkening, we still were on our ninth consecutive ride on the train.

"Emma told me about the…stuff." Nate mumbled. "But I want to say that I'm sorry. I was being a total ass but I just wanted some space to think."

"About what?"

"Things…"

Oh. Yeah, that totally cleared things up. I checked my phone, like I have done nervously for the past 6 hours. It gave me something to do with my hands other than keeping them awkwardly to my sides.

"What time did you get in?" I asked, browsing through my text messages. Emma. Taylor. Taylor. Taylor. Emma. Emma... I'm sure it has been only hours since Nate landed. He should be suffering from jet lag.

"Umm, I got home at 4 in the morning. Last night. I was about to sleep in my room when I saw that you were there…" He blushed, "So I took Jason's spot on the couch. He slept with Shane."

Nate was the one in the living room this morning? When I woke up in the middle of that night, it was really Nate? I could have fainted if I realized back then Nate was around.

"So the note you left," Nate started, "Where did you go?"

I completely forgot to tell everybody about my big break in the industry. Ok, so it wasn't that big but it I was starting somewhere.

"Oh!" I yelled, "Oh my gosh Nate, you would never guess who called me."

He frowned, "Who?"

"Oliver Stone!" I answered.

Nate didn't looked as excited as I was. I was appalled. Being a big musician himself, he should know names who worked in his field.

"Who's that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nobody, really, but he called me to tell me that I landed an internship with Hollywood Records!"

He relieved, "Oh really?"

I beamed, "Really really! They asked me to come in to talk to Bill Waters right away."

"Why didn't you just say Bill Waters first?" Nate whined.

"Well he didn't call me, Oliver did." I spat. Was he not excited that I got an internship?

"I just thought…never mind. So when do you start your internship?" He rested his arm behind me on the edge of the seat. If Nate wasn't my friend I would have thought he was trying to make a move.

"Um, sometime next week." I responded. I casually shifted my weight around. I tried not to make it noticeable when I slightly scooted closer to him. I looked up at Nate to see if he notice but he was looking at his own cell phone. The corner of his lips was struggling to not smile. I wondered if he got a text from some girl he liked. I leaned closer to eavesdrop on his message but he pulled away before I could read anything.

"Nate!" I pouted.

"You can't just look at my messages!" He protested.

"Why? Texting some girl you met in London or what?" I teased. I secretly hoped he didn't. It would tear me to pieces.

"Oh, nah. Mitchie text me. She's telling me that Shane is whining to go home already." He showed me his cell phone and he was right. Mitchie sent him a long message about how Shane was begging to go back the beach house because he was tired. His thumbs flew on the keypad and sent Mitchie a responding text. In a second, he got her message. He squinted at the few words, I could read exactly what it was. There was only so far I could lean before it crossed the line of friendly to intruding.

"We have to leave." Nate frowned. "Jason thinks someone recognized him, too."

When the trained slowed down, Nate grabbed my hand and very politely helped me down. I think a bit of London rubbed off an him. We could have been out of this park in minutes but my foot was slowing the process. Nate did me a big favor and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder and raced towards the parking lot. If it was anybody else, I would have brutally beaten them up for improperly carrying a lady but since I got a great view of Nate's rear end…I can't complain. I was off in la la land when Nate threw me in the truck (he literally did threw me). I sat up from the passenger seat as he climb in from the divers end.

"What a way to treat a lady!" I scoffed.

He just gave me this irresistible grin and started the engine.

---  
**Beach House  
****8:45 PM**

Well what do you know…it did rain. But it wasn't just any old rain, it was a massive thunderstorm. The power was gone and all we had was some lame candles and a flashlight. Shane was being extra annoying because he wanted us to play along to his puppet shadow game. He held his fist out casting a blob of a shadow on the wall. Nate rolled his eyes. I was happy to have him near me. I sat down staring at malformed figure on the wall and Nate came along and laid out on my lap. I was mindlessly playing with his hair as I tried to guess Shane's figure.

"Rock?" I shrugged.

Shane groaned, "It's an EGG!"

Jason snorted, "And I thought I've seen it all…"

Shane threw a glare at Jason. Mitchie was lightly napping on the ground by my feet. Shane sighed and stuck his hand out into the light again. It looked like a peace sign.

"Triangle." Nate threw.

"Umm, international sign for peace." I added

Shane was unmoved.

"Two fingers." Jason laughed.

Shane was fuming, "It's an upside down version of the Eiffel Tower."

Nate groaned. Jason and I found it completely hilarious. Seriously, the Eiffel Tower? What was Shane thinking? Nate sat up abruptly.

"Don't laugh, it makes my head bounce." He stated before laying his head back were it was. I quit laughing.

"I don't see you trying, Jason!" Shane yelled.

Jason cocked his eyebrow, "Who wants to make shadow puppets? It's lame."

"It's NOT lame!" Shane crossed his arms. "I think you're just jealous 'cause you can't touch my awesome skills."

Jason stood up and shoved Shane away. Jason put his hands up to the light and twisted his hands together. It was so much easier to figure out what Jason was doing.

Nate laughed, "Rabbit."

Jason nodded.

"Psh! That does NOT look like a rabbit." Shane protested.

"Shane." I sighed, "Give it up."

Jason turned the flash light off and turned around. The sound of the harsh rain beating on the roof filled the room. There was a flash here and there. Thunder boomed from the outside. Inside, we were listening to the weather.

"Alright, I'm out." Jason threw his hands in the air, "I'm going to bed."

Shane bent over Mitchie and carried her out of the room. It was just Nate, me and a couple of candles. Oh this is too cliché. I looked down at Nate who looked pleasantly comfortable where he was.

"Can I sleep in your bed again?" I asked.

"I don't know why you ask." Nate closed his eyes, "It's not liked you asked before."

I shoved him away and started for the stairs."Wait!"

I turned around to find him walking briskly to me.

"What?"

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, like he has many times before, "Goodnight."

Dazed, I nodded and continue walking. Another kiss from Nate. My heart smiled. I love Nate. Every single gesture he does makes me float. A smile here. A kiss there. I don't know how long I could put up with my friends charade. I want him. He makes my heart smile. If anybody can do that, they deserve to fill that empty socket in my life. But am I willing to risk this stupid friendship once again? Could I stand not speaking to Nate? I threw on my fresh new pj's and jumped into his bed.

He kissed me. Should I kiss him back(on the cheek of course)? It's the only platonic kiss there is. Knowing myself I wouldn't just have a kiss on the cheek. I'll reach for something more. Finally enjoy having him graze his lips against mine. Swim in the pool of ecstasy with having him roughly push me against the wall.

Oh, Caitlyn. Me and my wild imagination.

---  
**Dream**

_A bright spring morning was in full bloom as Emma and I walked in a budding garden. Our dresses grazed the green grass as we held a lace umbrella while we chatted like excited school girls. Emma was in love. That was enough reason to blush and giggle uncontrollably. I have to say I was jealous. Emma has her pick of men. With her fair skin and china doll features, it's impossible to not have a man swoon over Emma. And then there's me. Caitlyn Gellar: not a man in sight. _

"_What is it like being in love?" I asked._

"_Love doesn't have a specific feeling. I have this strong ache in my chest when I see Taylor. It's like a string tied around my heart that hooks on to him and won't let go. He reels me in and when I'm near him it's like a weak excitement. You couldn't be so happy to be with near but so timid that it's hard to speak."_

_Emma kneeled over some blooming flowers, "Have you found someone?"_

"_Yes." I replied. _

"_Tell me!" Emma bounced._

"_It's different. He doesn't love me in return. The attraction I feel for him disables my senses. I can't listen to others around me. I only hear his voice. When his brown eyes bore into mine, I only see his soul. When he holds me close and I breath in his fragrance, he is the only one who can make these knees weak. And when I had a taste of his lips, there is nothing sweeter in the world that can compare."_

_Emma was silent. We continued walking down a beaten path. _

"_And you say he doesn't return you're affections?" She voiced._

_I shook my head, "He's made it clear that we're friends."_

"_Pity."_

_The boy with curly hair and brown eyes never left my mind. The slight curve of his smile and the way he looks at me… It made me yearn there was more. It hurts to know that he might be interested in another women. I don't know what was wrong with me. I am capable to tend to his every need. I want to tend to his every need. It is so much to just return a glimpse of that affection?_

"_Do you hear that?" My ears perked. There was somebody playing._

_Emma curiously listened, "Hear what?"_

"_Someone is playing." I frantically looked around. I could hear it._

"_Playing what?" _

"_Guitar. It sounds like a guitar." I searched high and low for this guitar. The strings were plucking at a slow melodic tempo contrasting my frantic search for the player._

"_Caitlyn, I don't hear anything!" Emma yelled out at me._

"_It's loud as a whistle!" I called back, "Are you deaf?"_

"_No, are you crazy?"_

_I didn't respond. I wanted to find whoever was playing this guitar. I ran around the garden listening to the guitar getting louder and louder with every step. I was nearing my destiny. I ran into a small opening to another garden. Underneath a tree sat the man who was helpless at returning any signs of affection. He didn't look up but he continued his guitar playing. I stood there unnoticed, admiring him. I've never noticed how delicately strong his hands appear to be. They lightly strummed his guitar until he finished playing his song. He sang without the music. _

"_There she goes again  
__The girl I'm in love with  
__It's cool we're just friends  
__We walk the halls at school  
__We know it's casual  
__It's cool we're just…" _

_He smiled and shook his head as e tapered off._

"_Nate?"_

_His eyes flickered up to mine and his smiled grew, "Hi Caitlyn."_

"_That was beautiful…what you were singing." I sighed out. I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping it was about me._

_He brightened up, "You want to hear the rest?"_

_I nodded and sat close to him. I gripped my umbrella tightly as he continued singing. _

"_I don't want to lead you on, no.  
__But the truth is I've grown fond, yeah.  
__Everyone knows it's meant to be  
__Falling in love, just you and me  
_'_Till the end of time  
_'_Till I'm on her mind  
__It'll happen  
__I've been making lots of plans  
__Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
__I'll just keep on dreaming  
__But it's cool 'cause we're just friends"_

"_Who is it for?" I breathlessly said._

_He blushed, "For a special girl. Do you think she would love it?"_

"_Yes." Maybe this was meant to be._

_He glowed. Nate gathered his things and placed a kiss on my cheek._

"_Thanks Caitlyn, you're a real pal." He began to run off, leaving me confused._

"_Nate, Wait!" I called out. Nate froze in his path. _

_He twisted around, "What's the matter?"_

"_Who is the song for?" _

"_Alex!"_

_I watched him run away. I wiped away my tears as I heard that guitar playing once more time._

"_We're just friends." I repeated._

_---  
_**4:05 AM**

I took a glance at the clock and groaned. I didn't want to go back to another torturous dream. I tossed in bed and closed my eye shut.

It was strangely quiet. I'm guessing the storm let up but there was something else. I could have sworn that I heard some…nah.

I closed my eyes again only to have then snapped wide open.

Guitar. Someone was playing guitar. I threw my (or Nate's) covers off and quietly raced down stairs. It was pitch black except for a single flickering dim light coming from the living room. The playing got louder as I poked my head into the living. Nate was lazily strumming his guitar with his back facing me. I chewed my lip. Should I disturb him? I contemplated an argument in my head before I stepped into his view.

"Hey Nate."

---

**And cut. Agh. I can't believe this is almost over. I'm already missing this story. So I think I have a title for Nate's POV, It's between "The confessions of Danny Zuko" OR "Cinnamon". It's in the air. Anyways, I want to give an EARLY thanks to everybody who reviewed or read this story. I don't think I'll ever comprehend how many reviews I got. I've never gotten so many before but then again I've never written so much in my life. ONE MORE CHAPTER left, are you guys ready for the ending?**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ah, last chapter. I can't believe it's over. For those who are asking about a continuation of this story, I'm not sure how to write a story on a relationship. I think I'm good at writing the road leading to a union…after that I think I lose my spark. Maybe I'll try one but later on. Perhaps during the summer… Anyways I'm brainstorming on Nate's POV story. I'm still not sure on the title but I'll figure it out. I hope you all review that story as well because it means so much to me. In the mean time, I'll be studying and catch up on my first week in school and finishing off my last incomplete story. Once again, this whole story is dedicated to Suburbs, a friend who been supporting all my stories faithfully but this chapter is dedicated to those who kept me writing through my whole winter break. THANKS! **

**ENJOY!**

---

Pink Lady  
Chapter TWENTY-FOUR: Pink Lady

---

"_Hey Nate."_

He turned around. The past year flashed before my eyes. Every encounter with Nate. Every touch. Every hug. Every kiss. Every cherished moment. What was I thinking? Falling for my best friend? It was then I decided I couldn't throw it away. It wasn't so bad just being friends with Nate. I had the benefit of this closeness that I don't share with anybody else (at least not from the opposite sex). I can outgrow his friendliness. I know I've failed the past times I've tried. Maybe I just haven't tried tried…(if that makes any sense). I watched Nate set his guitar down.

"Did I wake you?"

I shrugged, "Yes and no. I was dreaming of someone playing guitar."

Nate gripped on to the neck of his instrument, "Oh."

I sat by him and brought my knees to my chin. I wrapped my arms around my legs and brought them close. Nate looked at me in awe.

"What?" I blushed.

"Um, nothing." Nate smiled, "I'm really sorry if I did you wake you."

"You didn't." I insisted, "So why are you still up?"

"Jet lag?" He sat back into the couch. There was a blanket still neatly folded at the other end of the couch and a pillow on top of it. I yawned. I don't know how Nate could still be up this hour. Sure he might have gotten use to the ghastly sleep pattern in London but I adapted fast. Nate looked wide awake. I don't know why but I usually crash after spending my afternoon at a theme park.

"But it's four." I said.

Nate shrugged, "I'm getting an early start."

I lifted my droopy eyebrows, "Really early."

"You should really go back to sleep." Nate started.

"Nah," I yawned, "I was about to take Jason's car so I can go back to the hospital and say hi to some friends."

Nate had a dead serious face, "What's wrong with your foot?"

"I'm joking." I smiled. I slowly wiggled my bad foot, "See it still works."

"Just barely." Nate glared at it, "Emma told me about the whole media thing back in London. I can't believe it's over here too."

"I'm over it." I causally waved off.

"You had to leave the country." Nate stated.

"I see it as escaping before it gets bad."

He pointed at my foot, "That isn't bad?"

I was about to say that having my heart shattered to pieces is much worse than some idiot paparazzi stepping on my foot.

I shook my head, "There are worse things, Nate."

Like accepting that we are nothing but friends.

Nate shifted and had his guitar in his lap again. I wanted to hear him sing. It reminded me of all the times we would lay around and he would belt out a song for me. I love his voice. I uncurled from my ball and scooted close to Nate. I leaned on the side of his body and gave a yawn.

"Please sing Nate." I whispered.

He nervously coughed, "What do you want to hear?"

I smiled, "Your voice."

Nate put his guitar down and wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled close to his chest. Maybe being Nate's friend isn't bad at all.

---  
**Half Dream/ Half Fantasy**

_Nate didn't sing right away. I sat there patiently waiting for his voice to fill the room. It didn't. He dipped his head to mine and gave me a single kiss on my forehead. London boy's may have all the graciousness and the proper attitude but Nate is so much better than that. Who needs a knight in shining armor or Prince Charming when Nate is around? Not me. I shyly tucked my head into his chest. I could hear him breath. I could hear his rapid heartbeat. It's almost as fast as mine. _

_I could feel his lips move close to my ear, whispering the many lyrics I've known Connect Three sing. It wasn't exactly singing, no, but it was so much better. _

"_I love you Nate." I mumbled out._

_He just had a lovesick smile on his face and I knew that he loved me too_

_---_

Nate was humming. There was a buzz to his chest when he hummed. It soothed the heck out of me. I was weaving in and out of dreams and reality. It was surprising to know that, finally, my reality was better than any of my past thoughts. Here I was, in Nate's arms hearing him hum a song. I listened carefully to what he was humming. It sounded familiar.

"What song is it?"

"Something. It's from that movie you like." Nate answered.

"What movie?"

"Across the Universe."

"Oh."

I hate those silences where you don't know what to say next. It isn't exactly an awkward silence. It's just a silence where it speaks so loud that it distracts from anything else. It was even hard for Nate to continue on humming. His chest was slowly rising and his heart beat slowed. Something in Nate's body made him seem lifeless. He was sleeping. I smiled at how childish he appeared. His long eyelashes fanned along his eyelids. The freckles on his nose were barely visible. His lips slightly parted. His face calm and serene. I took his guitar and gently placed it on the floor. I blew out the candle which was our only light source and grabbed the pillow and blanket. I placed the pillow on his lap and threw the blanket on me. Sure, I might be selfish but it sure looks like Nate won't be needing these items. I smiled up at Nate before I fell asleep too.

---  
**9:30 AM**

"WAKEY WAKEY LEMON SHAKEY!" Shane yelled. I bolted up, scared for my life. Where was Shane? I would love to get my hands on him and teach him a jujitsu lesson on why he should never wake me up like that. Someone shook me violently, even my intestines rattled inside me. I squinted and found Shane and Mitchie smiling at me. Shane was the one who had his filthy waking hands on me.

"What do you want?" I groaned. I only wanted to go back to the comfort of sleeping on Nate's lap.

"How was your night?" Mitchie grinned.

I took a look back and found that I was alone. I didn't even feel Nate leave. How was that possible?

"Huh?"

Shane cut to the chase, "So did you and Nate…"

He did something suggestive with his fisted hands and his torso. My eyes widened at the motion.

"WHAT!? No!" I shot back. "I didn't do anything."

Shane frowned, "Hmm, I was sure that we could get it out of you."

"Get what out?" I rubbed my eye.

"Nate's saying nothing happened." Mitchie rolled her eyes, "But like I'll ever believe him."

"Maybe you should trust Nate more." I mumbled.

I wondered where Nate was off to…

"Anyways, we woke you up to tell you that you missed a call from a Bill Waters?" Mitchie recalled. "I went into your room to see if you wanted breakfast and heard your phone ringing." I couldn't be more thankful that Mitchie answered the phone. "He want's to talk to you ASAP."

I threw my covers off and stood up. I ran up to Nate's room and searched for my phone. I couldn't find it anywhere. I ran back down to find Mitchie holding it in the air.

"If you would just stop and smell the roses." She sighed.

I don't know what she meant by that but I snatched the phone away from her and dialed the last call I received.

Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Mr. Waters. It's me Caitlyn. I'm sorry I couldn't answer before." I quickly apologized. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"_Oh, it's fine. I called to inform you on my plans for your internship." _I could see Bill Waters multitasking a million other things as he talked to me.

"What do you have in mind?" I bit my nails. I wasn't sure what he planned on making me do. I had a suspicion that I might be running around taking coffee orders from everybody. It's typical. Interns never get to do hands on work.

"_I hope you don't plan on doing anything for the next two years because you will be extraordinary busy."_

Maybe coffee runs is considered busy in the industry world.

"_You're going to be traveling all over the world to met up with producers and some international HotTunes artist to fully round out your experience. I think you would love to learn from different perspectives. Every country has it's own sound and feel so I think that can inspire you and translate into some of your tracks. I think you're the perfect candidate for this. Seeing how much you've done in so little time, I could tell you're easily inspired. What better way to feed this than to go to the most beautiful places in the world."_

"You. Want. Me?"

"…_To travel the world, Caitlyn! Be our connection to the new generation of music." _

Shane and Mitchie stared at my blank expression.

"Two years?"

"_Two marvelous years in France, Greece, Russia, India, Australia, China, Africa, Mexico, Uruguay, Brazil, and your oh so favorite, Great Britain."_

I could feel the excitement bubble up in me.

"You can't be serious." I smiled.

Mitchie and Shane looked at me, curious as to why I had that shocked, happy, floored face plastered on.

"_Serious as a flu shot. I think we can set things in stone if you can come over my office one more time. Does 3 in the afternoon sound alright?"_

"Perfect. I'll be there."

"_I can't wait."_

"Bye…"

I closed my cell phone and let out a shriek. Mitchie and Shane held their ears as I danced around them (don't worry, I was mindful of my foot). Jason poked his head in and watched me bounce around like a craze Connect Three fan.

"What's going on?" Jason questioned.

I did a little dance, "I'm…I AM…AHHHHH!"

I squealed and squeezed my phone tightly in my hand. How exciting! I have a two year agenda with some kangaroos and some beautiful beaches.

"Tell us something we understand." Shane whined. He was getting annoyed that I was keep in some information.

I calmed down and faced Mitchie, "For the next two years I'll be traveling the world for my internship!"

Mitchie squealed along with me. She gave me an enormous hug and bounced.

"That's way too cool!" She smiled.

Jason nodded, "It's a great opportunity. Oh, if they have any birdhouses in China…can you get me one?"

Shane rolled his eyes, "I've been to every country…twice."

I slapped Shane, "You're a jerk. It's easy to see how you rub off on Nate sometimes."

"What about me?"

Nate came in, wet hair and fresh face. He still looked tired but interested in what we were talking about. My heart dropped. Can I live with out seeing Nate for two years? I'm sure he could continue his own life without me just as fine but can I? Nate stood there waiting for a response but found only troubled faces on each of us. I'm guessing I'm not the only one worried about me. Months without Nate was a misery that I got used to. It was still hard.

"It's not about you, it's about Cait." Shane finally spoke up.

Nate's gazed averted to me. Well I can't be exactly miserable looking if I'm getting the chance to travel…

"I'm leaving for two years." I confessed with the biggest smile on my face I could force out.

---  
**Bill Water's Office  
****4:06 PM**

For the past hour and 6 minutes, I've been listening to Bill Water's talk in detail about this internship. He'll expect a new track every 3 to 4 weeks. He wants me to work with these big names so I could refine some techniques and acquire new taste. He wants me to collaborate with another intern who will be traveling along with me. Go to concerts. Find out what makes audiences crazy over an artist other than their talent. Socialized with these artist. Make friends. Don't burn bridges. Don't lose my passport. Follow the itinerary. Never be late. Catch flights. Don't lose motive. Don't do this. Don't do that. Be miserable without Nate. Calls are limited so don't call Nate. Take pictures so I can show Nate how super homesick I am. When I'm around important people don't talk about Nate. Nate. Nate. NATE. I wanted to pull my hair out when I kept on thinking about him. How could I've not noticed how deeply Nate had penetrated me.

"You will have time to go see some attractions. We planned the Great Wall of China in here…somewhere." Bill Water went through my thick book of an itinerary.

I can't possibly let Nate ruin my only chance to a career I want to lead. I don't think he'll ever leave his job on stage for me. I won't ever have a chance like this. Not ever. It won't cost me a dime. The only spending I will make is buying things for Emma, Mitchie, Taylor, Shane, Jason….Nate.

"If it's possible…pack light. We request to grab some basics for all kinds of weather. We will assign a closet full of clothes every time you check in a hotel, so there's no need to over stuff that luggage."

I'll be pampered like a celebrity.

"So that cuts your packing time tonight…"

I stopped thinking about Nate and interrupted Bill Waters.

"Tonight?"

"You will have to start right away. You did tell me there's nothing else to do right, for Grease that is…"

I shifted in my seat, "We still have Oprah-"

"I'm sure she'll understand."

I weakly nodded.

"So you first official flight is to Mexico and take off is at 6 AM, bright and early tomorrow."

Tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow.

"Is there something wrong?" Bill Waters asked. He looked strangely concerned. Perhaps, I wasn't appearing to be as excited as I should be.

"It's just so overwhelming." I said.

Bill Waters smiled, "Here's your itinerary and your first plane ticket out of many."

He handed over the dictionary of schedules and my ticket. I shook his hand and made my way out. Before I actually did leave I stalked back in and asked him a burning question.

"Is it normal to have second thoughts about this?" I shyly asked.

He only looked relieved, "Of course. I don't blame you. It's been such a short time since your found out and your departure is soon. It's alright to have second thoughts but mark my words, no one has turned down this offer, yet. I'm sure you'll be no different."

I nodded and limped off. I gripped on to my itinerary tightly and walked past Oliver Stone who gave me a thumbs up.

"You won't regret it." He said, "It was one decision I'm glad I took."

I nodded and continued walking. I pushed past the entrance to find Jason waiting patiently in his beautiful black car. I climbed in and sighed.

"What's that?" Jason pointed to my book.

"Itinerary." I shrugged.

His eye widen, "Wow. Looks like some serious stuff."

I gulped, "Jason have you ever regretted not taking a chance?"

He glanced at me, "Yes."

"Did things work out?"

"Not so much…Don't tell me you're thinking of passing up-"

"I was just wondering." I interjected. "It's a huge responsibility."

I handed him my plane ticket. He curiously looked at it.

"Tomorrow? You're leaving tomorrow?" He frantically asked. He picked up his phone and quickly texted an unknown person.

"I wish I had time to think it out." I sighed. "What kind of internship starts right away with big break?"

Jason started to drive out into the road. He went a different direction from the beach house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm giving you time to think."

---  
**Venice Beach  
****6:35 PM**

It took Jason a while to find a perfect spot to let me think. When we drove by Venice Beach it was unanimous that this is the place to do that thinking. I rolled up my jeans to my knee and took off my sock cast. Dr. Genevieve was right. The swelling did go down but it still hurt like a pain in the rear end. Thankfully the cool waters of the sea I waded around in soothed the ache. My foot had gotten a beating. There was a blossoming deep purple bruise on it. It was almost black with red aligning the blob. It was a miracle that I survived that injury. Jason laid on the beach watching the sky turn into a dark color. The stars were peeking out to decorate the night sky. One thing I hate about winter is how dark it gets when it's early. I splashed around thinking…

_Should I go?_

_Should I stay…  
__I SHOULD go.  
__But I WANT to stay…  
__Nate is only my friend…  
__Can I pass up the opportunity to travel just to stay with that curly haired boy?  
__Can I live without him for the next two years?  
__Is it smart to reject your life dream for Nate, a boy who doesn't even return the same feelings?  
__What will Mom and Dad think?  
__What will Emma and Taylor think?  
__What does Nate think?_

I could see Nate's reaction as it was still fresh on my mind. After I fully explained the internship Bill Waters was offering me, Nate nodded and said 'That's cool' and left. I got no congratulations, no smiles, no hugs. I got nothing. It's like he didn't even care if I was half way around the world from him. It was the only reason why I went to met with Bill Waters. Because Nate infuriated me. If he didn't care if I was away then why should I worry? Of course, once Bill Waters began to talk about and explain I withdrew from those feelings. I have to be with Nate. I angrily kicked some shells with my good foot and paced over to Jason. I threw myself next to him and sighed.

"It's hard to decide." I mumbled.

"What's there to think about? It's an amazing chance to see the world and experience things few get to live." Jason placed his hands behind his head.

"True."

"Two years go by faster than you think."

"True."

"And memories to look back to…"

"True."

"So what's holding you back?"

I was embarrassed to confess to Jason that his brother was the one I didn't want to leave. A lot can happen in two years. Nate can forget all about me and find himself a new friend. A friend that he may possibly fall in love with. I can find somebody new too. Someone who treats me with that love and loyalty I deserve. I frowned. I don't want to find someone else. I want Nate to be hit on the head with a pan to make him realize that I'm his one. The one that desperately wants to know what's going on in that mind of his. The one who could never find time to think about anything else because I'm always thinking of him. The one who hopes that we could be more than just friends.

But isn't this what I wanted? I've told myself a repeated number of times, friends is alright. Friends I can live with. So what's holding me back? It's what I wanted. I wanted to get over Nate so many times. This is the perfect chance to leave him in my past and open a new future. I want this. I can't let it escape. I can't believe I've been so hypocritical about my own decisions.

"I don't know what holding me back." I confessed.

Jason sat up and looked at me, "If it's about Nate, I think you should forget about him."

Heartbreak comes in many forms. Like right now, It's Jason telling me there's no chance I'll ever be with him. I should go.

"It's not about him…" I lied.

"Oh. Then what?"

I sighed, "Ok maybe it is about him."

Jason smiled, "I knew it."

"I should go." I repeated.

"I know Nate's my brother and all. He'll kill me if he ever found out I told you this but if someone hasn't been straightforward about their feelings then you shouldn't be waiting around for him to fess up." Jason said.

"Oh he's been straight about that." I answered.

"He has?" Jason looked surprised.

"He wants us to remain friends."

Jason relaxed, "Oh…that. If it helps, I think Nate wants what's best for you. It's your career. If he ever found out that you're not going because of him, I don't think he'll forgive himself."

"Well it's not exactly his fault I like him." I said.

"You still do?" Jason smiled.

I sighed, "Yeah. I think it's the perfect time to get over him."

"Nate wasn't lying when he told us that…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Jason blurted.

"Two wonderful years so I forget about Nate." I breathed out.

"He won't like that." Jason said.

I shrugged, "I won't either."

We laid there, star gazing. Sometime between our talk, I wiped my foot to get rid of the sand stuck between my toes. Once it was clean I slipped my sock cast back on. The ache was coming back again. The slight even pressure of the sock helped me forget about it. So, accepting this internship is something positive. It's not a way to tear me away from Nate. It will help me become that girl I was before him. It what I wanted all along. So why is it so hard to think about getting on that plane?

"I'll go. I want to get you that birdhouse." I smiled.

Jason nodded, "I'm glad you're doing it."

"Thanks for the thinking time and knocking some sense into me." I sat back up. I patted my butt to remove the sand. Jason did the same. We began to walk back to his car. Jason was intensely texting that unknown person. I didn't think about it much. It's really none of my business who he texts. It might be Alice for all I know. We climbed into his car and drove back to the beach house to pack.

---  
**Beach House  
****7:40 PM**

Jason raced around the car to open my door. I could have opened it myself just fine but it was a nice gesture since everybody keeps on insisting to help out the crippled. He helped me out and walked me to the door. I reached out for the knob but Jason beat me to it. He opened the door and leaded me in to a dark house. I searched for the switch but I couldn't find it. Jason laughed at my attempts to bring light into this house. He stuck out his hand and found it. Light flooded into the room, exposing a number of people staring back at me.

"LEAVE!" They yelled in celebration and threw confetti in the air.

Shane began to crack up. I had a feeling he was the one with the ingenious idea to make everybody say that. After the tiny pieces of colorful paper settled down, I saw the faces of people I haven't seen in a while. Marcie, Louisa, Jennie, Jaclyn, Max, Mike, Paul, Ana, Alice, James, Rose, Carla, Taylor and Emma. Nate was in the back. His hair stuck out from the rest of the crowd. I squealed and threw my arms around each and every one of them. It was nice to see them all again. Max threw more confetti in the air as I got more 'congrats' for my big internship. Emma and Taylor look positively tired but glad to see me. I looked down at their intertwined hands. I raised my eyebrow at them. Taylor and Emma both shyly looked away and blushed. It was cute. I knew Emma was depending on Taylor to get over her ex. Maybe it turned into something more as time went by. It's a shame something like that won't happen to me.

"What's this all about?" I pointed at them.

Taylor threw his arm around Emma's dainty shoulders, "Think we should tell her Emma?"

She blushed, "We decided to…try _us_ out."

I smiled. At least they get a happily ever after. My ever after is half way across the world (see the lack of 'happy' in my future). I punched Taylor.

"Since when did you get my permission to date my best friend?" I teased.

"I didn't know I needed one." Taylor frowned. Mitchie came back around, "Hey, there's some punch and drink in the kitchen. We would have gotten catering to give a proper farewell to Caitlyn but all we have is pizza."

Emma smiled, "That's fine. C'mon Taylor let get something to eat."

Emma and Taylor waved at me as Marcie, Louisa, Jennie and Jaclyn took the time to snag me away.

"Oh my gawd, You hafta get me some numbers from Britain." Marcie bounced. "Oh and Australia…and Mexico…and Brazil."

Jennie rolled her eyes, "I don't think Caitlyn will be thinking about getting you a call if she's going to be soo busy with her work!"

Louisa nodded, "If anything she's going to get me albums from every artist she meets, right Cait?"

"Uhh."

Jaclyn snickered, "Leave the poor girl alone. I'm sure she's super nervous just thinking about everything she's going to do."

"Nervous?" I repeated.

"Well, I would be. International sensations are different from celebrities here." Jaclyn nodded. "Emma is different from all of us…don't you think?"

She had a point. I can't expect every single artist to be humble or kind like Emma or Connect Three.

"So Mexico's the first destination." Louisa smiled, "Is visiting Acapulco and sipping Margaritas on the agenda?"

I shrugged, "I think I have a big concert to go to first."

"Ooooooo," Jennie wooed, "Who is it?"

I tried to recall the band I read in the itinerary but I couldn't remember, "I'm not sure. It's a group though."

"If you can," Marcie started, "Get their numbers for me. Please?"

They girls went into a mindless chatter. I searched of Nate. I wanted to talk to him. If I can I'll be able to say goodnight and goodbye to him without breaking down.

"Excuse me." I smiled.

I didn't get far. Mike, Max and James bumped into me and took the time to congratulate me.

"Yo yo yo, what it do Cait? Listen we couldn't be any more proud of you." James hugged me. Mike and Max followed.

"So we heard that you won't make it to the Oprah show…" Mike said. I nodded in response.

"We thought it would be a great idea to tell Oprah," Max took a small hand held camera out from behind his back. "Why you couldn't make it."

There was a little red light flashing. Max was already recording. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"So tell us, Caitlyn. Why is it that you couldn't meet the icon herself, Oprah?" Max interviewed

Boys and technology.

"I ah, I was offered an internship at Hollywood Records."

Mike asked the next question, "And what does this internship entail?"

"I have to travel the world and ultimately be inspired to create new tracks and meet up with some international HotTune people."

Max pointed the camera at James and Mike.

"Ask her something else." Max instructed. It looked like they were fresh out of questions.

"Oh," James piped, "We heard a rumor about you Caitlyn."

Great.

"We want you to confirm, on the Oprah show, if it's true or not that you have been creating a new race of ligers. I'm sure Napoleon would be all over this." James stared at me with his hard interview face.

I snapped my fingers, "Darn, I wish that could be true but Taylor beat me to the punch. I went to his ranch the other day and he's been breeding this new race is a miniature version of ligers."

"Why miniature?" James asked.

"So every kid in America can own one?" I shrugged.

The red light stopped blinking and Max gave me a high five. They left me alone giggling like a bunch of school girls. Right. Now where was Nate…

"Cait! My girl!" Shane called out.

Mitchie playfully slapped him, "I'm your girl."

Jason, Alice, Shane and Mitchie approached me. I was about to thank them for this nice party but something caught my eye. A glimpse of Nate and Ana talking closely in the corner made me intensely jealous. Sure Nate wasn't responding to Ana's attempts of flirting but it was enough to make me mad.

"Cait?" Jason waved his hand in front of my sight. I snapped out of my glaring state.

"Huh?"

Mitchie smiled, "I hope you don't mind, I already packed for you. Jason told us that you told him that Bill Water's told you, to pack lightly. Everything we bought is in your suitcase. Bikini and all. I did go out to get you a jacket just in case it's cold in Mexico. Sometimes you never know how the weather is…"

Well at least I didn't need to break away from this party early to quickly pack for myself.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Shane shook his head, "Well I stole Nate's phone to call everybody. I had to practically wrestle him for it."

That made me laugh, "Thanks Shane."

"I was assigned to distract you." Jason smiled. "It wasn't that hard. I would have done the same even if I wasn't asked to."

"Thanks Jason."

Alice rolled her eyes, "It's like they're competing to see who did a better job."

Shane glared at Alice, "Oh and you weren't going to brag about how you found Taylor and Emma at the last minute?"

Alice raise her eye brow, "No, because I was in charge of shopping. Lucky for Cait, it wasn't up to you to do it."

"Why?" Shane raised his own brows.

"Because you would go to any old store and come back to surf." Alice shot back.

Shane scoffed, "Like you didn't go to 'any old store'."

"I had to look in five different stores for those darn blow up globes!" Alice pointed up to the earth globes that hung form the ceiling. I didn't notice them before. They really out did themselves.

"Guys." I interrupted Alice and Shane's bickering. "I'm flattered that you would go through so much trouble to give me this."

Jason shrugged, "It's the least we could do for Nate's best friend."

Mitchie cleared her throat, "And mine."

"Hey, the pizza is almost gone!" Shane said, changing subjects. I walked away. I saw Nate busy with Ana. I decided to not disturb them. Instead I walked over to Rose and Carla who were eating a slice of pizza out in the back porch. I sat in the hammock they were on.

"Hey hey, Cait. Excited?" Carla asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not so sure now."

Rose's jaw dropped, "Are you serious? I wouldn't waste a minute thinking about it."

I nodded, "I know, I'm just thinking about how much I'll miss everybody."

Carla smirked, "Nate?"

"Oh no…not just him." I chewed on my lip.

Carla sighed, "Please. He's a big chunk of it, isn't it?"

No use arguing. Seems like everybody knows about my undying love for Nate. Was it that obvious?

"No, he's not a big chunk." I replied, "He's the whole thing."

"I knew it." Carla smirked.

Rose gasped, "You like Nate?"

Maybe not THAT obvious.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh wow! That's super cute." Rose glowed. "It's like everybody is joining forces."

Carla sighed, "Rose is with Max."

It was my turn to drop my jaw wide open, "Max?!"

"Yup." She grinned.

"Who else is together?" I thought out loud.

"Well, Rose and Max, um Taylor and Emma, Jaclyn and James, Jennie and Paul-"

Oh lord, I haven't heard of them.

"Jennie and PAUL?" I shrieked.

Carla nodded, "You and Nate should be next."

I let out an aching sigh. Like that would ever happen if I leave. If. If I leave. What if I don't leave? Maybe Nate can have a change of heart…No. I can't stay.

"Caitlyn help us with our couple names. We're struggling with Taylor's and Emma's and Jaclyn's and James'." Rose sipped on her drink.

"You have one already?" I question. I thought back to the magazine's I forced myself to not read. I saw Smitchie for Shane and Mitchie. Jason and Alice don't have one since the media has no idea about her. But if they did have a name they would be Jalice or Alison? Hmmm.

Carla chuckled, "It's Mose for these love birds. Jennie and Paul were much easier."

I laughed, "Pennie?"

"Yup."

"See, Nate and Caitlyn's name can be mixed together perfectly. Why can't it be as easy with the rest?" Rose asked.

I thought about Taylor and Emma's celebrity name. I couldn't think of any. Jaclyn and James' names were tricky too.

"What do you have so far?" I asked.

"Temma? Umm Emlor? Ugh they're horrible. Jacmes…"

A light bulb went off in my head, "Jamlyn!"

"Oh that's perfect!" Rose clapped. "Now for Emma and Taylor…again."

"Emmaylor?"

"Yuck."

"Tayma?"

We pause. Tayma. It had a nice ring to it. I couldn't be any happier for them. Taylor definitely deserved someone who wasn't me and Emma deserved to have someone not as swallow and idiotic as her ex. I just feel left out in the cold here. What's next? Does Carla have someone too?

"Who are you with, Carla?" I asked wistfully.

"I fly solo." She looked up into the starry sky, "I'll find someone when it's time."

Time. Something I was so limited on right now. I got up and said my goodbyes. I returned back to where the party was at. Everybody cheered for me once again and forced me to cut a beautifully chocolate decorated cake. Everybody crowded around to grab a slice, even Nate who has been strangely distance. I thought back to when I was leaving the quarters. He never left me unless he had to. Why wasn't he like that again? Was he too busy talking to Ana to remember that his friend was leaving? I pretended to enjoy myself as someone put some awesome beats on. I dance with Mike for a while before I excused myself. I couldn't hold it any longer. I dodged into Nate's room and broke down. Life was soooo unfair. I want to go. I really do. I want to see what the world has to offer but I can't stand him. I can't stand Nate. The way he doesn't know how he's in charge of my plans. Why does everything have to revolve around him? I have to do everything with him in mind. Would Nate like this? If I wore this, would Nate notice? _IF I LEAVE WOULD HE EVEN CARE?! _I shook my head, letting the tears pour down. Maybe it is best to leave. Staying around to find an empty life with Nate isn't healthy. He can't return what I want from him, so why am I wasting my time? Why? Why Caitlyn, WHY? I sniffed back. Crying. I've never noticed how good it could feel if I just let myself go.

"Cait?"

But it was the wrong place to let myself go. I should have bottled everything up until I was safely in a hotel in Mexico. Way to go, Cait. Nate found you crying. Try to get yourself out of this mess.

He crossed the room in a blink of an eye. I didn't want him to see me cry so I wiped away the tears before he could noticed. Good thing I dodged into a room that was dark enough to hide my crying. He hovered over me. I wasn't sure if he was here to comfort me or to watch me struggled with my tears. Another fresh wave of water works came over me. Nate was there to wipe them away with his thumb as he cupped my head with his hands. I didn't want him to see me like this. How could I be crying at a once in a life time opportunity? Traveling the world to inspire a new sound for a new generation? I'll get to meet foreign sensations and their team of musical directors. I'll be like a sponge and soak up all I can when I'm out there. Sit in business HotTunes meetings. Boat rides in the rivers of Paris. Sunbath in the shores of Greece. Sizzle under the hot sun of Africa. Eat spicy Indian food. Climb the terrain of Mexico. Dance along with Brazilians. Why would I be crying? These weren't tears of joy. I dreaded to be away from this boy that came into my life and was determine to stay in my heart. I couldn't be away for him for more than two years. I miss him already. I miss how he's holding me and lightly shushing my bawls. How he was rubbing my back with one hand and holding my hand with another. How could I be with out Nate? Huge crush or best friend, I want him around to experience all that there is to see. It was obvious he won't be in wallowing up in misery missing me. He'll do just fine. Me, on the other hand…not so much. After I got tired of crying I rest my head on Nate's wet shirt. He swayed me side to side like trying to put a baby to sleep.

"I don't want you to go." He said.

I lifted my puffy eyes to him, "What?"

He answered me with a kiss on my forehead. I was stunned. It wasn't just a kiss on the cheek. It was on my forehead. Did it mean something else? I tried to looked in Nate's eyes but he had them tightly closed.

"Don't. Please don't." He repeated.

I froze when he continued planting kisses that trailed down my face. I don't know what brought Nate to do a 180. Just minutes ago he was happily ignoring me once again. Now he was placing his lips on my face…lingering for far too long to be considered friendly. Every single fantasy of Nate doing this to me was nothing compared how it was right now. I guess because in dreams you can't feel the strong anxiety that comes with the thought of being without him, the tears of thinking you won't see him, and the flutter of my heart when his last kiss he planted was so close to my lips.

Nate paused and held my head, "Months without you was bad enough."And he went in for the kill.

I don't think this is what friends do, not even different sort of friends. Friends don't gently kiss you until you gain consciousness to respond to him. Friends don't tell the other that she tastes just like cinnamon, which just happens to be his favorite. And friends definitely don't mix their hearts together to form one perfect love.

Lucky that maybe, just maybe, Nate doesn't want to be friends anymore.

---  
**Oprah**

"Now before we go, I think everybody has been dying to know, who is taken and who is single?" Oprah said. The audience cheered and clapped, excited to know who was available. Some of us shuffled in our seats. I was complacent. I looked around and locked eyes with Nate. He glance away quickly.

"Now you don't have to tell us, just raise your hands if you are taken." Oprah proposed.

All of us had a big smile on our faces. In our net of closeness we knew exactly who was seeing someone and who was not. An uneven seven hands slowly rose up.

Emma, Taylor, Jaclyn, James, Jennie, Max and Nate began to laugh at each other for having their hands up. The audience gasped and ooed at who was taken. Many of them just whispered at the fact that Nate's hand was up. My arms were relaxed by my side as I let out my aww's at the blush creeping up from Emma's cheek.

Oprah raised her eye brows, "That many? Ladies and…mainly ladies seems like Mike is the only man available and Caitlyn, Marcie and Louisa are hang on to their single hood."

I looked over at Nate who didn't dare to look at me. I shrugged.

The show was over and we were escorted to our dressing rooms. I was looking through my purse when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Nate.

He didn't say much. Nate closed the door behind him and crossed over to me. He roughly kissed me, something I still have to get used to. I always imagine Nate as the type of sweet innocent kisser. I could have died…and hopefully resurrected to experience him again. I could never get use to Nate holding me like this.

In the middle of our kiss he tried to piece out a question.

"Why…didn't you…raise…your hand?"

I pulled away to look into his eyes, "I don't want them to know yet."

Nate sat down bringing me into his lap, "It's not like we were announcing that we were together."

I smiled as I played with the back of his hair, "I don't want to raise the suspicion, again."

Nate grinned back and leaned in once more. I felt a buzz in my back pocket. I quickly stood up and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Caitlyn, It's Bill Waters again. How's that soundtrack album you promised me?"_

I looked back at Nate and held up a finger, "It's coming along great. I didn't think I would be as enthusiastic to make more samples than to tour the outback with another intern but I wouldn't have it any way."

"_Great. Because Madonna is interested in some of your own stuff. Think you can handle the soundtrack and double duty with Madonna?"_

"OH MY GOD! YEAH!" I squealed. Nate pulled me back into his lap again. He worked on kissing the bottom of my jaw.

"_Sounds fantastic. I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you and Nate are doing well."_

I gasped when Nate began nibbling my ear, "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"_Bye."_

I hung up and push Nate, "Can't you hold on for a second?"

He mischievously smiled at me, "I think I've waited long enough for my Pink Lady."

**THE END**

---

**GAH! It's over! I can't believe it's actually over! I changed the ending at the last minute, not entirely though but yeah… It's my longest chapter up to date and I'm mighty proud of that (couphovereightthousandwordssneeze). I really can't wait to start on Nate's POV because you all need to know how much he suffered in this last chapter. You have NO idea. Anyways. Time to wrap this sucker up.**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHORS NOTE:Confessions of Danny Zuko is up. You might want to check it out. That is all. Love you all!**


End file.
